You can't help who you love
by Warrior princess922
Summary: Set right after 2x08 "Collision". The most important thing is that Boone did NOT die. This is a story about love, that is not supposed to be. Boone/Ana centric, Sana and Bawyer. Some Jana, Cana Claire/Ana , Jate, Skate. Mentions of Shoone.
1. Where is she!

**Title:**You can't help who you love

**Summary:** This is the story about love, that is not supposed to be. It's about a woman who fell in love with someone she shouldn't have. Why? Because the man is a stepbrother of a girl that she killed by an accident. What's gonna happen? If he forgives her? If she can move on? If she decides to ignore her feelings? And the most important thing – If he is able to feel something to her, something other then hate and intention of revenge? Let's see.

**Rating:** T for language and violence.

'**Ships:** Ana/Boone centric, also Sana and Bawyer ;D. A little bit of Jana, Cana and maybe _some_ Jate. Mentions of Skate and Shoone.

**I own nothing!**

**Chapter 1 – "Where is she?!"**

"Where is she?!"

"Boone, please, you have to calm down..."

"I asked you where she was, Jack!"

He sighed heavily and stated:

"Boone, you're angry and--"

"Angry?!" he interrupted "No, Jack! She killed Shannon! This is something way WAY more! Now you tell me where the hell is she?!"

Jack stared at him long and finally replied:

"She's in the hatch. She's got a shift."

"Is she alone?" Boone asked.

" I --"

"Is she?!"

Jack sighed and looked down.

"Yeah. She's alone there."

Boone turned around and started walking away.

"Hey! What are you gonna do?!"

Boone didn't care about Jack's yells. He was running fast through the jungle thinking about Shannon. He knew long time ago that she had loved Sayid but he was still into her. Boone opened the front door and slammed it behind him. He entered the kitchen and saw her. Ana Lucia. She was completely different than he had imagined her. She had long, black curls covering her shoulders. Her eyes were dark and her skin was bronze. She was wearing black tank top and tight jeans. He sized her up. He realized that he had been praying. Why couldn't she be an ugly witch?

"Excuse me?" She interrupted his thoughts brutally. "Damn, why couldn't she be an ugly witch!?" He thought. Then he looked up and glared at her. And she frowned. She had no idea who he was.

"Are you Ana?" Boone snapped.

"Yeah, and who are you?"

He gazed coldly at her and replied:

"I'm Boone. Shannon's stepbrother."

Ana froze immediately. She looked down, her eyes expressing fear. Boone swallowed and snapped in low voice:

"You killed her."

"I'm s---"

"Don't even dare to tell me you're sorry! - Boone yelled at her and she shook a little. She swallowed and looked at him scared:

"It was an accident"

"Shut up!"

She took a step back and he stepped forward.

'You're gonna pay for it!"

"Please, calm d---"

"I said shut up!"

Ana's back hit the wall and Boone took out a gun. He pointed it at her and she was pinned to the wall by her fear, unable to move.

"This is for Shannon!"

Ana closed her eyes and when Boone was about to pull a trigger somebody yelled:

"Wait!"

Boone turned around still pointing the gun at her. It was Sayid. Ana opened her eyes.

"What?!" Boone yelled.

"I said wait" Sayid added calmly.

"And you are saying that! She killed Shannon!"

"I know what she did." Sayid stated coldly "It was an accident."

"An accident?! Shannon's dead!"

Sayid blinked quickly and looked at Ana. She could see how much he wanted to kill her too, but something was stopping him. Sayid looked back at Boone and stepped closer.

"Give me the gun."

Boone laughed coldly.

"No!"

"Listen, it is not going to change anything" Sayid said calmly "Now please, give it to me."

Boone glared at Ana and noticed tears rolling down her cheeks. He suddenly in spite of himself felt guilty. He slowly put the gun down and handed it to Sayid., who took it and left without a word. Boone turned back to look at Ana, who was still pinned up against the wall. He slowly walked away. in the doorway he glanced at her. She was sitting on the floor sobbing.

**A/N:** Okay, so that would be the first chapter. I don't know how many chapters I'm gonna update here. But I am far ahead now in writing but I just have to lay it from my notebook to files in computer. ;)

So It will be definitely Bana (I mean Boone and Ana xD) . But it will also be Sana and a little bit of Jate, Kana, Jana and Koone. And mentions of Skate and Shoone.

I hope you'll like it.

And by the way, English is not my first language. If you find a mistake (and I bet you will xD) please write it in review! I would really appreciate it! ;)

**R&R**


	2. Don't cry, Ana

**Chapter 2 - "Don't cry, Ana"**

2 days later.

Boone was staring at a grave. He was on the funeral. Nobody was speaking and nobody was crying. Even Sayid who seemed dead. Boone glanced at him and walked away. Sad looks following him. But he couldn't take it any more. He had to break off. He was walking through the jungle and suddenly something attached his remark. He heard something like weeping. He followed these sounds and saw Ana Lucia . She was crying and hitting a big tree hard. He noticed her fists were bleeding much. He decided to let her know his presence.

"Hey!"

She immediately stopped and stared at him. She gasped and took a step back but Boone said:

"Calm down, okay? I ain't got a gun."

She looked like it hadn't really make a big difference for her if he's got a gun or not. A few more tears rolled down her cheeks and he stepped closer. She didn't move. He took it as a good sign.

"Look, I..." he started "I'm sorry for..."

She shook her head firmly still crying and not looking at him. He stared at her sympathetically. And he thought that she had really looked innocent. He still couldn't believe that she was a person who killed Shannon.

"Stop crying, okay..."he said looking at her almost softly. suddenly he forgot about the crime she had done. The only thing he could see was sadness and sorrow in her teary eyes. He took her bleeding hands in his and she flinched a little at his touch.

"Come on" he said firmly "We have to bandage them up."

Ana finally looked up at him and shook her head.

"N-no, I"ll be f-fine" she said choking quietly, but Boone stated:

"Listen, they're really bad."

She swallowed and looked down. Finally she nodded.

"O-okay."

They went to the hatch not talking. She sat on a couch and he brought a first aid kit. Boone took out a bandage from it and he started dressing her wounds. When he was doing it Ana was staring at him softly. She had no idea why he had been doing this. What was his point? He finished and looked up at her. He sighed heavily when he saw the tears on her cheeks again. He wiped them away from her face with his hands.

"Don't cry, Ana."

And his voice was soft. She sobbed and asked quietly:

"Why...why are y-you doing th-this?"

He gave her a sympathetic look and answered:

"Because I can see you regret." She just stared at him.

"I am so sorry!" she finally cried and Boone looked down and so did she.

"I know." Boone said after a while "I know."

He realized that somehow he hadn't been blaming her for Shannon's death any more. He didn't know why but he just did not hate her for this. He knew it had been an accident. He broke away from his thoughts and got up. Boone offered Ana his hand and she took it. He pulled her up. That's when he realized they had been standing really close to each other. He took a step back.

"I-I'll go back to the beach. The funeral is over for sure."

Ana cleared her throat and nodded.

"Take care" Boone added and walked off the hatch leaving her alone.

Later

"What's wrong with your hands?"

Ana looked down and murmured:

"Nothing"

Jack gave her a suspicious look and then dropped the subject deciding to ask other question.

"Did he hurt you?"

Ana looked up at him.

"He?" she asked.

"You know, who I mean."

"Well, honestly, I don't. It may be Boone, but Sayid too as well."

"Boone."

"No, he didn't, Jack."

"So what happened?"

"I told you my hands were fine." she sighed.

"I didn't' mean your hands."

Ana gave him a questioning look.

"I mean what happened back in the hatch two days ago with Boone."

She just stared at him.

"I know he met you there."

Ana faked a smile.

"Oh yeah. we met."

"And?"

Ana swallowed hard and said:

"He...Never mind."

"It's not never mind."

"Jack-"

"What happened?" he pressed on.

"Nothing." she stated louder.

"Ana, don't lie to me."

She sighed and looked at him sadly.

"He..." she started "H-he... he tried to kill me."

"What?!" Jack snapped.

"He tried to kill me." Ana echoed.

"I heard you."

"So what did you ask for?" she said a little bit annoyed.

Jack let out a heavy breath.

"It's all my fault."

Ana rolled her eyes. Typical Jack. He thinks the world is turning around him.

"What are you talking about?" she asked bitterly.

"I'm the one who told Boone where you were.'

Ana shook her head.

"He would have found me anyways." she shrugged.

"So what did he do to you?"

"Nothing."

Jack gave her a "oh, please" look and Ana smiled a little at it. Finally Jack realized he wouldn't get an answer for his question so he let it go.

"Maybe at least you're gonna tell me what happened with your hands?"

"I was wrestling." Ana answered simply.

"Wrestling?" Jack said surprised. "With who?"

"You should ask ' with what? ' ."

And with that she walked off the hatch leaving confused Jack alone.

**A/N:** Okay, I think that was kinda lame. But, hey I tried. So a little bit of Bana and Jana. In the next chapter there will be more Sana ;)


	3. Coz everybody seemed to not care

**Chapter 3 - "'Coz everybody seemed to not care."**

3 days later

Ana was sitting at the beach away from everyone. She was looking at the ocean. It was so calm. The waves were brushing gently her legs. Her jeans were already wet but she didn't care much.

"Hey, warrior princess." (A/N: I love that nickname, you can tell! xD)

Ana turned around to see Sawyer grinning at her. She didn't reply, just turned her gaze back at the ocean. He sat beside her.

"What'd you want?" sha aked matter-of-factly.

"I gotta have a reason to talk to you, chica, don't I?"

"No. But you got one."

Sawyer grinned wider.

"I wanted to check how you feel."

"What you suddenly care?"

"I don't."

Ana rolled her eyes.

"I know, what happened." Sawyer stated and she looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Lucy."

"Who told you?"

"Freckles did."

"Who?"

Sawyer laughed and replied:

"Kate."

Ana was wondering for a while who Kate could be.

"Ahh...The brunette one."

He nodded.

"Yep."

"She was sitting beside your bed in the hatch and taking care of ya." she said and Sawyer looked surprised.

"Was she now?"

"Yeah. Is she your girlfriend?"

"Nah, cupcake. She's not." Sawyer laughed again. Ana nodded in understanding.

"So how did Boone react?" he asked suddenly and she immediately got up.

"I gotta go."

"Where?" Sawyer got up too. "D'ya have to pay your bills or something?"

Ana forced a smile.

"Or something."

And she walked away. She didn't know where she was going. So soon she decided to check on her shelter. Jack had helped her to do it two days ago but they both hadn't managed to do it well enough. She came over to a blue heap of tarps what should've been her shelter. She decided to try to fix it. But after her work her shelter wasn't even a blue heap of tarps. I was actually like a few of blankets where she can lay down on to sleep.

"You need any help?"

She turned around and saw Boone coming towards her. She blushed slightly though she didn't know why.

" I-uh...I'd appreciate it, really."

He nodded and stepped closer. Then he grabbed all of her tarps and damaged completely her "shelter", She looked at him hurt but not surprised. She coulda been expecting this. But just then Boone smiled a little and said:

"We startin' again."

She looked at him softly and he started doing her shelter once again and she soon joined him.

After an hour the shelter was done and now Ana could could finally say that it **was** a shelter. She looked at Boone and smiled unsurely.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The were staring at each other for a while untill Boone asked:

"When were your last time you ate, huh?"

Ana smiled weakly.

"It's been... a while." she replied quietly. He nodded to her.

"C'mon."

"Where?" Ana asked confused.

"Oh, come!" he grabbed her elbow and pulled her along with him. She followed him to his shelter. He entered and after a while he went out caring a backpack.

"What's that for?" she asked curious.

"We're going for shoping." he replied with a small smile. "Come on." Boone added and they both walked into the jungle. They were going for at least half an hour and they finally stopped. Boone put his backpack down and pointed upwards on a tree.

"You see?" he asked Ana. She looked up and noticed a lot of fruits hanging lazely from branches.

"Wait here." he said and started climbing up the tree. When he was on a top he yelled:

"Look out! The fruits are falling down!"

Ana looked up once again and saw mangoes falling right onto her. She managed to jump off their way and they hit the ground hard.

"Pack them into the backpack, all right?!"

And Ana did as she was told to. Weird. She didn't use to do it. Several more mangoes fell down and Boone yelled:

"That'll be it!"

Ana packed all mangoes into his backpack and stared up at Boone, who was in half way to the ground. Suddenly he slipped and fell down with a sharp gasp. Ana ran over to him and knelt beside him.

"You okay?" she asked worried. He looked up at her.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

She gazed at him with wide eyes and he laughed quietly.

"I'm fine." he breathed. Ana sighed with relief and helped him get up.

"You scared the shit out of me!" she said smiling.

"That was my point. Why else would I wanna fall down from the tree on purpose?" he joked and Ana laughed quietly. Then Boone suddenly remembered who he was talking to and his smile faded, so did hers.

"Let's go back." Boone breathed not looking at her at all. She stared at him sadly and nodded eventually.

When they walked off the jungle Jack confronted them.

"Where were you?" he asked looking at Boone suspicious.

"We went for shopping." he answered simply like it was the most normal thing in the world. Jack glared at him and then looked at Ana.

"You all right?" Jack asked her. She just nodded.

"Here." Boone said giving her his backpack.

"What's that?" Jack asked immediately.

"Told you. We were at shopping. I accumulated some fruits for her."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

Ana looked at Jack and then at Boone and then back at doctor again.

"Why would you do that?" Jack pressed on.

"Well, she seemed to be hungry and everybody seemed to not care." Boone replied smiling coldly.

"Why would **you** of all people here care?"

Boone ignored him and Jack stared at Ana.  
"How's your shelter?" he asked her.

"Um... Good. It's... great now. Boone helped me to fix it."

Jack looked back at Boone surprised.

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"And why would you wanna do **that**?"

"Well, it seemed to barely stand and everybody seemed to not care."

Jack glared at him angrily and snapped:

"You should check your own now."

"You know what, Jack? If I didn't know you I'd think you're jelaous."

And with that Boone walked away.

"What the hell was that, Jack?!" she snapped as soon as she was sure Boone couldn't hear them.

"What?"

"Why are you acting this way?!"

"He tried to kill you."

"It doesn't matter , Jack! And why do you care so much? It's not like we're friends!"

Jack looked at her like she had just hit him.

"First of all, Ana, it DOES matter if he tried to kill you or not. And secondly I care about you! And I thought we were friends!"

"It doesn't matter if he tried to kill me or not 'cause he had a reason and you know it! You shouldn't have been acting this way 'coz he didn't deserve this! He's just lost someone, Jack! How would you feel?! And he did a real, big problem for himself because he bothered to talk to me and to help me! To ME! The person who killed his stepsister five days ago!"

Jack gazed at her hurt and surprised by her sudden attack. She glared at him and started walking away but she stopped and turned around.

"I thought we were friends too, Jack." she said quietly and walked away. She didn't notice Boone standing beside someone's shelter next to Jack.

**A/N:**Okay so here is some connection between Boone and Ana and here's some Jana's angst And what next? xD

Here comes a big conversation between Ana and Boone and maybe Ana will get a new friend? xD


	4. Did you mean it?

**Chapter 4 - " Did you mean it?"**

Ana was sitting inside her shelter eating mangoes. She was **really** hungry. She looked at Boone's backpack. Why the hell is she letting herself feel something for him?! She should stay away from him! She should--

"Hey."

Ana looked up and saw Boone in her 'doorway'.

"Can I come in?"

Ana smiled lightly.

"Yeah, sure you can."

He entered and sat down beside her. Ana offered him one of mangoes and he took it with smile.

"Thanks. They're good?"

Ana nodded.

"Very good."

Boone smiled again.

"Look, I was gonna give you back your backpack in the evening--"

"Oh, come on! It's okay." Boone interrupted her explanations. Ana smiled a little and for a while there was a silence. She did not know what she should say. She's sitting with the man, whose stepsister was killed by herself. With the man, who tried to kill her. With the man, who she's starting to care about...

"I wanna..." Boone interrupted her thoughts. "...I wanna ask you something."

Ana looked at him curious.

"Yeah?"

"Did you--did you mean what you had said to Jack today? Y'know, after I walked off."

"And how'd you know what I said?"

Boone looked away.

"I turned back. Sorry, I was wondering what our doctor was gonna say to you about me. And I heard something else than I had expected."

Ana looked down. She could tell she was blushing.

"Did you mean that it doesn't matter if---if I tried to kill you or not?"

She swallowed and then looked up at him and replied:

"Yes, Boone. I think it doesn't matter because you had a serious reason."

This time it was Boone who looked down.

"And because I'm dead already." she added and he gave her a questioning gaze.

"I--" she started "I--I lost my baby, back in the real world.

Ana could tell that Boone wanted to say sorry but he was just staring at her.

"Do you know that I was a cop?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I heard."

"I was shot. And I was pregnant then. I barely survived this myself. But my baby did not at all. It died inside of me. It was like I had died with him then. That's why since then I feel dead."

Boone was still gazing at her.

"That night I had lost everything: my job, my boyfriend, my baby..."

Ana felt tears in her eyes and quickly looked away.

"Why are you telling me this?" Boone asked.

"Coz you wanted to know why it doesn't matter if you tried to kill me or not." she stated "And because you should know I realize I deserved it."

"I don't think you deserved this." Boone said quietly. She looked at him, her eyes red and teary. And she wasn't ashamed any more.

"And I'm sorry about your baby. And I'm sorry you have a guilt on yourself for killing Shannon because now I realize you regret it very much. Maybe even more than I think."

Ana looked deep into his eyes and noticed a big sorrow.

"And I don't blame you for her death any more." he finished and that's when Ana let her tears out finally.

"I--I didn't expect you'd say it." she breathed sobbing. Boone sighed and looked softly at her.

"I didn't expect you'd be sorry so much."

Ana smiled through her tears. And he wiped them away with his hands - again. She didn't cry like that in front of anyone - except him...

5 days later

"Okay, so you won. Big deal!"

"Oh, come on, Boone, let me be happy!"

He sighed.

"All right."

Ana grinned and took his cards from him.

"One more round?" she asked.

Boone rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically:

"Uh, let me think about it… Hell no! You have won already twice!"

"So let me win one more time." Ana stated smiling.

"Well. I would, but I got a shift in the hatch and I'm not sorry to tell you I gotta go."

"Aww… You did it on purpose!"

He raised his eyebrows smirking.

"Yeah? D'ya got a proof?" he said "See ya."

"Yeah, bye." Ana replied. She watched him go. He was so damn h—

"May I?"

Ana turned around and saw Sawyer.

"May what?" she asked pretending to not know what he was talking about.

"You're a funny girl." He replied smirking. Then he sat down beside her taking Boone's place.

"So what do I owe this pleasure?" Ana asked sarcastically.

"You should ask 'who'."

"Okay." Ana grinned "**Who **do I owe this pleasure?"

"Freckles. She kicked my ass out of the hatch."

"And why?"

"I have said something that bugged her, **a lot.** And when I came today on our shift she yelled at me that she had changed her partner already and she told me to get lost…"

"And what exactly did you say?" she asked smirking.

"Uh… stuff. Y'know about her and doc. Something like 'hey, doc was really angry today, you had bad sex with him or what?'."

Ana giggled.

"And she kicked you out of the hatch for this?"

"Yup. Now, I have my shift with Locke." He grimaced. "6 hours of listening bullshits about the destiny."

She laughed.

"Oh man. As for me she bugged a little too much for this." Ana said and Sawyer grinned.

"You're my sunshine in the night, darlin'."

"Nice." She smirked and he punched her in the shoulder playfully. "Well, I guess I know who took your shift with her."

"And who would that be."

"Boone."

"Uh, metro…"

"Metro?"

Sawyer grinned.

"Yeah, I saw you guys together. Shouldn't he hate you?"

Ana's smile faded immediately.

"Get lost, Sawyer."

"Wha--?

"I said get lost!" she snapped angrily.

"Hey, wait, I shouldn't have—"

"Get the hell out of here, you redneck!"

"Okay, okay! I'm not here!"

He quickly got up and disappeared as fast as he appeared. Ana sighed furiously.

"Damn jerk!"

**A/N:** Okay, it was the big conversation xD In the next chapter Kate will appear.

And once again if you find any mistake, even a very small one, write it to me in review, I'd appreciate it.


	5. Go back to her

**Chapter 5: "Go back to her."**

"So how are things with Ana Lucia?"

Boone looked up and gazed at Kate unsurely.

"Sorry?"

"I saw you guys. You spend a lot of time together. So I'm asking. How are things with her?"

Boone shrugged.

"Um...Okay as you can see."

She nodded.

"I'm glad."

"And why are you?"

Kate gave him a warm smile.

"I'm glad that you forgave her."

Boone stared at her softly.

"I have talked to her once. Just once. And I happened to know a lot about her." she continued "She told me how much you had helped her."

Boone's look softened even more.

"She looked like she was gonna say something more but...she just thanked me for our conversation and walked off."

He looked down. What the hell? Why everything has to be about her? Why every time he looks at Ana he feels need to talk to her? What is wrong with him?! She killed Shannon. And he dared to think about her in different way. Actually he had a dream about her last night. He was sleeping and she entered his shelter and jumped him. And you can imagine what was going on later...

He shook his head.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

She watched him carefully for a while. She knew he was up to do something. But he seemed to be cool with Ana, so she was sure he wouldn't be looking for revenge.

"I think you should go now."

He looked up.

"What?"

"I can manage half an hour of alone shift."

"Yeah, I know you can, but why would I wanna leave?"

"You know why."

Boone stared at her unsurely and she added:

"Go back to her."

He seemed to be shocked for a while but suddenly he smiled a little and nodded in understanding.

"Thanks, Kate."

"You're welcome."

He smiled one last time and walked away.

Later

"Hey, Ana."

She looked up and grimaced a little at the sight, but the person hasn't noticed that.

"Hey, Jack." She replied and stared back down.

"Can I sit here?"

She shrugged.

"It's a free island, after all."

Jack rolled his eyes smirking and he sat down beside her.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior, y'know…earlier."

"You know, it's pretty fine for me, but isn't it something that you should tell someone else by now?" she asked not looking at him at all.

"Yes, it is." He nodded. And Ana glanced at him and then stared in the other direction.

'Now isn't it a coincidence?" Jack followed her gaze and smirked knowingly.

"Yeah. Right." He said looking at Boone who was walking towards them. Jack got up and smiled one last time down at Ana and went to meet him. Ana watched them talking for a while. Boone eventually smiled a little and Jack patted his back and walked away. Then Boone was standing in front of sitting Ana.

"Do you mind?"

She shook her head no smiling and he sat down beside her.

One week later

"So what's his name?"

"He told us his name was Henry Gale."

"But you don't believe him, do you?"

"Nope. He looks really weird."

"I see." She said sarcastically. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Talk to him. You know more about the others than we do. You can tell if he's one of them."

"And why are you so sure?" Ana asked.

"Coz I trust you." Jack smiled and she chuckled a little at it.

"So?" he asked finally.

'So what?" she grinned.

"Will you talk to him?"

Ana smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Ana."

'You're welcome."

After an hour she was deep in conversation with "Henry Gale". And she was trying to convince him to draw a map to his balloon for her. Finally he murmured in resigned voice:

"I'm dead already."

She sighed and sat down beside him.

"If you draw up that map, I'll find your balloon."

He stared at her unsurely.

"But if you don't…" she started and his eyes expressed fear. "Things are gonna play out just like you said." she added and he looked at her in horror.

A/N: I was trying as usual. Sorry if it sucks. I'm trying to write well, I mean without errors, but y'know.. I won't be repeating. Review please.-- if there's anyone who likes my story xD

Next chapter: Ana has a map and wants to go to find the balloon. Guess with who she's gonna do that….. xD


	6. Whatever, Metro

**Chapter 6 -"Whatever, Metro. "**

Jack was sitting on the couch shaking his hands nervously. Suddenly he heard Ana's voice.

'I'm coming out!"

He got up and came over to "Henry's cell". Jack opened the door and Ana walked out. she sat on the couch sighing.

"And?" he asked curiously locking the armory up.

"nothing. he told me same things he had told you before."

"Do you think he lies?"

Ana shrugged.

"I don't know yet, but I'm gonna find out soon."

With this she got up and walked off the hatch.

Later

"Hey there."

Boone looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey yourself."

She grinned and sat down beside him.

"Will you do me a favour?"

"It depends what it is." Boone smirked. Ana nodded.

"You heard about that guy, that's locked up in the hatch?"

"Yeah."

"He said he had landed on this island in baloon with his wife who got sick and died. Then the french chick caught him in the net and Sayid brought him here."

"And?"

"Well, I've talked to him. And he gave me this."

She took out a map from her pocket and handed it to Boone.

"It's to his baloon."

He studied it for a while.

"Sayid told me he had beaten this man hard to get any information. So how did you manage to get this from him?"

"I asked nicely."

Boone looked up at her and smiled lightly.

"So what's the favour?"

"Will you go with me to find it?"

"The baloon?"

"Uh huh."

He was wondering just a second and replied:

"Sure I will."

Ana grinned.

"Thank you."

"But I think we need one more person to go."

"Who?"

"I dunno. Someone, who can handle the gun."

Ana looked around.

"And we need guns first." Boone added and Ana nodded.

"Leave this to me."

Later

„Hey, Sawyer."

He looked up at her putting his book down.

"Hey there, princess. How can I help you?" he asked smiling.

"Do you got a time?"

"A plenty, sweetheart."

"Will you go with me and Boone into the jungle?"

Sawyer laughed and asked sarcastically:

"And what for?"

Ana rolled her eyes and replied:

"To find his baloon."

"His?"

"Henry's."

"Is this the one, who's locked up in the hatch right now?"

"Yeah."

"He told you where his baloon was?"

"Nope. Better. He drew me a map."

Sawyer grinned.

"I see. So ol'Henry asked you to find his baloon."

"No. He didn't ask me. He just drew it. Will you go ro not?"

"I'd rather go just with you…"she rolled her eyes"…but okay, I'm in."

"Great, now listen, we need two guns if you don't mind."

"What if I do?" he smirked and she ignored it.

"Boone's already got one. You need to give me one and take one for yourself."

Sawyer grinned and got up. He was staying too close to her and she asked quickly:

"Will you bring them for us?"

"Yes, ma'am." He stepped closer and she took a step back.

"Okay, so… I'll go pack some things now. We'll meet next to Boone's shelter in fifteen minutes, aye?"

"Aye, chica." He nodded grinning. She smiled unsurely and walked away and he watched her go.

Later

"Hey."

Boone turned around, backpack already in his hands.

"Hey, you got the guns?"

"Not yet." Ana breathed. "Sawyer will bring them with him in probably ten minutes by now."

"Sawyer?!" Boone snapped and Ana frowned.

"Yeah. He's the one who has all guns and he can handle one just fine so what's your problem?"

Boone stared at her and replied:

"Nothing."

Ana gazed at him weirdly and when he was about to speak Sawyer appeared.

"Well, well! What do we got here? Hey there, Metro."

Boone nodded lazily and asked:

"You got these guns?"

"Well, sure thing, Hick."

"How'd you get them so quickly?" Ana asked suspiciously but Sawyer just grinned at her and took out two guns from his backpack. One of them he pulled out towards her. She moved to take it but he grabbed her wrist.

"Now why you're in hurry, darlin'?"

Boone was watching them glaring at Sawyer. 'What the hell is he thinking?! Ana invited him to go with us to find the baloon and he thinks he can use this like an occasion to flirt with her? It'll be better for him if he let her go…! Wait a sec. That sounds jealousy…' Boone thought.

"Okay, let her go, man."

Sawyer and Ana stared at him.

"Whatever, Metro." Sawyer said and let go Ana.

"Okay, so you got a gun, I got a gun, Rambina's got a gun are we goin'?"

Boone glared at him and nodded. Then he turned around and started walking toward the jungle. Ana and Sawyer followed him.

**A/N:**Thanks for your reviews. I'm glad that at least one person likes my story. xDD

**Next chapter: **Ana, Sawyer and Boone are looking for the baloon. A little fight between Boone and Sawyer and another little conversation between Ana and Boone are coming! Let's see who's gonna be jealous then. xDD


	7. Why are you so scared?

**W Squirrel- **I'm glad you think it's a good idea xD

**KSP33-**I knew it. But I'd like to know what kind of errors I make.

**Blue-Silkra-**Oh, yeah! Bana forever! xDD

**doublell20-**Thank You ! x) I am gonna continue.

**LostFreakJ-** Yes, it looks a bit like Sayid/Ana, I wanted this story to remind of Sayana. And as for Ana crying so much, I guess I wanted to show that Ana is all different when she's with Boone, y'know. She acts different, feels different and she finds herself a little more normal. xD I know it's not the way she deals with such things, but Boone is the person who changed her completely. She's not ashamed of crying in front of him. That's my point. xD I'm glad you like my story. I'm really trying, xD

**Chapter 7- "Why are you so scared?"**

2 hours later

"We should camp here. It's getting dark." Boone said putting his backpack down. Sawyer and Ana stopped and looked around.

"Ahh, what Hick? You're tired already, huh?"

"Boone's right. Let's camp here." Ana said.

"Now that's a great idea, princess." Sawyer grinned and sat down on the ground. Boone looked down at him coldly and said:

"I'll go get some brushwood." He started walking away.

"Hey! I'll go with you." Ana called and caught up to him.

"Hey! What about me?!" Sawyer yelled.

"So…" Boone started when they were far away from Sawyer. "He gave you the guns just like that?"

She frowned and glanced at him.

"Yeah, just like that. Why?"

Boone shrugged.

"No, it's just, it's weird."

"Why would it be weird? I asked him to and he –-"

"'I know, I just… Forget it."

Ana sighed and stopped causing him to stop too.

"What?" He asked.

"Boone if you said something I wouldn't ask him to go. I didn't know you guys were not buddies. Sorry."

He shook his head.

"That's okay." he said picking up branches. She stared at him and picked up several branches too.

When they came back Sawyer yelled:

"Finally! What were you doing out there that long, huh?!"

Boone glared at him and snapped dropping branches on the ground:

"Shut up."

Ana came from behind him and did the same.

"Well, Hick, I'm guessing you don't know how to kindle the fire ,now do ya?" Sawyer asked sarcastically.

"Well, Jerk, I'm guessing you don't know hot to shut up your mouth, now do ya?" Boone hissed back.

Ana sighed in resigned voice and sat down on the ground.

An hour later

The fire was up and they were lying flat on the ground trying to fall asleep. Actually Sawyer was asleep already, but Bonne and Ana weren't. She turned her head right and saw that Boone had his eyes closed. But she knew he wasn't asleep. She stared at the sky that was covered with stars. It was so beautiful.

She closed her eyes slowly and she felt the sleep taking over her body.

And then she was standing in the jungle. But something wasn't right. She tried to take a step but she couldn't move. She let out a desperate breath as she was pushing herself forward forcefully. Ana looked up and saw a blonde girl watching her with dead eyes.

"Shannon…" Ana breathed looking at her shocked. Suddenly she felt something cold and hard in her hand. She looked down. She was holding a gun. Ana stared back at Shannon and noticed blood covering her blouse on her stomach.

"God." Ana gasped looking at it in horror.

"You see what you've done?" Shannon asked coldly.

"God, I'm,… you,… I didn't…" Ana mumbled. "I am so sorry!"

But Shannon just let out a cold laugh and replied:

"Your so called 'Sorry' is not gonna turn the time back!"

Just then Boone appeared.

"Give me the gun." He said looking at her with freezing eyes.

Ana was about to hand it to him when she heard whispers that were coming from the jungle. The others.

"I can't!"

"Give me your gun!"

"No, they're coming! I can't move! Help me, Boone!"

He smiled coldly and repeated once again:

"Give me the frikkin' gun!"

"I can't move! Please, help me! Boone!" Ana cried "They'll kill me!!"

"No, they won't." he said pointing the gun at her. Then she noticed she wasn't holding it in her hand any more.

"What?" Ana gasped.

"I will." Boone added.

Ana stared at him in shock and horror and he smiled coldly once again and pulled a trigger.

"NO!" She woke up in sitting position covered in sweat. Boone opened his eyes immediately and sat up looking at her weirdly.

"What's the matter?" he asked gently and she shivered and glanced at him in horror.

'You…." She breathed then swallowed hard." You… Shannon… and… she… the others…I…I'm so sorry!"

Boone stared at her sending her a worried, questioning look.

"Hey calm down, okay?" he said patting her shaking back delicately. But she wasn't gonna listen him. He sighed heavily and pulled her into a hug "C'mere." She was stiffened for a minute but then she relaxed in his arms.

"It was just a nightmare…You're alright. It's okay."

It seemed she wouldn't calm down.

"Why are you so scared?" he asked suddenly and she pulled back slowly and stared at him.

"I don't know…" she replied "I... I don't know."

He gazed at her softly and she shook her head and said:

"I used to be so strong but now…now I feel like a small girl, who's alone in the whole world."

"Ana…" Boone said "You're not alone."

She smiled weakly.

"How come you didn't kill me yet?" she asked with a serious look on her face. "I don't understand that."

He swallowed and looked down.

"Me neither." He replied "But I know something else." Boone added quickly seeing her scared face. "If you died somehow, I would kill every last son of a bitch who would have anything to do with it._Anything._"

Ana looked shocked for a while but then she blinked and looked down.

"Does that mean we can go back to sleep?" Boone asked smiling a little.

She looked up and nodded.

"Definitely yes."

**A/N:** I got a question. Is anything wrong with this sentence: "If you died somehow, I would kill every last son of a bitch who would have anything to do with it. _Anything._" ? Any grammatical error or something? Please, tell me. xD

So I tried as usual.

**Next chapter:** Ana, Boone and Sawyer will discover something they wouldn't have expected... x)

If you like it – please review.


	8. She's gone!

**Chapter 8- "She's gone!"**

The next morning Ana woke up to see Boone staring at her weirdly. She stood up and frowned:

"What?"

'Nothing." he answered simply.

"Haven't you slept?"

"I have."

Ana nodded and came over to Sawyer.

"Wake up.!" She shook him not really gently. "Sawyer!" He groaned and slapped her hand away.

"Get up, you dumbass!" she shouted and Boone smiled a little at it. Sawyer opened his eyes sleepily.

"We're moving now." Ana said.

"Yeah, good for you." Sawyer replied and closed his eyes again. She snapped him over his head, hard.

"Ow!

Boone laughed.

„Get up or you'll never see a sunrise again!" Ana stated bluntly and pulled back as he finally decided to sat up.

"Here." Sawyer said angrily "You happy now?"

She just smirked and took Boone's backpack from the ground.

"C'mon guys! Let's find this frikkin' baloon."

They both got up and followed Ana as she was already walking through the trees.

2 hours later

"Ana! Let's go back!" Boone screamed but she ignored him and sped up. He sighed furiously and Sawyer laughed quietly.

"What's so funny?" Boone asked him and he glanced at Ana who was walking in front of them and replied smirking:

"That chica can give a rough ride."

Boone snorted and asked sarcastically:

"What can **you** know about it?"

But Sawyer smiled and said:

"You'd be surprised."

Boone glanced at him trying to deny a strong felling of jealousy that came through his body. But finally he decided to ignore Sawyer's words and looked forward. And he stopped when he didn't see Ana.

"Hey where is she?"

Just then Sawyer noticed her absence too. They both looked around searching for any signs of her.

"Ana!" Boone yelled. Silence. "Where are you?!" Nothing.

"Where the hell did she go?" Sawyer asked alarmed.

"How the heck am I supposed to know?!" Boone snapped.

"Hey don't put it on me okay?! It ain't my fault!'

"Will you just shut up?!"

And Sawyer was about to yell back but suddenly they heard whispers everywhere around them. They took out their guns at once pointing them everywhere.

"ANA!" Sawyer yelled. "What if they…?"

"Ana!" Boone interrupted him not wanting to know what he meant. "ANA!"

Sawyer started walking fast in the direction where she disappeared and Boone followed him calling her. Soon they both started running through the jungle ignoring the whispers around them.

Boone realized he didn't care about the others. The only thing he wanted was to find her and to make sure she was okay. If they hurt her… He sped up running as fast as he could.

Sawyer was right behind him. Holding his gun tight in his hand he was making his way through the jungle. He realized he was scared. He didn't use to be. What the hell did happen to her? If those bastards hurt her…

"Ana!!"

They finally stopped in the middle of jungle not knowing what to do. Boone was panting hard and Sawyer let out a heavy breath looking around. Terrifying whispers became quieter. A dead silence…

"ANA!!!" Boone yelled at top of his lungs "ANA!!!"

"Oh, stop it will ya?!!!" Sawyer yelled at him, but Boone ignored him.

"Ana!!!" he cried "Where the hell is she?! ANA!"

Sawyer groaned furiously and grabbed Boone's t-shirt in fist shoving him against the nearest tree.

"She's gone, Hick!"

"No! Get off of me!"

"Deal with it! She's GONE!" Sawyer yelled not wanting to believe his own words…

**A/N. Sorry it's short but it had to have an ending like that. Please review. x)**


	9. Why do you care?

**LostFreakJ-**I am so glad you like my story! Thank you for your review. xD And by the way: I agree with you about Bawyer's interaction xDD

**Chapter 9- "Why do you care?!"**

"_Deal with it! She's GONE!" Sawyer yelled not wanting to believe his own words…_

It started raining. Boone felt a huge pain because Sawyer was pinning him to the tree really hard.

"We need ... to find her before--"

"Listen, Boone!" Sawyer interrupted him. It was the first time when he called him by his real name and that scared Boone even more. "Don't you know what kind of people they are?! When they take someone, they don't let him go. Don't you get it?!"

"We have no proof that they took Ana!"

"They did and you know it! Stop lying yourself!"

Boone looked down feeling the rain running down his face.

"I'm not gonna give up! I **will** find her!" he stated shoving Sawyer out of his way. "And you can't stop me!" He started walking away.

"Why do you care anyway?!" Sawyer snapped blocking him again.

"What?!" Boone yelled "I don't care at all! Now if you excuse me I'll go look for her!"

Sawyer let out a cold laugh.

"Yeah, you don't care at all, right!"

Boone groaned with rage.

"And why do **you** care, Sawyer?!" he asked glaring at him.

"I don't care at all!" he protested and that made Boone to smile coldly.

"Fine! So let's go look for a girl who we both don't care about, okay?!" Boone yelled and that's when they heard a quiet rustle behind them. Boone raised his gun and Sawyer turned around staring in the darkness.

"What was that?"

It was coming closer and closer. And Boone was ready to shoot, was about to pull a trigger when Sawyer yelled:

"DON'T SHOOT!"

But it was too late. A single bullet made its way right up into the jungle. There was a loud hiss of pain and the person came out of the trees. Sawyer felt heart in his throat.

"Oh my God." Boone whispered lowering his gun shocked. The person cried out in pain and collapsed on the ground. Sawyer gasped and ran over to a little boy who had a bullet in his right shoulder. He knelt down beside him and brushed his blonde hair out of his face. Boone was still standing still looking at them with horror in his eyes. Sawyer checked his pulse.

"He's alive. We have to get him back now!"

"What about Ana? I can't leave her here!" Boone said shaking terribly.

"Listen, Metro. We can't save her. But we can save this kid. So I'd appreciate if you shut up your mouth and help me!"

Boone panted and finally nodded.

Few hours later

"Jack!"

They entered the hatch caring a very pale little boy with a deep wound in his shoulder.

"Doc!" Sawyer yelled feeling suddenly a weight of a kid, well they were caring him for a few hours, after all.

Jack got out of the bathroom looking at them confused.

"What happe—?" his eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

"We…were in the—the jungle.." Sawyer breathed taking the child to the bedroom. "We were looking for-for the baloon and- and suddenly Ana disappeared…We went to search for her… " he laid the boy on the bunk bed "And the whispers…there was a rustle in the bushes…that's when-when Boone--"

"It's good you wrapped his arm up with shirt. He could bleed to death. "Jack interrupted him as he gently began to pulling of the boy's dirty t-shirt.

"Is—is he gonna be o-okay?" Boone asked, his voice shaking. Jack didn't reply. He just covered the kid with blankets.

"Sawyer! Bring me the medicines!"

Sawyer glanced at Boone and nodded storming off.

He sprinted through the jungle and down the beach. He quickly made his way to his tent and in a minute he was running back holding a backpack in his hand. He was almost there when he collided with someone. They both fell on the ground.

"What the--?"

He looked up and froze. He got up gasping and came over to the other person.

"Ana!" he helped her to get up. "God, we thought they had taken you. Where the hell have you been?!"

She rubbed her side and let out a heavy breath.

"You okay, princess?"

She nodded slowly but after a second she shook violently and was about to fall down but Sawyer grabbed her arm keeping her balance. That's when he noticed that her hair where wet on the left side of her head.

"You all right there, chica?" he asked fingering the spot but she slammed his hand away and hissed:

"I'm fine."

Sawyer frowned and looked at his fingers. They were slightly red.

"Is that blood?"

"Where's Boone?" she asked ignoring his question. And suddenly Sawyer remembered where he was supposed to be.

"Damn! We gotta go! Hurry!"

He grabbed her arm again and tagged her along with him.

"Where are we going?" she breathed running with him through the jungle.

"I'll explain you everything when we get there, okay, Lucy? Now hurry it up!"

In five minutes they entered the hatch panting. Boone was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He gazed up when he heard them.

"Ana…" he gasped and got up slowly. She came over to him smiling weakly and pulled him into a hug. Sawyer looked away. Boone closed his eyes and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Sawyer!" Jack called form the bedroom. "The medicines!"

Sawyer glanced one last time at the pair and walked away quickly. Ana pulled back and stared at Boone.

"What's going on here? What happened?"

He swallowed hard looking at her with shocked and sad eyes.

"Ana… I didn't… I was confused and…"

"What are you talking about?"

Just then they heard someone crying out in pain. A yell of a child. Ana turned around an ran to the bedroom where the blonde, little boy was lying screaming. And one word escaped her lips:

"Zack."

**A/N:** This chapter is longer … a little xDD

**Next time:** Ana is taking care of Zack with Sawyer. Boone is afraid to tell her the truth about what he had done.


	10. Superman

**LostFreakJ: **Aww... you're awesome! xD And especially for You I stayed at home longer and wrote this ! xD

**Chapter 10: "Superman."**

"_Zack."_

"Oh my God!" Ana gasped looking at the screaming boy.

"Hey calm down!" Jack said trying to hold him still. Boone entered the bedroom and Sawyer's glare welcomed him.

Ana came over to the bed and sat down on it.

"Jack, leave him."

"But--"

"He has to calm down first."

Jack glanced at her and back at the poor kid and nodded getting up. Ana grabbed gently Zack's little hand and made him to look at her.

"Hey." she said calmly smiling as her eyes began to water "Hey, buddy. You remember me?" He stared at her long breathing heavily.

"Zack?" she asked gently.

"Ana?" his voice was so soft and weak.

"Yeah!" she let out a small laugh "Yeah, it's me."

Sawyer frowned and Boone seemed to be shocked even more.

"Where's Emma?!" he cried shaking violently. Ana swallowed and patted his head.

"Listen, Zack. You have to be very strong now, okay? For me."

"But it hurts so much!"

Ana wiped his tears away with her hands.

"I know. Just lie down and doctor Jack will help you. You're gonna be okay, I promise."

He squeezed her hand weakly and sobbed.

"You're safe here, baby. I'm here with you and I won't leave you again, okay?"

Zack nodded as his tears were rolling down his cheeks.She got up and he cried:

"Don't go away!"

She sat back down and stroked his hair.

"I'm not going anywhere." She kissed his forehead and Jack sat down next to her.

"Okay, buddy." he said. "Now I want you to close your eyes and tighten your teeth as hard as you can, all right?"

Zack grabbed Ana's hand and nodded.

"You have been watching Spiderman, haven't you?" Jack asked smiling a little at him. He nodded.

"Right. So try to focus on Peter Parker then okay? Just close your eyes and imagine that you're home watching "Superman", all right?"

"Spiderman." Zack corrected him sounding amused. Ana smiled lightly when she noticed he had relaxed a little bit.

"Yeah, that's what I meant." Jack said smirking at him. "Okay, close your eyes. It won't take long, I promise."

Zack nodded and shut his eyes tight. Jack let out a heavy breath as he reached to take the bullet out from the wound...

Later

It was at least fifteen minutes of yelling and crying. Boone was walking in circles in the kitchen. He was about to cry. He knew he had caused the suffering of this little boy. It was his fault that he was lying down there screaming in pain. Jack gave him some painkillers before though but it didn't reduce Zack's pain a lot and Jack refused to give him more because it could cause undesirable effects. Sawyer was sitting on the couch, his gaze was following every Boone's step.

"You gotta tell her."

Boone stopped and gazed at him.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"You gotta tell her what happened, Metro."

Boone blenched immediately and loked away. Sawyer glared at him.

"What. you afraid, ain't you?"

"I have shot a child!" Boone hissed "How the hell whould you feel?! What am I going to tell her?!"

"It's not my problem, Hick."

"Of course it's not! Weren't you the one who wanted to stop looking for her?!"

"Has it something to do with you shooting an innocent boy?!" Sawyer snapped.

"I thought it was them!"

"And I thought you had blamed Ana for killing Shannon, while she overreacted just like you!"

Boone froze and yelled:

"Don't you dare! You leave Shannon out of it!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Jack appeared looking at them confused.

"Nothing." they both snapped glaring at eachother.

"How is he?" Boone asked after a while. Jack sighed and replied:

"Uh... he's gonna be all right. But he needs to sleep and eat a lot."

Sawyer let out a breath of relief and ran his hand through his hair while Boone gasped happily.

"What about Ana?" Sawyer asked.

Jack frowned.

"What about her?"

"She's got a wound on her head."

Boone looked at him worried.

"I'm gonna take a look at her soon. I think she wants to be alone wth Zack now."

"I will just look up at her, to see if she's fine." Boone said walking away. Sawyer glared after him.

He entered the bedroom and smiled weakly at the sight. Ana was lying next to Zack and she had her arm wrapped around him, both were sleeping peacefully. Suddenly his smile faded.

_"I thought you had blamed Ana for killing Shannon, while she overreacted just like you!"_Sawyer's words hit him. It's** true. **Ana was confused, she didn't know what to do and she thought Shannon was one of them.._."I thought it was them!" _He remembered his own words. He reacted just like Ana did. He had shot an innocent person, _a child. _

He glanced one last time at Ana and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked him frowning.

"Away!" Boone snapped and walked off the hatch.Jack shook his head and stared at Sawyer.

"What has gotten into him?"

Sawyer wanted so much to tell him the truth about what he had done. But something in him just wouldn't let him to do it.

"Don't ask me, doc. He's a weird one." And with that he got up and left confused Jack alone with his thoughts.

Sawyer entered the bedroom and just then Ana opened her eyes sleepily.

"Hey." he said quietly. She glanced at Zack and back at Sawyer smiling.

"Hi."

Sawyer drawed the chair up to the bed and sat down on it.

"He's a very brave boy." he said looking at Zack softly.

"Yeah, he is."

Sawyer smiled at her and asked:

"Is he your--?"

"Son?" Ana interrupted him and he nodded. "No, he's not."

Sawyer grinned.

"What's so funny?" she asked smirking.

"Nothing. It's just... you seem suited for marriage but for motherhood as well. " he grinned and she laughed quietly.

"You don't have kids, do you?" he asked. Her smile faded and she swallowed hard.

"What's wrong?"

Ana opened her mouth to reply but just then Zack yawned and opened his eyes. Ana looked at him smiling softly.

"Hey...how are you, baby?"

He groaned and let out a single sob. Ana sighed and hugged him tighter.

"Look, Jack needs to see ya." Sawyer said.

"Why?"

"I told him to check your head.'

She rolled her eyes.

"I am fine!" she stated and loked back at Zack. She noticed he was sweating much. She put her hand on his forehead.

"He's got a fever."

"Look, chica, you go look for the doctor and I'll stay with him here."

"No, I'm not gonna leave him."

"Lucy, Jack needs to check your head. And you could tell him to give kiddo some pills by the way."

Ana sighed heavily and looked at Zack.

"Baby, I have to find doctor Jack now, okay? I'll be right back. You'll stay with uncle Sawyer for now, all right?"

Zack nodded and Sawyer grinned. She kissed Zack's forehead and got up carefully.

"I will go back soon, aye?"

"Okay." he said quietly. Ana smiled softly and loked down at Sawyer.

"You watch him."

"No worries, Muchacha."

"Muchacha?" she asked rising her eyebrows.

"Uncle Sawyer?" he asked smirking. She laughed and patted his back. He smiled up at her and she walked away.

**A/N:** Aww... poor Zack x[ And poor Boone... x( And no worries, Ana's story of what had happened to her will come soon. I'll give some answers about Zack's escape too. Soon! xDD

**Next Chapter:** Sawyer is taking care of Zack while Ana goes to find Boone.


	11. I won't be judging you

**LostFreakJ:**_ "__But what is son:P"_ -- Now what do you mean:D :P I meant that Zack is not Ana's son. I dunno English is not my first language, what did I write wrong?

Oh, c'mon now, I know I don't need to stay at home longer to write but I wanted to! xD Besides I had the inspiration:D

Yeah Zack and Ana are sweet together, aren't they:D

Right! - I wanted Boone to understand how Ana had been feeling after shooting Shannon. He's feeling identically now.

Thank You so much for your reviews. It means a lot to me. xD

**Chapter 11: "I won't be judging you."**

"Hey, Jack."

'Hey, Ana."

She smiled and sat on the couch and he came over to her.

"Show me your head."

Ana sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Damn stubborn moron."

Jack raised his eyebrows smirking down at her. She gazed up at him and frowned.

"I mean Sawyer of course."

"Right, I knew it." he smiled and sat down beside her. He reached out and fingered her left side of a head. And she hissed.

"Sorry... Looks like you cut your head. It's pretty bad, actually."

"I'll make it." she assured him and he laughed

"Sure you will."

Jack brought the first aid kit and took out a little bottle with a yellow _something_ in it.

"And what is _that_?" Ana grimaced pointing at it.

"_That_ is gonna help you, officer ,so please don't comment my work." Jack smirked and Ana sighed rolling her eyes. He soaked a piece of bandage with the yellow liquid and put it against her wound. She hissed slightly.

"Where's Boone anyway?" she asked after a while.

"I don't know. He walked off the hatch ten minutes ago."

"Why?"

"I have no idea. He seemed a little bit.. disconnected, you know?"

Ana frowned. What's wrong with him?

"Anyway, are you gonna tell me what happened?" Jack asked interrupting her thoughts.

"I wish I could but I don't really remember."

"How?"

"We were looking for the baloon and Boone and Sawyer were far behind me. And I heard the whispers. I wanted to go back to them but I slipped and fell down somewhere. I must have hit in something. I woke up... wait. I don't remember when I ..."

Jack stopped clearing her wound and gazed at her concerned.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head.

"I know I have lost consciousness but ... After that the only thing I remember is colliding with Sawyer near the hatch.

"How can it be possible?"

She shrugged.

"I have no idea."

Jack looked deep into her eyes.

"Do you think that they did something to you?"

Ana froze. And what if they did? She really had no idea how she had found her way back here.

"Ana." Sawyer entered interrupting her thoughts. "The kid wants you."

She quickly snapped back to reality and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

Sawyer walked away back to the bedroom and Jack looked at Ana and said:

"Your wound is clean now and there was no infection. I won't bandage it up if you don't want to."

"I don't want to and don't need to." she said getting up.

"If you remember anything--"

"Yes, Jack. I'll tell you." she interrupted him and Jack smiled.

"Watch yourself."

Ana smiled and was about to walk away but stopped herself.

"I need some pills for Zack, he's in lot of pain."

Jack sighed and nodded.

"Uh...sure."

He gave her a small box.

"Two pills for a day. Not more. You got it?"

"Yeah, thanks Jack." she said taking a bottle with water from the kitchen table. "See ya later."

She walked back to the bedroom, where Sawyer was sitting at the chair next to the laying Zack. They didn't notice her present so she decided to lean against the wall and watch them.

"And BOOM!!" Sawyer said and Zack jumped up a little. "He jumped off the building not even hurting himself!"

"Wow!" Zack said exited "I would like to be a superman!"

Sawyer smiled and said:

"You are a superman, buddy! Actually you're a superkiddo!"

"Am I?" Zack asked looking at Sawyer with wide eyes. "So I can fly and jump off the buildings?!"

Sawyer laughed and that's when he noticed Ana.

"Look who's here!" he said smirking at her.

"Ana!" Zack called smiling.

"Hey, kid." she said and came over to the bed.

"Uncle Sawyer was telling me a story, how superman jumped off the building and you know what?"

Ana shook her head no trying to pretend curiosity.

"He didn't even hurt himself! He's just landed on the ground and everybody was clasping their hands!"

Sawyer grinned wider at the ending that Zack has just created by himself.

"Yes, he is a hero, isn't he?" Ana asked sitting down on the bed beside Zack.

"He's a super hero!"

"Yeah and my little superhero has to take a pill now and go to sleep." Ana said stroking his hair.

"But--"

"There's no buts." Ana interrupted him smirking. "You won't complete your dangerous missions unless you get some rest." She joked and Zack grinned.

"But when I wake up will uncle Sawyer tell me another story about superman?" Zack whispered glancing at Sawyer and Ana laughed.

"I'm sure he will if you ask him." she stated. "But now you have to take your medicine. Here." she said giving him a small, white tablet. Zack took it from her and swallowed it.

"Now wash it down." Ana said handing him a bottle with water. He did it and she took it back. "Okay, try to fall asleep now, okay? I have to talk with uncle Sawyer."

Zack nodded and Sawyer and Ana both got up.

"Sweet dreams, superkiddo." he said smirking down at him. Zack smiled and closed his eyes. They walked off the bedroom.

"What is it, Lulu?"

"I want to know what happened and how did you find Zack."

Sawyer sighed and shook his head.

"I can't tell you much. You disappeared and we were looking for you. The more important thing is where did** you **go?"

Ana looked at him suspiciously and he frowned.

"What?"

"Where's Zack in your version?"

"I think you should ask Hick about it."

"And why's that?"

Sawyer looked away.

"I am not supposed to be the one who tells you that so you need to ask him about it." he replied. She glanced at the bedroom.

"Will you stay with him?"

"Sure."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem."

She smiled and walked off the hatch. In few minutes she was walking down the beach fast. Ana made her way to Boone's shelter and entered it.

"Boone--"

He wasn't there. She frowned. Think, Ana. _Think!_ Where could he go? Where would you go if you were him? And suddenly it hit her.

Later

He was there, sitting on the sand staring at the sea. Ana let out a breath and came over to him. He glanced up and she smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Ana asked watching him carefully. He didn't reply and she sighed sitting beside him.

"Why are you here?" he asked not looking at her. "You should be with the boy."

"Sawyer's with him, besides… I wanted to see you." Ana stated staring at his profile.

"Why?" he asked.

"You gotta tell me, what's going on with you."

Boone swallowed and shook his head. Ana put her hand on his shoulder to make him look at her. And he did. He stared at her with tired and sad eyes and it was hurting her to see him like this.

"Boone… tell me, what's wrong? I won't be judging you, y'know?"

He finally managed to look directly into her brown eyes.

"If I tell you…" he started gazing at her sadly "… you'll hate me."

Ana's look became more scared as he said that. What the hell did he do?

"You would have to start singing 'bow chika bow wow' for good couple of hours to make me hate you." she joked smirking and he let out a quiet, single laugh and his gaze hardened once again.

"We went to look for you… The whispers were chasing us. And it started raining. We couldn't find you…"

He looked down and after a while he stared back at her and Ana nodded for him to continue.

"And then…then there was a rustle in the bushes. I …I raised my gun and…and I shot."

She frowned a little and was about to say something but he interrupted her:

"It was Zack."

Ana's eyes widened with surprise and Boone looked away immediately wanting to get free off her burning gaze. She swallowed hard trying to calm herself down. They were sitting in silence for at least fifteen minutes and Boone finally broke the silence:

"You killed Shannon thinking she was one of the others." Ana stared back at him feeling suddenly uncomfortable. "I shot Zack thinking the same."

She blinked quickly trying to dry the tears that started forming in her eyes.

"And all I can say right now is the same what you told me before."

Ana stared at him and he whispered, his voice weak and sad:

"I'm sorry."

She let out a single sob and hugged him. In spite of his surprise he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her unsurely.

"He's okay, Boone. Zack's okay." She whispered into his ear and he sighed with relief. She finally pulled back and got up.

"Maybe I should leave you alone now, huh?" she asked staring down at him.

"Yeah, I'd appreciate it."

"I'll be in the hatch, okay?"

"Yeah." And with that she smiled weakly and walked away from the place, where Boone was sitting looking at Shannon's grave.

**A/N:** I'll try to put Ana's flashback in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, Review please:D

**Next chapter:** Boone's getting jealous about Ana's attention for Sawyer. He also talks with Zack and apologizes him. Ana tries to remember what happened to her. Jack and Kate are caught on doing something funny… xD


	12. It's okay

**LostFreakJ-**Yeah the eleven chapter was the longest of mine all. I'm not really shipping Jack and Ana too. xD And I'm glad you're patient. xP ;)

**Chapter 12- "It's okay."**

The next morning**  
**

"Thanks, Sawyer, but you can really go now. I'm good." Ana said entering the kitchen.

"Are you tellin' me that you don't need a very handsome, annoying Southerner to keep you company, sweetheart?" he asked grinning and she stopped.

"Go, Sawyer. I'll stay here and take care of everything."

"Nah, Lucy. I'm stayin' too. There is no more interesting place to go anyway."

Ana rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Do you ever take a hint?" she asked smirking and that just made him to grin wider.

"Oh God you're a dumbass." She stated annoyed.

"And you're beautiful even when you're mad, Lulu."

"Shut up, Sawyer." Ana said, but after a while of looking at his smiling face she couldn't help but laugh.

"You're so annoying!" 

"Yeah, that's me!" Sawyer said smirking. Ana shook her head smiling and then noticed Boone standing in the doorway.

"Hey." She said not noticing that Sawyer's smile faded.

"Hey. I was wondering if I … could talk to ..Zack?" he asked unsurely glancing at the bedroom. Ana looked at him carefully and slowly nodded.

"Sure."

"Thanks." He replied quietly and went to the bedroom.

"Are you sure it's a good idea, princess?"

Ana sent him a questioning look.

"What, are you afraid Zack's gonna call Boone uncle instead of you?" she asked smirking.

"No one but me could be an uncle telling stories about "Superman"."

"Yeah, there's just one moron on this world who could" she said patting his shoulder sympathetically and walked away smirking to herself. Sawyer stood like that for a while and shook his head as her words finally reached his ears.

"Hey, that wasn't nice! That kid loves me!" He stated chasing her as she was walking up to the computer.

"He would be the first one." She replied.

Boone could hear their argument as he finally entered the bedroom where Zack was sleeping. He sized him up carefully. His little shoulder was bandaged up tight. And Boone knew it was because of him. In spite of it he came over to the bed and sat down on the chair. He was looking at him for a minute and suddenly Zack yawned and opened his eyes sleepily. Boone tried to smile but managed just to grimace.

"Hi." He said unsurely and quietly. Zack blinked trying to remember him. 

"Where's uncle Sawyer?" 

Boone swallowed and let out a heavy breath.

"He's not far away." He replied and Zack nodded.

"Look, I don't know if you remember what happened in the.. jungle, do you?" Boone asked him quietly and Zack frowned.

"I know that it was an accident." He replied and Boone raised his eyebrows surprised.

"You do?"

Zack nodded looking directly in his eyes. Boone sighed and said:

"You have to understand that adults make mistakes sometimes too. But then they try to fix them and they take responsibility for what they did."

Zack nodded and Boone continued:

"And I … I made a mistake too. That mistake caused your pain."

"Were you the one who shot me?" Zack asked simply but calmly. Boone sighed heavily and nodded.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone and especially you and I will do anything you want to---"

"It's okay." Zack interrupted him and Boone frowned gazing at him weirdly.

"It's… okay?"

"Yeah." Zack smiled. "It's okay. I'm not mad."

Boone let out a small and quiet laugh.

"You're the bravest kid I've ever knew."

"Yeah, I know," Zack sighed and looked at Boone amused. 

"But if you want anything…you know?"

Zack smiled and nodded.

"Okay, so I'll go look for _uncle Sawyer_ and Ana, okay?" 

"Yeah."

"I'll see you later."

And with that Boone got up and walked away felling so much better. His guilt was almost gone. The most important thing was that Zack forgave him. Boone entered the kitchen and was a little shocked at the sight. Sawyer was sitting on the couch and Ana was right next to him with her head resting on his shoulder and she was hugging a book to her chest. They both were sleeping. And suddenly Boone regretted he had came here. He shook his head and with one last glance at them he walked off the hatch. 

Later

Ana woke up with a strong headache. She was actually surprised to find her head on Sawyer's shoulder. She must have fell asleep and slumped on him. She pulled back and ran her hand through her hair. Then she got up and started walking to the bedroom rubbing the back of her head with her hand. She was wondering if Boone was still there. But when she entered the room she found just sleeping Zack. Ana frowned. Why did he go without a word? She shook her head and walked away to the kitchen. She was about to perk herself a tea when Sawyer entered.

"Good evening, chica." He said smiling and she just nodded.

"Is Metro still here?" he asked looking around.

"No." Ana replied and he grinned.

"How lovely." 

Ana glared at him and put her hand on her forehead.

"Are you okay?"

It felt like he had said this before. 

"Ana?"

And again the same - de ja vu.

"Are you all right?" Sawyer's voice was fading away and Ana shook her head 

_Flashback_

"_Ana! Let's go back!" Boone screamed but she ignored him and sped up._

She heard voices of both men who were far behind. She was keep walking fast through the jungle and suddenly noticed that she wasn't hearing Boone or Sawyer anymore. She stopped and turned around.

"Boone!"

Nothing but the silence.

"Sawyer!"

She looked around alarmed and was about to come back to look for them when she heard the whispers. The others. 

"Shit!"

They were everywhere. Just like that day when she killed Shannon.

"Shit, shit!"

She didn't have any other choice. She started running fast. The whispers were chasing her. She was keep looking back and that turned out to be a huge mistake. She didn't notice a big branch laying next to a tree and she slipped and lost her balance. Ana fell on the ground and hit on the stone with her head.

"Ana!"

She was trying to move…

"Ana! Where are you!"

She couldn't yell back…

"ANA!"

She felt that sleep is taking over her…

"Ana!"

And she closed her eyes.

"ANA!" Boone yelled at top of his lungs "ANA!"

"Oh, stop it will ya!" Sawyer yelled at him. Ana could hear them. They were really close. But she couldn't make a sound.

"Ana!" Boone cried "Where the hell is she! ANA!"

Sawyer groaned furiously and grabbed Boone's t-shirt in fist shoving him against the nearest tree.

"She's gone, Hick!"

"No! Get off of me!"

"Deal with it! She's GONE!" Sawyer yelled.

_I'm here! _She was yelling in her head. _"I'm right here!"_

But they couldn't hear her. And she tried to move again and this time she failed too. This was hopeless. Then she heard Sawyer's yell and a single shot. What the hell happened? She heard that Boone and Sawyer started waking away… 

"Ana…" someone whispered. What the--?

"Ana..." the same whisper again. That voice was pretty familiar for her. Why--?

"Oh my God." Ana gasped looking at Cindy and a little blonde girl._Emma._

"Are you okay?" Cindy asked "Ana, are you alright?"

_The end of flashback_

"Ana, are you all right?"

She blinked quickly and shook her head once again.

"Rambina, are you there?"

That's when she finally heard Sawyer's voice. She looked at him weirdly and he frowned alarmed.

"Maybe I'll go get Jack."

"No." she protested "I'm fine."

Sawyer gazed at her carefully and she walked away breathing heavily. Ana walked off the hatch and started walking to the beach when she saw Kate kneeling down behind a tree glancing sometimes around.

"What are _you_ doing?" Ana asked frowning. Kate turned around and put a finger to her lips. Then she gestured for her to come over. Ana knelt down beside her and sent her a questioning look.

"What's going on?" she asked Kate who looked very amused "And what's so funny?"

Kate didn't manage to reply because just then they heard Jack's call.

"10, 9, 8, 7, I'm counting, Kate! 6, 5, 4, you don't have much time! 3, 2, 1! I'm coming!"

Ana raised her eyebrows surprised as she noticed Jack who was walking towards them. Kate giggled and covered her mouth with a hand to muffle the noise.

"You can't hide from me! I'll find you everywhere!" Jack called searching behind every tree. Ana wanted to look at Kate but she wasn't there. She was already hidden behind another tree a couple of meters away.

Ana got tired of their game and was about to stand up and give her hiding away when Jack did it by himself.

"I got you!" he said smirking but his smile faded away as he noticed she wasn't Kate. He frowned to hide his embarrassment.

"Um.. have you seen Kate?"

Ana sized him up and stood up.

"No." she lied and smirked. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I… we…"

"Okay, never mind. Look. I think I remember what happened."

**A/N:**So how was it? Tell me what you think! xD

**Next chapter:** Ana tells Jack about what she happened to remember. Then she goes to Libby and she tries to make Ana remember every minute of her missing hours. In the meanwhile Boone wants to talk with Ana and goes to the hatch where he finds only Sawyer with Zack…


	13. We will see you again

**LostFreakJ:** What can I say? They're stuck on the creepy island full of monsters, others etc. Some people go crazy! xD I used to hate Kate too, but now I kinda _like_ her. x) Thanks again. xD

**Chapter 13: "We will see you again."**

_"I think I remember what happened."_

"What?" Jack asked. 

"Do you remember the stewardess from the plane. Cindy. The young woman with black, short hair."

"Yeah, I remember her. Why?"

"I think she helped me to get back to the camp."

"What would she be doing here? I thought you said the others had taken her."

"Yes, but the others had taken a lot of people including Zack."

"So they--"

"--somehow got away, which is kinda impossible, but I know what I saw and Zack's a proof."

Jack nodded slowly.

"Okay, So let's say they did get away. But where is Cindy right now? If she helped you to get back then why she's not here?"

"I don't know. Because I remember only seeing her and Emma, Zack's sister. But I'm gonna go to Libby. She'll help me. Maybe I'll find out what was going on with me."

"Yeah, you do that. And be careful, all right?" 

Ana smiled and nodded.

"Kate's behind that tree." she whispered pointing at it. Jack glanced at it and blushed a little.

"Have a nice day." she added smirking and walked away. She knew what she was gonna do. She needed Libby to help her. Ana made her way to the beach and started walking towards Libby's shelter. She saw her sitting in front of it with Hurley. Ana came over to them.

"Hey guys."

Libby and Hurley looked up and smiled up at her.

"Hey Ana." Libby said "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Sure. Let's talk."

"Uh... In private."

Hurley nodded and quickly got up.

"No problem."

"Thanks, man."

He nodded once again and walked away.

"What's wrong, Ana?" Libby asked her and she sat down beside her.

"Look, something happened. There was an accident..." Libby's eyes widened so Ana quickly added "... but it's all okay now!" 

Libby sighed with relief and nodded for her to continue.

"I went to look for a baloon with Sawyer and Boone."

"What baloon?"

"It doesn't matter." Ana said impatiently "And I went away from them and then I heard the whispers."

"The others?" Libby asked gazing at her alarmed.

"Yes. So I started running and I slipped and fell on the ground hitting in a stone with my head."

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine! Listen. The next thing I remembered was colliding with Sawyer, but near the hatch. And we were kilometers away from it. I didn't remember when I woke up or how."

"And now you do?"

"Not really. But I remember that when I was lying on the ground I heard someone whispered my name. And I noticed it was Cindy."

"What!" Libby shouted.

"Shh, dammit!" Ana silenced her looking around. "And Emma was with her."

"Emma? What about Zack?"

Ana shook her head and sighed.

"He wasn't with them, but when I got back to the hatch he was there."

"He's in the hatch!" Libby shouted again.

"Shh!"

"Sorry... he's in the hatch?" She asked quietly and Ana nodded.

"Oh my God, I gotta see him."

Libby went to get up but Ana grabbed her arm.

"No, wait. I want you to help me first."

"Help with what?"

"Like I said I don't remember everything. I want you to make me to."

Libby frowned and Ana gazed at her carefully.

"I need to know what happened to me. It's very important. Please..."

"Sure, Ana. You don't have to ask. I'll do it."

"Thank you." Ana said and smiled. "So when do we start?"

"Right now, come on."

In the meanwhile

"Where's Ana?" Zack cried and Sawyer rolled his eyes.

"It's like the seventh time you're asking me about it, kid. I told you already. I dunno."

Zack glared at him playfully and poked out his tongue. Sawyer just smirked at him.

"You want something sweet?" 

Zack jumped up with joy.

"Sure I do!"

"So come on, buddy!"

Zack got up slowly and grabbed Sawyer's hand. They entered the kitchen and Sawyer started searching for sweets.

"What do ya prefer, huh?" he asked Zack, who grinned.

"Ice-cream!"

"Uh...We don't have ice-cream here. You want a chocolate candy bar?"

Zack nodded and Sawyer handed it to him.

"There ya go."

"Thanks, uncle Sawyer."

Sawyer smirked down at him as he started eating his candy bar quickly.

"Whoa, slow down there, Cowboy!"

Zack smiled up at him with full mouth and Sawyer laughed at it.

"Maybe, swallow it, what do ya think, superkiddo?" Sawyer smirked and that's when Boone entered. Zack glanced at him and smiled a little.

"Ana's not here." Sawyer stated coldly not looking at Boone at all.

"And where is she?" Boone asked calmly smiling back at Zack.

"How would I know that, Hick?"

"Well, I thought that you would because the last time I was seeing Ana was when she was sleeping with her head on your shoulder, you jackass." Boone snapped glaring at him.

"Are we getting a little jealous here, Metro, or is it just me?" Sawyer replied grinning. Zack was too busy with eating his candy bar to notice the two men arguing about Ana.

"Not everything in this world is about you, y'know!" Boone yelled and Sawyer's gaze hardened.

"I never said it was!" he yelled back and Zack finally noticed that something was wrong and looked up at Sawyer alarmed. Boone glanced down at the kid and managed to cool down a little.

"C'mon, kid. Let's get you back to the bed." Sawyer said leading Zack to the bedroom leaving a very pissed off Boone alone.

In the meanwhile

"Okay, take a deep breath and relax. Close your eyes." Libby said to Ana as they were sitting on the beach away from the camp. Ana tried to focus on sounds of the waves crashing slightly a sand. She felt the cool, fresh breeze on her skin.

"Breathe slowly and deeply." Libby whispered and Ana did as she was told to, trying to focus on her memories.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Seeing Cindy and Emma."

"Okay… get back to this memory just like you would have just seen them."

Ana frowned slightly, eyes tight shut. 

"_Ana, are you okay?"_

She shook her head and focused once again.

"_Ana, are you all right?"_

She wasn't hearing sounds of the waves anymore…

_Flashback_

"Ana, are you all right?" Cindy asked looking down at her with a worried expression on her face. Ana blinked quickly to make sure that she wasn't just seeing things. She sat up slowly and put her hand on the left side of her head. She felt a huge pain and hissed. Then she stared at Cindy and Emma shocked.

"What… are you…" she swallowed hard and let out a small laugh." How did you escape?"

Cindy shook her head firmly and grabbed her arm in order to help her get up.

"We don't have much time. They're coming. Come on. Hurry!"

Ana got up slowly.

"What's going on here?"

"Later." Cindy stated and started walking away and Emma followed her. But Ana didn't move looking shocked. Emma stopped and turned around.

"Come on, Ana. We have to go, before they find us." She said smiling softly. Ana looked around and nodded finally walking towards her.

She didn't know where they were taking her but she knew she hadn't have any other choice. She needed to go with them and she wanted to. After an hour they finally stopped somewhere in the middle of the jungle.

"And where are w--?" Ana asked but Cindy silenced her putting a finger to her lips.

"Quiet."

Then she came over to something that Ana couldn't see. Cindy started clearing leaves and branches and after a while they were all staring at something what looked like a door to the bunker.

"What the hell is it?" Ana asked not expecting an answer. Emma came over to her and smiled softly grabbing her hand. Cindy opened the door and there was a long corridor.

"You need to get inside and find a medicine."

"What? What medicine?" Ana asked nervously but Cindy reassured her:

"A syringe. It will be in a surgical hall. You have to find it. For Claire's son."

"For Aaron? Why would he need a syringe?"

"He'll be sick soon. And they are gonna to take all medicines that are in here. So Claire won't be able to help him."

Ana's eyes widened. 

"Why?"

"There's no time for questions. You got to go in there and find it. We are gonna wait here for you. Go!"

Ana glanced one last time at Emma and let go of her hand. Then she entered the bunker. She walked across the long corridor and entered a room. It was a surgical hall. Cindy said that here would be a syringe. She started searching. Ana looked into every cupboard but she couldn't find it. Then she noticed a small, white fridge in the corner. She came over and opened it. It was fully of boxes with pills and of bottles with liquids. But in the middle of the mess Ana managed to notice few syringes. She quickly took them out and closed the fridge. She exited the hall and started making her way outside but something stopped her. She knew she hadn't have time for it but she decided to take a look. She entered a small room. It was dark inside and the only thing she could see was a big wardrobe. It was opened. She knelt down and looked inside. Ana put the syringes down on the floor and took out a big box. She opened it and she found there an artificial beard and something looking like a spirit gum. Ana closed the box and put it back on its place. Then she got up picking up the syringes and noticed that in the wardrobe were hanging dirty outfits. She frowned slightly but quickly remembered what she was supposed to do so she walked away shaking her head. She finally exited the bunker and Cindy gave a sigh of relief.

"What took you so long?"

"I couldn't find it." Ana answered. Well it was the truth.

"Okay, we need to get you back to the camp and hide the syringes somewhere."

So Cindy, Emma and Ana started heading back towards the beach.

A few of hours passed and they stopped.

"So we have to leave you here, Ana."

"What? You're not going with me?"

"We can't. Listen, you need to hide the syringes. And when Claire's baby will be sick you are gonna be able to help him." Cindy said gazing at her carefully. Ana shook her head.

"I'm not going without you and Emma, there's no way I--"

"Ana!" Cindy said loudly enough to silence Ana. "We can't go with you, though I wish we could. But we will see you again. I promise."

Ana swallowed hard and looked down at Emma.

"Take care of my brother and tell him that I'll see him again soon, okay?" the little girl asked quietly.

Ana nodded and blinked quickly to dry the tears that started forming in her eyes, She knelt down and put Emma in a hug.

"Be careful, okay?"

Emma nodded and whispered in her ear:

"Tell Zack, I love him."

Ana let out a quiet sob and pulled back. The she smiled at Cindy and hugged her too.

"We're gonna be okay, Ana. And remember, you need to hide the syringes, you got it?"

Ana nodded firmly. They pulled apart finally and Cindy said:

"We have to go. You need to run this way as fast as you can and you meet up with Sawyer."

She looked at the direction, that Cindy was pointing and frowned slightly. How could she know that Sawyer would be there? But Ana knew it wasn't a time for talking.

"Goodbye, Ana. And good luck." Cindy said and grabbed Emma's hand and they started walking away. Ana ran her free hand through her hair and tightened her grip on the syringes. Then she started running. And she was running as fast as she could and finally stopped. She find a room between some stone and a tree and lied down the syringes there. She covered them with leaves and branches and got up. Ana started running again until she collided with someone. She fell backwards and hit the ground hard. She quickly remembered that her head was hurting. And suddenly she saw Sawyer looking down at her with worried expression on his face.

"_Ana!" he helped her to get up. "God, we thought they had taken you. Where the hell have you been!"_

_The end of flashback_

Ana opened her eyes and let out a heavy breath. Libby gazed at her alarmed and asked:

"Everything's all right?"

Then they heard crying of a child. Ana got up quickly and sprinted towards the camp, Libby followed her. When they finally got there they saw a mess. The people were discussing about something with fear gathering to the group. Ana pushed through the crowd and her eyes widened at the sight. Claire was holding a screaming Aaron in her arms, while Jack was trying to examine him.

"Jack, he's burning up!" Claire cried desperately "What's wrong with him!"

**A/N:** I finally put the whole flashback! xD Now I just have to explain how Zack, Emma and Cindy managed to get away. xD But not yet…:P

**Next chapter:** Ana finds a cure for Aaron. Boone finally finds her and tells her about his argument with Sawyer. Libby goes to the hatch in order to talk to Zack.


	14. You gotta be kidding me!

**LostFreakJ:**It's cool, it's definitely cool! xD I'm glad you're always online! Really! I have an inspiration owing to You:P xD

**Chapter 14: "You gotta be kidding me!"**

"_Jack, he's burning up!" Claire cried desperately "What's wrong with him!"_

"Oh my God." Libby gasped. But Ana was just staring at Aaron weirdly frowning.

"Ana?" Libby asked "What is it?"

She glanced one last time at Aaron and stormed off away from the crowd.

"Ana!" Libby yelled after her. She ran into the jungle hoping to find some kind of clue to find her way back to the place, where she hid the syringes. But it was pretty dark already. Libby caught up to her really quickly.

"What the hell is going on with you?" she gasped staring at searching Ana. "Do you hear what I'm saying?"

Ana ignored her and started running somewhere again and Libby followed her groaning. A few minutes passed and Ana stopped causing Libby to stop too.

"Now what?" Libby gasped but Ana ignored her once again and came over to a tree. She knelt down beside it and started clearing leaves and branches from the spot between the tree and a stone.

"What are you doing?" Libby asked staring down at her weirdly. Ana finally got up holding something in her hand. Libby came over to her and her eyes widened.

"How did you know the syringes were here?"

"That's what I was doing. I eventually remembered!" Ana said and walked away quickly panting.

"Ana! For Christ's sake!"  
She made her way to the beach following by Libby. They both ran over to Claire's shelter.

"Shh, baby! Mommy's here!" Claire said hugging Aaron close to her chest. Charlie was standing near her gazing at the baby sadly.

"Jack, what are we supposed to do?" Claire cried.

He just shook his head,

"He'll be fine. It's just some kind of virus, I'm sure."

"Well, you're wrong." Ana said and Claire, Charlie and Jack finally noticed her and Libby standing in the "doorway" of the shelter.

"What?" he asked frowning.

"It's not just a virus. Aaron's sick. And it's very serious."

Claire stared at her in horror while Jack just glared.

"Well, thanks Ana for consolation, but I'm a doctor here. And I know what I'm talking about."

"Not this time." She stated simply and turned her gaze on Claire. "You have nothing to worry about. I've got a medicine for him"

And she showed them the syringes. 

"How did you get them?" Charlie asked suspiciously and Ana glared at him.

"It doesn't matter now. Here." Ana gave them to Jack and walked away leaving confused group.

She was in her way to the hatch when someone called her. She turned around and gladly noticed it was Boone.

"Hi! I finally found you!" he breathed catching up to her. "Where are you going?"

"Hey, yourself" she smiled "To the hatch."

"You heard that Aaron is sick?" he asked as they were walking through the jungle. Ana sighed.

"Yes, but he'll be fine."

"You think?"

"I know." She smirked at him "And what were you doing today?"

"Nothing but searching for an energetic Latina." She laughed at it "And arguing with an annoying jerk."

"Let me guess. Sawyer!" she grinned and Boone nodded smirking.

"Now that's a correct answer! Ten points to the lady in black top!" Boone said sarcastically and Ana laughed.

"So why were you guys fighting this time?" she asked after a while. He glanced at her. Should he tell her the real reason?

"I came to the hatch in order to look for you and he was there with Zack…"

Maybe he shouldn't…

"… and well. I was mad because I saw you sleeping together on the couch!" Boone had finished quickly before he managed to stop himself. Ana stopped and slowly turned her head to look at him.

He definitely shouldn't have said this!

"Uh…I didn't mean to say that." Boone said quietly not looking at her. She let out a small laugh and he frowned and stared at her.

"You're joking, right?" she asked amused smirking up at him. When he didn't reply she added: 

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"No." he said "It's not a joke."

Ana's smile faded a little and she sent him a questioning look.

"Forget it!" he said and went to walk away but she grabbed his arm stopping him.

"What?" he looked down at her frowning.

"Why do you care?" she asked seriously yet still slightly amused. Boone swallowed hard and shook his head .

"Sawyer's a jackass. He don't care about nothing and no one but himself. That's why."

Ana's smiled faded completely and she let go of his arm.

"So think twice before you decide to get involve with him."

Ana parted her lips slightly in shock and he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you later." He said softly and walked away. It took her a while to recover from the shock, but finally she managed to take a deep breath and she ran her hand through her hair and swallowed walking to the hatch. She didn't know what to think about it. What the hell was his problem? She had no idea why he had said all these things. To hurt her? To protect her? To make her _aware _of something?

She entered the hatch and Sawyer interrupted her thoughts.

"Well, howdy, Lucy! Long time no see. The dinner cooled off ages ago." He greeted her sarcastically and she looked at him still thinking about Boone.

"You would please me with a simple 'hello, Sawyer' y'know?" he said but when she didn't react he came over to her.

"What's wrong, Lulu?" he put his hand on her shoulder and she shook a little and pulled back quickly. Sawyer frowned and sized her up.

"I think you're tired. It's a middle of the night, after all. Go get some sleep." He said softly.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly and he knew what was that about.

"Nah, it's nothing. Don't you worry. I'm used to it." He grinned and she managed to smile a little.

"Get some rest. Zack's already sleepin'." And with that he bent down and kissed her forehead and walked away. What the hell is going on today! First Boone, now Sawyer! She shook her head groaning. Men!

Ana entered the bedroom and saw Zack sleeping peacefully. She smiled and came over to the bed. Then she crawled up under the blanket next to him. He yawned quietly and opened his eyes sleepily.

"Sleep." Ana whispered smiling softly. Zack smiled back at her and closed his eyes again. And she finally managed to feel peacefully. It was such a long day…

The next morning

Ana woke up feeling different. She didn't know why. She had a feeling that something was going to happen. She looked at sleeping Zack and decided to get up. Entering the kitchen Ana noticed sleeping Sawyer on the couch. She was wondering how he had managed to fall asleep on something so small like that when she heard a loud pounding. Sawyer groaned and opened his eyes. Gazing at her alarmed he asked:  
"What the hell is that?"

Ana looked at the door of the armory.

"Henry." They completely forgot about him. All that mess with looking for his balloon and they forgot about him.

"I'm coming!" Ana said when the pounding became louder.

She opened the door and something hit her hard. She fell backwards and the next thing she knew was that Henry was picking her up forcefully.

"Hey!" Sawyer yelled getting up, but Henry was faster. He wrapped his arm around Ana's neck and was holding her like that, her back pressed to his chest.

"Don't move!" Henry hissed and Sawyer stopped immediately. Ana choked and tried to get free from his arms but he wouldn't let her.

"Whoa, whoa! What the hell you think you're doing?" Sawyer breathed glaring at him.

"Did you find my baloon?" Henry asked with a husky voice and Ana started blenching.

"You're gonna kill her!" Sawyer yelled and Henry laughed coldly.

"Oh really? Did you find my baloon or not?"

Sawyer glanced at choking Ana. What was he supposed to say?

"Yes! We found it!"

Henry looked surprised but he didn't let go of her.

"We know you're not one of them! Now get your dirty hands off her!" Sawyer said looking at him with pure hatred.

"Do you really think I'm_ that_ stupid, James?"

Sawyer froze.

"Don't call me like that." He hissed "Don't you ever call me like that again!"

Ana choked louder and Sawyer quickly forgot about Henry's words.

"You got three seconds to let her go."

But Henry just laughed glaring at him with freezing eyes.

"One."

Ana grabbed Henry's arm trying to loosen his grasp, but he just tightened his arm around her neck making her to pant.

"Two!"

If he doesn't let her go in a minute she'll be dead.

"Th--!"

There was a loud bang and Henry fell on the ground unconscious letting go of Ana. She let out a desperate breath choking and she fell on her knees holding her throat with her both hands. Suddenly Ana felt that someone wrapped a strong arms around her waist gently and picked her up.

"You okay?" the very same person asked concerned. Ana blinked few times panting and looked up. It was Boone. 

"Okay, breathe…breathe. It's okay, breathe." He said holding her shoulders. Sawyer came over to them.

"What a knockout. Nice one, Hick." He said looking down at laying Henry. Boone stared at him and smiled a little.

"Come on." Boone said leading Ana to the couch. She sat down at it still shaking a little. "Wait up, okay?"

She nodded and Boone came over to Sawyer and they locked Henry back up in the armory.

"Son of a bitch!" Sawyer hissed when they got back to Ana. "You okay, chica?"

"Yeah." She breathed and Boone took a place beside her.

"What happened?"

"He started pounding and… and I went to open the door. And when….when I did it he hit me and he…" she choked again and Boone patted her back gently.

"Hey, hey…It's all right now."

Ana started breathing slower as she was slowly calming down. Sawyer cursed under his breath quietly glancing at the armory and that's when Libby entered.

"Hey, guys. I was just…" She stopped "What happened here?"

Boone let out a heavy breath and Ana didn't even react. Sawyer shook his head firmly no and Libby took this hint immediately nodding.

"I was…I want to see Zack if you guys don't mind."

Sawyer ran his hand through his hair and chimed in.

"Sure. C'mon."

Once Libby and Sawyer left, Boone asked Ana quietly:

"Are you better now?"

She gave him a simple nod but didn't look at him. And he knew why. It was because of what he had said to her earlier. About Sawyer. 

"Look… I was just--" he started but she was quick to change the subject.

"How did he escape anyways?"

"What?" Boone asked surprised.

"Zack. How did he get away? How did _they _all get away?"

"They?"

"Yeah. Cindy and Emma."

"Who?"

Ana looked at him.

"Emma is Zack's sister. And Cindy was a stewardess on the plane. You musta seen her."

"Probably."  
"She and Emma helped me to get back to the hatch, when we got separated in the jungle."

Boone frowned.

"Where are they now?"

"They couldn't come with me. Dunno why."

"But where did they go?"

"How could I know?"

"They didn't get back to… them?" Boone asked looking at her unsurely. She stared at him long and hard and got up eventually.

"What are you doing?"

She entered the bedroom and Boone was right behind her. Libby was sitting on the chair next to the bed and Sawyer was standing beside her. Zack glanced at them as they entered.

"I need to talk with him." Ana stated staring at Zack. "Now and in private."

**A/N:** I was wondering if I should put a conversation between Libby and Zack but I decided that it would be unnecessary… Honestly I didn't plan Henry to attack Ana. I don't know when I started writing it. Weird.. xD

**Next chapter**: Ana talks with Zack and he warns her. Boone decides to talk to Henry and it doesn't end good. Claire thanks Ana for saving Aaron.


	15. They let us go

**LostFreakJ: **Like it, like it! xD Same phrase yet again- thank You! :D

**Chapter 15: "They let us go."**

"Out. Everyone." Ana stated simply, Libby raised her eyebrows but after a while she got up and left. Sawyer and Boone hesitated but eventually they got out too leaving Ana with Zack. She came over to the bed and sat down on the chair that was next to it.

"Hey, kid. We gotta talk."

"About what?" he asked quietly. He seemed to be scared. Ana noticed it and smiled down at him. Zack relaxed a little.

"How come you were in the jungle two days ago?" she asked. Zack gazed at her unsurely and she asked another question:

"Were you with Cindy and Emma there?"

He swallowed and slowly nodded.

"How did you guys get separated. huh?"

"I wanted to pee." Zack answered grinning and Ana laughed at it.

"Okay." she said seriously again yet still amused. "So.. how did you..you were with them.. with those people, yes?"

"People?"

Ana took a deep breath and after a while she let it out saying:

"The others."

Zack gave her a simple nod.

"Did.. did they do something to you?" she asked concerned.

"No. They were very nice. All of them." Zack replied and Ana didn't even try to hide her surprise.

"Nice?"

"Yeah, they were taking care of me and Emma."

Ana frowned and Zack gazed at her alarmed.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly. Ana blinked and swallowed hard.

"So.. how did you, Emma and Cindy get away from them?"

"We didn't."

Ana frowned again.

"What?"

"They let us go."

In the meanwhile

"Why did she need to talk to him?" Sawyer asked Boone as soon as Libby left the hatch. Boone shrugged.

"I don't know. She seemed to be disconnected."

"Is she okay?"

Boone glanced at him sending him a questioning look.

"I mean, after that scumbag attacked her." Sawyer added.

"Yeah, I think she's fine."

Sawyer nodded and Boone frowned and asked:

"What, do you suddenly give a damn about someone?" 

Sawyer turned his freezing gaze on him and sent him a dirty look.

"Don't start now." he hissed but all what was given in response was Boone's cold smile.

"Or maybe you're conning again?"

"Shut up!" Sawyer yelled glaring at him. "You shut up or I'll--"

"You'll what?" Boone laughed sarcastically. 

"You don't wanna know!"

"Oh, God, I'm so scared." Boone said rolling his eyes. Sawyer clenched his fists hard and was about to punch him but the pounding interrupted his intention. They both broke their gaze and glanced at the armory.

"It's that son of a--"

"I'm gonna talk to him." Boone interrupted him walking towards the door.

"You what?" Sawyer snapped.

"I'm gonna talk to him. Lock the door up behind me."

Sawyer let out a furious breath and came over to him.

"Don't kill him, Hick."

Boone snorted but couldn't help but smile. They opened the door expecting another attack, but Henry was just sitting on his 'bed' gazing at him weirdly. Boone entered and glanced at Sawyer rising his eyebrows.

"Close the door."

Sawyer sighed and murmured:

"Careful there."

Boone nodded surprised and Sawyer locked the door up. As soon as he did it Boone turned his gaze on sitting Henry. He came over closer to him and leaned against the wall.

"Why did you do it?" he asked coldly after a while, glaring down at the man. Henry ignored him and looked down so Boone decided to repeat his question louder:

"Why did you do it?!"

Henry looked up and smiled. It wasn't a weird smile, or a cold one. It was a smile of an insane man.

"She killed two of us. Good people, who were leaving her alone."

Boone sized him up coldly and swallowed hard to stop himself from flinging on him.

"I'm feeling a tension between you and her." Henry continued with his husky voice. "Am I right?"

"You're not here to question me." 

"No. That's why you're here."

His answer surprised Boone but he didn't show it. After a minute of silence Henry decided to speak:

"I don't understand how people can be so credulous."

"What?" Boone snapped glaring at him.

"You forgave her killing your stepsister." Boone froze. "I can understand that. But I don't get how you may have a nerve to fall for her and to look at her in _dirty_ way."

"Shut up!" Boone yelled and that made Henry to laugh coldly. That was enough. Boone grabbed the collar of his shirt and pinned him to the wall hard.

"You shut your mouth!" 

Henry gasped as his back hit the wall forcefully, but the same, insane smile was still on his face.

"If you touch her again, I'll kill you!" Boone hissed, his tone so full of rage and hate. Henry just looked at him with those empty eyes and Boone pushed him aside hard so he crashed with the opposite wall.

Boone turned to leave, but a voice stopped him:

"You want to know why I didn't kill her?"

Boone turned around to look at the madman.

"Because they will do it soon anyways. It's just a question of a few days. So why would I bother?"

In the meanwhile

"What did you say?"

Zack shrugged like it was normal.

"They let us go. They do it sometimes."

Ana frowned.

"Walt was alone in the jungle a couple of times."

She froze and looked at him alarmed.

"Walt? Michael's son? You know Walt?"

"Sure, I know him very well."

"Why do they let you go sometimes? What is their point?"

Zack glanced at the door and looked back at her whispering:

"They want us to observe you."

A look of pure horror appeared on Ana's face and she asked:

"What? And you do it?"

"We have no choice."

"Why don't you try to escape?"

"They would find us. _Everywhere._"

Ana looked away shaking her head and swallowed hard.

"Emma asked me to tell you that you will see her again."

"I know that." Zack said and Ana stared back at him.

"She said she lo--

"Loves me. I know that too."

Ana nodded looking at him softly and he smiled.

"I love her too."

"I bet you do." Ana laughed stroking his hair.

"Ana?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to warn you."

"Huh?"

"They're coming."

"Who?"

"The others."

Ana pulled back and got up.

"How do you know it?" she asked quietly.

"Trust me. I know. They want to get me and one of them back."

Ana let out a heavy breath and turned to the door.

"Boone!" she called rubbing her head nervously.

Sawyer entered looking concerned about something.

"What's up, Lucy?"

"Where's Boone?"

Sawyer hesitated. 

"Where is he?" Ana asked louder this time.

"He's..uh,. he 's talking with Henry."

"What!?

"He wanted to talk to him and he's…"

Ana exited the bedroom quickly ignoring Zack's calling. Sawyer looked at the scared and concerned boy and asked:

"What did you say?"

Zack stared at him. He looked as if he was about to burst into tears in a second. Sawyer sighed and came over to him. He sat down on the bed and pulled Zack into a hug.

"Hey, it's all right. She'll be back."

Zack sobbed and buried his face in Sawyer's shirt.

Ana entered the kitchen and came over to the door of the armory. She could here some voices, a whimpering. She pounded calling:

"Boone!"

When there was no reply she opened the door and her eyes widened at the sight. Boone was punching laying Henry, who was bleeding very much. She ran over to them and grabbed one of Boone's arms.

"Stop! Boone!" she yelled but he wasn't listening "STOP!"

She pulled him away from whimpering Henry and pushed him out of the armory. Ana closed the door and glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

He stared at her without any emotion in his eyes.

"Have you lost your mind?!"

Boone ignored her and fell onto the couch. Ana groaned and shook her head.

"I was just informed that the others are coming." She breathed "Zack told me that."

He looked up at her.

"That stupid idiot told me this too." He said glaring at the armory. Ana let out a heavy breath and sat down beside him.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked staring at him with a hint of fear in her eyes. Boone glanced at her and smiled softly.

"You have to stick close to me. You got it?"

Ana frowned.

"Why would I?"

"Listen, Ana. You can't go anywhere alone, do you understand? Stay close to me or Sawyer, okay?"

"What are you talking about? I can take care of myself."

"Just, please. Do it." He said with pleading eyes. Ana stared at him carefully and nodded eventually.

"All right." He breathed and got up walking away. He entered the bedroom.

"Sawyer. We gotta talk."

"Why?"

"Now." Boone stated firmly. "_Right _now."

Sawyer nodded and pulled back from Zack.

"Ill be right back, buddy."

The boy nodded slowly and rubbed his eyes. Sawyer smiled down at him and followed Boone to the kitchen. Ana was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.

"Listen." Boone whispered. He didn't want Ana to hear that. "They are gonna kill her."

"What?" Sawyer hissed frowning.

"That scumbag told me that."

"Son of a--"

"She can't be alone now, okay? Don't let her go anywhere alone."

"Sure, she won't get rid of me, I swear."

Boone nodded and smiled a little.

"I think they want to get Zack back, so we have to watch him either."

Sawyer nodded firmly.

"Look, I didn't tell Ana that. So, y'know.."

"Yeah. Cat's got my tongue." Sawyer replied grinning.

"Right." Boone laughed quietly. That's when a soft voice interrupted their conversation.

"Hey, guys."

It was Claire with Aaron in her arms.

"Hey, Mamacita." Sawyer greeted her sarcastically and Boone rolled his eyes. "What brings ya here?"

"I want to talk with Ana." 

Boone sighed and pointed at the figure sitting on the couch.

"Thanks." She said and came over to her. She sat down beside her and Ana looked up.

"Hi, Ana."

"Uh.. hey."

"I'm here to thank you."

"For what?"

Claire smiled softly and hugged Aaron closer to her chest.

"For saving him. The syringes worked."

Ana finally managed to smile.

"I'm glad to hear that."

Claire laughed quietly and glanced at her unsurely.

"You wanna hold him?"

"What?" Ana asked surprised.

"Do you wanna hold him?"

"Uh…, sure."

Claire handed Aaron to her gently and Ana smiled at the gorgeous baby laying in her arms.

"Hey, baby." She whispered and he looked at her and smiled sweetly. Ana let out a small laugh mixed with a sob.

"Do you have any kids?" Claire asked out of nowhere. Ana looked at her. It was the first time, when this question hadn't hurt her.

"No. I don't."

"I'm asking because you're good with him." Claire said smiling lightly.

"Uh…thanks."

Boone looked at the girls sitting on the couch. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of Ana laughing with a baby in her arms. She was so different when she was around kids. She was always happy with them. 

"Wow. She's…delicate." Sawyer said sarcastically and chuckled. "I wish she was _that_ gentle with me."

"You're a jackass." Boone said still looking at Ana.

"Tell me something I haven't heard." Sawyer stated not bothering to look at him too.

**A/N:** I changed the pairings for this story. Instead of Kana there is Cana, I mean Claire/Ana. ;D 

**Next chapter:** Just two words: the others. xD


	16. I'm sorry

**LostFreakJ: **I'm putting more violence for You :D Yeah, but you wait for the next chapter… you just wait! :P xD

**Chapter 16: "I'm sorry."**

The next morning

Ana woke up yawning and rubbing her eyes. She looked around and couldn't help but feel different. Cause she was in her shelter. She used to sleep in the hatch lately because of Zack. But well, yesterday Boone and Sawyer told her to go to sleep at the beach. They were mumbling that it's safer there. Ana had no idea what had have gotten into them both. Since Henry attacked her they were everywhere around her. If it wasn't Boone, then it was Sawyer. Yesterday in the evening when they finally convinced her to go to the beach they both stated firmly that they were gonna escorting her. But it wasn't the strangest thing for Ana. The most weird fact was that they seemed to agree.

She was about to get up when someone entered her tent.

"Rise and shine, chica!"

She didn't have to look up. She already knew who it was.

"What do you want Sawyer?" She murmured sleepily and he chuckled.

"What, I can't visit my friend in the morning?" he asked grinning and she rolled her eyes.

"No."

"Oh, nice." he teased and sat down beside her. "What are you gonna do today?"

Ana leaned up slightly and rested her weight on her elbows facing him.

"Claire asked me to look after Aaron for a while."

"Why? Our rock star's in the concert tour, or what?"

Ana snorted and shook her head.

"Just so you know, they are not in good relations now. Charlie was taking drugs again."

Sawyer nodded matter-of-factly and stared at her with a sweet smile. As soon as Ana noticed that she raised her eyebrows and asked:

"What are you looking at?"

"You." he answered simply and she smirked and rolled her eyes. Then she looked back at him and noticed he was dangerously close to her. Like _too_ close. Typical Sawyer. She was about to push him away from her as far as she could when someone else interrupted.

"It's a sunrise already, Ana, get--"

Boone broke his sentence in a middle as he was hit with the sight in front of him.

"--up." he finished looking down at the pair. Ana pulled back from Sawyer quickly and sent him a glare by the way. They were quiet for a while and finally she broke the silence:

"So, um, how's... how's Zack?"

Boone snapped back to reality quickly trying to pretend that what he has just seen hadn't bothered him.

"He's fine. He kept repeating that he wants to see you. He was quite sad that you had left yesterday without a farewell."

Ana felt suddenly guilty. She was so shocked with a warning that the kid gave her and she forgot about everything else! How could she behave like that?

"I...uh... actually wanted to go to the hatch this morning. I think I'll go there right now." she said and got up.

"I'll go with you." Sawyer and Boone both said in the same moment. Ana frowned raising her eyebrows and they gazed at each other, though Boone's gaze was rather a glare. Then they both looked at Ana, who was very surprised to say at least.

"I wanted to take a shower, so I would go anyways." Sawyer said trying to sound like it was really his intend.

"Yeah, I promised Jack I'd take care of Zack today." Boone lied looking away. He hasn't seen Jack lately. Ana stared at him then at Sawyer and nodded slowly.

"Okay." she drawled and exited her shelter.

"You really meant it when you said she wouldn't get rid of you." Boone growled and followed Ana. Sawyer snorted and smirked to himself and exited behind him. He loved to make Boone jealous. He loved to make anyone jealous.

They were walking through the jungle in silence. Ana was ahead and Sawyer and Boone were crawling along. Sometimes Sawyer was sending Boone a 'look' out of nowhere and Boone was glaring at him in response. After a long walk they finally managed to get to the hatch. They all entered and Ana quickly made her way towards the bedroom not even noticing Jack standing in a doorway. She came over to the bed and sat down on it quietly. She didn't wanna wake Zack up. Ana reached out and stroked his hair gently smiling down at him.

"How's your head?" Jack asked and Ana glanced at him over her shoulder.

"It's fine."

Jack nodded and went to walk away but Ana's voice stopped him.

"Well, I know you asked Boone to watch Zack today but I can do it instead of him."

He gazed at her frowning. Eventually he decided not to ask and nodded walking away. Ana turned her gaze on the sleeping boy.

Jack entered the kitchen and faced the two glaring at each other men. He shook his head at it. They were acting like kids.

"Uh…guys. I'm going to the beach." Jack said and Boone and Sawyer broke their gaze and looked at him. "Are you gonna take care of the button, Henry and Zack?"

They both nodded and Jack walked away shaking his head at their strange behavior.

"We actually should have warned him." Boone said as soon as Jack left.

"Yeah, and he would put himself in charge like always. Don't you like to be the one who has control, Hick? I believe you do." Sawyer mumbled and glared after the doctor.

"It's not about the control. It's about the safety."

"Gosh, Metro, give me a pen. Let me write these pearls of your wisdom down." Sawyer growled sarcastically and Boone rolled his eyes as usual.

"Didn't you wanna take a shower?" Boone teased and just then they heard the alarm.

"Go push it." Boone ordered.

"You go push it." Sawyer fought back.

In the meanwhile

Zack woke up at the sound of the alarm. Ana let out a small laugh as he was stretching out.

'Hey, you." She said smiling down at him.

"Hi, Ana." He replied quietly and sat up. Ana stroked his hair once again and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry." She said suddenly softly and Zack just nodded knowing what was that about. They pulled apart and Zack sat back down.

"You okay?" Ana asked pointing at his shoulder.

"Yeah, it hurts, but I have to be brave."

Ana laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, you do."

That's when she heard some kind of noise from the kitchen. She glanced over her shoulder but she didn't notice anything special. Ana looked back at Zack and whispered:

"Stay here, okay?"

Zack nodded slowly and she got up and entered the kitchen. She looked around, but nobody was there. She didn't manage to make her way to the computer room when someone flinched at her from behind the corner. She fell on the floor hitting it hard with her head and the man was on top of her pinning her down. She felt that the cut had reopened. Ana tried to push him off of her but he was too strong. Then she heard Zack's yell and that gave her a strength to fight immediately and she punched him in the face. He cried out in pain and she pushed him away and got up quickly as he was lying on the floor holding his broken nose. Ana looked around and the gun laying on the kitchen table caught her eye. She was about to grab it when the man caught her arm and pinned her to the wall forcefully.

"Where's Ben?!" he growled squeezing her arm hard and she gasped.

"Where's Ben?!" he yelled and Ana let out a heavy breath trying to get her arm free from the man's grasp. He just held it tighter and she felt that something wet is flowing down her face. Then there was a shot and the man's grasp was released as he collapsed on her. Ana gasped and pushed him away and he fell on the floor with a bang. Ana looked up at Sawyer who was standing with the gun in his hand.

"What the hell?!" she yelled and Boone appeared with Zack holding his hand.

"Ana! You all right?" he asked and came over to her. "You're bleeding." He added pointing at her face.

"I'm all right. It's nothing. Can someone tell me what the hell is going on here?!"

Boone looked at Sawyer, who was standing still with the gun pointed at the man.

"Henry." He said simply looking back at her. "He attacked us again. Sawyer was giving him food."

Ana shook her head and then knelt down facing Zack.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." He answered quietly and Ana smiled weakly then she got up and said:

"We have to go to the beach. We gotta warn everybody."

Sawyer looked up and lowered his gun.

"They won't go there."

"How the hell can you know that?" Ana asked frowning. Boone sent Sawyer a warning gaze and Ana noticed that.

'What's goin' on here? What are you hidin' from me, huh? Tell me!" she shouted annoyed. Sawyer let out a heavy breath and replied:

"Because it's not their point. They're here to do something else. They don't care about our camp for now."

Ana sent Boone a questioning stare but he ignored it and looked away. She gazed back at Sawyer.

"What do they want?"

Sawyer glanced at Zack and Boone and answered in a husky voice:

"They want to get Zack and Henry back. And…"

Ana clenched her fists and asked through her gritted teeth.

"What?!"

"They… they wanna kill ya."

Boone closed his eyes sighing and glared at Sawyer. Ana's angry look softened immediately and she took a step back. Then she stared at Boone.

"Why didn't you tell me?" her voice full of fear and betrayal. Boone glanced at her unsurely and she asked:

"Did you really think that it would be better for me… for Zack? I could have been prepared for that!" she growled pointing at the man lying on the floor. Boone swallowed hard and Sawyer looked down tightening his grip on the gun. Ana let out a quiet snort and ran a hand through her hair.

"So what are we gonna do now?" she asked after a while looking at them in disbelief.

"We have to walk away from the hatch." Sawyer stated firmly and Boone let out a cold laugh.

"You have something to say, Hick?"

"Yeah. I'm sure that there's more of them outside. They probably surrounded the entrance already."

"So what, you got a better idea?"

Boone looked around and sighed furiously.

"We have to find another way out."

"There's no other way!" Sawyer snapped.

"Maybe there is, how can you know?!"

"They'll kill us all before we find it!"

Zack came over to Ana and grabbed her hand. She looked down at him. His eyes were widened in horror.

"They are gonna go to the camp." She stated suddenly. Boone and Sawyer looked at her.

"For Aaron." Ana added and they suddenly realized that it was very possible. Sawyer hit the wall hard with his fist and let out a loud grunt.

"You said Henry had attacked you?" She asked frowning and Sawyer nodded.

"Where is he?"

"We locked him up in the armory, what do you think?" Boone replied and Ana nodded.

"Okay. I got an idea." she said and let go of Zack's hand walking away. Boone followed her immediately and Sawyer grabbed Zack's arm gently leading him. Ana stopped in front of armory's door.

"What are you doing?" Boone asked frowning.

"We'll take him as a hostage. We'll threaten to kill him if the don't let us go." She said and went to open the door but Boone grabbed her wrist,

"Wait. I'll do it."

Ana sighed and nodded. Boone opened it and grabbed a sitting Henry's arm taking him out.

"Smart idea." Sawyer admitted and Ana smirked at him.

"That's an advantage of being a cop."

He laughed quietly.

"Okay, Sawyer, you take him, coz you're the one who has a gun." Boone said interrupting their little conversation.

"Sure thing, Metro."

Sawyer grabbed Henry glaring at him.

"Don't you try anything. I don't belong to the merciful people." Sawyer growled and Henry smiled coldly.

"I realize that, James."

Sawyer swallowed hard and gritted his teeth.

"Let's go." Ana said and took Zack's hand in hers walking towards the exit. Boone and Sawyer with Henry followed her. When they made their way to it she turned around and faced them whispering:

"Sawyer, you goin' first. Say that we have a hostage if you see one of them outside. If you don't, tell us to go out, you gottit?"

"Yeah."

'Okay, be careful."

"You know I won't be, chica." He smirked and she let out a small laugh. Boone rolled his eyes. Typical Sawyer. Even in a situation like that he has a nerve to flirt.

"I know. Go."

Sawyer nodded and walked off carefully tagging Henry along with him. Zack squeezed Ana's hand harder and she looked down and smiled softly at him. Boone started breathing slower while he was listening.

"Come on out!" suddenly they heard Sawyer's yell. Boone walked out first and Ana followed him. They came over to Sawyer and Henry looking around.

"Nobody's here."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Henry said with his insane smile and Ana came over to him and slapped him in the face.

"Shut up." She hissed coldly and he looked up at her with empty eyes. "We have to separate." Ana said looking at Boone.

"Why?"

"It will be a safer way to get to the beach. The smaller group the quicker we'll get to the camp. Sawyer, take him and Zack, okay? I'll go with Boone."

Sawyer glanced at the boy.

"What do you say, superkiddo?"

Zack looked up at him and nodded smiling.

"All right. Let's rock and roll." Sawyer smirked and Boone couldn't help but smile at his positivism. Ana came over to Zack and knelt down pulling him into a hug.

"Stay close to uncle Sawyer, okay? We will see you soon." She said quietly and felt him nodding against her head. She pulled back and got up.

"Watch him." Ana said to Sawyer and he smirked.

"Sure, I will, Lucy. What about me?"

Ana let out a small laugh and shook her head.

"Yeah, you can watch yourself too." She stated playfully and patted his arm.

"See you at the camp."

He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. See ya there."

She glanced one last time at Zack smiling and came over to Boone.

"You ready?" she breathed and he gave her a weak smile.

"I won't be more ready, though." He responded and she said:

"Then let's go."

Boone nodded and turned around walking away. Ana glanced over her shoulder as Sawyer, Henry and Zack were already walking in the opposite way. She was about to follow Boone when Sawyer looked at her over his shoulder. She smiled weakly and he held up his hand in a farewell. Ana waved her hand and he smiled and turned back walking along with Henry and Zack.

"Ana?"

She heard Boone's soft voice behind her. She turned around to face him.

"Are you going?"

"Uh.., yeah." she said and came over to him.

Later

"Let's take a break." Zack moaned pulling Sawyer's hand.

"C'mon, kid. You gotta suck it up. We can't stop. Be like a superman."

"But he could flying. I have to walk and my legs hurt."

Sawyer let out a heavy breath and looked around.

"All right! Let's stop for a minute."

They sat down on the ground and Zack sighed with relief. After a while of silence Henry decided to say:

"If I were you I would tell her this before my people do what they have to."

Sawyer glared at him and snapped:

"What?"

"I would tell her what I feel if I were you."

"I dunno what you talkin' about." Sawyer growled looking away.

"I think you know."

"And I don't care what you think." Sawyer said glaring at him with hatred. "So shut your mouth."

Henry smiled coldly.

"I don't think she would pick you over him, but there's always a chance so you can try."

Sawyer froze. How could this scumbag know so much about his feelings. He was locked up in the armory for a long time. Maybe the door are not as thick as they thought. Or maybe something else was behind it…

"Now I don't _really_ have an idea what you're talkin' 'bout." Sawyer lied and looked away once again.

"Well, just because Kate picked Jack doesn't mean Ana would pick Boone." Henry said smiling like a madman. Sawyer clenched his fists hard and swallowed.

"You have a lot to offer, James."

"If you don't shut up then I swear to God I'll--"

"You don't believe in God, Ford. There's no need to put his name into it."

Sawyer groaned in frustration and got up.

"We're goin'."

"Okay." Henry stated and picked himself up. "Come on Zack." He added looking down at the tired and scared boy. "Let's go."

In the meanwhile

Ana and Boone were walking through the jungle in silence. She didn't feel a need to talk to him, because she was still angry that he hadn't tell her about the other's intend. She knew he had been glancing at her once in a while but she decided to ignore it. Finally Boone got tired of this and stopped causing her to stop as well. She looked at him and sent him a questioning gaze.

"I can't do it any more." He stated in resigned voice.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice so dry that he winced at it.

"When are you plannin' on talking to me, huh?" he growled with an angry tone and she sighed and shook her head.

"Now's not a time for this."

Boone snorted.

"Now's not a time? I don't care, y'know? I asked you a question."

Ana looked away and put her hands on her hips.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you." Boone said softly and she stared at him, her own gaze softening. "I wanted you to believe that we'll be okay." He added quietly. Ana shook her head. That definitely explained his and Sawyer's strange behavior. She sighed in resigned voice and said:

"Let's go, Boone."

He stared at her in disbelief and raised his eyebrows.

"And that's it, yeah? _'Let's go, Boone'_ and you have nothin' more to say?"

Ana frowned and started getting angry.

"What am I supposed to say?" she snapped. "'_Fine, Boone, it's okay'_? That's what I should say? Because I don't think it's okay. Our camp is in danger, Zack is in the middle of the jungle with one of them and Sawyer--"

"Yeah, Sawyer! He knew all about it too. He should have told you this as well. But it didn't stop you from talking to him from what I've seen. I'm the only one who's punished here."

"Punished?! I'm not punishing anybody!"

"Yeah, you are, Ana!"

"Okay, I'm not upset with him because I haven't been expecting to hear about something like that from him, but from _you_!"

Boone blinked and his eyes softened.

"I knew he wouldn't tell me anything, but I thought you would! I thought you trusted me!" Ana said, her voice breaking as she choked back her tears.

"I trust you." Boone said softly.

"Do you?!"

He gazed at the Latina sadly and came over closer to her.

"I didn't tell you, because I wanted to protect you." He repeated his words from a while ago.

"Protect me from what? From them? Hiding it from me just made the whole situation worse." She stated looking up at him.

"I know that now. I just didn't think… Look, I'm really sorry." He said quietly "I'm _sorry_."

Ana let out a heavy breath and nodded. Then she stared back up at him and raised her hand. She cupped his cheek with it and leaned up catching his lips in a soft, quick kiss. Then she pulled back slightly still keeping her face close to his. Their eyes stayed close for a while until she pulled her hand off of his cheek. He stared at her as if his breath was taken away. Ana gazed back at him and suddenly realized what she had done and pulled back quickly.

They didn't manage to say a word because suddenly they heard a terrible yell and a gunshot…

**A/N:** It's just a beginning of the others' attack. Don't you worry. :D And OMG I just realized that it's _really_ long chapter! :P xD

So in the **next chapter** the attack is continued.


	17. Just be careful

**LostFreakJ:** No, I don't watch it. :P xD And well, yeah, more violence? xD No problem :D. I actually think I have exaggerated probably with that violence, but whatever! xD Enjoy.!

**Chapter 17: "Just be careful."**

_They didn't manage to say a word because suddenly they heard a terrible yell and a gunshot…_

"What was that?" Ana asked looking around.

"I don't know... Come on!"

They started running towards the noise, faster and faster. And suddenly Ana slipped and fell on the ground. Boone glanced over his shoulder and stopped. He ran over to her and grabbed her arm gently.

"You all right?"

"Yeah." she breathed and he helped her get up. They were about to start running again when they heard a rustle in the bushes behind them. They both turned around quickly and were waiting for whatever was to come. Ana felt that Boone grabbed her arm again and just then Sawyer walked off the bushes staggering. Ana's eyes widened as she noticed a fresh wound from a gunshot in his thigh. Then she noticed something else…

"Where's Zack?"

Boone tightened his grip on her arm and Sawyer just gasped breathlessly. Ana pulled her arm out of Boone's hold and came over to Sawyer quickly. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pinned him against the tree ignoring his groan.

"Where's Zack?! Where is he?!" Ana yelled at him.

"Ana...Leave him." Boone said quietly but she wasn't listening.

"Where?!"

Sawyer let out a soft grunt of pain and stared at her sadly.

"I couldn't... they...I'm so sorry." he mumbled and Ana let out a loud sob and let go of him pulling back.

"God, not again!" she cried running a hand through her hair nervously. Boone sighed sadly and put his hand on her shoulder but she backed away from him.

"Don't touch me!" Ana growled taking a step back. Sawyer started breathing heavier and he felt suddenly so tired and sleepy. It was from the loss of a blood. Ana sobbed and wiped at her mouth slowly. Then she came over to Sawyer and grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly.

"It's okay." he breathed in response and Ana wrapped his arm around her shoulders to help him keep his balance. "Boone, help me."

Boone looked up and came over to them He took another Sawyer's arm wrapping it around his own shoulders and they started heading towards the beach.

Later

They walked off the jungle practically carrying Sawyer, who was very pale from the loss of blood. The camp looked as normal as always. They ignored people, who started pointing at them as their eyes widened at the sight. Ana and Boone made their way to Sawyer's shelter and carried him inside. They slowly laid him down and covered him with blankets. Ana quickly grabbed one of his laying shirts and wrapped his thigh with it tight.

"I'll be right back" she said to Sawyer and he nodded. She and Boone exited the tent.

"You have to go to the hatch for medicines." Ana said quickly.

"Okay."

"But don't go out there alone, all right?"

"Yeah, sure."

Just then they heard a calling.

"Ana, there you are! Listen, something happened!" It was Claire.

"What?" Ana asked scared. "Where's Aaron?"

"He's with Charlie. Listen, Jack's gone."

"What?!" Boone and Ana asked together.

"We think that the others took him. He went to the jungle with Kate and then there was...was a yell and Kate came back hurt and alone."

Ana gasped.

"Dammit! Where's she?"

"She's in my shelter."

"Okay, tell her that I'll check on her soon, but first I have to take care of Sawyer."

"What happened to him?" Claire asked with a worried expression on her face.

"He'll be all right. Now go, okay?"

The blonde girl nodded eventually and with a mumble what sounded like 'be careful' she walked away. Ana stared back at Boone.

"Hurry up."

He nodded and she hugged him.

"_Hurry_." she whispered pulling back and walked back inside Sawyer's shelter. Boone took a deep breath and looked around. He needed someone who was strong. Somebody who knew how to fight. He was wondering just for a second and he knew who he had to find.

In the meanwhile

Ana entered the shelter and came over to shaking Sawyer quickly. She knelt down and put her hand on his forehead.

"You're hot."

He couldn't help but smirk up at her.

"Thank you." He responded quietly.

Ana smiled weakly and grabbed a bottle with water, that was standing not far away from her. Then she gently picked up his head and lied it down on her knees. She put it to his lips and he took a swig from it. Ana lied his head back down on the blankets and sat down beside him. He stared at her and she could see the pain in his eyes, tough he would never admit to it.

"What happened?" she asked after a while and he swallowed closing his eyes.

"I... We were walking through...through the jungle and...suddenly they attacked...us...and I...I was so focused on Henry that...I didn't notice that one of'em had taken Zack away."

He stopped to let out a soft grunt and she nodded for him to continue.

"They told me they had got you...and... they told me to let Henry go if I want to see you again..."

"And you believed them?" Ana asked in disbelief.

"What was I supposed to do?... I had to let him go."

She shook her head and looked at his wound.

"How did you get yourself shot?"

"I... tried to catch Zack's arm and that's when one of them shot me."

"And they left you, just like that?" she asked looking at him softly.

"As you can see chica, they did."

"Well, you're pretty lucky that the bullet went through your thigh. At least we don't need to pull it off of you." Ana stated staring back at him. Sawyer chuckled quietly and then his gaze hardened. He seemed to be .. scared, to say _at least._

"Don't worry. I'm gonna take care of you. You'll be okay." She said smiling down at him. Sawyer smiled back and he felt that sleep was taking over him. She reached out and patted his shoulder gently.

"Sleep." she whispered and he closed his eyes quickly.

In the meanwhile

Boone made his way to the shelter and entered it as fast as he could.

"Sayid! I need your help!"

Later

"So there is nobody in the hatch right now?"

"No, if we don't count a dead man." Boone responded as they were walking through the jungle quickly. "You gotta stay there for a while, I'll send Locke to you as soon as I get back. He'll be happy to push that damn button."

Sayid smiled at this.

"Yeah, he probably will."

They got to the hatch and entered quietly. They didn't manage to walk into the kitchen and they heard the alarm. Boone walked towards the computer room and sat down on the chair in front of the computer. He entered the numbers and pushed the button. The alarm went dead and he was about to get up when he heard a bang. Boone quickly ran to the kitchen and he saw Sayid fighting with the 'dead man'. Well, he was supposed to be dead. They saw him _dead_. What the hell? But as Boone was running over to them he didn't notice a gunshot wound anywhere. Maybe he had a bullet-proof vest. Yeah, right. Those primitives would have had bullet-proof vests. Boone flung at the man and made him to let go of Sayid. They both fell on the ground fighting doggedly. Boone kicked him in the stomach with his knee and the man gasped as his breath was taken away and he rolled off on the floor. When he was about to get up again Sayid grabbed his neck with his legs. There was a quiet squirting and the man was dead. Boone's eyes widened and he looked at Sayid shocked. But the Iranian seemed to not give a damn about the fact that he has just killed a man like_ that_. He just stared at Boone and ordered firmly:

"Take the medicines and pull Locke off here. I have a feeling you are going to need me at the beach."

Later

Ana was sitting by Sawyer's side and Boone entered the shelter carrying a backpack with medicines. She stared at him over her shoulder and got up quickly. Then she came over to him and grabbed the backpack.

"You all right?" she asked when she noticed his weird facial expression. He stared deep into her eyes and shook his head.

"The man wasn't dead."

"What?" she asked confused kneeling beside sleeping Sawyer, but still watching Boone carefully.

"The one who Sawyer shot in the hatch."

Ana frowned and turned her gaze on backpack while taking off the medicines from it.

"How's it possible?"

He shrugged.

"I dunno."

"So where is he? Did you lock him up?"

Boone stared at her, his gaze still shocked, and swallowed hard shaking his head no.

"So what'd you do?" she questioned him quietly afraid of hearing an answer.

"Sayid killed him." He said after a while. "We were fighting and… and he broke the guy's neck with his legs."

Ana dropped a box with tablets that she was holding and looked up at him. And just then he noticed that her eyes are glistening. She gasped slightly and ran a hand through her hair closing her eyes. It was a sign that she's nervous, he knew that. Boone managed to learn some things about her already.

"I'll go take a look around the beach to find Locke. I need to sent him to the hatch. He's gonna take care of the button." He said after a while and she accepted it nodding. He turned around and heard her whisper:

"Just be careful."

Boone smiled a little not turning back and left the shelter. Ana sighed heavily and gazed back at Sawyer, who had his eyes opened looking at her softly.

"We're gonna be okay, chica. We're gonna be _just_ fine."

In the meanwhile

Boone didn't like him. Maybe that was a reason why he didn't care if he was sending him to the hatch to the waiting Others. Why didn't he give a damn about this man? Because that man was the one who nearly killed him. That was enough for Boone to hate someone. But he didn't hate Ana, though she killed Shannon, someone very important for him. Hey, but it was an accident. And he hated John Locke because he _nearly_ killed him, but it was an accident too…

"Locke!"

He found him sitting at the beach away from everyone. As soon as he heard Boone's call he turned around and smiled at him.

"What's wrong?" John asked calmly.

"You don't know?" Boone snapped in disbelief and Locke just shook his head no, still smiling.

"The others have just taken Jack and they've hurt Kate."

"Oh really?"

Boone clenched his fists. 'Yeah, really. So you better get your ass up and go to the hatch' he thought.

"They attacked me, Ana and Sawyer in the hatch and they took a boy, who we've found few days ago."

John stared back at the sea.

"So you have to go to the hatch to take care of that button. Because nobody else is gonna do that."

"And what everybody else will be doing?"

Boone sized the man coldly and replied:

"Preparing to the war, John."

Later

"I know it hurts. You gotta suck it up, Cowboy."

"Damn, chica. You're the one to talk. Ya better go do something about that head of yours."

Ana smiled and shook her head no.

"I'll be fine. Here, hold this." She said handing him another bandage while cleaning his wound with the same yellow liquid that Jack used ages ago to clean her own cut.

"Ya have a blood all over your face, sweet cheeks." He pressed on and she snorted. "I'm not sayin' it doesn't suit ya, coz everything suits ya.." she chuckled "… but ya should take care of the cut, before it's more painfully."

She just smiled wider and carried on cleaning his wound. It was aching much, but she wasn't about to tell him that. Ana finished eventually and took the bandage from him. She started dressing his thigh up and he gasped quietly.

"You're such a baby." She stated smirking.

"Yeah, coz a man with a wound from the bullet that went through his thigh leaving a hole in it can't even let out a quiet gasp coz it makes him look like a baby, princess." Sawyer responded dryly, a hint of amusement in his voice, after all. Ana just smiled up at him and stated:

"I'm done with you."

Sawyer clasped his hands and she giggled.

"I'll go take a look at Kate now and I'll come back here later, all right, Cowboy?" Ana asked and his smile faded playfully.

"You leavin' me so soon?" he asked sadly with eyes, like a little puppy.

"Aww, it's so sweet." She commented staring at him with a smirk and he frowned getting rid of his 'puppy gaze'.

"Hey, I ain't sweet!" he said pretending to be mad.

"Oh, you kinda are." She responded and got up taking a backpack with her.

"I'm not!"

"See ya later, Tex."

And she left hearing his calling:  
"Hey! Get back here, Lulu!"

She walked down the beach looking around. She was hoping to find Boone somewhere, but he was nowhere to see. Ana made her way to Claire's shelter where Charlie was taking care of Aaron, while the baby's mother was sitting by Kate's side. Ana came over to them and knelt down beside girls.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know she is unconscious now for a little while already. She has a blood stain on her side. I was afraid to take a look at it 'cause she was shaking terribly" Claire said quickly, her voice scared and weak.

"Move away." Ana said quietly but firmly and the Australian girl did as she was told to. Ana lifted Kate's shirt slightly to be able to see the wound. It looked like a cut from the knife. She fingered it gently and Kate shook a little.

"And?" Charlie asked anxiously staring down at her.

"She'll be all right. She's unconscious because of the loss of a blood, but it's not really dangerous. I'm gonna clean the cut and bandage it up and she should be okay."

The blonde nodded and just then they heard yells and gunshots.

"What the bloody hell?" Charlie asked and Claire got up and looked around. Ana started cleaning the wound already. She didn't have time to look because Kate was starting burning up.

"Oh my God!" The Australian girl gasped and Ana stared up in spite of herself. And what she saw gave her shiver. The others were walking up the beach with guns. Some of them were running after people and some of them were just shooting around, like it was _normal._

"Goddammit! Not now!" Ana growled fighting to stop the bleeding from the cut. "Not **now**!" she was half focused on Kate and half focused on the mess around. And suddenly Boone and Sayid appeared not far away carrying guns. They started distributing them among people, who knew how to use them. Ana waved her hand at them and Boone noticed it and took several pistols from Sayid and ran over to them.

"You all okay?" he breathed and they nodded.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do." Ana stated quickly "Charlie, take a gun and go to Sawyer. He's alone and he's hurt, you have to help him."

The Briton nodded and handed Aaron to Claire.

"Be careful." The blonde said scared and he nodded taking a gun from Boone. He gazed one last time at Kate and walked away quickly.

"Boone, you stay here and shoot every last son of a bitch who dares to approach here! Claire stay close to him! I need to take care of Kate, so I won't be giving any attention to any of you!"

Boone nodded and Claire held Aaron closer to her and hid behind him. Ana turned her gaze back at Kate, who started opening her eyes slowly. Ana started cleaning her wound ignoring her gasps and gunshots around them. The cut was bleeding more than she thought.

"Dammit!" she growled and Boone glanced back at her.

"You all right?!" he called.

"Boone, stay put! Don't look back!" she yelled back at him still trying to obstruct the bleeding. He swallowed hard and turned around just in time to see one of them pointing a gun on him. Boone was faster and after a second the man was lying on the ground. Claire jumped up and shouted at the gunshot.

People were yelling or running or standing with guns in their hands looking around nervously.

After few minutes Ana stopped the bleeding and bandaged the wound up. Kate let out a heavy breath and Ana looked up at her and said:

"You'll be okay! You'll get over it, do you hear me!?"

She nodded and swallowed hard. Ana got up and took one of the guns that were lying on the ground.

"How'd you get them?" she asked Boone.

"From Sawyer. You'll never guess where he had his stash."

"Yeah, I guess I won't. I'm going to help Charlie."

"What?!" he growled looking at her in disbelief.

"I'll be right back, I promise."

Boone stared at her and finally nodded slowly.

"Careful."

Ana smiled weakly and walked away. She was running down the beach to Sawyer's shelter when someone attacked her catching her from behind and pulling her back forcefully. She felt that something swished by her ear. Ana fought back elbowing him in the chest. His grip released as he gasped and she turned around and flinched at him pinning him down to the ground.

"That's how you thank me for saving your life, officer?"

Her eyes widened and she gasped:

"_Jack?_"

**A/N:** Yeah, well it's not over yet! ;D

**Next chapter:** The others decide to move back. Some people are hurt and some people are gone. Jack explains how he escaped. Ana is taking care of Sawyer.


	18. You're welcome

**LostFreakJ:** Oh, maybe I'll start watching it. ;D Thanks for your review, that I appreciated very much, as always! And…I hope you enjoyed your dinner. ;P :D

**Chapter 18: "You're welcome."**

"_That's how you thank me for saving your life, officer?"_

_Her eyes widened and she gasped:_

"_Jack?"_

"And just when you saved my life?!"

"Uh, I don't know, ten seconds ago? The damn bullet missed your head!"

"What the hell are you_ doing_ here?!" she yelled still lying on top of him.

"What a nice greeting, Ana!" he said sarcastically "Can you get off me now, so we can keep on running from the others?"

In spite of herself, she let out a chuckle and got up and he picked himself up. She grabbed his elbow and tagged him along with her running down the beach.

"Where are we going?" he breathed.

"To Sawyer's shelter." She replied speeding up. When they were almost there one of them confronted them pointing his gun at Ana.

"What's the rush?" he asked smiling silly. Jack and Ana stopped immediately, their eyes widening in surprise.

"Hello, you two." The man said sarcastically. "I'm Pickett. Nice to meet you."

Jack glared at him and moved closer to Ana grabbing her arm and she glanced at him sending a questioning look.

"I'll tell you straight what I want and you'll do what I say, are we clear?" Pickett asked pretending to be polite. "I believe you're Jack Shephard?" he asked nodding towards confused Jack, who reminded silence confirming. "Great, so you were so smart and you decided to escape from us, just a while ago, and I'm glad to tell you it wasn't your best idea, doctor. So, here's the deal. If you devote yourself to our hands voluntarily, I won't shoot her." He stated still pointing the gun at Ana. "But if you even _dare_ to think about escaping again, she won't survive the day."

Ana was trying to stay calm, but being an aim was not her hobby. But in spite of this she glanced at Jack nervously and shook her head firmly no,

"Don't even think about it." She whispered and he stared at her confused. "Don't do it."

"Well, officer Cortez, I know life's not easy for you, but it doesn't mean you should give up so easily." Pickett said matter-of-factly smirking at her. "I don't have a problem with killing you now, but there's no pressure. I won't be begging you. If you want to die, then there you go. Am I not beneficent?" he asked with the same sick grin on his face. Ana swallowed and reached her hand slowly behind her back. If she manages to grab her gun…

"No, no, Cortez. Put your hands up." Pickett ordered, his smile gone, his voice cold.

Jack glanced at her and realizing what she was trying to do he grabbed her hand away from her belt and she glared at him.  
"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed angrily.

"Saving your life again." Jack replied quietly not looking at her.

"So what's it gonna be?" Pickett asked eyeing Ana carefully, watching her every move. "You're going with us, Jack, or you'd rather watching her die?"

Jack swallowed hard and looked at Ana, who shook her head once again no. It was probably the hardest decision he needed to make on that island. He couldn't let this man kill Ana, but what if he goes with them? He was thinking quickly glancing at Pickett, who was smirking at them like a madman. What was he supposed to do? As much as he didn't want to hurt Ana, he was afraid to come with those people. He was _so _afraid.

Pickett eventually got tired of waiting obviously and said sighing:

"As you wish."

And he pointed the gun at Ana's stomach and was about to pull a trigger.

"No!" Jack yelled but it was too late for him to change his decision. Pickett knew that the bullet was about to make its way through the gun barrel and there was a shot. Ana closed her eyes but felt nothing. She was dead already? If she was then death is not as bad as she thought. But then she felt someone taking a hold of her shoulders. She opened her eyes to see nobody else, but Boone.

"You can't go anywhere alone, can you?" he asked with worried expression on his face. Then he turned to shocked Jack and yelled at him:

"What were you thinking, dammit?! He coulda killed her!"

Jack didn't manage to reply because Boone was already walking away tagging Ana along with him.

"C'mon! What are you waiting for?!" she yelled staring at the confused doctor over her shoulder. "Come on!"

Jack shook his head and scurried behind them. They all ran into the jungle and hid behind bushes.

"Dammit, Boone, what are you doing here?!" Ana hissed staring at him angrily. He glanced at her and sent her a questioning look.

"Sorry?"

"You left Claire alone with Aaron and Kate?!"

"Kate?" Jack interfered. "Is she okay?"

Ana ignored him still glaring at Boone.

"Hey, calm down, all right? Claire's fine. She's with Sayid." Boone reassured her. "And Kate's okay too." He added looking at Jack, who gave a sigh of relief.

"What the hell is going on here anyway?" Ana asked suddenly and both men looked at her questioningly.

"Huh?"  
"I mean, why they attacked so suddenly. They used to do it at night and quickly, they didn't give us any chance to defend."

Jack looked up from behind the bush and frowned.

"I can't see them."

"What?" Boone and Ana asked together.

They looked up too. Jack was right. The others were gone. They couldn't hear gunshots any more too.

"What the--?" Boone asked looking at the beach in disbelief. "Why did they go?"

Ana got up slowly and started walking out of the jungle.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Jack called and glanced at Boone frowning. They quickly followed her.

She made her way to Sawyer's shelter and entered. And she was welcomed with a gun pointed at her. When Charlie noticed it was her, he lowered it sighing.

"Oh, it's you. Where's Claire? She's okay?" he asked worryingly. Ana nodded and pushed him aside walking to the laying Southerner. She knelt down and shook him gently. He opened his eyes and looked up at her with worried expression on his face.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked quietly and Ana just gave him a nod. Just then Boone and Jack entered and Charlie welcomed them with his gun too.

"It's just us." Boone said quickly putting his hands up. Charlie nodded lowering it once again and Boone looked down at Ana, who was talking quietly with Sawyer.

"They're gone now." She said slowly.

"Are they? Well, chica, I guess you had something to do with it, huh?" Sawyer asked smirking and she smiled deciding to remind silence.

"I guess they don't hate each other anymore." Jack whispered staring weirdly at the pair. Boone glanced at him and raised his eyebrows. The doctor quickly decided to change the subject, so he asked:

"So where's Kate?"

"She's in Claire's shelter. She's hurt." Boone answered dryly.

"Hurt? What's….what's wrong with her?"

"Go to her and see for yourself."

"But she'll be okay?"

"You're a doctor."

Jack nodded and left quickly with Charlie. Boone turned his gaze at Ana and walked up closer to them.

"Hey, Ana. Come with me."

She looked up frowning and Sawyer glared at him.

"Why?"

"I need to do something about your cut. Jack will be very busy now. People can be hurt after the attack." Boone stated ignoring Sawyer's glare. Ana glanced at the Southerner and back at Boone saying:

"We can't just leave him now."

"Of course, we can't. I'll look for someone to watch him. I'll be right back." Boone said and not giving Ana time to reply he exited the shelter. Sawyer snorted and she turned back to face him.

"What?"

He looked at her and smiled innocently.

"Nothin'."

Ana sized him up suspiciously and frowned. Sawyer grinned wider.

"Why are you smiling, Cowboy?" she asked him smirking.

"Why are you smirking, Cupcake?"

Ana was about to say something, when Boone with Sun entered.

"Why hello sunshine!" Sawyer drawled and she forced a weak smile.

"Sun will take care of you, Sawyer. Ana, c'mon." Boone said firmly. The Latina gazed at the southerner unsurely and he nodded grinning.

"Go ahead, Lucy. I think I'll manage an hour without you."

Ana rolled her eyes and let out a chuckle getting up. Sun took her place and Boone left with Ana. Sawyer looked after them and then turned his gaze back at Sun.

"Maybe we'll play draughts, sunshine? What do you say?"

Later

"Ouch." Ana hissed.

"Sorry." Boone breathed "I'm not really good at it."

"I can see it and_ feel_ it." She stated smirking a little and he pressed a little harder on her cut. "Ow!"

Boone smiled and she glared up at him.

"Now that was on purpose."

"No kidding." He drawled grinning. "Hold it here."

Ana reached up and pressed a gauze to her head. There was a silence for a while and when it started becoming uncomfortable Boone turned to face her again.

"That's all, what I can do right now. Jack will need to stitch it up later."

Ana nodded not looking at him. She was trying to avoid him as often as she could, when they were alone. Why? Because she didn't want to talk about the kiss in the jungle. She was still cursing herself for it. She definitely didn't belong to the people, who think before they do something. And she knew that it wasn't supposed to happen. It _shouldn't_ have happened. Not that she didn't want it…, but it just wasn't _right_. So Ana decided to avoid the fact. But Boone didn't like to be ignored.

"Why are you suddenly so quiet, huh?" he asked softly as she got up from the ground in his shelter.

"I dunno. The fact that the others have probably just killed a few of us doesn't please me too much." she replied, maybe a little bit too coldly. Boone got up too and nodded sighing.

"I know the feeling."

"Look, I …I didn't thank you…" Ana started still not entering into the eye contact with him.

"For what?" he asked matter-of-factly.

"You saved my life back there." She stated quietly. "I don't know how to--"

"You will thank me best if you finally look at me, Ana." Boone interrupted her briefly. Ana swallowed hard and gazed up staring at him softly.

"And.. you're welcome." He added smiling lightly. She smiled back and he stepped closer and pulled her into a hug. Ana buried her face in his shirt placing her hands on his chest.

"You're welcome." He breathed putting his own hand on the back of her head gently and closing his eyes.

In the meanwhile

"Claire!"

The blonde girl turned around and her eyes widened.

"Jack! Oh my God! We thought they had taken you! Where have you been?"

The doctor made his way to the shelter and came over quickly to the 'bed' where Kate was lying.

"Is she--?" Jack growled matter-of-factly checking her temperature. Then he noticed that her side was bandaged up.

"Who did this?" he asked pointing at Kate's side.

"Um… Ana." Claire replied quietly, almost afraid of the harsh tone of the man. "She…stopped the bleeding and--…did she do something wrong?"

"Wrong?" Jack laughed "She saved her life!"

Claire broke in a huge smile and nodded.

"So how did you escape from them?" she asked after a while.

"Well, they confronted us in the jungle and we started running. And I have lost her from my sight…They must have caught her. "

"Oh." Claire said quietly "Well. But she's fine now, is she?"

Jack turned his gaze at the blonde girl and nodded smiling.

"Yeah, she's fine now..."

Later

"Hey, Cowboy, I'm back!" Ana called entering the shelter with a huge smirk on her face. But her smile quickly faded away when she noticed he wasn't there. She frowned. Where did he go?

"Well, well. You visited my modest thresholds once again, huh, Lulu?"

She turned around to face the smirking southerner.

"Where have you been and where's Sun?" Ana asked suspiciously and Sawyer laughed and said:

"I've just hid her body in the jungle. I'm gonna eat her later."

"Ha ha, funny, Tex." She said rolling her eyes.

"I went for a little walk with our Asian girl, what do ya think?" Sawyer drawled coming over to his 'bed'. "I noticed you walking towards my little house, so I said goodbye to her and now I'm here."

Ana nodded sitting down on the ground and he lied down on the blankets beside her.

"You're not in condition to walk, Cowboy."

"Well, as you can see, I handled it."

Ana sized him up smirking and looked away.

"What?" he asked grinning "What is it?"

"Nothing." She replied smiling innocently shrugging. "Seriously."

"You're pushing my buttons, sweetheart."

Ana snorted rolling her eyes.

"What are you gonna do about that?" she asked raising her eyebrows and he just winked at her. She smiled at that and he suddenly grimaced.

"What was that?" she laughed expecting a smirk from him but he didn't give her one. He sat up and stiffened.

"What's wrong with you?" Ana asked now really worried, her smile completely gone. She moved closer and caught his shoulder and he began to shake a little.

"Sawyer, Sawyer… What is it? What's wrong? Sawyer!"

He closed his eyes and fell back on the blankets. Ana leaned over him and put her hand on his forehead. He was burning up.

"Sawyer!" she cried "What the--"

She shook him gently not really knowing what to do.

"Sawyer, dammit! Wake up! I said wake up!"

But he looked like… a dead man. However she could feel a pulse and just because of it she didn't panic yet.

"C'mon, Sawyer! Please! Wake up!" she cried one last time before standing up and running out of the shelter. She scurried down the beach looking for Jack everywhere, but she couldn't find him. Just then she noticed a mess after the attack. Some of the shelters were completely destroyed. The people were desperate and were moping around. She didn't have time to help them then…

Ana finally made her way to Claire's shelter, where Jack, Kate and Boone were all sitting. When Boone saw her he got up immediately seeing a look that her face held.

"What happened?"

Ana stopped and trying to calm down and breathe slower she mumbled:

"It's…S…Sawyer! He… he fainted.. he just.. fainted…he's burning.. up! Jack…help him!"

Kate's eyes widened and Jack left immediately not even looking at anybody. Boone came over to Ana and wanted to comfort her somehow but she pushed him away panting and said:

"I'm sorry….I have to go back…there! I'm sorry!" She murmured and ran away. Boone gazed after her sadly and then sat back down, taking his head in his hands. Kate looked at him with compassion and whispered quietly:

"Hey, don't you worry. She'll be back when Sawyer gets better."

He stared up at her and chuckled.

"I doubt that."

"Why?"

Boone swallowed and looked away.

"She's something else… I thought she hated him, but now… she's by his side all the time."

Kate frowned.

"He's sick, Boone." She said like it was obvious. He gazed back at her and smiled.

"You don't get it." He sighed and she raised her eyebrows.

"What?"  
"She's falling for him, it's so obvious."

That's when Kate laughed making him look at her as if she was crazy.

"What? What did I say?"

"Oh, man! You're _so _blind!" she stated smirking and it was Boone's turn to frown.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ana's not falling for Sawyer, you jerk, but for _you_!"

He looked at her in disbelief and burst into laughter.

"Good joke, but you won't console me with it, y'know?" Boone chucked and Kate rolled her eyes sighing.

"All right. I give up." And with that she turned her back to him. She was sure that he will ask her in three seconds about…

"How do you know that?"

She let out a heavy breath and turned back to him.

"_Feminine intuition_, Boone."

In the meanwhile

Ana entered the shelter to find already sitting Jack, who was checking Sawyer's pulse. She came over closer and knelt down beside him.

"And?" she asked impatiently after a while of waiting. "What's wrong with him?"

Jack looked at her and asked:

"You cleaned his wound, didn't you?"

'Yeah."

"And you're sure there was no infection, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

Jack frowned and shook his head.

"What?" she asked with worried expression.

"Did I--?"

"No! You didn't do anything wrong, Ana." Jack interrupted her "The bullet went through his thigh? You didn't pull it off?"

She shook her head no firmly and Jack let out a heavy breath.

"I think they didn't shoot him with a bullet, but with something else." Jack said slowly and Ana frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"They shot him with something that poisoned his system, Ana. He's _poisoned_."

**A/N: **How's that?xDD

**Next chapter:** Ana's still taking care of unconscious Sawyer. Boone hears Sawyer saying something that shocks him. Kate thanks Ana for saving her life.


	19. I love her

**LostFreakJ: **Of course Sawyer will be all right! xD I'm thinking about putting Juliet into this story to clear the situation with Ben's intends and about their attacks. What do you think about it? :D Is it a good idea?

**VERY IMPORTANT! **- To read this chapter you have to know that in my story Sawyer did **NOT** say these 'I love her' words to Jack in 2x09 'what Kate did'

**Chapter 19: "I love her."**

"_They shot him with something that poisoned his system, Ana. He's poisoned."_

"What will you do? You know how to help him, don't you?" Ana asked quietly looking at Sawyer worryingly. Jack shook his head and got up. Then he grabbed the backpack and started sorting the medicines that were inside of it.

"Gottit." he said after a while picking a little bottle up. Ana stared at it unsurely and asked:

"What's that?"  
"It' s an antibiotic. Very strong. When he wakes up after taking it, he'll be very weak. But it's the only way..." Jack said like he was trying to convince himself. Then he shook his head once again and knelt down by Sawyer.

"Hold him up." he told her and she picked Sawyer up by his shoulders and hugged him from behind wrapping her arms around him and holding him in a sitting position, his head was rested on her shoulder. Jack put the bottle against his mouth but the southerner's lips stayed pressed together. The doctor sighed in resigned voice.

"Dammit..."

Ana gazed down at Sawyer sadly and Jack tried again and again, failing each time. He eventually groaned furiously and said to Ana:

"You try."

She looked up at him and frowned.

"What? Why me?"

Jack remembered how Kate had managed to make the very same man to take a pill. The method worked, maybe it'll work this time.

"Whisper to him. Just talk to him. Tell him to take a swig." Jack continued handing a bottle to her. "He'll listen to you."

"Why are you so sure?" she asked taking it from him.

"Trust me."

Ana looked at him suspiciously and then turned her gaze back down at Sawyer, who started shaking again. She wondered what she was supposed to say.

"Hey…" she spoke softly "Can you hear me?"

He groaned quietly.

"Sawyer?"

He shivered and she hugged him tighter.

"It's…it's Ana."

She stared back at Jack unsurely and he nodded for her to continue.

"Go on."

Ana looked down at Sawyer and tightened her grip on the bottle.

"You.. you need to take the antibiotic. You're gonna feel better. You just have to take a swig from this bottle." She said quietly putting it against his lips once again.

"Please, drink it, Sawyer. _Please_…"

He let out a heavy breath and parted his lips slightly so she could tilted the bottle.

"Swallow…" Ana whispered and Sawyer did as he was told to choking a little. Jack let out a sigh of relief mixed with a chuckle and she laughed quietly:

"Good!"

Sawyer choked harder and she gave the bottle back to Jack.

"See? Told you." The doctor said smirking and Ana smiled softly at him.

"And who said that women are worse doctors, huh?" Jack asked chuckling a little and Ana giggled.

"Okay, I'll leave you here. I have to take a look around the camp."

"How many people is hurt?" she asked sadly and he shook his head.

"Not many. Bernard has a broken leg, but just because he was running and fell from a hill somewhere in the jungle. Some of us are a little bit bruised and clawed, some of us have destroyed shelters, some of us are gone, but nobody was shot."

"But they were shooting around, weren't they? How's it possible they didn't--?"

"They probably wanted to scare us. But they didn't kill anyone. They just took who they wanted and got back."

"Something's wrong." Ana said quietly.

"What?"

"They wouldn't just get back like that. Something made them to do it." She stated surely "I wonder what…"

Jack gazed down at Sawyer who stopped shaking and said:

"Take care of him, all right?"

She nodded.

"If he wakes up, give him something to eat and drink and go look for me."

"Yeah, okay."

Jack gave her a simple nod and got up. He was about to leave the tent when Ana said:

"Thank you."

He turned around to look at her. Jack knew what that was about. No words were needed between them any more. So he just gave her a soft smile and left the shelter.

Ana turned her gaze at Sawyer and snapped playfully:

"Yeah, you _handled_ it. Jerk. When you wake up, I'll kill you."

In the meanwhile

Jack was stiffening Bernard's leg while Boone appeared grinning.

"Hey, you seen Ana?" he asked happily. Jack stared at him and raised his eyebrows smirking.

"You know where she is."

Jack expected that Boone will growl some dry comment, something like 'yeah, she's in _his_ shelter, isn't she?' or 'she's still with _Sawyer,_ huh?' but Boone just grinned wider and nodded walking away, Jack gazed after him and shook his head.

Later

He entered Sawyer's shelter and what he saw made him to grin even wider, what was _almost _impossible. Ana and Sawyer were both sleeping but she was lying on her side turning her back to him and she had all blankets wrapped around herself, while Sawyer was completely uncovered. She must have taken them away from him in her sleep, not on purpose, of course. Boone knelt down beside her and shook her gently. She groaned and slapped his hand away.

"Gimme five minutes, mom." Ana murmured, her eyes still closed. He gazed down at her and chuckled. Shaking her once again he said lowly:

"Ana, wake up."

"I said give me five minutes!" she mumbled in her sleep with an annoyed facial expression and Boone laughed quietly. He swallowed wondering what he was supposed to do to wake this girl up. He bent down slightly and tickled her. And _that _worked. She groaned once again and sat up slowly opening her eyes. Ana ran her hand through her hair and looked at him weirdly.

"Oh, hey. What are you doing here?" she asked frowning. Boone gazed at her amused and replied:

"I was saving Sawyer from freezing to death, 'cause some Latina girl decided to steal all blankets away from him."

Ana raised her eyebrows and looked at Sawyer, who was now shivering.

"Oh my God!" she gasped and quickly covered him with all blankets that she had around her, while Boone was smirking. She turned her eyes back at him and asked:

"What's so funny?"

He shrugged and shook his head. The truth was that Kate's words were still rumbling in his ears. _'Ana's_ _not falling for Sawyer, you jerk, but for you!'_ And he couldn't help but feel happy. He was _damn_ happy. Even the sight of Ana sleeping next to Sawyer in his shelter couldn't make him sad. He was somehow _hopeful._ But why?

"Go eat something." Boone said after a while and she shook her head no.

"Nah, I'm good."

"So take a walk, or something. You've been sitting here for quite long." He pressed on.

She sighed heavily and sent him a sleepy and tired look.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

Boone grinned and Ana frowned smirking.

"What?"

"Nothing. You can go. I'll stay here with him."

Ana raised her eyebrows looking at him in disbelief.

"Seriously, Boone, what happened to you?" she asked chuckling and he shrugged smiling.

"I dunno. Does it matter?"

She shook her head no.

"Don't think so. I like it."

He laughed quietly.

"That's… that's good." Boone said "All right you should go now."

Ana nodded and got up smiling.

"I am with Claire, if anyone's looking for me, okay?"

"Yeah."

She patted his shoulder and left mumbling something what sounded like 'thanks'. Boone shook his head to snap back to reality. And _the_ reality was that he was sitting beside Sawyer.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a great day." He commented sighing.

In the meanwhile

Ana walked down the beach looking around. She noticed Libby and Hurley talking quietly in front of the shelter. Bernard was resting next to his tent with his bandaged leg and Rose was comforting him. Few other guys were fixing damages that the others caused. Sayid was walking out of the jungle with the gun, he was probably checking if _they_ were really gone. Jack and Kate were sitting near Claire's shelter staring at the sea. When Kate noticed Ana she quickly got up and came over to her.

"Hey, how's Sawyer?"

"He'll be fine." Ana replied and Kate nodded. "I can see you're feeling better now, huh?"

"Uh…yeah. I am." She stated quietly "Look, I didn't have a chance to thank you."

"For what?"  
"You know." Kate said smiling lightly "If you didn't… I would be dead already."

Ana gazed up at the other woman unsurely shaking her head.

"Kate, it's okay…you don't really need to…"

"Oh, I do. Look I know, that we're not the best friends, but I want you to know, that I still remember our conversation, that we had a long time ago and I really respect you and I appreciate what you did for me and all…" she took a deep breath and Ana smiled at it a little. "Thanks… for being there, when I … needed help." She eventually said what she had wanted and Ana nodded saying:

"Anytime."

Kate smiled for real and sighed.

"Well, I guess, I won't be stopping you longer. Where are you going, by the way?"

Ana frowned. What, she suddenly cared? Oh, of course. Save her life and she'll be trying to pretend your friend.

"To Claire."

"Oh." Kate responded walking away. "I guess, I'll see you later."

'And the end of this game, _finally_. Seriously, the girl needs to learn, where she's welcomed and where she's not.' She thought. Ana actually didn't know, what was pushing her away from the brunette. Maybe the fact that she always wanted to be in, doesn't matter what that was. A fight with the others? She's in. A walk on the other side of the island? She's in. Yes, she had one conversation with the woman, but even then Ana could feel that Kate is not really happy in her company. But she needed to talk, so… Kate's better than nobody, after all.

Ana made her way to Claire's shelter shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts about Kate.  
"Hey!" The blonde called and Ana smiled wide. "Hey, Aaron! Look, who's here!"

Claire picked the boy up and handed him to the Latina. Ana grinned down at the baby and he let out a quiet, but sweet giggle.

"Sawyer's feeling better?"

"I think so," Ana responded staring up at Claire. "He'll get over it."

In the meanwhile

Boone was really bored. Suddenly he regretted that he had decided to stay with Sawyer. He could pull someone off here, after all. He groaned in frustration and shook his head. His good humor was suddenly gone. What was wrong with him anyway?

And just when he decided to go look for Sun, Sawyer let out a grunt and swallowed hard. Boone turned his gaze on him and moved closer.

"Sawyer?"

The man groaned heavily and not opening his eyes he murmured a question:

"Where's she?"

Boone frowned.

"Ana? She was sitting by your side the whole time, I told her to take a walk."

"I love her." Sawyer mumbled breathing heavily. Boone let out a snort with mixed chuckle but after that his facial expression hardened and his eyes darkened immediately.

"What…What'd you just say?" Boone asked in disbelief and Sawyer groaned once again and repeated, his voice husky:

"I _love _her."

Boone gazed at the blonde man with surprise and shook his head in disbelief. After a minute he got up and with one last glare at the Southerner he left the shelter.

Boone didn't know where he was going, he just knew he had to run away, as far as he could from the beach, from this all mess, from Sawyer _and_ from Ana.

Nothing difficult, after all. He got used to it, actually. Something's wrong and he's running away from it.

But when he was alone at this damn beach he started wondering about everything. So he sat down on the sand and collected several stones for himself still thinking.

First he stated firmly to himself that he has no feelings for this beautiful and strong Latina. _No _feelings.

Secondly he tried to convince himself that Sawyer was just fooling around as usual and what he said was a stupid joke. But then he remembered that he had _no feelings_ for Ana so he shouldn't care if Sawyer was telling the truth or not.

And finally, he started blaming himself for Zack. If he told Ana that the others wanted to kill her, the boy would probably be here now.

Shaking his head he threw one last stone into the waves and walked away to the jungle.

Later

Ana entered Sawyer's shelter and noticed that Boone wasn't here. She frowned. He just left? He left Sawyer here alone? Where did he go?

She came over to the 'bed' and knelt down beside it. She put her hand on Sawyer's forehead to check his temperature. He was pretty cool. When she pulled her hand back he groaned and opened his eyes sleepily. Ana smiled down softly at him and he grinned up at her.

"Now that's a beautiful view!" Sawyer said and she chuckled and responded sarcastically:

"Ha ha, funny!"

He grinned wider and she rolled her eyes smirking.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, I'm great, sweet cheeks. I don't count that terrible pain in my damn leg and … my horrible headache doesn't really matter too." Sawyer replied echoing her sarcasm.

"Yeah, maybe I'll give you something to eat and drink and I'll go look for Jack."

"Wait a sec, chica. What happened to me?"

Ana gazed at him and shook her head.

"Um… Jack said that the others hadn't shot you with a bullet, but with something else."

"What do ya mean by _something else_, Lulu?"

"Uh…With something what poisoned your system, Sawyer. You were poisoned."

He raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Well, I guess I won't buy any of them presents for Christmas." He said and Ana laughed at it.

"Yeah, I guess, you won't." she confirmed and was about to get up, when he grabbed her wrist gently.

Ana raised her eyebrows sending him a questioning look. He obviously didn't want to be alone. She sighed and rubbed his shoulder gently.

"I'll go for something to eat for you and I'll go look for Jack, Cowboy." She stated smirking. "I'll be back soon"

Sawyer was staring at her long and finally let go of her wrist saying:

"Yeah, thanks."

Ana nodded and got up slowly.

"Don't even think about going somewhere again, you got it?" she asked smirking down at him and his smile returned on his face.

"Yes, ma'am."

**A/N:** Now I wonder if it was a little bit OOC? xD

**Next chapter: **Sawyer's recovering and Kate visits him. He tells her about his feelings and she feels hurt. Ana is mad at Boone for leaving Sawyer alone and he ignores it. Then she goes to hatch to find an unconscious Locke on the ground and… ! ;D ..to be continued. ! xD


	20. I had a dream

**LostFreakJ: **Yeah, I think Juliet's a better idea too. ;D She'll appear soon... But now...a little violence is coming! xD

**Chapter 20: "I had a dream."**

Ana brought some fruits and water for Sawyer and when he was full enough, she went to find Jack. It was really dark already. She was wondering how slowly the time on the island was passing by. Like too slowly...

She walked down the beach and towards Claire's shelter again and as she was expecting, Jack was there with Claire, Aaron and Charlie.

"Hey, guys." Ana said entering the tent and everybody looked at her. "Jack, Sawyer's awake."

The doctor raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"It's great. You gave him food?"

"Yeah."

"All right."

Jack got up from his spot on the blankets and left. Ana turned around to look at Claire and asked:

"Uh, guys, you seen Boone by any chance?"

Charlie shook his head no and Claire replied:

"Unfortunately not. I mean, the last time I've seen him was, when he was sitting with Kate in my shelter, but then he left and I don't know where he's right now, Ana."

She nodded and with murmuring a 'bye' to the blonde and Charlie she left the shelter.

Ana made her way to Boone's tent, but nobody was there. She frowned exiting it and looked around. He was acting really weird. Why the hell did he leave Sawyer alone? Something had to happen. And she knew it. She just _knew_ it.

Ana went into the jungle. She was heading to the hatch, 'cause she hoped Boone would be there. Suddenly she heard some kind of rustle behind her. Ana stopped and slowly turned around staring into the darkness. She didn't have a gun. Damn! She was so smart, that she went into the jungle on the creepy island, in the middle of the night without a gun. Just great! And she's calling herself a cop! Ana looked around swallowing and someone went out from the trees and she jumped him quickly, causing him to fell on the ground with her on top of him. She was about to punch him but the man grabbed her wrist and rolled them over so he was now on top. She yelled and he was quick to muffle the noise by covering her mouth with his hand.

"It's just me, Ana."

Her yes widened and she gasped:

"Boone?"

Ana barely could see his nod, 'cause it was really dark. Then she realized that he still had her pinned to the ground and this position started becoming uncomfortable.

"Uh…can you get off me now?" she asked quietly not knowing why and he nodded again and picked himself up. He then caught her arm and helped her to get up, as well.

"You all right?" Boone breathed.

"Yeah." Ana replied rubbing the back of her head. Then she remembered why she wanted to talk to him ,so she shook her head and snapped:

"And where the hell have you been?!"

He raised his eyebrows and asked:

"What do you mean?"

"You disappeared. You left Sawyer alone! Why?"

Boone sighed heavily and didn't reply.

"I asked you why!" Ana said angrily and he looked down and turned around walking away.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" she called, but he was still going "Boone, dammit!"

And he ignored her this time too disappearing again in the darkness. She groaned furiously and shook her head. Ana swallowed hard and started walking to the hatch once again thinking. After two hours, maybe more, she finally made her way to it and entered. She ignored the fact that the door was opened. Boone said that Locke would be here, didn't he? The man wouldn't leave it like that.

Ana went into the kitchen and looked around. Nothing, but the silence.

"John!" she called and nobody responded.

Then she looked down and noticed that something is lying behind the table. She ran over and saw it was Locke. She knelt down beside him and shook him gently.

"John…?"

Ana checked his pulse, it was quick. She shook the man once again and that time he didn't give her any sign of living too. And suddenly someone cleared his throat beside her. She froze and slowly turned her head looking over her shoulder.

"Why hello again!"

Pickett. And he wasn't alone. His precious gun was once again pointed at her.

"What did you do to him?" Ana asked clenching her fists to stop herself from shaking. "What did you--?!"

"Calm down, Cortez. He'll be fine." He replied interrupting her. "Get up, lady."

She glared at him and he smirked.

"I said get up, _lady_."

Ana swallowed to calm down and slowly raised up glaring at him. And he just grinned at her making her to frown.

"You know, why I like you so much?" Pickett asked smirking and she ignored his question.

"Because you killed Goodwin." He said still smiling and Ana shivered a little. "Yeah, Ana. You did something what I have been wanting since I met him." He added smiling devilishly. "Actually, I don't think you would've been able to kill him if he hadn't been so _keen on_ you."

Ana froze and looked at him in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?"

Pickett laughed and gazed at her very amused.

"You really didn't notice that? Well, I don't blame him, 'cause I would love to have a go with you too, if you know, what I mean." he said sizing her up with this sick smile and she grimaced at his comment and took a step back.

"Why would you want Goodwin's death? He was on of--"

"Us." He finished for her rolling his eyes "So? I didn't like him all along. Mainly because he was keep trying to get Juliet."

Ana didn't give a damn who Juliet was ,so she didn't bother to ask ,but he continued anyway:

"And he did. He seemed to really love her ,but then the whole plane crash happened and he went to pretend one of you and he completely forgot about Juliet, when you appeared."

She looked away and swallowed hard.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ana asked coldly and he just grinned wider.

"Because I am here to kill you and I thought you'd love to know something before I do it."

His words hit her. That's it. He'll finally do what he was supposed to. And maybe it was weird, but the first person she thought about was … Sawyer, for the first time it wasn't Boone. And it actually worried her.

"Shall we?" Pickett asked gesturing towards the exit. Ana started breathing quicker ,as she exited the hatch and she felt his gun pressed against her back. He was leading her deeper and deeper into the jungle and she stopped hoping that anybody would find her and save her. After several minutes they finally stopped and Pickett said **not** smiling at all:

"I'm not really happy I have to do it, but it's not my call."

"If you think I'll be begging you for mercy, you're _very_ wrong." Ana stated glaring at him and he smirked.

"I knew you wouldn't. I know you better than you think, Cortez."

She looked away and clenched her fists, just then she felt that the gun was pressed to her back harder. And she closed her eyes. So this was it for her? After everything she made through she's gonna end up in the jungle with one of them?

In the meanwhile

_And there was a gunshot. _

Boone woke up in his shelter panting. It was the worse nightmare he ever had. But it was so real. She was in the jungle with the same guy ,who was trying to kill her earlier. And she was alone. Completely alone. And he couldn't move, he couldn't move and she couldn't see him and he couldn't call her, he couldn't do anything. He was froze and he couldn't move, he just couldn't move and then the guy said 'I'm sorry' _and there was a gunshot_. Why the hell this nightmare was so real?!

He walked down the beach to her tent but she wasn't there. So he ran to Sawyer's shelter. He entered it quickly.

"Ana--"

She wasn't there too. There was just sleeping Sawyer, who opened his eyes immediately when he heard him.

"What happened?" he asked frowning and Boone let out a heavy breath shaking his head. He was about to go out .but suddenly something hit him and--

"I had a dream…"

Later

"Are you sure that she went to the hatch?"

"Yeah, uh… she went there after our conversation and I got back to the beach and that's when--"

"Okay, easy, man, she's fine."

"Are you all right? You shouldn't actually going anywhere, you're not strong enough yet."

Sawyer snorted rolling his eyes and responded:  
"Look, I am strong enough, besides I'm worried about Lucy, so it doesn't matter, Metro."

Boone nodded and they sped up going through the jungle.

"I left her."

Sawyer gazed at him raising his eyebrows.

"How could I leave her?" Boone murmured shaking his head and going even faster. Sawyer decided to ignore his words.

"Sawyer…."

"Huh?"  
"Thanks."

The blonde man looked at him and smiled.

"Couldn't let you go there all alone, now, could I?"

Boone laughed.

"Sure, you couldn't." he responded and they were walking fast in silence for a while ,until they made their way to the hatch. They both got in and entered the kitchen.

"Ana!" Boone called but there wasn't any reply. Juts then he heard someone's groan and he noticed a body laying on the floor. Sawyer walked over to Locke, who was waking up.

"You all right?"

The bald man looked up at the blonde one and frowned. What happened?

"What…where am I?"

Boone's eyes widened and he swallowed hard.

"Go take a look around. Maybe she's here somewhere." Sawyer told him and knelt down beside John ,in the order to help him. Boone shook his head and nodded walking towards the bedroom. Just an empty bed. A computer room was empty too. He went back to the kitchen.

"She's not here."

Sawyer cursed under his breath and Locke narrowed his eyes.

"Who's not here?"

"Ana. Have you seen her? You remember what happened?" Sawyer asked gazing at the man with worried expression on his face.

"No… I don't… I haven't seen her. All I remember is a huge pain, I think someone knocked me out." John replied breathing heavily. Just then that damn alarm turned on and Sawyer grimaced looking around and said:

"We need to go look for Ana. You okay to stay here alone?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… It's nothing. I'll take care of the button." Locke stated firmly and slowly got up showing them that he's all right.

"Okay…" Boone sighed "Let's go, Hurry up."

Later

"Where are we going anyway?" Sawyer snapped impatiently and Boone groaned with rage.

"I told you already!"

"Yeah, you told me we were going to the place, where you saw him shooting her. It was a dream, Hick! We don't even know if she's in the jungle!"

"Would you shut up already!? Get back to the beach, I'm gonna find her alone!"

"Yeah, right! You're not the only one, who cares about her and guess what?! You're not the only one ,who she cares about!"

Boone stopped and turned around slowly to face him. Choking back his yell he said quietly:

"She's somewhere in the jungle, I know it."

Sawyer let out a heavy breath and shook his head.

"And I didn't ask you to go with me. You offered it, remember?" Boone asked glaring at the blonde man "So if you got a problem, go back to the beach, I don't have a time for your grouches. "

Sawyer snorted and ran his hand through his hair.

"Look, I'm worried about her too, but I'm telling you she's not here. She's probably at the beach, safe and happy with Claire and Aaron."

Boone looked down and shaking his head he started walking away.

"I don't want her to get hurt too and--" Sawyer continued ignoring his behavior ,but Boone was quick to interrupt him:

"Yeah, I know, you love her."

Sawyer frowned looking at him ,as if he was crazy.

"What?"

Boone was about to say something in response ,when they heard voices not far away from them. They walked closer and hid behind the closest tree watching two men, who were talking not really quietly.

"Look, she ran away. She punched me and she ran away!" one of them hissed angrily.

"She ran away? You had a gun pointed at her and she punched you and ran away!?" the other yelled.

"Ben, she's a cop! She could kick the shit out of me!"

"Yeah, but you were the one, who had this damn gun!"

"She punched me in my stomach and I bowed in half! When I looked up she was gone!"

"Okay, don't give me that shit! You let her go!"

"I didn't, all right?! I would have killed her!"

Boone clenched his fists, because he already knew, who they were talking about.

"You failed, Pickett! That's all what I'm interested in! You gotta kill her, do you understand, what I'm saying!? Ana Lucia is supposed to be dead long time ago and she's gotta be killed!"

Boone moved forward. He was gonna kill them. He was gonna kill them for even daring to say her name, but… Sawyer grabbed his arm and pulled him back shaking his head.

"Don't." he hissed and Boone let out a heavy breath and looked back at the men.

"Okay! I'll do it, as soon as I get her alone! I swear, she won't get away from me again."

"I hope you're not lying, it would be better for you." The guy, 'Ben' stated and walked away and the other man followed him.

Five minutes passed ,before they managed to calm down. Finally Sawyer broke the silence:

"I'm returning you honor, Metro. She _was_ in the jungle."

**A/N:** I hate school! It's the worse thing on this whole, bloddy world! It doesn't let me write my fiction! I don't have a time!! x I have no idea, when I update again! x

**Next chapter:** Sawyer and Boone go back to the beach and are trying to find Ana. And when they finally do find her, she tells them, that she wants to go away from the camp, because she doesn't want to put anybody in a danger because of the others intend about killing her. They do everything to stop her, but will they manage to do it?


	21. What are you doing?

**LostFreakJ: **Do you remember ,when Pickett was about to shoot Ana and Boone appeared saving her? Then the others disappeared and Pickett stayed. That's all what I can tell right now. ;D

Yeah and thanks for your patience, I mean it. And I already did, I mean I failed already on chemistry twice, but well... it happens. :D

I just realized I forgot to put Kate's conversation with Sawyer in 20th chapter ,so I'm gonna put it in the next one. There's no room for Kate in this chapter. ;D

**Chapter 21:"What are you doing?"**

"Okay, so let's sum it up. Two guys, that we believe are one of them, are planning to kill our little Lucy and we can't find her right now, 'cause you decided to leave her alone in the jungle in the middle of the bloddy night, that's pretty much it, Hick?"

Boone shook his head and stopped walking ,looking straight at Sawyer.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." he said simply and after a while he started walking again. Sawyer glared after him and followed. But he wasn't about to shut his mouth.

"What happened, huh? Why are ya suddenly so bitter for her?"

Boone sighed tiredly and asked not stopping:

"Bitter?"

"Yeah, bitter!"

"I don't think it's your business, Sawyer."

"And you know, what I think? I think it's not fair ,that in one moment you pretendin' to be a good friend for Ana and the next one you just leave her alone and ignore her. Then when I'm tellin' ya I care about her you're suddenly her big friend again! Isn't it weird?"

"I could tell the same thing about you and Kate, y'know?"

"Ya have no idea 'bout me and Freckles, Metro, so leave us out of it." Sawyer snapped.

"And you have no idea about me and Ana, so shut it."

"Look, she may be a tough girl, but it doesn't mean she has no feelings, all right?"

Boone raised his eyebrows and stopped turning around to look at the Southerner.

"Can we keep on heading to the beach ,or are you still gonna keep this sick conversation up?" he asked coldly and Sawyer shot him an angry glare and said:

"And everybody thought I was a complete pig and everyone was sure I didn't care about nobody ,but myself. Well, howdy, Hick! Ya defeated the master."

And with that he passed Boone by and walked away leaving him confused.

Later

"Jack!"

The doctor looked over his shoulder and seeing Boone and Sawyer walking out of the jungle in the night he immediately got up and came over to them.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Sawyer rolled his eyes and Boone gasped and asked:

"Where's Ana?"

Jack looked at Sawyer and then back at Boone and said:  
"She was here recently. I stitched her wound up and she went to her shelter."

"She okay?" Sawyer asked and Jack nodded surprised.

"And why wouldn't she be?"

Boone shook his head and walked away. The doctor turned his surprised gaze at Sawyer and he sighed and said:  
"Don't ask me ,what has gotten into us."

"I wasn't gonna. I'm more interested in Ana's behavior."

Sawyer frowned.

"What are you talkin' 'bout?"

"She was acting weird. She wasn't talking practically at all. I have a fellin' you guys know why."  
"Well, you have a wrong feelin', doc. Mind your own business."

And with that he left not even looking back at almost shocked Jack.

In the meanwhile

Boone entered her shelter and was washed over with relief ,as he saw her inside.

"There you are. You okay?"

Ana looked over her shoulder and raised her eyebrows.

"What, you suddenly care?"

He gazed at her almost sadly, ashamed about his behavior earlier in the jungle.

"Sorry, Ana, I was just--"

But she turned his back to him and he swallowed hard and took a step closer just as she turned around again.

"You need to--"his words stopped. She was standing with a backpack in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Boone gasped frowning and she was about to reply ,when Sawyer entered. He looked at Boone and then at Latina and finally at the bag, that she was holding and frowned, his face looking familiar to Boone's.

"What's goin' on here?" he asked confused gazing back at her ,narrowing his eyes. Ana sighed heavily and said:

"I'm going."

"Where?" Boone asked.

"Away." she answered simply and moved to pass them ,but they didn't let her to do it, blocking the doorway.

"What d'ya mean 'away', Lulu?"

Ana stared up at them both and shook her head.

"It's not your business. Now...move."

"No, Ana. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Boone asked looking at her in disbelief. "What are y--"

"Stop it, Boone already, dammit!" she snapped and he frowned.

"Stop what?"

"Stop acting ,like you care." she said lowly and pushed him aside walking out of her shelter. Sawyer stared at him sending an angry glare.

"What are ya gonna let her--?"

But Boone was just staring at the floor ,not reacting on Sawyer's question. The southerner groaned furiously and exited the tent trying to catch up with Ana. But she was already in Claire's shelter.

When he made his way to it he heard Claire saying:

"Are you sure? I don't think it's a good idea..."

"Yeah, it's the best idea I've ever had, y'know?" Ana replied smiling a little to the blonde "Just don't worry 'bout me and take care of that little boy here, all right?"

Claire looked at her and nodded smiling sadly.

"Are you going to get back?"

Ana stared at her and her smile faded ,as she shook her head no.

"I don't think so."

Then she bent down and kissed Aaron's forehead.

"Bye, Aaron."

She hugged Claire and with one last time she turned around to leave, but there he was. Sawyer blocked her way once again and she groaned tiredly.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem, Rambina, is your little 'away' trip." he said and grabbed her arm. "I'm not gonna let you anywhere alone, especially now, when they are hunting for you." he added whispering and Ana stared up at him and shot him a warning look.

"You have no idea, what they are able to do. Now let go of me."

Sawyer hesitated and she whispered:

"I'm not gonna tell you this twice."

Claire stared at Sawyer unsurely and he let out a heavy breath and let go of Ana's arm. She gazed at him hard and long and walked away. His gaze followed her and Claire spoke softly:

"She'll be all right."

He turned around to look at the Australian.

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me she couldn't stay here, because she would put us all in a danger."

Sawyer's gaze softened.

"She told ya this?"

Claire nodded and Sawyer sighed running his hand through his hair.

"'Night ma'am."

And he walked away. He had to do something. Anything to stop her. Although he didn't want to admit it, the only person, who could stop her... was Boone.

Later

Ana was in the 'kitchen' and was packing food into her backpack ,as Jack appeared.

"And what are you doing? You got a picnic, or something?"

She looked at him and smiled.

"No. I'm going."

"Where?" Jack frowned.

"Away from the camp."

The doctor's eyes widened in surprise and he looked at her in disbelief.

"Are you crazy?"

"Maybe." she stated and fastened her backpack walking away.

"Ana!" he called after her. "Ana Lucia!"

"What, Jack?!" she snapped turning around to face him. He came over closer to her.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Ana asked sighing heavily ,putting the backpack on her back.

"Why are you doing this? he asked looking at her softly "There's no point."

"You're wrong, doc. You're _very_ wrong." she said and not taking her eyes off of him she started walking away down the beach.

In the meanwhile

"Boone!"

"What the hell do ya want, Sawyer!? I'm not in mood now!"

"I don't care! You gotta stop her, Metro! You gotta stop her _now_!" the Southerner snapped and Boone rolled his eyes sighing.

"It's her choice. We need to accept it."

Sawyer froze looking at him in disbelief.

"Did I... did I hear you right? Can you hear what you're saying?! You have any idea ,that if you let her go she'll die! Don't you tell me you don't mind!"

"I don't!" Boone yelled and Sawyer's gaze hardened ,as he was glaring at the other men with rage.

"You lyin'." Sawyer stated shaking his head "I don't believe ya."

"I don't care." Boone yelled and went to walk away, but Sawyer grabbed his arm turning him around and punched him in his jaw. Boone fell on the ground with Sawyer on top of him. He tried to push Sawyer off of him ,but he pinned him to the ground glaring down at him.

"You're the only person, who can stop her! Whether you like it or not!"

Boone stared up at him with anger and snapped:

"Get off of me!"

"Why are you lyin' to yourself, Boone?! Why?!"

"Because I feel something for her and I know I can't 'cause it's not right!"

Sawyer froze and his grip released automatically. He picked himself up looking shocked. Boone got up slowly too ,breathing heavily.

"If…if you really feel something for Ana… go stop her, 'fore it's too late." Sawyer told him quietly and with one last sad gaze he turned around and walked away.

Boone was standing there ,staring after him, panting. Did he really say this? Did he really tell this to Sawyer? But it was true. That was the reason he didn't want to stop her. He thought it would be better. But it won't be better. She can die out there. What the hell was he thinking?

Later

Boone ran over to sitting Jack and the doctor immediately got up with worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Where's Ana?!"

"She went away down the beach five minutes ago. Boone, what the hell--?"  
"Later, Jack." Boone yelled already running down the beach.

If he doesn't find her… What if she was already far away?

He sped up running as fast as he could and when he saw a figure of a girl ,he was washed over with relief. "Ana!" he called and she stopped ,but didn't turn around. He made his way to her and she swallowed hard and faced him.

"What do you want? I don't really have a time for--"

"Ana, I know I shouldn't have… I'm sorry for acting like a complete dumbass to you. I was … it's juts this island makes me crazy. It's driving me nuts and…"

Ana looked up at him, her gaze softened.

"Don't go away. You…you _can't_ go away." Boone added gazing down at her. She looked away and sighed heavily.

"You don't understand. They're gonna kill me. I can't stay here. I would put us in a great danger if I--"

"I don't care." Boone interrupted her and she frowned.

'What are you talking about?"  
"I don't care if you put us in a danger, I want you to stay here."

Ana ran her hand through her hair and stared deep into his eyes.

"Give me one good reason ,why you want me to stay here." She said and Boone gazed down at the ground wanting to tell her the truth ,but he couldn't. He couldn't do this.

Ana stared sadly and him and turned around shaking her head and walking away ,when he called:

"Because I need you!"

She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"What?"

"I want you to stay here, because I need you." He stated quietly. They were staring for each other long, until Ana turned her back to him and started walking away again. Boone let out a heavy breath and she, hearing this, turned around again and ran over to him ,pulling him into a hug. And he held her like he would never hold her again. Not wanting this moment to end she whispered:

"Give Sawyer my best."

Boone let out a quiet and weak chuckle and she pulled back giving him a small smile.

"I'll be all right." Ana said and turned around walking away from him and he was standing there, counting the steps, that she was taking….

**A/N:** I have troubles with my computer. What does it mean? It means I don't know ,when I update another chapter (again). First school and now this… Arghh… I hate this world.! ;(

**Next chapter:** Boone tells Sawyer ,that Ana walked away and Sawyer blames him for everything, so does Boone. Kate tries to comfort Sawyer, but the only words that she gets from him is the truth about his feelings. (the conversation, what was supposed to be in 20th chapter).


	22. Everybody's changing

**LostFreakJ:** No, chemistry **is **a pain in the . :P Anyway, I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. :D Here comes another one, short but… I really don't have a time now. x .

**Chapter 22: "Everybody's changing."**

"_I'll be all right." Ana said and turned around walking away from him and he was standing there, counting the steps, that she was taking…._

Later

She was gone. She walked away. And there was nothing he could do to bring her back. When she was walking away he knew he wouldn't be able to stop her. So he let her go. But he was sure that many times he'll be cursing himself for it. And there he was. Without his sisterc and without the woman, he managed to feel something for. Why did everyone leave him? What had he done to deserve on this?

Boone made his way back to the camp and entered Ana's shelter, hoping to find her there, though he knew she had been far away then. Meeting just an emptiness and cold blankets he sat down and rested his elbows on his knees to make himself comfortable. And he was thinking. He was thinking so much it hurt. And he couldn't stop...

He couldn't but eventually he had to. Because of Sawyer, who entered the shelter. He stared down at Boone and frowned.

"Where is she?"

Boone didn't even bother to look up at him. Sawyer looked around and he noticed that everything what Ana had here was gone. Her clothes, her food and water. There were just several blankets on the ground.

"She's gone, isn't she?"

Boone gazed up at the other man and didn't have to answer. Sawyer already knew, he was already aware.

"Ya were supposed to stop her."

"I know I were." Boone said quietly looking down again. The southerner groaned and sat down beside him.

"What happened? You couldn't find her, or what?"

"I did find her."

"So why --"

"I just... I was trying but she ... walked away anyway."

"Well, you weren't trying hard enough then!" Sawyer yelled and Boone looked at him, his eyes sad.

"Yeah, I guess I weren't."

Sawyer narrowed his eyes gazing at him with anger and sadness.

"Did she… did she say somethin' 'bout me?" he asked Boone after a while.

"She gives you her best."

Sawyer smirked in spite of himself.

"Oh really?"

Boone looked up.  
"Yeah, she told me to give you her best."

"She said somethin' else?"

"She said she'd be all right."

Sawyer let out a heavy breath, that he was holding since he saw her packing things to the backpack.

"We need to go afta her."

Boone shook his head firmly.

"No."

"What?" Sawyer hissed and Boone looked at him and repeated:  
"No."

They were staring at each other for a while and finally Sawyer looked away snorting.

"I shoulda expected that from ya."

"What'd you mean?"

"First, you let her go, then – you don't wanna look for her."

"It's not like that."

"And like what?"

"Look, you won't understand."

"And why not, Hick?"

"Coz nobody understands…"

"Stop follin' around and tell me straight, why you let her go."

Boone stared down on the ground and swallowed hard not intending to reply.

"I don't get ya, Metro. Feelin' somethin' for a girl and lettin' her go away somewhere alone on the creepy island. Good for ya. Now if ya excuse me, I'm gonna get some food. I got my Lucy to find."

And with that Sawyer got up making Boone to say:

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What amI doing? I'm goin' after Lulu, what does it look like?"

"You won't find her."

"I love your optimism. Thanks for consolation. But I'll try."

Boone rolled his eyes and asked sighing:

"Since when do ya care anyway?"

"What?" Sawyer snapped. "Well, pardon, Hick, why wouldn't I care if Rambina dies out there? You expect me to do nothin'."

"Yeah, 'cause it's just like you."

"Like me?"

"Yeah. You've changed." Boone stated gazing up at him.

"Everybody's changing, Metro." Sawyer growled and turned around to leave ,but Boone asked:

"When are you going?"

"First thing in the mornin'." He replied "What ,you're goin' too?"

Boone looked away and let out a heavy breath.

"I'll let ya know."

The next morning

Boone woke up with a terrible headache. For a while he didn't know where he was. But after few minutes he managed to remember every single event from the previous day and he felt that weird feeling squeezing his stomach. The pain was really terrible and it made Boone to sat up quickly holding his head in his hands. He decided to go outside to take a breath of a fresh air. So he exited the shelter welcoming the sun's heat and breeze. In spite of this good weather he felt horrible, not only physically but psychologically too.

Boone decided to get some food and go to the hatch, where he could be finally alone.

At first he was thinking about going after Ana, but then he realized it wouldn't make any difference. If you really want to do something, you do it. No matter, what. Ana wanted to go away from the camp and she did. He wasn't able to stop her the previous day, he wouldn't be able to stop her tomorrow or the day after it. He was trying to convince himself that she's fine and that she'll be back. But every time he was closing his eyes he saw that guy shooting her.

"Hey, Boone."

He turned around to see Jack walking over to him.

"You all right? You're pale."

Boone nodded at first, but after that his nodding turned into shaking his head.

"Not really. Ana's gone."

"Ana's what?"

"She's gone. She walked away."

Jack swallowed and let out a heavy breath.

"You have any idea, where she could go?"

"No."

"We gotta go after her."

"Sawyer is going already."

Jack narrowed his eyes.

"And you're not?"

Boone shrugged .

"Anyway, Sawyer's going. Leave this to him."

In the meanwhile.

"Hey, Sawyer."

He looked up and there she was. Kate. Her sweet smile plastered on her face like an importunate bow tie.

"Hiya, Freckles. You're lost?"

She laughed and sat down on the sand beside him. Sawyer just turned around and started packing his things to a backpack.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously and he snorted.

"What do ya care?"

Kate narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?"

Sawyer let out a heavy breath and gazed at her.

"I'm packin'."

"Why?"

"Gosh, Freckles, you gotta know everythin', don't ya?"

"No, but--"

"I'm goin' to the jungle."

"What for?"

"For Ana."

Kate raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"And what is she doing in the jungle?"

"Hunting for boars, y'know?" he replied sarcastically ,not really caring if he's too bitter for her. After all, she deserved it. Kate swallowed hard and decided to not ask anymore about it.

"And how are you?" she asked quietly and he snorted again.

"I'm great, sweetheart. I'm on the creepy island with a bunch of jackasses, like your doctor, and the only person, that I can call friend is in the jungle fighting for her life. So I'm _just_ fine, Kate."

And it hurt her. It hurt her bad. But she just fought back her tears looking down at him.

"Since when you're calling me Kate?"

"Since now." He growled putting his last bottle with water into the backpack. "And what are you doing here, anyway?"

"I wanted to check how you feel."

Sawyer smirked not looking at her and asked:

"You had an argument with doc?"

Kate froze and stared at him in disbelief.

"How did you know it?"

"I didn't." he said turning around to look at her. "You haven't been talking to me for weeks, since you got together with Jackass and now you're suddenly here asking about everything. Why would you wanna do that? I thought the only, logical reason was that you had an argument with your doctor. But, y'know what, Kate? I'm tired of it. I'm not gonna be your second choice."

And with that he got up and she looked up at him with eyes full of tears, that she wasn't hiding any more.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'll go look for a girl, who's not usin' me or runnin' to me just to cry on my shoulder." He said bitterly ,but he regretted it quickly, because he noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks and in spite of his anger to the brunette he felt guilty.

"Look, Freckles." He spoke softly "You made your choice."

Kate swallowed and sighed.

"So did I." he added looking away and she closed her eyes sobbing quietly. Sawyer let out a heavy breath and pulled her into a hug and she burst into tears.

"I.. I'm so sorry!" she cried shaking her head against his chest. He blinked and pulled away.

"I'm sorry too."

Just then Boone entered the shelter with a backpack on his back. Sawyer turned around and smirked at him.

"Couldn't let you go there all alone, now could I?" Boone asked reminding Sawyer of his own words. The blonde man chuckled and nodded saying:

"Sure, you couldn't."

Boone grinned and Sawyer turned around to look at Kate. But he didn't know what he was supposed to say. So he just nodded smiling weakly to the brunette and turned around walking away along with Boone.

"Hey, Sawyer!" Kate called suddenly and they both stopped and looked at her.

"Be careful." she added softly and Sawyer couldn't help ,but smirk at her.

"You bet we will." He said and with one last glance at her they walked away.

"So what was that about?" Boone asked when they were going through the jungle a few minutes later.

"Huh?" Sawyer frowned.

"Kate was cryin'. What did you do?"

"Me? I told her the truth."

"The truth?"

"Less talkin', more action, Metro. Let's speed up. Lulu may need our help."

**A/N:** It couldn't be shorter, could it? :D I'll try more next time, but I'm not promising anything! :P

**Next chapter:** Sawyer and Boone are looking for Ana and they find another hatch, the one, where Ana took medicines for Aaron from. And they met someone, who's not really welcomed. They are in serious troubles…


	23. Goodnight

**LostFreakJ: **Wow, you're good, one of your guesses is right.

"I wonder who Boone and Sawyer will meet.. Danielle? Pickett? Juliet? Ben/Henry? Who knows? :D" xD.

Yeah, I too thought that I exaggerated with the Skate conversation, but it was all the truth and I realized Kate should know that. :D I'm mean. smiled devilishly .! xD

**Fetzenviech:** Wow, thank You very much! :D

**Chapter 23: "Good-night."**

"_Less talkin', more action, Metro. Let's speed up. Lulu may need our help."_

"Yeah, you're right."

And they did speed up walking through the jungle as fast as they could. It was a hot day and the walk was pretty hard for them. So after a few hours they stopped and took out their bottles with water.

"So tell me..." Sawyer started and took a swig of water. God, it was tasting like the best alcohol, when it was the only liquid they had. Boone looked at him also drinking. "Why didn't you wanna go after Ana?"

Boone shrugged still drinking and avoiding the blonde man's gaze.

"Now, c'mon, Metro, I thought you cared 'bout her."

"Even if I did..." Boone responded huskily finally putting the bottle down to his backpack "...it doesn't have anythin' to do with you, man. So knock it off and quit askin'."

"Easy, Hick. It was just a question." Sawyer said rising his hands to his sides in a surrendering gesture. "Why the nerves?"

Boone shrugged and put the backpack on his back.

"Ready to go?"

"Gosh, Metro, how 'bout you give me a break lastin' more than the sorry five minutes, what'd ya say?" Sawyer growled, his voice tired.

"As you want. I'm goin'." Boone stated and started walking away. Sawyer snorted taking a swig once again. After a while he looked around and Boone was already gone. He heard some kind of rustling behind him and it made him to pick himself up fastening his backpack with the quickness.

"Hey, Metro!"

He started running in the direction, where Boone disappeared.

"Hey! Where are you, you idiot!?" Sawyer practically cried looking around.

"Now, that wasn't nice."

The Southerner turned around to face smirking Boone, who asked:

"Baby boy is lost?"

Sawyer groaned glaring at him.

"Funny."

"I knew you wouldn't handle more than five minutes alone there." Boone stated sighing and passing pissed Sawyer by. "Let's go. What are we waitin' for?"

Later

"D'ya think she's okay?" Sawyer asked with concern glancing at Boone, who sighed tiredly.

"I hope so."

They continued walking through the jungle until Sawyer broke the silence again:

"Do you even know, where are we going to?"

Boone looked at him with amusement and shook his head.

"Nope."

"Ahh, okay." Sawyer shrugged smirking. "Everyone will be talkin' 'bout this. The plane crashes on the creepy island. People starts getting involved with each other… they starts caring 'bout each other…" Boone glanced at him narrowin' his eyes. The man, who was walking along with him ,had really changed. And Boone knew what was the reason. "…The blonde, handsome Cowboy with an annoying Hick…" That made Boone snort smirking "… are going through the jungle for hours. They're goin' at the day and at the night to find a beautiful Latina and save her from the Others, who are mysterious strangers on the very same island. Dammit….When we're rescued, the story will be famous!"

Boone looked away trying to hide his amusement.

"And how the story ends?"

Sawyer chuckled breathing heavily.

"The blonde, handsome Cowboy and the annoying Hick find her. And they all live happily ever after."

Boone laughed shaking his head and said:

"You mean, they all _together _live happily ever after?"

"Hey, now… You have to wait for the sequel to the story." Sawyer stated pretending to be dead serious. "Don't push me!"

"Okay, sorry, man!" Boone drawled smiling and shaking his head. After all, Sawyer wasn't _that_ bad company, as Boone used to think. … But he was still a sarcastic bastard, what, turned out, wasn't _that_ bad actually too.

They were going for another ten minutes, until Sawyer stopped suddenly looking somewhere and frowning.

"What's wrong?" Boone asked glancing at him.

"Look." The blonde man said pointing at the bushes. "Sumthing's there."

"What?"

"Sumthing's there…" Sawyer repeated walking over to the bushes. He began to clear branches and leaves and finally they managed to see some kind of door. Boone frowned and opened the entrance. Sawyer glanced at him and nodded. They walked inside carefully looking around. They were passing rooms going along corridors. The place resembled the hospital. Eventually they turned and entered some, small room. There was just a wardrobe. Boone opened it and they saw old and jagged clothes hanging inside. Sawyer looked down and noticed a box. He knelt down and opened it. His eyes widened as he took a false beard and spirit gum out.

"What the--?"

"You made a mistake." A cold voice ringed out behind them and Boone and Sawyer turned around to see Pickett standing there with gun pointed at them.

"Get up." He snapped and Sawyer picked himself up glaring at him.

"Where's Ana?" Boone asked gazing at the man with freezing eyes "Where is she?"

"And what makes you think that I know where she is?" Pickett growled.

"I know it. Now start talkin' or--"

"Now I thought you were smarter. Coz you see, I'm the one, who has a gun and if anyone here can threaten anybody… it's me." Picket said smirking devilishly. Sawyer clenched his fists and Boone swallowed hard.

"But I can tell you, where she is. She's right there." He said pointing at the other room, that was across the corridor. "I mean.. her body."

Boone froze and his breath was taken away. Sawyer's clenched fists released automatically as his eyes widened.

"I guess you shouldn't have let her to go away to the jungle, or should you?" the other continued smiling like a crazy man. It took Sawyer and Boone a while to recover form the first shock and as they started breathing slowly again Pickett spoke coldly:

"I don't know, why you're so shocked. You both knew that it was gonna happen, sooner or later. Besides, you're both the ones, who should hate her."

They didn't even have strength to look at this man after what they heard. But Pickett wasn't about to shut up.

"From what I know, you were the one who almost killed her in order to avenge your stepsister, Carlyle, am I right? So what do you care if she's dead or not?"

Boone swallowed hard as he felt Sawyer confused glare at him.

"And you, Ford, were beaten up a few times by her, including that she was the real reason, that caused your wound to get infection, while she decided to stamp on your shoulder just because you were holding a stone." Pickett added turning his cold gaze at the Southerner, who gritted his teeth with rage. "And you were the one, who said to her that "You hit me again, I'll kill you." words."

Sawyer froze. How did they know it? The same question was bothering Boone at the very same moment. How those people were able to know so much about them?

"So I don't really understand your reaction on that situation. I though you were gonna be glad that she's dead ,but here we are."

It just took a second for Boone to say:

"You son of a bitch!"

And he flung himself onto him, ready to make him bleed, to punch him to death for even daring to say her name, but before he managed to even touch the other man, Sawyer was pulling him back away from the smirking Pickett.

"No, Boone! No!" The southerner yelled holding him tighter as Boone tried to get away form his grasp.

"All right, gentleman! Enough of this shit. Time to go." Pickett stated grinning and pointed the gun on Sawyer. "You first, Mr. Ford."

"Hey, Pickett!" someone behind the other man called and he turned around and there was a bang and he fell on the ground unconscious. Boone and Sawyer gazed down at the laying man , they were afraid to know, who knocked him out. But when they finally looked up… it would have been hard to describe, what they felt then.

In the first place, they thought they were juts seeing things, but when the person spoke:

"Crazy bastard."

…They had no doubt. Sawyer started panting and came over to Ana and hugged her tightly.

"We though you were dead." He breathed into her hair and she patted his back unsurely.

"All right, man, let me go." She gasped smiling a little and he pulled away, unaware dabbing her side with his hand. She hissed and pulled back quickly.

"What's wrong with you?"  
"It's nothing…" she stated firmly ,but Boone was already next to her and pulling her shirt up slightly.

"What are you--?"  
On her side there was a long, bleeding wound looking like a knife cut.

"Nothing?" Boone asked looking at her softly. "C'mon, let's get you back to the camp."

"No." Ana stated firmly pulling back form them.

"What you talkin' 'bout, Lulu? You're hurt, we gotta--"

"I said no." she repeated glaring at Sawyer. "I ain't goin' anywhere with you."

"Ana, we weren't going for almost all day just to see that you're hurt and to get back to the camp without you, so with all respect, I don't care, what you think." Boone said sharply, but quietly.

"Too bad. Coz I'm not gonna get back." Ana stated glaring at him.

"Listen, Lucy, the guy…" Sawyer said and looked down at Pickett with disgust "… was trying to kill ya. You can't just stay here alone again, coz you won't survive the next day."

"Sawyer, just go back, okay?"

"I ain't leaving ya here!"

"Go.back!" she said getting annoyed. Sawyer, nor Ana haven't noticed that Boone took out something from his backpack, they were too busy with their argument.

"You have no idea, what you're doin, Ana!"

"Yes, I do, Sawyer!"

"You're going back with us and the end of the story!"

"You can't order me around!"

"Yes, _now_ I can!"

"Stop acting like an arrogant son of a--"

Boone grabbed her shoulder and turned her around hitting her on her head with a gun. Ana fell on the fell on the ground loosing consciousness.

'What did you do that for?!" Sawyer yelled glaring at him.

"It was the only way." Boone said calmly kneeling down beside Ana.

"Are you insane?!"

But he ignored Sawyer and picked Ana up wrapping one of his arms around her waist and another one under the back of her knees, so that her head was resting against his shoulder and her arms were hanging loosely, just like the bridegroom carries the bride.

"What are you--?" Sawyer breathed, but Boone interrupted him:

"Take my backpack. We're getting the hell out of here. Pickett may wake up soon. Come on."

And with that he exited the room carrying unconscious Ana. Sawyer glared after him and then picked Boone's backpack and followed close behind.

Later

"Hey, let me carry her. You're tired. It's just a question of a few minutes and you'll drop her." Sawyer said trying to not sound too concerned. But Boone just shook his head firmly and he tossed Ana slightly in his arms to stabilize her weight. She was getting really heavy, but he wasn't about to give up on carrying her. Because of him she was almost killed and it was all his fault. He could stop her, but he didn't.

"It's getting' dark." Sawyer stated after a half an hour. "Maybe we should camp here."

"Nope. We have to get to the camp. The jungle's not safe, if you didn't know."

"You're not able to carry her that long."

"I am." Boone breathed. "I can make it."

So Sawyer just rolled his eyes and looked away. Okay, he was getting a little bit jealous, but he had to suck it up.

After a while Ana started shifting slightly in Boone's embrace.

"She's wakin' up?" Sawyer asked glancing at her with a hope.

"I guess…"

Ana yawned and Boone let out a small chuckle at it. She opened her eyes sleepily and looked up at him, her eyes confused.

"Wher…where am I? What's … goin' on?" she asked quietly and Sawyer grinned. It's amazing, how innocently she looked then.

"You don't remember?" Boone asked smiling down at her.

"Would I be asking…, if I did?"

He laughed and shook his head.

"We're getting you back to the camp, your side is bleeding pretty badly. Jack needs to see you."

Ana glared up at him and snorted.

"Boone, I'm gonna punch you to the death."

"All right, so get a start on with it now."

She stared up at him, her gaze tired.

"After we get back." Ana sighed finally smiling sleepily and she buried her face in his t-shirt repositioning herself, so that her hands grabbed his shirt too and she closed her eyes. Boone smiled down at her and shook his head.

"Good-night."

**A/N:** Okay, I dunno why, but I actually liked this chapter. :D

**Next chapter: **Boone is taking care of Ana. She's not really blaming him that he got her back. Sawyer's getting more and more jealous. Jack informs them that while, they were absent, Michael ran away to find Walt.


	24. Am I crazy?

**LostFreakJ: **I'm glad you liked it. ;D "

"Soo.. If Pickett stabbed Ana, he probably got distracted by the noise Boone and Sawyer made when they entered the hatch, and he didn't have time to check if she was dead.. or am I wrong? :P" Yeah, you're right :P

And don't worry, Michael is completely harmless, at least to Ana. ;D

**Osiris-Ra: **Yay, thankies! :D

**Fetzenviech: **That was you favorite chapter? Y'know, what? That was my favorite, too! ;DThank You. ;)

**Thank You all guys for great comments!**

**Chapter 24: "Am I crazy?"**

It was dark and it was cold. It started raining. And they were still going through the jungle, trying to get to the camp. But it wasn't easy. Boone was caring Ana and as much as he didn't want to, he eventually let Sawyer to change him, just for a while. Then she woke up and said she was gonna walk by herself, but she was too weak and she couldn't. So Boone decided to carry her again. Ana lost much blood and soon she was unconscious again. Sawyer tore off a slave of his t-shirt and wrapped it around her waist.

After a few hours they finally made their way to the beach. Everybody was sleeping. They carried her to her shelter and laid her down. Sawyer ran away for Jack and Boone covered Ana with blankets. He noticed that she had fever. Just then Sawyer entered the shelter quickly with the doctor hot on his heels.

"What's wrong with her?" Jack gasped as he knelt down beside her and grabbed her hand to check her pulse.

"She was--was ... stabbed and... there's another... hatch in the--jungle and ..." Boone started explaining shivering form cold. "We found her there and ... Pickett wanted to... we think he did it, but..." Sawyer came over closer to them shaking too.

"Who's Pickett?" Jack asked as he unwrapped the slave form Ana's waist.

"One… of them."

"Okay...Sawyer! You need to bring some clean towels from my tent and several bottles of water, all right? Take as much food, medicines and bandages as you'll can too. Go!"

He nodded and exited the shelter with a quickness.

"Boone, hold her up."

He gave a simple nod to the doctor and knelt down picking Ana up slightly. He held her shoulders from behind and her head was rested on his chest. Jack started checking her wound and just then Sawyer entered and ran over to them.

"Here." He said quickly giving a backpack to the doctor.

"Thanks." Jack responded taking out medicines, bandages, towels, bottles and fruits. He took a piece of gauze and impregnate it with some kind of liquid, then started cleaning her wound with it. She hissed in her sleep and Boone held her tighter. After cleaning her cut, Jack wrapped the bandage around her waist.

"Lay her down." He said and Boone nodded and he shifted away from her and laid her down gently. Jack soaked one of the towels with water and put it down on her forehead, that was burning up.

"Okay, listen. When she wakes up, you'll need to give her some fruits to eat and she'll need to drink much water, you gottit?" Jack asked as he got up. Boone and Sawyer nodded.

"And you'll have to give her some painkillers too." The doctor added and grabbed a box of tablets handing it to Boone. "One pill in the morning and one in the evening."

"Yeah, okay."

"I'll be checking on her tomorrow, but now I gotta go to the hatch, coz I got a shift. You're gonna take care of her?"

"Sure, doc." Sawyer drawled and Boone nodded.

"Okay. I trust you." Jack said smiling a little at them and exited the shelter glancing at Ana. Sawyer looked after him and mimicked his face.

"_I trust you."_ He repeated the doc's words sarcastically and Boone rolled his eyes smirking.

Few hours later

"And you heard the one with the king and the cow?"

"Nope."

"There was a king and …."

"Sawyer, stop it already. For a good couple of hours you were mumbling about jokes to me. I have enough."

"Hey now, Hick, that one is good!"

"Yeah, I believe you." Boone assured him and rubbed his eyes. "How do ya think, what time is it?"

Sawyer let out a heavy breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"I dunno. It's after the midnight, that's for sure."

"Yeah, I'm gonna fall asleep in a minute."

"No, Metro, you gotta stay awake. I am not gonna tell jokes to myself."

Boone snorted and laid down on the blankets beside still sleeping Ana.

"What you doin'?" the blonde man asked narrowing his eyes down on him.

"I'm layin'."

"I can see it."

"Well, then why ask?" Boone growled and with one last glance at the Southerner he closed his eyes.

"I'm goin' to pee." Sawyer stated and Boone heard a rustle of tarps after a while. He opened his eyes to see that the blonde man's gone. He sat up slowly and rested his weight on his elbows, then stared down at sleeping Latina. He started praying..."_Please, God... let her be all right... _" And after a few seconds he really believed in God, because she started breathing sharply and eventually she opened her eyes slowly.

"Ana?"

She narrowed her eyes frowning and looked at him.

"Boone?"

"Yeah!" he gasped happily "It's me... It's all right."

"Where am... am I?"

"In your shelter."

"Really?" she asked quietly looking around.

"Yeah, really." he responded grinning down at her.

"You carried me all the way back here?" Ana asked in disbelief staring softly up at him. Boone smiled a little and looked away. There was a silence for a while, until Ana broke it saying softly:

"Thank you."

He gazed back at her and shook his head.

"You're welcome."

She let out a breath and tried to sit up, but he put his hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"You have to lay down. I need to give you some food and pills...all right?"

"Actually, I think I'm gonna fall asleep again. You're gonna give me pills when I wake up, okay?"

"I don't know... You should take them now..."

"Boone, I'm really tired now..." she sighed with resigned voice. "Let me sleep."

He stared at her long and hard and finally nodded. She grinned and Boone laughed.

"What?"

"Nothin'." she answered still smiling widely.

"Okay, go to sleep, Annie." Boone drawled smirking.

"Annie?"

"Yup, Annie." he repeated and she rolled her eyes smirking too.

"You want me to stay here with ya?" he asked quietly looking down at her and she stared at him, her eyes surprised and a soft smile formed slowly on her face.

"All right. I got you." Boone breathed laying back down. He glanced at her and she said grinning:

"Good night."

The next morning

Ana woke up yawning. It took her a while to notice ,that she had her arm wrapped on somebody's chest. She pulled up slightly and saw Boone laying there with opened eyes.

"Hey..." she spoke softly and he didn't respond. Ana frowned and shook his arm a little,

"Boone..." his arm was so cold. She sized him up and patted his shoulder.

"What's it with you?"

He was still looking up at the ceiling, his eyes empty... and dead. She let out a quiet gasp and pressed her fingers against his neck. "Come on... come on..." she repeated to herself, but there was no pulse.

"Dammit." she growled under her breath and grabbed his face in her hands.

"Boone..." she sobbed. He wasn't breathing. "Wait... wait, hold on! Hold... hold on!" she got up quickly ignoring her pain and stormed off her shelter.

"Heeelp!!"she yelled and people started staring at her weirdly "Somebody help! JACK!!"

She ran down the beach searching for a doctor.

"Hey!" she cried "Help, please!"

She started running again yelling and finally she collided with somebody.

"Hey, help me, help!"

"What, what's wrong, Ana?!" It was Sawyer. "What happened?!"

"Sawyer!" she gasped "It's Boone, he's ... he's... I don't think he's breathing... and.."

"What?" he asked looking at her in disbelief. "Ana, what are you talkin' 'bout?"

"Boone! I think he's dead! Come... we gotta help him... find Jack, we...!"

"Ana, listen..."

"No, he's ... he's not breathing, we gotta...!"

"Ana!" he yelled taking a hold of her shoulders "Listen to me!"

She looked up deep into his eyes, feeling hot tears in her eyes.

"Boone's right there." Sawyer spoke softly and pointed to their left. She looked there and her eyes widened. Boone was running toward them holding several bottles of water.

"What's goin' on?" he breathed, when he made his way to them.

Ana let out a sob and pushed Sawyer away running down the beach back to her shelter. They looked at each other and followed her quickly.

She entered her shelter breathing heavily, Boone's dead body was gone... What the hell was wrong with her? What did happen to her?

Sawyer and Boone (_the_ Boone) run into the tent.

"What was that?" the Southerner breathed. Ana stared at him, her eyes glistening, her body shaking.

"He was there... _right_ there." she said pointing down at the blankets, shivering.

"Who?" Boone asked confused.

"You." She replied breathing heavily and he frowned.

"Ana… d'ya have a fever?"

"No, you were lying there, not breathing!" She yelled.

"But I went for some water ten minutes ago." Boone said gazing at her with fear and confusion.

"Why don't you believe me?!"

Sawyer send a shocked look to Boone and he let out a heavy breath shaking his head.

"Maybe it was a dream…."

"It _wasn't_ a dream, Sawyer!" she gasped stroking her hair nervously. "I know, what I saw! I woke up and Boone was lying beside me, dead!"

Both men, still with a confused eyes, gazed at her frowning.

"God…." She gasped suddenly, her eyes widening. "What's wrong with me?! I've gone crazy!"

"No, Ana…" Boone said quietly coming over to her "You're not crazy…"

"Well, then, how do you explain this?!"

"Okay, maybe I'll be sounding, like Locke now, but I think it's the island."

Sawyer rolled his eyes and snapped sarcastically:

"Yeah, you are _so_ sounding, like Locke."

Boone gazed back at him and shot him an angry look.

"Sawyer, why don't you go look for Jack, huh?"

The Southerner groaned, but exited the shelter shaking his head. Boone looked back at shaking Ana.

"Calm down…" he spoke softly grabbing her shoulders.

"What's wrong with me? Am I crazy or what…?!"

"Nothing is wrong with you. Listen to me. Kate saw a horse in the jungle. Locke and Jack saw a creepy monster, that was smoke and Shannon…" he stopped and she looked away quickly. "…and Shannon and Sayid saw Walt, Michael's son, while he was supposed to be on the raft, somewhere far away from the island."

She swallowed hard clenching her fists to stop them from shaking.

"So if you are crazy…. Then we all are too." He added running his hands down her arms, making her shiver slightly. Ana let out a heavy breath and nodded eventually.

"And I believe you." He stated firmly and she smiled at it. "Now, you gotta eat something, drink something, take your pills and go to sleep."

"Oh, no…" she chuckled quietly "I ain't gonna sleep no more."

"All right." Boone laughed "I'll prepare you something to eat."

In the meanwhile

Sawyer entered the doc's shelter wearing an annoyed facial expression.

"You here, jackass?"

Jack was in the middle of dressing and he was putting his jeans on. He stared up at the surprised Southerner.

"You should have knocked first." Jack said quickly zipping his pants. "What do you want?"

Sawyer snapped back to reality and smirked making doctor groan with annoyance.

"Ana thinks she saw Boone dead, laying beside her in the shelter, while he was on the beach collecting bottles with water. And she stormed off her tent and started yelling for help. Then she collided with me and Boone came over, we followed her back to the shelter and nobody was there."

"Your point?" Jack asked raising his eyebrows. Sawyer rolled his eyes and snapped:

"Go take a look at her, _genius._"

The doctor sighed and nodded exiting. Sawyer followed him.

"You know, what? While you were gone, Michael ran away."

"Now, that's somethin' new…" the blonde man admitted frowning. "Why?"

"To find Walt."

"He's totally out of his mind."

"Yeah, but we need to go after him."

"Sorry, doc, but I ain't gonna run after Mickey, because he decided to take his son back from the others on his own. Beside, Lucy is hurt."

"So? Boone can take care of her, can't he?"

Sawyer clenched his fists unwittingly and gritted his teeth. Trying to hide his jealousy at Jack's words he replied as normally as he could:

"Yeah, but she needs a doc, don't she?"

"Well, not really. If she's taking pills twice a day, just like I told Boone to, she'll be fine in a week. So she doesn't really need me. She just has to eat and drink much. That's all."

"You sure 'bout that? She won't catch any infection, or somethin'?"

"No, if she doesn't take off her bandage and if she doesn't put herself in troubles again."

Sawyer rolled his eyes and they finally made their way to Ana's shelter. They both entered and saw Boone and Ana eating mangoes.

'Hiya, chica." The Southerner growled looking down at Ana "Feelin' any better?"

She stared up at him and nodded smiling a little. Jack knelt down facing the Latina.

"I heard, what happened."

"Yeah, I figured that out, coz you're here." She replied with a smirk and he smiled back at her.

"Are you in pain?"

"Nope…"

Boone raised his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Okay, maybe a little."

"Did you take your pills?"

"Sure, Boone gave them to me."

"All right, so you're not feeling dizzy or somethin'?

"Nah… I'm pretty great."

"That you are." The doctor assured her giving her a smile. "Listen, Michael ran away to find Walt, you know…"

"His son, yeah I know." Ana responded quickly "What are you gonna do?"

"We need to go after him."

"When?"

"As soon as it'll be possible."

"Who's going?"

"And who do you think is going?" Sawyer drawled coming over closer to Jack. "Dr. Giggles, Freckles, Mr. John Locke etc, etc…"

Ana narrowed her eyes at him and he send her a smile.

"You didn't wanna go." Jack fought back.

"Yeah, and you blamin' me?"

"Okay, never mind!" Ana interrupted their little argument "I wanna come too."

"What?1" Boone snapped looking at her in disbelief. "You gotta be kidding me…."

"No, I'm not kidding." She said seriously "I'm in."

"Sorry, Ana, but you're hurt…" Jack started.

"Hey, I know, if I'm good to go, or not!" she pressed on.

"Well, Lulu, you'd think you're good to go, even if you had both legs of yours wrapped in plaster." Sawyer stated quietly and she glared at him.

"It's just a scratch. I'm fine!"

"A scratch?" Jack asked raising her eyebrows. "Well, you've lost much blood, because of that _scratch_."

"Jack, c'mon! I have to go too! Gimme two days more and I'll be able to go…Come on. I need to!"

"Why?" Boone asked curiously, but he already knew the answer. _Zack_. Ana just send him a 'look' and gazed back at the doctor.

"Please?" she asked smiling sweetly at him and Jack let out a heavy breath shaking his head.

"All right." He breathed finally and Ana grinned. "Two days. You'll be feeling not well enough, we'll go without you, gottit?"

"Yeah, doctor." She replied with enthusiasm. Boone stared at Jack in disbelief. How could he let her to go? After everything he knew about the others' intends about her.

"Jack, I don't think it's a good idea…."

"Oh, shut up, Boone." She said hitting him playfully "It's a very good idea!"

Sawyer sized her up unsurely and Jack got up.

"Two days." He repeated and exited the shelter.

"I love this guy!" Ana stated loudly grinning.

"I heard it!" Jack called poking his head back to the tent. She smirked at him and he was gone once again. Boone looked at Sawyer, who raised his eyebrows and sighed.

"Ana…" they both said at the very same moment, but she interrupted them:

"Don't 'Ana' me! I'm goin'! And that's it."

**A/N:** Well, that chapter was a little longer, than the previous one. :D I'll probably update on Thursday again. You know, I have exams on this Tuesday and Wednesday. The thought scares the shit out of me! So please, keep your fingers crossed for me!

**Next chapter:** Jack, Kate (sorry ,LostFreakJ xD), Locke, Boone, Sawyer and… Ana ( what a stubborn girl ;D) are going after Michael. They'll find out that the others are on the other island.


	25. Not yet

**LostFreakJ: **Your reviews make me smile. :D

"While reading I totally could see Sawyer doing that! :D" Y'know what, while I'm writing this story I can see everything in my head too! ;D Funny.

"waits patiently until Thursday :D" Aww… how sweet! xDD As I promised, I'm updating in Thursday, but it's pretty late already… Well… xD

**Fetzenviech:  
"**thanks for the new chapter )" it is my pleasure! ;D

"I want Boone and Ana back on Lost..." tell me about it… sigh… ;(

"good luck for ya exams!" Aww.. thank You very much! I think I won't fail them. xD

**Pretty long chappie, guys. :D **

**Chapter 25: "Not yet."**

Two days later

Ana was lying in her shelter, covered with blankets. She wasn't asleep any more. She had her eyes opened and she was thinking and staring at the ceiling. A small smile formed on her lips, as she thought about the events form the last night. She let out a heavy breath and decided to pull herself up slightly. Ana rested her weight on her elbows and gladly noticed that her wound wasn't so painful. She looked around and her eyes rested on two men, that were sleeping yet. One of them, with blonde, long hair was lying on his back, his arms behind his head ,using them ,as a pillow. And the other one, with brown hair, was half-sitting in the other corner of the shelter, his head was falling down on his chest and his hand was still holding a small bottle with tequila.

Yeah, _tequila._..

_Flashback_

"Ana, are you completely sure, that this is, what you want?"

"Yes."

"And you're feeling better?"

"Yes."

"No headaches, you're not feeling sick?"

"No." she replied louder this time.

"And you're taking your pills regularly?"

"Yeah…!"

"And you're eating and drinking much?"

"YES!"

Jack let out a heavy breath and stood up form his spot in her shelter.

"All right..." he said slowly, as she was shaking her hands impatiently. "You can come."

"I can?" Ana asked, as her smile was widening.

"Yep."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really!" Jack assured her smiling.

"Thanks."

"Sure, but if you feel not well in the jungle, Boone'll take you back to the camp."

She sighed, but still smiling she replied quietly:

"Okay..."

"What? I didn't hear you?"

"Okay!" she repeated louder and he smirked.

"In that case, I don't have any questions." The doctor stated and sending her one last smile he exited the shelter. Ana glanced after him and smirked. She would go anyway, even ih he didn't let her. Ana let out a deep sigh and leaned back against the tent wall.

"You can come in now!" she called and after a while Sawyer's head poked into the shelter.

"Jackass is gone?"

"As you can see." she said smirking. He chuckled and entered caring a backpack. Boone was behind him.

"Okay, so what's so important?" she asked sending both of them a curious look. Sawyer grinned and sat down beside her.

"We thought that you would like to drink something before our little trip to the creepy jungle for Mickey, what d'ya say, sweetcheeks?"

Ana laughed and Boone sat down too smirking.

"Are you serious?" she asked not trying to hide her amusement.

They both nodded quickly and Sawyer took out form his backpack a small bottle.

"Tequila and tonic, that's what you drink, huh?" he asked smiling. Her eyes widened and she took it from him. Ana let out chuckle mixed with a cough and she looked up at them in disbelief,.

"How'd ya know it?"

Boone and Sawyer grinned and shook their heads.

"We have our secrets."

"Well. actually, the only person, that you can know it from is Jack, so I don't see why you don't wanna tell me." she said teasingly and they both smirked.

"If you knew, then why'd you asked?"

She rolled her eyes and smirked back at them.

"You wanna get me drunk with one bottle of tequila?"

Sawyer laughed and responded huskily:

"Who said we got just one bottle?"

_An hour later_

"Michael is... a dumpass..."

Ana and Sawyer laughed at Boone, who was fighting to open another bottle.

"He's wha...what?" the Southerner asked widening his eyes and coughing suddenly. Ana patted his back hard smirking.

"He's a dum...dum...he's stupid!" Boone slurred angrily.

"And why's that?" Ana chuckled taking another swig form her like fourth or fifth bottle.

"Coz he ran away there alo-alone and do ya, gosh, he reel..reea...really thinks he can get Wa-Walt back?" he asked stammering.

"Aww, man, you're drunk!" she stated smiling stupidly. He smirked at her and shrugged picking his own bottle to his lips again.

"I'm drunk too, hotlips." Sawyer said and suddenly Boone coughed and spit the liquid that he had in his mouth on the ground. Ana's eyed widened and he wiped his mouth and yelped:

"Hotlips?!"

The Southerner chuckled and shrugged, while shocked Ana was staring at coughing Boone.

"What's wrong with 'hotlips'?" she asked after a while and he looked at her with a 'come on' gaze on his face.

"It's like... I would call you--you ... sweet--sweetass!"

She giggled and shook her head.

"You can call me like that."

His eyes widened for a moment, but then he had his drunk facial expression once again as he raised his eyebrows and asked quietly:

"Really?"

Sawyer frowned glaring at him and said:

"She said it ironically, ya...ya dumpass!"

Ana chuckled at their behavior. Okay, they drunk a little more than she did, but... they were completely flooded and she, at least, knew how should she spell a word 'dumbass' and she wasn't stammering... _Yet_.

"Jack'll be pissed." She stated suddenly and Sawyer and Boone both looked at her and after a while they gazed at each other and burst out laughing.

"What?" Ana asked staring at them weirdly. "What did I say, uh?"  
"What do ya…care?! He's not our boss!" The Southerner said chuckling "I dunno, how you feel… sweet-" he coughed" …cheeks, but I don't give a damn about one, damn word that damn man is sayin'!"

"Sawyer, can you _damn_ hear yourself?" Boone asked "Geez, you're-- uh…."

He narrowed his eyes trying to find the right word to describe the blonde man.

"Handsome?" Sawyer offered and Ana chuckled.

"Nah…"

"Stupid?" Ana asked smirking.

"Hey!" the blonde Man snapped hitting her playfully in the arm.

"Guys. let me focus!" Boone called holding his hands up and swaying slightly in his drunk state. "I know! You're _wasted! _"

"What a shame!" Sawyer drawled "Look who's talkin' here. You're as much wasted as I am!"

"I'm not!" Boone announced with a shock facial expression "She is!" he pointed at Ana and she poked out her tongue at him.

"Lulu's not wasted!" Sawyer threw in "She's just a little spacey!"

"That I am!" she responded chuckling "And I'm sleepy too, though… C'mon, guys, get your asses back to your houses!"

"Nuh-uh!" Boone protested and Sawyer confirmed it by nodding and said:

"There's no way I'm gonna get back to my shelter, now. But if you offer to carry me there, Lucy, then maybe I'll consider it."

Ana raised her eyebrows and laughed shaking her head.

"Oh, no! Don't count on it, Cowboy!"

"Then, I guess, that's it. Me and Hick are staying over night here."

"Y'know, what, that's a great idea! But I got a better one!" Ana stated smirking.

"Such as?"

"Such as… I disagree." She added sending him an evil smile.

"Ahh, come on, Lucy! I ain't going back like that!"

"Sorry, Blondie, you'll have to."

"That's not fair." He groaned looking at her with this sad and surely still _very_ drunk gaze.

"Life ain't fair, Cowboy. Get your ass up." Ana pressed on, but he ignored her and crossed his arms over his chest frowning. She laughed at him and he looked away not changing the expression, that his face had.

"I ain't goin' back, Ann." He announced once again "'Sides, look there, chica." he added and pointed to her right. She looked there and groaned.

"Aww, man!"

Boone was sitting there, still with bottle in his hands, his chin was resting on his chest and he was already sleeping peacefully. Sawyer chuckled and relaxed his arms smirking at her.

"I didn't think I would say it, but I actually like this guy."

Ana let out a heavy breath and glared at him.

"What're ya waitin' for? Wake him up!"

"Sorry, baby, that's not my problem." He said smirking and resting his weight on his elbows. Ana send him a murderous look and faced Boone back. She caught his forearm and shook him gently.

"Hey… Time to wake up…"

He didn't respond and she groaned shaking him harder.

'C'mon, Boone…" she breathed in resigned voice, but he just slapped her hand away mumbling in his sleep:

"Go away, you gerk,… I mean….you **jerk**."

Ana's eyes widened and she pulled back sitting back down groaning in annoyance.

"Fine, sleep!" she said narrowing her eyes at Sawyer, who grinned.

"Thanks, hon."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help, but smile.

" 'Night, Cowboy."

" 'Night, Chica."

She lied down and covered herself with blankets, feeling that sleep was slowly taking over her….

_The end of flashback_

Ana shook her head and got up slowly putting her blankets down. She glanced at from Sawyer to Boone and exited the shelter. She walked down the beach seeing that most of the people was already awake. She made her way to Claire's shelter and smiled down at the little boy laying down in his mother's arm. The blonde girl looked up as she heard someone had entered and greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hey, Ana."

"Hey." She responded and sat down beside Claire. "How you doing?"

"Fine. You?"

"Too." Ana assured the other woman shrugging "We're going after Michael."

"Yeah, I heard." Claire mumbled grimacing. Ana gazed at her frowning and asked:

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just… he's changed ,you know…"

"What do you mean?"

"He seems to not care about anything and _anyone_ else, but his son. I know, that he's depressed, Walt's his child, after all. But… you heard, what he's done, before he ran away?"

"No."

"He hit John and locked him up in the armory and stole his gun, while he was unconscious."

Ana nodded slowly still frowning.

"What's the real reason you're going out there?" Claire asked suddenly "I know he's not your friend, so why would you wanna go after him?"

Ana smiled and looked away.

"You're pretty shrewd, y'know, that?"

"Nah…" the blonde woman denied shaking her head and smirking "It's just pretty obvious, that's all."

"Yeah… I'm going there to find the kids."

"The kids? You said you didn't have any kids."

"I don't. When we were on the other side of the island, there was a boy and a girl. They were brother and sister. And one night the others came and took them."

Claire's gaze softened and Ana send her a sad smile.

"We found Zack recently."

"What? Where, how?"

"In the jungle and I dunno…. a week ago…"

"So where is he?"

"When the others attacked our camp… they took him once again."

Claire let out a quiet breath and hugged Aaron tighter.

"I'm sorry. I can see you care about that boy."

Ana looked away and nodded.

"Yeah." She sighed sadly and got up. "I need to go."

"Okay."

"Hang in there, Claire."

"You too. And be careful."

"Sure." Ana stated smirking and stroked Aaron's head gently, then she walked away.

In the meanwhile

Sawyer woke up feeling the effect of the last night. He groaned and sat up slowly.

"Arghh… my head!" he complained and just then Boone tossed slightly and picked his head up breathing heavily.

"Ahh, shit…." He cursed rubbing his forehead.

"Remind me, _Hick_, whose idea was to get drunk, uh?" Sawyer snapped angrily.

"Yours." Boone responded huskily. The Southerner raised his eyebrows trying to remember exactly, what happened.

"Oh." He replied quietly with a surprised facial expression. He shook his head and looked around. "Where's Lulu?"

That's when Ana entered grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello, boys."

They gritted her with weak murmurings and she chuckled down at them. Then she took out something form her pocket and threw it to Boone. He caught it and she said:

"The aspirin. Take it and we're already waiting for you outside."

"And you're felling fine?"

She looked over her shoulder and nodded smiling.

"Yeah, _just_ fine, Boone. But I can't say it about you two."

They looked at each other grimacing and she laughed shaking her head and exited calling:

"Hurry up!"

Later

"Finally!" Jack called, when he saw the two men walking towards his shelter. "Where the hell have you been?"

Boone and Sawyer sent him 'don't ask' looks and he let out a heavy breath shaking his head. They made their way to Ana and she smiled.

"Better?"

"No." they both replied in the very same moment and she sighed shrugging.

"I can't help you."

"who are we waiting for?"

"Kate and Locke."

"Freckles is goin'?" Sawyer groaned.

"Yup. Why?"

"My head is aching harder." He mumbled and Ana looked at him sympathetically.

"They are coming." Jack called pointing down the beach, where the Brunette and John were walking with guns.

"Oh, happy day." Sawyer sighed and Boone grimaced rubbing the back of his neck. "It's gonna be a _very _long trip."

Few hours later

Boone, Ana, Sawyer, Kate, Jack and Locke were going through the jungle, not really knowing where to exactly.

Jack and Locke were leading, behind them Ana was going with Boone and the last pair was Sawyer and Kate.

"Hey, what's wrong with you today, huh?" Kate asked Sawyer suddenly looking at him with curiosity.

"Nothin'."

"I can see that something is not right."

"I've got a headache, all right?" he said not really nicely and she raised her eyebrows and looked away.

"All right."

Sawyer didn't have strength to feel bad that he's so bitter to her. Instead he decided to watch the pair walking in front of him.

"I see, that aspirin's not really helping?" Ana asked glancing at him with amused eyes.

"Yeah, I guess, you could say it."

"Here' the effect of alcohol."

"Well, my head's not really strong. But I guess yours is."

"I haven't drunk as much as you guys have."

Boone smiled.

"Then you're lucky."

"Well, it's your fault. You could have not drink that much."

"Yeah…., but after all it was worth it."

She glanced at him and laughed quietly.

Kate looked at Sawyer frowning as he was glaring at the dark-haired man.

"One more minute and you're gonna explode." She stated dryly staring at him weirdly. "Just go to them, I don't need a company. May ,as well walk alone."

"What's your problem, Freckles?" he barked gazing at her oddly.

"My problem?" she laughed coldly and he gritted his teeth.

"Why don't you to your boyfriend?"

"Why don't you go to your girlfriend?" she fought back and his glare hardened even more as he sent her a warning gaze.

"She ain't my girlfriend."

Kate snorted and sped up shaking her head. Sawyer glared after her and mumbled to himself:

"_Not yet_."

Later

The group stopped after another fifteen minutes to rest. Locke walked away somewhere, Kate sat down far away form everyone else. And Jack took out the bottles with water and gave to each of them one. Then he looked around and noticed the brunette sitting there alone and he sighed and came over to her.

Ana stared after him as she was taking a swig form her bottle. Then she gazed at Boone and he smiled and sat down on the grass. Sawyer walked over to the tree and hide in the shade, The atmosphere was getting weirder and weirder all the time. Ana started feeling oddly. Locke is a strange man, he always decided to be on his own and she can understand him. Jack has changed too. Boone and Sawyer were dizzy after the last night and she could understand that too. The only thing she couldn't understand was Kate's behavior. Even when she wasn't looking straight at the other woman, she could feel the brunette's burning gaze on herself. And she really have no idea, what was her problem.

"What you thinkin' about?" Boone's voice snapped her back to the reality and she looked down and him and shrugged smiling a little. He was about to say something again, when suddenly Locke burst out of the bushes trying to catch his breath.

"What happened?" Sawyer asked, who was standing close to the bald man. Jack noticed him and immediately started walking over.

"You all have to see it." John breathed and turned around again running back into the jungle.

"Locke!" the Doctor called after him and started making his way through the trees too. Sawyer and Kate followed him too. Boone gazed up at Ana and picked himself up.

"C'mon." he said and ran into the jungle and she was behind him.

When they finally made their way to the others, they saw them all standing in fixed ways staring at something.

"What are you--" Boone stopped as he noticed a plane laying in the middle of field. "Holy shit."

It was the same, damn place, where he almost died. He stared at it in shock until he felt a hand shaking his shoulder gently.

"You okay?" Ana asked softly and he nodded slowly. Jack glared at Locke, who was still fighting to catch his breath.

"Something brought me here. We need to find something here."

"John, you're starting again." the Doctor groaned putting his hand on his hips.

"Starting what? There's something here."

Sawyer rolled his eyes and sat down on the edge of the plane. Something creaked underneath him and he picked himself up quickly. Locke's eyes widened and he came over to the Southerner and grabbed the very same edge, he was sitting on.

"Can somebody help me?"

Nobody moved. After a while of uncomfortable silence Ana walked over to him and grabbed the edge on the other side.

"On three," he announced and she nodded. Boone grimaced again at the bald man and Jack shook his head in disbelief.

"One… two.. three."

Locke and Ana pushed the plane aside breathing heavily and they exposed a ground.

"Yeah, that's your something, John." Jack said sarcastically and Ana rolled her eyes at him and her gun slipped suddenly from her hand, It feel on the ground with a bang. Just like there was a metal under the brown sand. She stared down at it frowning. Then she knelt down and picked it up tugging it in the back of her belt. Locke knelt down beside her too and they both started clearing the sand until some kind of entrance showed.

"What is that?" Kate asked staring down at it narrowing her eyes. None of them replied. Ana tried to open it, but it was blocked.

"Get up." She told John and he did as he was told too. She picked herself up, as well and grabbed her gun. The she pointed it at the blocking bar and shot.

After a few minutes they managed to open the entrance and they started considering, what the should do.

"I've got an idea. I'll slop down there and I'm gonna tell you…" Ana said, but she was quickly interrupted by Sawyer.

"Are you kidding me, chica? How can you know, what is down there? You can't go alone."

"Then I'll go with her." Boone said glancing at her. "Let's go."

She smiled at him and nodded sighing.

"Okay."

Sawyer glared at Boone and gazed at Ana unsurely.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we'll be right back. Wait here."

Later

Ana and Boone sloped down using a ladder, that was there. It took them a while and finally their feet hit the floor. It was dark inside, so they had to walk along the corridor feeling the wall.

They eventually entered some room. Ana managed to turn on the light. And they saw the hole full of monitors. They froze as they saw Charlie at the one. He was standing in the hatch in the kitchen.

Somebody's controlling them?

Boone looked around and noticed a machine. He came over to it narrowing his eyes and advanced his hand to try on of the buttons. Ana glanced at him and seeing what he was doing she yelled:

"Boone, no!"

But it was too late. He pushed big, red button and the door closed with a loud bang cutting their way outside off. Ana's eyes widened and Boone froze immediately.

"Oops."

**A/N:** Finally! I survived through the exams! ;D All right, tell me, what you think.

**Next chapter: **Boone and Ana are locked in the room. Sawyer and Locke are trying to help them out. Jack and Kate suddenly disappear.


	26. A lucky hit

**LostFreakJ: **"LOL, I stayed up late just to wait for your update, and after reading I was so tired I immediately went to bed!" OMG, I feel so guilty now! I'm sorry for making You wait so long!

"But here I am, reviewing! :D" You know, what? Sometimes, I'm **really **scared that You'll stop reviewing my story! The thought gives me shivers…even right now. :D :P

"Hope ya succeeded on the exams! If you didn't.. then I might come to kick you for spending too much time on this story! Oh noes! :P" Oh, man… show me some mercy! :P No, but seriously I think that I will pass my exams with _pretty_ good results. :D Thanks for Your concern. J

"No! Boone, you idiot! Don't push big red buttons in Hatches you don't know! :P" LOL :D

**Chapter 26: "A lucky hit."**

_Boone looked around and noticed a machine. He came over to it narrowing his eyes and advanced his hand to try on of the buttons. Ana glanced at him and seeing what he was doing she yelled:_

"_Boone, no!"_

_But it was too late. He pushed big, red button and the door closed with a loud bang cutting their way outside off. Ana's eyes widened and Boone froze immediately._

"_Oops."_

"This..." she started slowly "is not... good."

Boone risked to glance at her and she let out a heavy breath and ran her hand through the hair.

"Sorry." He announced quietly and Ana just shook her head sighing.

"Maybe, if I push it again." he said moving his hand back to the button, but she was quick to grab his hand.

"No!" she objected holding his wrist "Don't."

He glanced at her and she stared him in the eyes. They were gazing at each other for a while, until Ana cleared her throat and let go of his hand.

"So what are we gonna do now?" she asked feeling uncomfortably. He looked around and cursed under his breath.

"Maybe the others will go down here..."

"Yeah..." Ana snorted rolling her eyes "We'll be waiting for a while before they do."

Boone sighed heavily and she sent him a confused look and sat down on the floor, her back against the wall. He looked down at her and in a second he was resting beside her.

In the meanwhile

"What's takin' them so long?" Sawyer asked trying to not sound really concerned "They should have been out by now."

"Maybe we should check on them?" Locke offered matter-of-factly "Maybe something's wrong..."

"No, they're fine, I'm sure." Jack said firmly glaring at the bald man. "We'll wait for'em ten minutes more and if they don't get out by the time, we'll go after them. Deal?"

Sawyer, Kate and Locke nodded staring down in the darkness of the corridor.

Later

"What are you thinking about?"

Ana let out a quiet chuckle and responded:

"I'm thinkin' 'bout the way of getting the hell out of here."

Boone nodded smiling and turned his gaze on the locked door, that was opposite them.

Just then Ana decided, that it's time to do it finally. She was pulling the market too long. It's _the_ moment.

So she swallowed hard and sighed.

"I'm sorry." she stated not looking at him.

"For what?"

"I'm sorry, that..." she stopped swallowing once again hard. "...that I kissed you."

Boone frowned and glanced at her with surprise. She let out a heavy breath and added:

"I shouldn't have done that."

He looked actually shocked, that she blurted out with it right then, when they were locked down in some kind of a hatch. He didn't forget, that she had done it, but he thought she wasn't gonna say or do anything about the fact.

"Uh..." he started still frowning "It's all right."

Just then she finally managed to look him in the eyes.

"Really?"

He nodded slowly and she forced out a little smile looking away.

"Thanks."

Boone wasn't exactly sure for what she was thanking him, but he didn't really care. It was very important to him, after all, that she decided to talk about it eventually. He was glad she didn't just ignored it.

"It's getting cold." She announced hugging her arms to her chest. He stared at her and smiled. _A good way to change the subject. _

He was thinking just a second before he grabbed the hem of his blouse and pulled it over his head leaving himself just in a t-shirt. She glanced at him and frowned surprised, to say at least.

"What're you doing?"

He sent her an amused look and handed his blouse to her. She gazed up at him softly. He was offering it to her.

"What about you?"

"I've got a t-shirt, can't ya see?" he asked smirking. Ana sized him up and finally managed to react.

"Thank you." She stated with a grateful smile and took his blouse from him. She put it on feeling the pleasant warmth.

"Better?"

"Yeah." She breathed and hugged her knees to her chest resting her chin on the top of them. He glanced at her smiling softly and then turned his gaze back on the door, just waiting for them to open.

Later

"Okay, that's it." Sawyer announced getting up from his spot on the ground "I'm goin' down there."

"Wait, just wait one more minute…." Jack said picking himself up too.

"A minute? Listen, doc, something's clearly wrong and I ain't waitin' even one damn second more."

And with that he came over to the entrance of the hatch.

"I'll go with you." Locke said out form nowhere.

"I didn't ask for a back-up, but as you want, Mr. Clean." The Southerner said sarcastically as he started making his way down the corridor.

"You and Kate should stay put up here." John told the pair "We'll bring them back."

In the meanwhile 

"You ever thought we'd be okay?"

Boone looked at her, a hint of amusement on his face.

"What?" he chuckled and she fixed him with her serious stare.

"After everything I did and all…"

And he suddenly understood, what she meant. She still wasn't over Shannon. And he was not too. He knew that there wasn't everything right in the relationship between him and the Latina, but it just wasn't his fault, that he cared about that girl. Even though she killed his stepsister. His great hatred for her seemed to be gone when his eyes first met her and it was like he didn't want to believe she was the one, who caused the death of Shannon. _No_, she didn't cause her death. The others did. If Ana wasn't scared of them she wouldn't….

"Hey, Boone…"

He snapped back to reality and glanced at her.

"Yeah?"

"You seem to be disconnected."

"Well, that would be, because I am."

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly and he shook his head.

"Nothin'.. it' just…. Your question surprised me a little bit…"

She nodded with understanding and ran a hand through her hair.

"And have you ever thought, that we'd be okay?" he asked her suddenly and she gazed at his profile, this weird feeling in her stomach.

"Honestly, I haven't." she admitted truthfully and he glanced at her, his eyes softening ever so slightly.

"But we are… I mean, we are okay… aren't we?" Ana asked quietly still staring at him. He felt that something was squeezing his throat and he looked deep into her eyes, that were searching for an answer impatiently.

Before he knew, what he was doing ,he started moving forward, leaning closer and closer with every inch. She hesitated just a second before deciding to do the same. Not thinking about anything else, about the others' reaction, about consequences…They could practically feel each other's heavy and hot breaths and…

"Ana!"

She flinched and they quickly pulled back and picked themselves up forgetting about his intend. They both ran over to the door and started pounding.

"Hey! We're here!"

They heard someone approaching and eventually there was a pounding on the other side of the door.

"You guys there?" Sawyer called. Ana let out a heavy breath with relief.

"Yeah!" she said loudly "Get us out of here!"

"How did you get yourselves locked there anyway?!"

Ana looked at Boone and he smirked and called:

"It was a lockdown! C'mon, do somethin'!"

"What?!"

"I don't know!"

"Locke!" they heard Sawyer yelling "Get over here! I found them!"

After a while somebody's voice ringed out.

"So where are they?"

"They're locked up in that room." The Blonde man stated "Any ideas?"

Later

"And?" Ana asked with hope standing close to the door, Boone beside her.

"Nothin'!" Sawyer called and they groaned with annoyance.

"Beautiful!"

"All right, guys! You need to tell us, what the heck did you do?" Locke called and Ana chuckled and said ignoring Boone's glare.

"We pushed the button in machine, that's in here. By an accident."

"What?! And now you're tellin' us that?" Sawyer yelled angrily.

"Oh, c'mon, Cowboy, stop bugging and start thinkin'!" she told him with a hint of amusement in her tone.

"Yeah, chica, easy to say, harder to do!"

"Maybe I should try another buttons of that machine." Boone offered suddenly and Sawyer snorted loudly.

"Yeah, Hick! You do that! And maybe you're never gonna get out of this room!"

"Actually, it's the only way." Locke announced firmly "Try."

Boone let out a heavy breath and came over to the machine. He stared down at the buttons and closed his eyes. He pushed one of them blindly.

"Something's happening?" he asked not opening his eyes.

"Nope." Ana said quietly. Boone groaned and pushed another one. Nothing. He sighed furiously and Ana laughed.

"Maybe, I'll try, uh?"

He glanced at her and shrugged.

"As you wish."

She came over to him and looked through all the buttons. She moved her hand up and pushed the smallest, yellow one.

There was a noise, a _terrible_ noise and something creaked. Boone and Ana looked around, but everything looked as normal as always.

"Well… you didn't make a lucky hit..--" he said smirking, but he wasn't able to finish his sentence, because suddenly once again there was a noise and a creak and eventually the door opened. They looked at each other and ran out from the room. Ana almost collided with Sawyer and Boone barely managed to stop before hitting the wall.

"You were saying something?" Ana asked him with a teasing smirk on her face. He looked at her and raised his eyebrows

"Yeah, I was about to say 'good job.' " He grinned and she rolled her eyes smiling.

"Yeah,… _right_."

Just then Sawyer noticed, that she had Boone's blouse put on herself and that he was just in his t-shirt. Locke perceived the glare, that the Southerner's face had and immediately decided to move.

"Okay, we should get going." he said already walking along the corridor.

They rest of them followed him and they soon made their way to the entrance. Ana was about to climb up, when Sawyer grabbed her arm shaking his head and staring up with a frown on his face.

"Wait…"

"What's up?"

He shook his head once again and called:

"Jack!!"

No reply.

"Kate!"

Locke, Boone and Ana gazed up too and suddenly somebody appeared up there looking down the corridor.

"Sawyer?!" the person yelled.

"Oh my God," Ana breathed "Michael…"

Later

"I'm gonna go up first." Boone stated after a while of silence. Ana glanced at him and shook her head.

"What if--"

"Hey, don't ya worry. I'm gonna be fine." He assured her smiling a little "When I call you, the next person will go up, okay?"

Sawyer rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway, juts like everyone else.

"All right, so… I'll be waiting for you up."

And he jumped up at the ladder, that was hanging a meter or two above the floor and he started climbing up. When he finally made his way up he saw Michael standing there with a gun in his hands.

"Nice to see ya, man." He greeted him and Boone smiled.

"So how's life?"

Michael smirked and responded looking away:

"Bitchy."

"Did you find any sign of Walt?"

The other man hesitated and swallowed hard shaking his head no. Boone sent him a sad glance and looked back down the entrance.

"Go on!" he called loud enough for them to hear him.

Sawyer sighed heavily and looked at Ana.

"Come on up, cupcake."

She smiled at him and he helped her to jump on the ladder.

"Thanks, Cowboy." She breathed while slowly making her way up the long corridor. She finally made it to the entrance and Boone noticed her and grabbed her hand helping her get out. He supported her holding her shoulders. when she was trying to not lose her balance.

"Hey, Michael." She nodded to him eventually and he forced a smile. After another five minutes Sawyer and Locke were out of the hatch and they were all standing in a group considering what they should do.

"So you didn't find their camp?" John asked and Michael shook his head gazing down at the grass. Ana sized him up suspiciously and looked around.

"Have you seen Jack or Kate?"

He glanced up at her and frowned.

"No… And they were here with ya guys?"

Boone and Sawyer looked at each other weirdly and Locke narrowed his eyes and said:

"Yes, they were."

Michael tried to wear a surprised facial expression as he replied:

"Well, I haven't seen them."

"What are you doin' here?" the Southerner growled at the confused man dryly.

"What do ya think? I'm lookin' for my boy!"

"How come you're suddenly here? Near that hatch… Just where _we_ happened to be. And suddenly Jack and Kate are gone…" Ana started looking at the man distrustfully and he glared at her in response.

"You're suspectin' me 'bout somethin'?"

"No." she replied firmly staring at him calmly "I'm just askin. And why are you so nervous?"

Michael's glare hardened even more and he looked away swallowing.

"You gotta know, that I had no choice… I just _had to_ do it." He stated seriously looking down at the ground. "I'm _really_ sorry, but…"

Just then the whispers ringed out everywhere around them. Ana's eyes widened as she was staring at the group of the people coming out of the jungle, pointing their guns at them. Sawyer and Boone stared at Michael in disbelief, while Locke was standing as calmly as always.

Fake Henry and Pickett was leading and behind them there was at least fifteen people more. The fourth of them were restraining Jack and Kate as the captives.

"We're meeting again." the fake Henry said smiling at them silly and nodding towards Sawyer, Boone and Ana. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Benjamin Linus."

Jack and Kate stared in shock at Michael and Boone moved closer to Ana glaring at the other.

"Good job, Michael. Now you're allowed to see your son."

"Where is he? Where's Walt?!" Michael shouted shaking his hands nervously and walking over to the others.

"He's fine. He's on the boat." Ben reassured him holding his hands up "You did your job well. And we are the people, who keep their promises. You were supposed to bring your friends here to have your son returned. We're going to the boat now to give you him back." And he nodded to Pickett, who immediately took the clue and started coming over to Ana, the others were following him.

"Here's my favorite island girl. Hello again" Pickett said and was about to grab her arm, when Boone pushed him away forcefully.

"Back off!"

The other two men grabbed Sawyer from behind tying his hands up together.

"Son of a bitch!"

"Actually, I'm Zeke." One of them said smirking and put the gray bag over the blonde man's head.

The older man with long, gray beard came over to Pickett and asked with the same insane smile, like the rest of them had:

"Do you have a problem here?"

"Well, Tom, the cowboy here has." Pickett answered pointing at Boone, who was now a lock between Ana and the other two men. Just then she noticed, that Locke was already taken away and that Jack and Kate had the bags put on their heads too. She grabbed Boone's elbow and he glanced back at her.

"Move away." She said firmly and he looked at her in disbelief.

"What?!"

"Please… just… there's too many of them."

His eyes softened and a look of powerlessness appeared on his face, as he slowly backed away from her and let Pickett restrain her. And he was watching like she was having her hands tied up. Just then a young, dark-haired woman came over to him. She was different from the rest of the others. She had an innocent eyes and a delicate facial expression.

"I'm so sorry." She mumbled quietly after a while of staring at him and started tying his hands up too. Ana stared at him and he was shocked to actually see a fear in her gaze. They were holding each others' gazes until the same bag was put over her head and after a second the same thing happened to him and he wasn't able to see anything any more, but the darkness of the gray material.

**A/N:** Now I'll be having the Thursday, Friday and the weekend all free from school! Yay! So maybe I'll update at the Thursday! But - **maybe**!! And please, LostFreakJ, I'm really glad you like my story, but don't You wait so long for me to update! :D Because I'm not promising anything. :P

**Next chapter:** Ana wakes up in the cage to find Boone in the opposite one… She also meets Juliet, who's not really keen on her. They are informed that there's no way of escaping, because they're on the other island. Juliet tells Ana that someone's expecting her... .


	27. Never

**LostFreakJ: **"Don't worry, I won't stop reviewing unless I die tomorrow or something... :P" You scared me even more! :P Don't say things like that!

""Sawyer and Boone stared at Michael in disbelief, while Locke was standing as calmly as always." - Absolute LOL at that last part! Locke's calm like... everywhere! :P" Yeah, I always got a good laugh of it! :D

""Ana stared at him and he was shocked to actually see a fear in her gaze. They were holding each others' gazes until the same bag was put over her head and after a second the same thing happened to him and he wasn't able to see anything any more, but the darkness of the gray material." - Really beautifully written! Wonderful!" Thank you very much! Glad you liked it. :D

"OK, I'll wait very patiently, then! I can do that! :D" Sure you can! :D

Oh and thanks once again for the pic you've made to this story. :) I really like it.

**Suzy87: **"WoW! Crazy alternative! I like it!" Thank You! :D

"I don't like Sawyer always between Ana and Boone!" there always has to be the character, who's complicating things. In my story it fells on Sawyer. :D

"And Season 3?! Starts right?" Yup, right. :)

**Chapter 27: "Never."**

The next morning

Ana woke up feeling a strong headache. She opened her eyes slowly trying to recognize the place, where she was. Not really remembering the events from the last day she pulled herself up slightly to see that she was in a cage. Really big cage…

"What the--?"

Ana sat up and rested against the wall rubbing her forehead. She still had Boone's blouse on herself. She looked around and slowly picked herself up. She walked over to the rods and noticed another cage, that was opposite to hers. And her eyes widened as she saw Boone sitting there staring at the ceiling.

"You woke up." He said turning his gaze on her and getting up. He too came over to the rods and rested his elbows against them.

"You okay, Annie?"

She smiled gently and nodded slightly.

"You?"

"Fine." Boone responded smiling back at her. Ana looked around, what seemed like the hundredth time and asked:

"Where are we?"

"You even have to ask?"

"No, but… what's with the cages?"

"The Polar bear cages?"

"What?" Ana practically laughed and he fixed her with a serious gaze.

"There was a polar bear on our island. Sawyer shot him."

She raised her eyebrows. Now this surprised her, but not as much as she thought it would.

"Why do you think they're doing this?" she asked suddenly and he looked at her with confused eyes.

"Ana, why do you think they're doing this?" he repeated her own question and she smirked and said:

"Touché." Boone laughed quietly and just then somebody exited the building, that was near Boone's cage. It was a tall woman with blue eyes and blonde hair. She came over to Ana's cage directly holding the bag in her hand.

"Put this on." The woman told her coldly "Now."

Ana sent her a joking glance and the blonde woman's glare hardened even more.

"What do you want from her?" Boone called and she turned around to look at him.

"You don't need to worry. Nothing's gonna happen to your little _friend_."

He sent her a warning look and said:

"Better for you."

She turned around again and said to Ana:

"Get out."

The Latina snorted and responded smiling coldly:

"So open the damn cage."

The other woman swallowed still glaring at her and added opening it:

"Don't try anything, because you're never gonna be able to escape."

Ana stepped outside and the blonde gave her a bag and grabbed her arm leading her somewhere.

"Hey, wait… Where are you takin' her?" Boone asked "Where--?"

"Chill out." Ana said interrupting him and smiled giving him a wink as she was passing by his cage. He sighed, but couldn't help, but smirk back at her slightly.

"See ya later." She added and with one final look at him she walked away leading by the woman.

In the meanwhile

Sawyer woke up lying on the cool floor. He tried to move, but he had his hands tied up together behind his back. He started to get free, but that was pointless. He let out a heavy breath and slowly sat up looking around. He was in some kind of room, but there was just a billiard-table and several chairs.

Where was he? Where Ana was? Was she hurt? If they hurt her…

Just then there was a knock at the door and a young, dark-haired woman entered gazing at him unsurely. She was carrying a tray with a breakfast.

"Um.. hello. I brought you something to eat." She said quietly and came over to the table and put it down on it.

"You expect me to eat with my hands tied up together, sweetheart?" Sawyer growled not even trying to hid his anger and not bothering to act friendly. The girl shook her head and walked over to him.

"Uh..no…" she mumbled kneeling down in front of him "You promise you won't do anything?"

He snorted, but nodded anyway. She reached behind his back and untied his hands. He hissed and rubbed his wrists, that were scratched from the ropes. He looked up at her and picked himself up slowly.

"I'm Alex." She said offering him a hand in a gesture of greeting. Sawyer just glanced down at it and walked over to the table and sat down on it reaching out to take a mug with a hot coffee. He didn't really want to show them his weakness, but he was so hungry and thirsty…

"Where are my friends?" he drawled coldly after a while and took a swig from the mug. "Where's Ana?"

Alex looked away and shook her head saying:

"They're all fine… Um… Ana is okay, as well."

"Where is she?" he snapped putting the mug back on the tray. 'Where are you keeping her!?"

Alex flinched slightly at his tone.

"I can't tell you--"

"Where the hell is she?!" Sawyer yelled and got up making Alex to step away a little. "What are you doing here, people!?"

She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"Tell me!" he shouted and dumped the tray form the table. Still hot coffee spilt on the dirty floor. Sawyer looked down at it and suddenly regretted this. He glanced up at the obviously now scared Alex and he noticed her eyes were glistening. He looked down again and swallowed hard.

"What is going on here? Who are you?"

She covered her mouth with a shaking hand and chocked back her sobs.

"I don't know, what's going on. And I can't tell you, who I am."

"Why not?' Sawyer snapped glaring at her with a rage, though something was telling him she was completely innocent girl.

"Because." She stated firmly "Enjoy your breakfast."

And with that she got out slamming the door behind her. Sawyer looked after her, confusion was taking over him. He sat down in the corner and buried his head in his hands.

Later

Ana was still leading somewhere by the woman. It was kind of hard walking with that bag, that she had to put over her head. She couldn't breathe easily and she didn't know, what was going on and where she was leading to.

It seemed like hours of non-stop walking, but eventually she felt the woman's grip on her arm tightened and she made her stop. Then the bag was pulled of off her head and she let out a heavy breath.

Ana looked at the blonde woman and threw her a questioning look.

"We're here".

She looked around and noticed a small house with a clean garden.

"Where the 'here' is?"

"You're gonna go inside."

The Latina snorted at the other woman and responded glaring at her:

"And why would I do that?"

"Because there's a man, who cares about you inside and he wants to see you."

Ana frowned slightly as she turned her gaze on the black, reliable door and she asked suspiciously:

"Why would you listen to Sawyer?"

The blonde woman shook her head and said:

"The man's not Sawyer."

Ana gazed at her and narrowed her eyes. Then who was it?

"Then who? Jack?"

"No, Ana Lucia. It's not Jack either."

"And what's your name actually?"

"I'm Juliet."

Ana froze suddenly understanding the way this woman was acting, why she was so unpleasant,

"_Why would you want Goodwin's death? He was on of--"_

"_Us." He finished for her rolling his eyes "So? I didn't like him all along. Mainly, because he was keep trying to get Juliet."_

Ana stared at her in disbelief uniting the facts and remembering her conversation with Pickett.

"_And he did. He seemed to really love her ,but then the whole plane crash happened and he went to pretend one of you and he completely forgot about Juliet, when you appeared."_

The words echoed in her mind hitting her like stones.

"Now if you're done… get in there." Juliet told her coldly and Ana swallowed and not even looking at the blonde girl she came over to the door and pulled for the handle opening it. She stepped inside and closed it quietly behind her. She looked around, noticing a small kitchen and a big, extensive showroom. And then something else attached her remark. And actually not something, but someone.

A dark-haired, tall and muscular man was sitting on the couch reading some kind of book, but he didn't really seem to be much interested in it. When she gasped in disbelief he turned his gaze up on her and his eyes immediately widened and softened as he was staring at her with an unsure smile. He put the book down and got up slowly.

"Hey, Ana." He said coming over to her and she gazed at him, like she couldn't believe he was there and gasped breathlessly:

"Danny…"

In the meanwhile

Boone eventually sat down in the counter after at least half an hour of walking in circles. What the hell was going on with the others?

Where was Sawyer? Boone would never admit it, but he actually got to like this guy. He started to treat him like a … friend. Even though, he was keep telling stupid jokes and thinking he was the most handsome man on this damn island and **even though** he had the hots for Ana.

Where was Jack… and Kate? The couple was not in the best relations, but he could tell, that right now they were regretting this and thinking about each other. Though the doc slightly used to irritate him, he was a good man, who was always trying to help, no matter what. And as for Kate, he didn't really know that girl, but the one thing he knew for sure was that she messed up a little between her and Sawyer and Jack. Well, as he and everybody obviously could see, Sawyer was over her, what's confirming his attention for Ana once again.

And where's Ana? Where did that _blonde chick_ take her? What did they want from her? Why were they trying to kill her, not even once, but many times? That wasn't just bothering him, that was scaring him…

Suddenly Pickett interrupted his thoughts by calling his name. Boone snapped back to reality and looked up at the man, that he hated so much.

"Good morning."

"Good morning my ass." Boone responded glaring at him with rage.

"How's your day?" Pickett continued smirking maliciously.

"Where are my friends? Where's Ana?"

"Don't worry about them, Carlyle. They're all fine. But maybe you'll need to say goodbye to one of your friends soon."

And Boone didn't have to ask him, who he meant. He already knew.

"If you hurt her…"

"We won't do anything to her." Pickett assured him quickly "But maybe she's gonna get herself off this island pretty soon."

In the meanwhile 

She froze. From everything, every, single thing on this island _that_ surprised her the most. She blinked quickly trying to check if her mind wasn't playing tricks with her. But it was true. That man was still standing in front of her. But she still couldn't believe.

"What… What are _you _doing here?" Ana finally managed to gasp quietly and he started to come over, but she quickly pulled back. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

"Look, just calm down, okay? Sit down and I'll tell you everything." Danny said quietly and Ana glanced at him distrustfully, but a need to know, how he could possibly be here took her over. She slowly made her way to the couch and sat down on it. He walked over and stopped in front of her looking down at the surprised Latina.

"You've changed." He said after a while and she stared up at him coldly and responded dryly:

"It's been a while, Danny."

"Yeah." He breathed sadly.

"Mind tell me what you're doing here?" Ana asked coolly glaring up at the man, who once she thought she had loved.

"Listen…" he started squatting to be able to face her. "I want you to know, that I had to do it."

"What?"

"I had to leave you. It wasn't my choice."

Ana snorted laughing coldly.

"I've lost my child and you disappeared. Now you're here telling me it wasn't your choice? Y'know, what? I've always known, that you were always trying to defend yourself, but I didn't think you'd move forward with it_ that_ far." And her voice almost broke, when she said 'that'. His eyes softened and he said calmly:

"They made me do it, Ana…"

"They?"

"People, that I work for."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"And for who do you work?"

He let out a heavy breath and shook his head.

"I can't tell you."

Ana snorted once again and was about to get up, but he caught her arm stopping her. She flinched slightly at his touch, remembering how it used to be between them.

"Please, you need to believe me. I didn't wanna hurt you, I swear! Just please…They told me to do it, to leave you… They threatened to-- " he stopped suddenly and she stared at him frowning.

"What?"

He sighed heavily and shook his head now grasping her hand gently.

"You'll have to trust me."

"Why should I?"

"Because they want to kill you and I can stop them if you come with me."

In the meanwhile

"_We won't do anything to her." Pickett assured him quickly "But maybe she's gonna get herself off this island pretty soon."_

Boone narrowed his eyes at the other man and asked in disbelief:

"What are you talking about?"

Pickett smirked evilly and turned around to walk away.

"Hey! What do you mean?!" Boone called getting up and coming over to the rods. "Get back here!"

"You'll see her soon, but not for long." The other man called not even bothering to look back and ignoring his calls. "But don't try to escape, cause you're on the other island!"

Boone frowned with surprise. On the other island? It that's true, then there's no way of escaping…

"Pickett!"  
Boone finally had to give up after at least ten minutes of yelling. He sat back down on the ground feeling completely helpless. What was he supposed to do now?

"Damn!" he growled hitting a strange machine, that was next to him hard with his fist and after it he immediately yelled in pain. "Goddammit!"

Suddenly something fell out from the machine on the ground. Boone came over to it rubbing his hand and grimacing at the pain. It was a fish biscuit. He frowned and picked it up. It was probably horrendously distasteful. His stomach grunted and hunger took him over…

In the meanwhile

"_Because they want to kill you and I can stop them if you come with me."_

It didn't scare her as much as she thought it would. She actually was used to hear things like that. After all, they were trying to kill her few times before.

"Come with you? Where?" she decided to ask after a while of non stop staring at the man in front of her. He smiled gently and said:

"Home."

_Home_… This word was a pleasure for her ears. It made her feel one hundred times better. And for a moment she was ready to agree, to go with him home, to meet her mother and her friends, but the brutal reality came back to her as quickly as it disappeared. And she reminded herself of Boone, Sawyer, Claire and Aaron and she knew what she would say.

"No." Ana stated firmly and got up taking her hand away from his. He let out a heavy breath and picked himself up too.

"Ana, they'll kill you."

"So let them try."

"Don't you get it?" he asked as he was following her to the door "You're not safe here. You can go back home, to your family, to your old life--"

"I don't want to go back." She said as she turned around to face him once again.

"Why? If it's because of me… Ana, we can fix everything, I will never listen to them again, I--"

"No, Danny. We can fix nothin'. And if you listened to whoever they are once, then you'll listen to them again."

"They threatened to hurt you, I didn't have any other choice, I had to protect you--"

"Who do you work for?"

"Look--"

"Danny, for once in your life tell me the truth, dammit!" she practically yelled at him and he stared at her unsurely. After a while, after a few, heavy minutes of uncomfortable silence he let out a deep breath and said quietly:

"I'm in the Dharma project."

She narrowed her eyes not really knowing, what he was talking about.

"Dharma? What is it?"

"You… don't know?" he asked frowning and she shook her head, but suddenly she remembered something. Dharma….the hatches…And her eyes widened as she looked at her ex-boyfriend in disbelief.

"You… you work for the people, that constructed all those hatches on this island? And the … the computer in one of them…"

"Yes… That's one of all parts of Dharma project."

A wave of shivers shot through her body and she sent him one gaze of betrayal and was about to turn around to leave, but he caught her shoulders holding her, where she was standing.

"Those people, who brought you here, they did it for me. I have power over them, so they won't hurt you.. But the people, who I work for… they're dangerous, Ana. And they think, that I was informing you about Dharma and everything and that's why they want to get rid of you. That's why you need to get off this island. 'Cause it belongs to them and they can do everything, what they want with it and with the people, that live here. So please, listen to me and come home with me. You'll be safe there..."

She stared deep into his eyes and she really believed him. No, she didn't forgive him all those lies, that he was feeding her with for years, but she knew he was telling the truth.

"How long are you here?" Ana asked, ever so softly.

"Two days." He replied quietly and she nodded slightly and turned her gaze down on the floor feeling him moving closer.

"I'm so sorry for everything that you've been through because of me… " he said softly and she looked back up at him "But you have to know, that I never wanted to hurt you… _never_…"

In spite of herself she let him pull her into a hug. After all, she was glad to see him again. She really missed him, even after all he's done. But now she really believed him…and she buried her face in his chest blinking away her tears.

"You can stay here, if you want." He offered rubbing her back gently and she suddenly came to conscience. She pulled back quickly clearing her throat and shook her head.

"I want to get back to the cage."

He stared down at her sending her a questioning look, but she turned around and grasped the handle of the door.

"I love you." She heard him saying and she froze, but decided to not look back. She swallowed hard and opened the door leaving the man behind her confused and lonely…

**A/N:** I'm sorry, that I didn't update on Thursday, but I was sick and I had no strength for writing… ;( But well here it is! :) I dunno why, but when I was writing scenes with Ana and Danny, I was imagining, that he looks like Colin Farrell. :D If you watched S.W.A.T. ,then you know that he and Michelle fit together. :D

**Next chapter: **Ana gets back to her cage and Boone is trying to find out, where she was, but she doesn't wanna tell him. Sawyer is locked up in the cage and in the opposite one is Kate. He tries to escape, but fails. Jack is informed that he has to carry the operation on sick Ben out. He also meets Juliet…


	28. Shall we?

**It took me pretty long to update, at least longer, than usual. I'm sorry for that, but I've been on a journey with my class and besides I couldn't find a time lately. **

**LostFreakJ: **"LOL, yeah, seen S.W.A.T. Actually, every movie with Michelle in, except Battle In Seattle. :P' So have I. :D

"Interesting chappy! I love how you thought out the whole Dharma thing. I think it's actually quite smart enough to be on the show. The show is being really ridiculous now, your storyline sounds much better compared to it. :P" Oh, my… Thank You so much!! And you're quite right about the show. It really is getting more and more ridiculous…

"It's weird though that Ana chose Boone, Sawyer and the rest over het mother, her friends, her home. Although she probably felt she had nothing to go back to." Well, maybe it is. But You actually used the same words I was planning to use in this chapter and I did. She felt she had nothing to go back to.

**Chapter 28:"Shall we?"**

"_I love you." She heard him saying and she froze, but decided to not look back. She swallowed hard and opened the door leaving the man behind her confused and lonely…_

Later

Boone was walking in circles again impatiently waiting for Ana to come back. It was a few hours already and he started to worry. Something was clearly wrong. What did Pickett mean? About her leaving the island? And why? First, they wanna kill her and in the next second they wanna get her off the island…

Just then the blonde woman appeared leading Ana, who had the same bag put over her head once again. He came over to the rods quickly grasping them in his hands and staring as the woman took off the bag from Ana's head and closed her in the cage. Then she walked away not even looking at him to the building behind his cage. Boone gazed at Ana, who was now already sitting against the wall. He swallowed and asked quietly:

"You okay?"

She just nodded not bothering to stare up at him.

"What did she want from you?"

"Her name's Juliet." She whispered narrowing her eyes slightly, staring at the ground.

Boone frowned glancing at her questioningly. She was acting really weird. What did that bastards do to her?

"Where were you? Where did she take you?"

Ana finally looked up at him and shook her head trying to make him understand, that she didn't wanna talk about it, but he didn't get the clue.

"Tell me…, what did they want from you?"

She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her head on them taking her gaze off of him. He sighed heavily and decided to ask one more time:

"Ana..? What did they--?"  
"Can't you see I don't wanna talk 'bout it? Leave me alone!" she snapped glaring at him and he raised his eyebrows surprised at her harsh tone and behavior. Not feeling guilty she buried her head in her hands as he was staring at her with hurt eyes. Boone nodded to himself slightly and then sighing and sitting back down against the cage wall he said:

"All right."

In the meanwhile

Sawyer woke up to find himself still sitting against the wall with his head in the hands., He shook his head rubbing his tired and sleepy eyes. Looking around he stared at the food, that was supposed to be his breakfast. His stomach grunted loudly and he grimaced swallowing hard, Sawyer picked himself up slowly and he didn't manage to make his way to the door, when the same young girl, Alex, entered blocking his way and eyeing his suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly and he sent her an ironic look and was about to turn around, when she grabbed his arm stopping him.

"You need to come with me."

Sawyer glared down at her and narrowed his eyes making her grimace.

"It's not my call, Mr. Ford."

He frowned slightly and pushed past her walking over to the door. Alex came over too and opened them, so he could get out.

She put the bag over his head and grabbed his arm leading him out of the building.

After at least fifteen minutes she finally made him stop and he heard some kind of noise and the bag was taken off his head. He looked around narrowing his eyes. He was in the cage and Alex was already gone.

"Howdy, Sawyer. Long time no see."

He flinched slightly and stared in the direction, where the voice was from and his eyes widened in surprise. He came over closer to the rods gazing at the brunette.

"Kate? What you doin' here?"

She rolled her eyes sighing and grasped the rods in her hands looking at him, not really friendly.

"The same thing you are, _Sherlock_. I'm locked up in the frikkin' cage."

He glared back at her, but after a second his eyes softened and he sent her a small, unsure smile.

"You okay, Freckles?"

She swallowed and finally managed to truly smile back as she nodded and ran a hand through her hair. Sawyer felt a weird feeling, burning his stomach as he was looking at her, doing the same, damn thing, that was so familiar to the other girl he was thinking about. Ana used to that often, when she was confused or nervous.

"And you?" Kate's voice snapped him back to reality. He shook his head and scoffed.

"What?"

Kate raised her eyebrows as she cocked her head to the side and asked one more time:

"Are you all right?"

He didn't manage to response as some voices ringed out not far away from them. Sawyer and Kate looked in the direction and the two men were walking towards them. On of them was Ben and the other one was a guy, that neither of them knew. They were arguing about something and practically yelling at each other.

"I already told you, what I think about it!" the stranger shouted.

"Could you be any louder!? And I told you already that I don't really care!" Ben yelled back.

"That's not how it meant to be!"

"What?!"

"You're keepin' her in the cage, like an _animal _!"

"When we were talking about the way she was supposed to be brought here, I didn't say she was gonna have a queen's chamber!"

Sawyer frowned and looked at Kate, who seemed to be as confused as he was.

"I want her to live in my house, do you get it?!" the man yelled in Ben's face, who grimaced immediately and stepped back "And I don't want them _anywhere_ near her! Is that clear?! This is _my_ call! _I'm_ the one, who can make choices and decide!"

Ben laughed out coldly and glared at him with freezing eyes, but said calmly:

"You wanted her here. She _is _here. Now I'll give you two choices. If you want to get her off the island, then she needs to agree. If she doesn't want to leave, you won't take her anywhere. But if she does, then you're on your way. But first you gotta convince her, my dear _friend_. This is my island and she belongs to _me _right now."

The dark-haired man looked at Ben in disbelief and clenched his fists swallowing hard.

"Now you can decide." Linus added and walked away leaving him in this state of confusion.

Sawyer, still frowning stared at the man, trying to understand the whole situation. He knew, who they were talking about very well. He heard Kate's heavy breaths and turned his head to look at her. She just shook her head not knowing what else to say or do. Sawyer looked back at the stranger, who was now staring at them with anger.

"What!?" he yelled and stormed off not bothering to hear their responses.

Later

Jack sat against the wall after an hour of walking in circles in a small room, where he was locked. He didn't have the whole room at his disposal. He had just a small part and a pane was separated him from the other, larger part.

For the first time he completely didn't know, what to do. And that really was a rare thing. He started to think about his friends. Were they okay? Where they were?

And it seemed he was gonna break down, when the blonde woman entered and came over to the pane staring at him softly.

"Hey,… Jack. My name's Juliet."

He looked up at her form his spot on the floor and picked himself up and ran over hitting the glass with his palm.

"Let me go!"

She blinked quickly and gazed down on the ground shaking her head.

"I can't. At least not now."

Jack snorted, but after a while her words ringed out in his ears and he sized her up suspiciously.

"What do you mean 'not now'?"

"I mean, that if you do something, we'll let you out, Jack." She responded calmly gazing back up at him. He scoffed and let out a heavy breath.

"Where are they?" he asked looking deep into her blue eyes. "Where is Kate, Ana, Sawyer and Boone?"

"They're all fine…" Juliet stated nodding slightly. He sighed knowing she wouldn't tell him anyway.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You need to carry the operation on Ben."

"Ben?"

"Knowing ,as well, as Henry Gale, Jack."

He frowned and ran a hand through his short hair before asking:

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's got a cancer."

"And you want me to operate him, is that right?"

She simply nodded and he snorted smirking coldly at the woman as he came over to the corner of the room and sat back down on his previous spot on the floor shaking his head. Juliet was staring at him long and hard and finally she sighed and got out leaving him alone again.

In the meanwhile

"Who do you think they were talking about?" Kate asked looking at the sitting Southerner softly. He snorted not bothering to look up at her and snapped:

"Isn't it obvious?"

She blinked and licked her lips, her gaze darkening.

"Can't you just stop?"

"Stop what?" he hissed not changing his tone.

"You know what!" Kate said dryly "I mean, _Goddammit_, what the hell did I do to make you all angry at me!?"

Sawyer got up and turned his eyes glaring at the brunette.

"Now, Freckles, I thought you were smarter. Well, you seemed ta be, at least. Coz you were smart enough to keep playing with me like with a toy!" he yelled not hiding his emotions anymore.

"I wasn't playing with you!"

"Yeah and my name is John Travolta." He murmured sarcastically and she rolled her eyes groaning.

"I wasn't! Don't even know, what you're talking about! Fifteen minutes ago you seemed to be worry about me and now here we go again! What is your problem, Cowboy?"

Sawyer grimaced at her nickname. _Cowboy _? Ana was calling him like that.

"Nothing. Everything's just fine, Kate." He said quietly and sat back down feeling a burning gaze of those green eyes on himself. But he didn't care. He just wanted everything to go back to normal… If it was even normal before…

"Two guesses to who you're thinking about, Sawyer."

"You have a problem with that?" he asked coldly staring at the ground. She just shook her head and walked over to the cage wall leaning against it, deciding to let him think about whatever and _whoever_ he wanted.

The next morning

Ana woke up as her stomach was grunting loudly. She groaned and rubbed it gently not opening her eyes. Eventually she picked herself up to the sitting position and rested against the wall yawning. She looked at the other cage and noticed that Boone was sleeping yet. She smiled a little at the sight, but then she felt that something was squeezing her throat and her smile faded. She shouldn't have been so unpleasant for him last evening. Everything what she's been through wasn't his fault. And the fact that Danny suddenly appeared had nothing to do with him.

Ana didn't really know, why it manipulated her that way… She shook her head and got up slowly coming over to the rods watching Boone sleep. Doing this was calming her down… She felt safe, when she was anywhere near him. She felt safe and incredibly happy.

She started to think, why she rejected Danny's offer. He was ready to get her off that damn island and take her back home… To her mother, her friends, her job, but…

Her mother knew about Jason. What she was supposed to do, when she would meet her daughter again? She wouldn't greet her with open arms, at least, Ana thought so. Her friends would reject her, as well. And her job was a history for her. She had nothing to go back to… That's why she decided to stay.

Besides, she knew she couldn't just leave all these people here. On that island, she found more friends than she's ever had. She learned to live with them and a thought of leaving them all behind disgusted her. She turned her gaze back at Boone and her smile returned.

Just then, the person, who she wasn't really wanna see right then appeared. Danny was walking towards her cage with a basket, that was full of fruits. Ana heard her stomach grunting again and she swallowed as he made his way to her.

"Hey." He spoke softly and she stared up at him with emotionless eyes. His smile faded a little, but obviously he didn't wanna give up so easily. "I need to talk to you.. Do you think you could--?"

"Talk about what? I thought we've been through this already, Danny." She said dryly and he nodded slowly and responded:

"Yes, but I gotta talk to you again. It's very important"

Ana narrowed her eyes at him and was about to refuse, but he said:

"You have two choices. You can stay here, deciding to not talk with me and I'll give you that basket then, so you can eat something. _Or_…" she send him a questioning look and he smiled "… you can come with me to my house and you'll eat something way, way better. That is spaghetti I prepared by myself. We can talk there."

Her stomach grunted louder and she grasped the rods swallowing and he noticed that and asked:

"I believe you remember that I'm an excellent cook, don't you?"

Ana stared at him and she just couldn't help, but smile a little and Danny seemed to be washed over with relief, as he nodded in understanding and put the basket down on the ground reaching to his pocket. He took out a key and opened a padlock and then the cage quietly. She looked around and after a while she stepped outside hugging her arms to her chest. She looked at still sleeping Boone and Danny sent her a suspicious look.

"Who is he?" he whispered, obviously not wanting him to wake up. Ana turned her eyes on him and responded:

"My friend."

He nodded, trying to hide that hint of jealousy his eyes had. Ana noticed it anyway and sighed looking down at the basket.

"Can you…" she started and he gazed at her questioningly "Can you leave it… for him?"

Danny frowned slightly as he glanced at Boone and then back at Ana. He let out a heavy breath and finally nodded reluctantly.

"Sure.." he breathed and picked the basket up. Then he came over to Boone's cage and put it down near the rods.

"Thanks." She mumbled and he walked over back to her nodding.

"You're welcome."

Ana forced a little smile and he smiled back at her.

"Shall we?"

She sighed deeply and nodded. He grinned and put his hand on her back, starting to lead her away.

He didn't put the bag over her head. And for that she was _really_ thankful.

**A/N: **Sawyer's attempted escape will be in the next chapter.

**Next chapter: **Boone wakes up to find Ana's cage empty. While Danny is trying to convince her to leave the island with him. Kate's doing something, what makes Jack agree to carry the operation…


	29. Let's go home then

**LostFreakJ: **"I'm so sorry it took me so long to review!" that's okay, I was being patient. :)

"""LOL, yeah, seen S.W.A.T. Actually, every movie with Michelle in, except Battle In Seattle. :P' So have I. :D" OMG, fellow Michelle fan? :D" Hell yeah! She's my # 1 forever! :D

"Still have to mention though, where's Locke?" Hey! Don't push me! :P Just kidding. You need to be patient, I didn't forget about our Mr.-always-calm-no-matter-what! xD

"And now I really really want spaghetti... :D" Me too! xDD

"Can't wait for next chapter! :)" Then here it goes! :D I'm **SO** sorry, that it took me that long this time, but the school and lots of other things just won't leave me alone.. :(

**Chapter 29: "Let's go home then."**

It was a dark and a creepy place. It was cold inside and he started shivering. He remembered, that he gave his blouse to _her_. And now she was gone and he was left there alone... _Completely _alone. He thought he would drive crazy! Not knowing, what to do or think he was just sitting in the corner hugging his knees to his chest and thinking... thinking till it started hurting him. All the memories showed in his mind and the only thing he wanted right then was to get up and scream! He wanted to shout as loud as he can and as long an he would be able to. He remembered Shannon's death, his first meeting with her, shooting Zack, arguing with Sawyer, her kiss, the others, her kiss and the cages... He buried his head in his hands praying for this to be over, so he could turn back the time and so that she could be still alive...

Boone woke up feeling a strong headache. Still not opening his eyes and not knowing what was going on he managed to turned on his other side gasping. Where was he? He raised hands to his face and rubbed his eyes. He opened them after a while and saw that he's laying on the ground, he must have fell.

Boone picked himself up to the sitting position. When he finally was fully awake, he was able to get everything back together. It was just a dream... _just a dream. _It was about the worse nightmare he's ever had. It didn't equal to the one with Ana and Pickett, when he was about to kill her in the middle of the jungle. And what actually turned out to be truth. And in that one she was already dead...

He got up quickly and came closer to the rods, so he could see her cage. She wasn't there... He started panicking. What if _that_ nightmare was true?

"Ana!" Boone called not expecting and answer at all. Then he looked down and noticed the basket with fruits. He frowned and knelt down to be able to slid his arm between the rods. He reached for mango and took it narrowing his eyes. What was all that about? Where was she…?

In the meanwhile

Once again she entered Danny's house and he led her to the table, where the spaghetti was already prepared.

"You were sure I'd come, weren't ya?" she asked him, a hint of amusement in her voice, as she glanced at him. He grinned nodding and he advanced the chair for her, so she could sit. She frowned a little, but didn't say anything taking her place.

"When did you turn into a gentleman?" Ana asked after a while, as he sat down on the chair, that was opposite to hers. He looked at her with almost hurt eyes and this surprised her, to say at least. It actually shocked her.

She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair.

"Sorry…" she murmured and he looked away.

"It's nothing." Danny reassured her "I should have known, that your opinion about me is …. Well, can't really blame you, I guess..."

Ana stared down at her hands actually feeling guilty. Not really knowing why, she looked up and said:

"I'm glad you're here."

He glanced up and a huge smile formed on his face. She smirked back at him and after a while he decided to remind her of a warm meal, that was served in front of her. She seemed to not notice it any more.

"Ana…?"

"What?"

"I thought you were hungry. I know it's not the best thing to eat on the breakfast, but…"

"Danny… " she interrupted him smirking "It's the best, _goddamn_, thing I've even _seen_ since the plane crash."

He let out a quiet laugh and nodded in understanding. Ana smiled at him and took a fork in her hand.

Later

Sawyer woke up and the sun dazzled him. He picked himself up rubbing the back of his head. Kate was already awake and she was watching him. What was her problem now?

"G'morning, Freckles. I didn't figure out ya for a morning person, to be honest."

She giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Maybe ,because I'm not a morning person… I think it's already midday." She responded smirking.

Sawyer yawned and leaned against the wall.

"I want to be out of here. I wonder where Jack is."

'_Here we go again.'_ Sawyer thought. Was she still talking?

"He can take care of himself, I'm sure he's fine, Kate."

"Yeah… I hope so." She said in low voice, so he almost didn't hear her. "What do that bastards want us for? We're just locked up for no good reason and what? What's their point?"

"What's it with you and all those questions, huh? I know, as much, as you do. Besides, you won't really get to ask about nobody else, but Jack? You don't care 'bout Lucy and Metro at all?"

Did he really ask her that? Unbelievable….

Kate looked like Sawyer has just smacked her across the face. She swallowed hard looking either shocked or confused.

"I…uh… I do. I mean I just--"

"All right, forget I asked ya anythin'." Sawyer growled and got up form his spot on the bench. Just then a few of the others showed up, .. with Pickett in the front. The southerner clenched his fists as soon as he saw him. It's like the man is everywhere, and at every damn time Sawyer hates him more.

"Enough of this idling already." One of them said opening Kate's cage. "You're gonna sweat today."

In the meanwhile

"So who is _really _your friend?"

Ana almost choked with pasta at this question. She quickly swallowed it and glared up at dead serious Danny.

"What the hell do ya mean, Dan?" she snapped and he looked like he was trying to calm her down by the look in his eyes.

"I'm just asking… curious."

"Well, then hold your horses, C_owboy_, because you're movin' forward too far." Ana said dryly, suddenly loosing all the sympathy he managed to get back.

'Can you believe it? All this shit he's done and now he's back in my life and I'm acting like nothing really happened' Ana thought squeezing the fork a little too hard.

"Besides, I am sure, that you know everything about Boone and about what happened to me on this island. I'm sure they told ya everything." She added coldly and Danny narrowed his eyes.

"Then you're wrong. Who the hell do ya think I am, huh, Ana? I may be a chauvinistic pig and idiot for you, but you should know that one thing..- I'm _not _a liar. And I wouldn't ask ya about all this if I knew it. Even if I was a liar I wouldn't do this shit to _you_!" he protested loudly and Ana laughed sarcastically.

"Oh, please! Don't make yourself look like a poor, innocent boy! Coz you see.. you're the one, who has an incredible talent to hurt and _lie_ to people, no matter if one of them is a mother of your child!"

"It wasn't my choice! You have no idea, how hard it was for me!"

"You, you, you!" she mumbled coldly glaring at him with pure hatred "You're the only one, who was suffering! Of course!"

"I **did not** say that!"

Ana snorted and got up.

"Y'know, what? I have no idea, what made me agree on this whole shit!" she growled and started walking away to the door, but then she felt his hand grabbing hers and she looked back just to give him a hard punch across his face. And he did something, what really surprised her. He didn't even move, just cocked his head to the side after the hit and then he stared back at her.

"Do that again, if you want." Danny stated, his eyes not expressing any pain or anger, but sadness and regret. Ana frowned glaring up at him, like at the crazy man.

"Excuse me?" she snapped and he repeated with the same low and calm voice again:

"Hit me again, if you feel like it. I totally deserve it."

That caught her off guard. Her glare softened, ever so slightly and she let out a heavy breath, wanting to turn back the time, then she would never let Jason reach to his pocket and kill their baby and then she would never let him leave…

Danny looked down at her and she smiled a little. He reciprocated it and after a while he rubbed his cheek and said with tone slightly amused:

"That hurts, actually…"

She laughed and shook her head.

"You deserved it."

"Hugely!" he then admitted smirking "So uh… you're gonna finish your meal or--"

"I may consider it." Ana said glancing at the table.

Later

"So here's the deal. You see these rocks here?"

Sawyer and Kate turned their glares from Pickett to the rocks.

"You're gonna chop them loose." He told Kate pointing at her. Then he looked at Sawyer. "And you're gonna--"

"Wait a sec, _boss_. I ain't gonna do nothin'! Nor she is!" the Southerner blurted out and Kate gave him a warning look, that he totally ignored. Pickett raised his eyebrows and shook his head. Then he looked up and smirking he came over to him and gave him an electric shock with a stun gun. Sawyer shivered automatically and fell on the ground holding his chest. Kate stared down at him, a pure confusion and anger in her eyes.

"If you talk to each other, you will be shocked." Pickett continued totally not paying any attention to Sawyer "If you touch each other, you'll be shocked. Actually if you do anything, what pisses me off and you will be shocked! Is that clear?"

Kate sent him the most hating glare, she was able to and he smirked at her.

"So get to work."

Later

"You have any idea where are my other friends?" Ana asked Danny, when she was so full of spaghetti, that she couldn't take another bite.

"Other friends?" he asked looking actually surprised. "I thought it was just you and …Boone, right?"

She frowned looking at him suspiciously.

"Uh..no. Four more."

"Four?"

"Yeah. Jack, Sawyer, Kate and John Locke."

"I didn't know…"

"You didn't?"

"Are you starting again?" he asked bitterly and Ana looked away and shook her head.

"Can you find out, where are they?"

He stared down, then back at her and after a long minute he slowly nodded.

"I'll try. But I'm not promising anything, Ana."

In the meanwhile

After an hour of moving rocks, Sawyer and Kate were finally allowed to get back to the cages. They were dirty, hungry, thirsty and tired.

Sawyer sat down on the ground and leaned against the cage wall, just as Pickett locked Kate up. He walked away leaving them alone again.

After a moment, Kate walked up to the rods and called him. He looked up and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"You okay?" she asked staring at his half-bare chest, where Pickett gave him an electric shock. Sawyer snorted and smirked.

"Hell, yeah, Freckles! Never better, actually!" he said sarcastically and closed his eyes, his famous smirk still plastered on his face. Kate rolled her eyes smiling and sighed sitting down.

"Why don't we try to escape?" she asked hugging her knees to her chest.

"Uh… because we wouldn't make it even to the beach. Well maybe we would, but then we'd be riddled from the bullets." Sawyer answered simply cocking his head to a side and grinning to himself. Kate chuckled, but after a while her smile faded and she gasped in surprise, suddenly realizing something.

"Sawyer-- …We need to run."

He looked at her and snorted.

"What?"

"We gotta go now!"

"Not that I don't wanna, but how do you wanna do that?" he growled staring at her with raised eyebrows. Kate blinked quickly and looked up noticing a space between the rods.

"Maybe I'll fit…" she said to herself and Sawyer narrowed his eyes.

"What you doin', Freckles?"

Kate didn't answer and she just started climbing up.

"Hey!" he called lowly "Get down! Kate, now!"

Too bad, that she didn't listen. After a minute she was out of her cage and was already walking up to his one. She picked up a big stone form the ground and hit the padlock with it.

"Stop it, dammit, Kate!" Sawyer said louder getting up. But she ignored him once again and finally smashed the padlock completely and opened his cage.

"Come on! Get outta here!"

"What the hell are you doin'? You crazy?!"

Kate groaned and got in. Then she grabbed his arm and wanted to tag him along with her, but Sawyer pulled it out of her grasp hissing. She stared at him long and hard and asked:

"You wanna wait here for them to kill us? I ain't gonna do that and I'm not gonna let you do that, as well, so quit fooling around and come with me!"

He let out a snort mixed with a chuckle as he gazed at her in disbelief.

"There's just two of us! We have no guns, we're tired and drained! How d'ya wanna escape, huh?"

"I don't know! At least, we gotta try.. We'll find a boat or something--…"

"Whoa, hey now, Freckles. First we need to find Ana and Boone." Sawyer protested and Kate rolled her eyes looking away.

"And Jack." She added and he shook his head unmeantly.

"Yeah, and the doc too…" he murmured staring down at her "But don't you try to go anywhere away from me… We need to stick together, no matter what, you gottit?"

Kate smiled softly and nodded. When she didn't stop grinning he asked:

"What's so funny?"

She looked up and said:

"Looks like you don't hate me as much as I thought you did."

He laughed quietly.

"Looks like it, Kate. I never actually did."

Kate smiled softly up at him and before she knew, what she was doing and before he knew, what was going on she grabbed the both sides of his face with her hands and kissed him lightly taking his breath away. He gave in under the influence of the moment, but it didn't last very long.

Sawyer pulled away pushing her back gently.

"We should get going." He stated quietly and walked out of the cage leaving her confused.

Kate swallowed and ran a hand through her hair following him.

In the meanwhile

Jack was sick of sitting in that room. However he still was refusing to talk or eat. He didn't really know why. He knew it wouldn't make them to let him out.

This torture started effecting him more and more. And suddenly, when he thought he was gonna die here, in this room, the door opened. He narrowed his eyes and got up from his spot on the floor. Coming over to it he was breathing heavily.

Jack poked his head out of the room at the corridor and he didn't notice anybody. Has just somebody actually helped him? He got out and closed the door quietly behind him.

Running down the corridor, he was thinking just about one thing. Who the hell did that? Who decided to help him and why? Maybe it was just a cheap trick? They probably have tons of cameras here and soon they'll find out about his escape anyway…

Thinking, that he's not really safe on the corridor he entered the first room, that he noticed. It was a small place, it looked like a monitoring room. The monitors were covering the whole front wall.

Jack frowned staring at them. Suddenly his eyes stopped and he felt his heart in his throat.

Kate was kissing Sawyer in the cage. Jack blinked quickly to make sure if he's not just seeing things. Unfortunately he was seeing very clearly. And when he started thinking about smashing this monitor somebody interrupted him entering the room and Jack turned around quickly to stand face to face with Benjamin Linus.

"Hello, Jack."

In the meanwhile

"So I'm here just because you wanted to feed me or there's something else behind it?" Ana asked quietly, her eyes expressing seriousness. Danny looked up at her and let out a deep breath.

"Y'know… the same thing again…" he said and she narrowed her eyes.

"You mean what?"

"I mean you coming' back home."

"Danny…"

"I know, what you said 'bout it, but _dammit_ Ana… just start thinking clearly."

"What?" she snapped and he looked away quickly.

"Your mom misses you."

Ana's gaze softened immediately as Danny stared back at her and she just knew he was not just telling lies.

"You seen her?" she asked after a while and he sent her an 'oh please' gaze.

"Of course I have."

"And she knows about your job and …. Dharma and the island and that you're here?"

He gazed down at the floor and shook his head.

"She doesn't."

Ana snorted slightly. _Of course_ she doesn't. How in the world he would tell her about the whole shit he's in.

"I know, what you're thinkin' Ana, but--"

"You don't know!" she blurted out glaring at him.

"I know you too long…" he responded quietly and she snorted again.

"You don't know me at all, Danny. You just _think _you do. Well, guess what? You're wrong… _Again_." she added and got up sighing. "Time's up. I want to go back."

He stared up at her, his eyes pleading her to wait and give him a chance.

"If you turn me down, then you'll never see your mom again and you'll never get off this rock." He stated loudly and she just shook her head and started walking away "But if you come home with me, then maybe there's still a chance to rescue your friends."

She was trying to ignore him, completely ignore him… well that was her intend…until…

"Boone, as well!"

She stopped immediately and slowly looked over her shoulder at him. Danny was standing practically right behind her.

"You can save him, if you go back." He continued, though Ana had a feeling he didn't really like, what he was saying to her. But probably he thought it was the only way to make her agree.

And it worked…

"You actually believe, that I'm gonna be able to get him and the others off this island?"

He just nodded simply.

"I'm sure."

She stared at him long and hard trying to look through his eyes to catch a glimpse of truth there.

She knew she would do everything to help Boone, Sawyer and the others. _Everything_…

"All right, then. I guess I'll have to trust you again."

Danny grinned and he looked like a man, who's just won million dollars.

"Let's go home then." He said happily and she smiled a little, but then…

"Uh…one more thing."

"Whatever you want."

"I need to see Boone."

In the meanwhile

_Jack turned around quickly to stand face to face with Benjamin Linus._

"_Hello, Jack."_

His breath was taken away, just like a while ago. This was really the last thing he needed then.

"I guess you've seen it already. I am really sorry for you. I always thought she would pick you, not Sawyer."

"Shut up! Jack yelled at him clenching his fists. Ben blinked and stared down.

"I'm wondering how did you get out of your room, doctor Shephard…"

"Oh really?" Jack laughed sarcastically "I think you exactly know how! You wanted me to see them!"

But Ben just shook his head at it and held up his hands.

"I had no idea that you…"

"Shut up!" Jack yelled again shivering. He knew he wouldn't handle another meeting with neither of them… Sawyer, nor Kate… He needed to get off here…And he remembered his conversation with Juliet.

"_If you do something, we'll let you out, Jack._

"_What do you want me to do?"_

"_You need to carry the operation on Ben."_

Jack shook his head and gritted his teeth hard.

"You still want me to carry that operation?"

**A/N:** I'm so, so sorry it took me so long… A lot of things push at me now… :(

**Next chapter: **Danny leads Ana back to the cages and she talks with Boone, who's not really happy when he hears what she wants to do. Sawyer and Kate try to find the others, but they're caught. Jack's operating on Ben…


	30. I don't wanna loose you

**LostFreakJ: "**"Hell yeah! She's my # 1 forever! :D" I think I love you! It's so hard to find other fans other than on her forum and LiveJournal! :D" It's true, unfortunately… ;( But I don't care! I will always love her, no matter what! Y'know, I want to see 'Battle in Seattle' and "TF&TF 4' so badly! :D And by the way, do You know, that there's a rumour, that Letty is going to be killed!? /

""'Here we go again.' Sawyer thought. Was she still talking?" - Yes she is. Go kill her, Sawyer and you will be in PEACE!" Jeez… what a violence is in You, when it comes to Kate. Do you really hate her _that _much? :D

"Now I'll just wait patiently and hope school is going well. :)" hugs What else can I do? :D

**Chapter 30: "I don't wanna loose you."**

They were walking in silence. Neither said a word to each other, since they left the house.

Danny probably didn't know, _what_ to say and she probably didn't feel a need to talk to him. They seemed to solve the problems with their relationship, as Ana could tell he still cared about her a lot and she wasn't gonna say she didn't too. Because she did care about him, even more then she thought. After all, the few years with him are one of those most beautiful moments in her life.

But when she started thinking about Boone, these all memories were fading away… She loved Danny a long time ago, she really did, but when she was with Boone, she seemed to not even remember her own name. It was like… she was drunk, when he was anywhere near her. And she felt like a high school girl… like a kid…

"Hey, Ana…"

Danny snapped her out of her thoughts and she shook her head firmly and glanced at him raising her eyebrows questioningly.

"Whaa…?" she breathed lazily.

"We're here."

Ana stopped as she was able to see the cages. She let out a deep breath and nodded.

She and Danny started coming over and as soon as Boone saw them he got up from his spot on the ground and walked over to the rods. Ana smiled lightly as she was finally standing close enough to him. He smiled back a little and they both looked at Danny, who was standing next to Ana, feeling a little bit uncomfortable. She sent him an obvious look and he caught the clue.

"I get it." He sighed and turned to walk away "I'll be here within the hour…to take you back" he added not glancing back at them.

Ana turned her gaze back at Boone and her smile returned.

"You okay?" he asked glaring at Danny's back. Once she nodded he sighed and stared at her "Who is this guy?"

She swallowed hard and looked down.

"Remember, what I told you about my boyfriend, who left me after I had lost my child?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, that's him."

Boone's eyes widened and he gasped in disbelief.

"What the hell is that son of a _bitch_ doing here?!"

She swallowed again and looked up at him.

"He's here to take me home…"

"What?!" he snapped "He thinks he can just leave you and then appears back in your life and what?! What a _dick_!"

"Boone…" Ana sighed, but he was quick to interrupt.

"But he's an idiot, if he thinks he'll be able to convince you to go back…" he said sarcastically.

"I agreed."

"And if I see him again…" he stopped and his glare darkened "What? What did ya say?"

Ana ran a hand through her wavy hair and released a deep breath, that was squeezing her throat.

"I--…. I said I'd go with him… back home…" she stated glancing at him unsurely now and again… afraid of his reaction.

After several heavy minutes of silence he finally shifted slightly as he was staring at her, a look of betrayal on his face.

"Why did you do this to me?"

Ana opened her mouth as if to say something, but no sound came out of her throat. He shook his head and walked over to the wall, his back turned on her.

"Boone… I--"

"Damn!" he growled and hit the wall with his fist hard. She flinched a little letting out a quiet gasp.

"Look… He said I would be able to help you and the others get off this island--"

"And you believed him?!" Boone yelled turning back to glare at her. "_You_?! I can understand, that you were with him long time ago, but he's one of them now! And you _trust_ him?"

"He's **not** one of them…" Ana said calmly, but he just snorted loudly interrupting her again.

"Whatever!" he growled shaking his head again. "You better go back to your boyfriend, before he decides to leave ya again…"

"Now that was uncalled-for." She snapped, though quietly "And Danny's not my boyfriend."

Boone looked her directly in those brown eyes and his glare softened ever so slightly. He sighed deeply and came over to her again grasping the rods.

"You give a damn about me?" he asked and she frowned, surprised.

"What?"

"Do you give one _shit _about me?"

Ana scowled looking at him questioningly.

"I--"

"You do or you don't? That's a simple question."

She let out a heavy sigh and stared in his sad, blue eyes.

"You know I do."

"Then stay with me, Ana. Don't go." He said quietly and calmly, his gaze pleading with her.

"You don't understand… I'm not leaving, because of Danny, my mom or anyone else. I'm leaving, because I believe there's a chance… a hope to get all of us off this island."

"Yeah.. You'll get us of this island _or_ you'll get yourself killed!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked harshly and he glared in response.

"I can't see, why you're doing this…"

"I'm doing this for you!" she blurted out quickly "For you, Sawyer and everyone else!"

"You won't be able to save us on your own, especially if you're far away from here!"

"He said--"

"Whatever he said was just a lie to make you agree on this whole shit!"

"He wouldn't do that to me!" Ana protested.

"Of course not! Just like he wouldn't leave you alone after loosing your child, would he?!"

She froze immediately. What if Boone was right? And Danny was just promising her things to take her away from here. Just to make her agree… She didn't wanna believe in this… His whisper brought her back to reality:

"What did they do to you, Ana?"

She looked up, deep into his eyes…

"I don't know, what to do!" she cried desperately. Boone sighed and slid his hands between the rods and wrapped them around her waist pulling her closer. They both totally ignored the rods, that were separating them and they even didn't seem to notice any partition. Just like there was no cage…

Suddenly she pulled away and looked around. He frowned at her behavior. He was about to ask, what she was doing, when she picked up a stone and then came, practically _ran over_ to the padlock and smashed it with the stone.

Boone raised his eyebrows in surprise as she flung her arms at him, wrapping them firmly around his neck.

"Whoa!" he breathed wrapping his own around her torso to stop himself from falling on the ground. After what seemed like hours, they pulled apart.

"What was that for?" he asked quietly looking at her, slightly amused by the situation. She just shrugged and smiled a little.

"No reason." She said and he let out a small laugh.

"No reason? You smashed the padlock and flung yourself at me for _no reason_?"

Ana smirked and shrugged again. But then they both remembered what they were talking about just a while ago and their smiles faded quickly.

Boone stared at her long and hard. He wanted answers, he **needed **answers. He had to hear her response…

"Please, Ana… Don't go." He tried one more time hoping she would listen to him. Ana glanced at him, feeling uncomfortable again.

"Why?"

"Well, that's an obvious question... There's so many answers for it, that I can't even count…"

Ana smirked and shook her head. Then her eyes turned serious again and she sighed.

"Why do you want me to stay?" she asked quietly and he frowned.

"What? Ana, do you--?"

"Just…. I want you to give me one good reason… to stay."

Boone's gaze softened once more as he looked down thinking intensively.

"I thought you already had one reason to stay…" he murmured and she scowled.

Ana knew well enough, what he meant.

"I have." She admitted "But I want you to say, why _you _want me to stay…"

He swallowed hard and stared up. And for the first time in a long time, he decided to say the truth… Just admit to his real feelings.

"I don't wanna loose you…"

In the meanwhile

They were running through the jungle as fast as they could. They didn't know, where they were going, but it didn't matter for them then. All they knew was that they needed to find the others.

Sawyer couldn't stop thinking about Ana. She was always in his mind. _Always_… Even when Kate kissed him… maybe it's stupid and idiotic, but he imagined, that it was Ana. But, _unfortunately_, he quickly recovered and remembered it _wasn't_ her… that's why he pulled away.

He shook his head and started running faster. Kate quickly caught up to him. When they couldn't breathe anymore they both stopped and hid behind the bushes.

Kate was breathing heavily as she covered her mouth with a shaking hand. Sawyer glanced at her and let out a deep breath.

"You okay, Freckles?" he asked gently and she nodded slowly dropping her hand to her side.

"Okay, c'mon, let's go!"

They both got up again and Sawyer grabbed Kate's arm tagging her along with him, as they started running again.

After ten minutes they made their way to the beach.

"Shit…" Sawyer growled as he saw two men walking not far away from them. He caught Kate's wrist and pulled her back to the jungle praying that they haven't seen them.

They both pressed their backs to the tree breathing heavily. Sawyer swallowed and then carefully he poked his head out to be able to see the beach. And his heart stopped. The two men were gone…

Suddenly they heard a whistle behind them. Sawyer felt Kate froze beside him, as he slowly turned away.

"Hello." The man with dark hair said and with that he hit sawyer with a big stick knocking him out.

The last thing Sawyer heard was Kate's scream…

Later

Ana shifted slightly in Boone's embrace as she woke up. He was leaning against the cage wall and she was lying between his legs, her back pressed to his chest, her head resting on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist.

They were cuddling… Just like that. After Boone gave her the reason, why he wanted her to stay, they just sat down and ended up like that. Neither of them really knew how exactly it happened. And none of them seemed to care…or _mind_.

Ana yawned and though she couldn't see him, she knew he was smiling.

"Hey, sleepy girl…" he said softly and she murmured something, what was supposed to be a response. Boone chuckled and held her tighter.

And she felt so _damn _safe there with him…, that it almost seemed impossible.

"It's getting dark…" he said out of nowhere and she nodded slowly feeling that his chin was rested on her head.

"He'll be here soon…" Ana sighed suddenly and she heard him snort.

"So what? I ain't gonna let you go." He stated and Ana laughed quietly.

"I bet you ain't."

In the meanwhile

"Relax, doctor Shephard. Everything is going to be okay." The man with grey hair and wrinkles told him "You'll do that very quickly and we'll send you back home."

"You promise?"

The man raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"I don't know, who do you think we are. But I can assure you, that we always keep our promises."

Jack nodded slightly as he was putting the gloves on his hands.

"Does it please you?" the man asked smiling.

"It has to."

In the meanwhile

Sawyer woke up as he was being throwing back to his cage by the large, dark-haired man, the same one, who hit him.

"Son of a b--" the Southerner hissed as he started rubbing the back of his head forcefully to moderate the pain. Another man locked Kate up and they both walked away.

Sawyer sat up slowly and leaned against the wall. He looked up and saw, that she was staring at him with teary and concerned eyes.

"You--… You all right?" she breathed after a while and he smirked up at her.

"Sure, Freckles! Nothing and no one can hurt me!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Kate flinched a little as his face grimaced in pain once again.

"Did they… did they do somethin' to ya?" he managed to ask and she seemed to be actually very surprised at his question.

"No, uh… I'm fine…" she said sighing and ran a hand through her hand, making Sawyer remember Ana once more. He groaned slightly and looked away clenching his fists.

He prayed for her and Boone to be okay. '_They are all right' _he assured himself

_They're __**just**__ fine_…'

Later

When Ana started falling asleep again they heard steps and they already knew, who it was. Boone moved unconsciously and Ana shifted slightly in his arms. He crawled from underneath Ana and caught her hand helping her get up.

That's when Danny appeared looking actually very pissed about something. Boone grabbed Ana's arm and she glanced at him questioningly. He just shook his head and pulled her closer to him. Danny finally made his way to the cage and came in. Then he did the last thing Ana would expect him to do. He took out a gun and pointed it at Boone.

"You let go of her!" he screamed with rage. "_Now_!"

Ana's eyes widened and she tried to stand in front of Boone, cover him, but he didn't let her. And he didn't let go of her arm.

"Didn't you hear me!? Get your hands off of her!"

"Danny!" Ana shouted holding her hands up to calm him down "Just cool _down_, okay?"

"Stay out of it!" he yelled back at her not taking his eyes off of Boone, who was glaring at him in response.

"I'm not gonna tell you this again! Let.her._go_!"

Ana knew Boone wouldn't listen to him. So she yanked her arm out of his grasp and he stared at her questioningly.

"What are you…?"

"Just do, what he's telling you to." She stated firmly still looking at the gun in Danny's hands.

"Why?" Boone hissed and she glanced at him softly.

"'Cause I don't wanna loose you." Ana admitted quietly, so Danny couldn't hear her, but loud enough for Boone to catch this. His eyes widened a little and he looked shocked at her words.

She wanted to say something again, but Danny yelled interrupting her words:

"You have some nerve, you asshole!"

Boone turned his gaze from Ana to the furious man and he raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry? _I'm_ the one, who have some nerve? Well, that's interesting!"

"Boone!" she hissed warningly "_Don't_ ...!"

He ignored her though… Too bad.

"And who left her, because of not having balls to help her get over the miscarriage!?"

Danny froze at Boone's words. Gun became limp in his hands and he sent Ana a look of betrayal.

"He…he kn-knows?" he stammered quietly "You… you told _him_!?"

She flinched a little and looked down quickly.

"I told him, before you appeared here." Ana said gazing back up at her ex-_pissed_- boyfriend.

"Why? Why did you do that!?"

"It didn't matter then!" she yelled back "And why wouldn't I wanna do that!? Why wouldn't I wanna tell someone, that I was abounded by the person I loved, just when I happened to need him the most!? Tell me _why_!?"

Danny seemed to be caught off guard as he lowered his gun a little.

"I know, why you're pissed!" she growled "You just can't handle, that someone is closer to me, than you ever were!"

That seemed to be enough for him. He squeezed the gun harder and pointed it at Boone again. Ana felt a weird feeling in her stomach and she swallowed hard. She started coming closer to Danny slowly.

"Give… me… the gun." Ana said carefully and calmly. "Now."

He ignored her totally still holding it desperately in his hands, pointing it at emotionless Boone.

"If you want to solve our problems, Danny… then that's not the way." she continued quietly being inches away from him already. "Now, _please_… give it to me…"

He shook his head firmly, but the gun was lowered a little, in spite of it.

Ana was now standing practically in front of Danny and he just had to look in her eyes eventually. Boone shifted uncomfortably behind them.

"You are not a killer…" she stated softly "And believe me… you don't wanna be. If you do this, you'll never be sleeping calmly in the night… _Never_."

He blinked quickly and gasped breathlessly.

"I think you should trust me on it, because I know something about it." Ana told him, the weird feeling was squeezing her throat now, instead of her stomach.

"I avenged our baby." She admitted staring at him hard. Danny froze and scoffed questioningly. Boone let out a deep breath and clenched his fists.

"The guy, who shot me… he's dead."

"What?" he asked in disbelief gazing at her with fear, anger and sadness.

"I killed him. Execution…." Ana said breathing heavily and staring at him hard. Danny's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. She glanced down at the gun quickly and when he finally wasn't paying any attention to it she punched him in the jaw.

Danny fell on the ground hissing in pain and dropping the gun in the process.. Ana ran over to Boone and grabbed his arm forcefully.

"Come on!"

He listened immediately and followed her as she tagged him along with her out of the cage. But suddenly she stopped and turned her gaze at him.

"Run!"

"What?" he asked breathlessly and she groaned looking back at laying Danny.

"Argh… Run, Boone! Go! I'll be right behind you."

He sent her a sad look and shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to do.

"I promise you, okay?" she assured him "I'll just do somethin' and I'll run after you."

He let out a deep sigh and finally nodded.

"Careful."

"Sure." She smiled "Now, go…"

He smiled back sadly and turned his back on her heavily, then disappeared in the jungle. Ana swallowed and turned back to the cage. She knelt down beside Danny and checked his jaw.

"You'll be okay…" Ana said softly rubbing his cheek gently. He looked up at her and she noticed, that his eyes were puffy.

"Run, Ana…" he whispered "I'll give you ten minutes…and then they'll be after you…Can't stop them any longer."

Her gaze softened even more, as she nodded and smiled a little at him.

"Thank you…" she said and he stared at her with eyes full of sadness and … love.

He leaned into her mouth, but she cocked her head to the side and kissed his swollen cheek instead.

It was supposed to be her farewell… He knew it. Ana pulled back after a while and got up.

"I gotta go."

Danny gazed up and nodded. She sent him last smile and was about to leave, when he stopped her.

"Wait…" he gasped and then held up his gun to her "Here…"

Ana's lips curled into another warm and soft smile, as she leaned down and kissed his forehead. Then she grabbed the gun out of his hands and ran out of the cage.

And he watched as her figure disappeared in the dark and creepy jungle…

**A/N: **Hope You enjoyed that chappy. :) I really liked writing this one.

**Next chapter: **The others are chasing Ana and Boone. Jack carried Ben's operation with good results. He wants to go home, but before anyone manages to get on the deck of the submarine …it blows.


	31. The disease

**First of all sorry it took me so long to update. **

**LostFreakJ:** ""Jeez… what a violence is in You, when it comes to Kate. Do you really hate her that much? :D" Oh yes! :D" You hate Kate? Then go to YouTube and search for Lost - Brother oh brother – You'll find one of my latest vids! xD If You want to, then you can take a look at my profile and the rest of my videos. There is a new Dotty vid! With Avril Lavigne's song 'Hot'! :D Check it out, if You want to. :) Oh and 'Girlfight' vid's there, too… :D

""And by the way, do You know, that there's a rumour, that Letty is going to be killed!?" I know about that! But I heard lots of people say it would be in the beginning of the movie, although she has already filmed a couple of action scenes (she's also in a lot of set pics as well), and I'm just hoping Michelle would never sign up for a movie if she got killed off halfway.. :P" Yeah, I'm hoping so too… I'll be so frikkin' pissed if they kill her off!! /

Y'know, a lot of people say, that she will be just in flashbacks… LOL. :P It's not LOST, dammit. :D

And by the way, I'm sure you seen the latest Battle in Seattle trailer, have Ya? :D I love it! Can't wait to see the movie! Michelle and Martin kiss, yeah! xD

Gosh, I'll better stop talking. :D Enjoy the chappy!

**The Mercenary: "**I've been meaning to read this fic for the longest time, but there's so many chapters and so little time!" I know the feeling…

"I'm a pretty big MR fan as well. Seen her in everything but Girlfight and 3am (I gotta get around to finding those), and Battle in Seattle." Girlfight is an awesome movie! 3am is kinda weird one, but I enjoyed it. :) Though I hate the ending… never mind, won't be spoiling You. xD And I can't wait to see Battle in Seattle too… I'm actually boiling! :D You seen the latest trailer?

"Anyways, looking forward to reading this story soon." I hope You enjoy. :) It's my first ever, so do not expect anything….Y'know, what I mean. :)

**Chapter 31: ****"The disease."**

It was dark there… It was cold… so cold, that her bones were feeling it. She didn't know, where she was running to or for how long. She just wanna be back at home.. with her mother and friends, that probably she doesn't have anymore. She's on her own now. Nobody can help her… At least she thought so. And it was enough for her to doubt, that she would make it.

She was tired of fighting… of living in fear, that in every minute something bad can happen…

Ana slipped and started falling forward, but since she tried not to loose her balance she was flourishing her arms furiously and ended up falling on the tree and hitting it with her head hard. She yelped in pain just for a second, before remembering and shutting her mouth up, though she could feel hot tears welling up in her eyes.

Ana pulled herself off the tree slowly, breathing heavily and pressing her hand to her head, that was screaming in pain. And then she heard something… Voices and footsteps, not really far away from where she was standing. She cursed under her breath and gasped silently compassing the tree and then pressing her back to it. It wasn't the best hiding, but the only one, that she had then.

Praying that they would just pass her by and pressing the palm of her hand harder on the forming bruise she held a breathe in her throat.

"They couldn't just disappear…" the whisper ringed out close to the place, where she was standing. "Damn! Ben's gonna kill us!"

"Stop talkin'!" the other one hissed angrily "They can hear us…"

Ana had to bite her own tongue, because she just couldn't stand the horrible pain and fatigue anymore. She clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Son of a bitch!" she heard one of them hissing again.

"What the hell?"

"I told Ben not to trust this guy! But he never listens."

"Well, it's Ben after all. Who are you talkin; 'bout anyway?" the other man whispered a question.

"The Latina's boyfriend."

Ana froze and eventually let out the breath, that she was holding. Though she tried to do it as quietly as it could be possible… the men heard this.

"What was that?"

"I don't know…"

"Someone's there."

"Go check it out."

"You go check this out."

"What, you're afraid that whoever is there can kick you ass, just like…."

They were coming closer and closer with every second…

"…Ana Lucia did a couple of times, huh?"

They were inches away from her…

"That _bitch_ is a cop!"

She finally recognized the voice. Pickett. Again… She actually smiled opening her eyes and couldn't help, but…  
"Who are ya callin' bitch, you moron?"

Uh-oh. That was not really good. She thought a little too late. The both men flinched a little at her unexpected showing up, but it wasn't last very long.

Pickett had to be _of course_ the one, who moved forward first. He wanted to push her on the ground, but she blocked his move and kicked him in his groin. He yelled and moved away quickly. The other man's eyes widened and he took a step forward to her holding his hands up and passing screaming Pickett by.

"Wait a sec, 'fore you decide to hit me, girl…" he said and she laughed sarcastically.

"Look, I don't wanna hurt you…" he continued and made her laugh even harder. And that was his way to disorient her. He grabbed her shoulder quickly and pressed her to the nearest tree and she gasped from the lack of breath.

"Now, take it easy or I'm gonna have to do something more…"

"Don't get all nicely with me… I ain't an easy one!" she said smirking before pushing her knee in his stomach. He yelped and she pushed him away, causing him to fell on the ground with a groan. Pickett stared down at him and then back at her with rage.

"You're gonna regret this…." He hissed angrily grimacing furiously.

"Oh yeah? Then come and get me, _goofy_…" Ana responded smirking and his face curved even more as he started stepping towards her. And she wasn't moving at all. She was waiting for that scumbag to reach her…

Suddenly something swished and there was a bang. She stared at Pickett, whose eyes widened in shock and pain and after a while he fell backwards hitting the ground.

Ana shook her head and looked around nervously. The other man started to getting up, but there was another swish and then he was unconscious too.

'What the hell?' Ana thought and just then…

A big figure appeared in the darkness so suddenly, that her cop instinct immediately reacted. She threw herself on him and ended up pinning him down to the ground as they both fell backwards.

"Gosh, it's me!"

Ana recognized the voice. Boone… She sighed in relief and mumbled 'sorry' to him.

"Let me up." He said and she nodded and picked herself up heavily still feeling the pulsating pain in her head. Boone got up too just to grab her waist and pull her behind bushes.

"What are you--?" she began, but he covered her mouth with his hand shushing her.

"Quiet." Boone whispered, then made her kneel down. And eventually the sound of footsteps reached her ears too. They were coming….She spun around and buried her face in his t-shirt. He looked down at her frowning and wrapped his arm around her back for comfort.

They were close.. very close. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, they stopped. Boone thought that watching Pickett and the other one was the reason. That group, sent after them, was combining from the smarter people. At least they weren't talking. Those men probably knew exactly how to sleuth.

Ana started breathing heavier and Boone rubbed her back gently with the palm of his hand to calm her down.

He heard them start walking again and his heart pounded with the quickness. Suddenly he felt her hands grasping the material of his t-shirt in fists.

There was a loud groan, probably Pickett's. A moment of creaking and rustling and just one whispered question ringed out:

"Where?"

Letting out a heavy breath and hissing in pain, Pickett replied:

"Probably far away from here now."

One of the men cursed quietly and murmured something, what sounded like 'let's go'. Boone closed his eyes praying. He was thanking God, that it was so dark…

Two minutes more and the others walked away as quickly as they appeared. He let out a heavy breath and felt Ana's hot one on his chest either.

"It's okay… they're gone…" he breathed into her hair with relief and she nodded not looking up at him. Boone sighed and held her tighter.

"What did you do to them?" she gasped and he forced out a chuckle.

"Hit'em with stones."

"You got a pretty good aim..." Ana breathed and he laughed quietly.

"Come on." He told her after a while and then not releasing his grasp on her waist he pulled her up. She went limp in his arms and he frowned alarmed.

"What's wrong with you, Annie?"

She didn't respond, just pressed herself up against him harder, like as if she was afraid she'd fall.

"You're hurt, ain't you?" Boone asked with concern in his voice. "Where?"

Ana gasped silently and then swallowed hard before answering:

"My head. I … I bumped my head…" her voice was so weak, that it scared him.

"It's gonna be all right…" Boone reassured her briefly as she squeezed her eyes shut. He cupped her cheek with his hand and made her look at him.

"Can you walk?" he asked her quietly and she gave him a slight nod. "You're sure?"

"Yeah." Ana stated firmly and pulled away from him and started walking away. She took maybe five steps, before collapsing on the ground, loosing consciousness and the last thing she heard was Boone's call…

In the meanwhile

"You see, doctor? Everything went good. Just like I told you it would."

"Yeah…" Jack sighed, his tone tired as he was taking the gloves off. "It was lasting pretty long, though… I wanna go home."

The gray-haired man smiled weirdly and nodded slightly.

"Sure…. Let's get you back to where you belong."

Jack gazed down at the floor, pictures of Kate and Sawyer kissing flashing in his head.

"Yeah…"

"And by the way…" the man said "I'm Tom."

In the meanwhile

"Something's wrong…" Sawyer breathed walking in circles in his cage. Kate was sitting against the wall, her tired gaze following his every step.

"Just calm down…"

"I got a very bad feeling, Freckles… Something's gonna happen. And I'm _damn_ sure we won't be jumpin' with joy 'cause of it…"

She sighed heavily and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Sawyer groaned impatiently and cursed under his breath.

"Hey…" she called him softly and he gazed at her frowning angrily.

"What?"

"I'm sorry… about the kiss. Really didn't mean to…"

He raised his eyebrows and snorted.

"They why'd ya do it in the first place, huh?"

"I wasn't thinkin'… Sorry. Don't tell Jack, okay?"

Now he just had to laugh sarcastically.

" 'Course I won't tell your doctor… why would I wanna do that? And don't ya dare to tell my chica too, or I won't buy ya a present for your birthday and we both know you don't want it." Sawyer told her with a sarcasm and slight amusement. Kate licked her lips and shook her head in disbelief.

"_Your_ chica?" she asked after a while with a glint in her eyes. "What the hell do ya mean by that?"

He blinked and looked away quickly. Was she jealous or is just the hot air around him?

"I mean that you can't tell Lulu 'bout, what you happened to do."

"First of all, why would I wanna do that? And second… since when she's _yours_?" Kate asked not really hiding her anger anymore. Sawyer sent her a glare narrowing his eyes.

"What do ya care 'bout my and Lucy's relationship, _Kate_?"

"Excuse me?"

"And it's not your business anyways, gottit?" he snapped with rage and she let out a surprised and ironic chuckle.

"Damn sure, it's not!" she blurted out "I thought we were friends! We've been through a lot together. And there _she_ appears. Latina, who treated you like a _shit _and killed Shannon--"

"Shut up!" he yelled through gritted teeth. Kate flinched and blinked quickly. "She's just a human! Everyone makes mistakes, _darlin'_! And you're not a saint angel at all! Would ya like me to make ya remember something about your sins?! There would be a long list of them, don't make me start!"

Kate's eyes glistened and she bit her lip and gazed down.

"And don't ya forget, that she saved your _damn_ life, when you were lying in Claire's shelter bleeding and shaking violently…" Sawyer added calmly this time "If you don't respect her, then at least respect _that_."

Her anger faded immediately. She seemed to finally realizing, how the hell she was acting. Sawyer was right. She shouldn't care if he likes Ana or not, 'cause she's with Jack… But she did care about him and every time she looked at him and Ana talking or laughing together… her blood was boiling.

"It's not about the respect." Kate murmured feeling a huge wave of embarrassment washing her down below. "I shouldn't have said half of those things. And you're right. It's not my business. I'm sorry, Sawyer."

Now that caught him off guard, but he didn't let the glare, which his face held fade away.

"I bet you are. You got any idea, how many times I already heard that from you?" he growled.

"Look, I'm tryin' to apologize here and you're not helping at all."

"Freckles… Your sorry apologize means _shit_ to me."

He didn't manage to stop himself. It was already too late to turn back the words. He really didn't mean to say that and he wasn't thinking that way, he was just angry.

Kate blinked away any signs of tears and nodded.

"Fine." She stated quietly and closed her eyes quickly, letting her head fall against the wall. Sawyer cursed under his breath and let out a furious breath sitting back down.

But he wasn't about to feel guilty…

In the meanwhile

Boone's hear stopped, when he saw her collapsing on the ground. He screamed her name and quickly ran over to her side dropping on his knees. He cupped her face in his hands.

"Ana… hey! Wake up… ple-please wake up, Annie…" he repeated over and over again. But she didn't respond.

"Dammit.." he whispered and then checked her pulse. It was very weak… "Ana!…"

She looked like dead. Thanks to moonlight he could see her pale face and that her chest was rising up and down really slowly and hardly…

Boone had no idea, what to do. He didn't remember feeling so helpless before. He swallowed hard gazing down at her in shock.

Finally he managed to get himself to do something. He picked her up gently in bridegroom's style and started making his way through the jungle, though he didn't know, where he was going. He needed to get her out of here, he had to save her… He was keep repeating those words in his mind and that seemed to be the only hope, which he had.

Ana was still very pale and she started having convulsions.

"No, no… Ana, don't die…" he gasped nervously shifting her a little in his arms. "Don't…"

He managed to get to the beach. It's good, that he first decided to look around, because otherwise he would get caught. The others were standing on the bridge next to some boat.

Boone hid quickly behind the bushes and knelt down still holding Ana in a strong and stable embrace. He was watching the scene in front of him for a while and then his eyes widened at the sight.

Jack was standing there with the others. Boone frowned and his mouth opened unwittingly…What the hell was going on?

Then he saw Locke, who had his arms raised as a tall man was pointing a gun on him. There was a dead silence and time seemed to stand in one place.

And then…

"I'm sorry, Jack." Locke said firmly and loudly. The doctor looked at him with anger and confusion and asked:

"Sorry 'bout what?"

The boat exploded making Boone flinch violently and he nearly screamed from surprise.

All of the people standing on the bridge bowed in half and covered their heads with hands. Then Jack looked at the destroyed boat and glared at John with rage.

Boone didn't manage to see anything else, because suddenly he noticed two men running up to him. He let out a heavy breath and picked himself up with unconscious Ana in his arms and he started running, as fast as he could with her weight.

The men almost started catching up, when suddenly a dark-haired girl appeared calling his name.

"Here, Boone!'

He frowned, not knowing if he should trust her or not, but this was his only way and chance anyways.

He ran over to the place, where the girl was standing and she knelt down and picked some cover up. He wouldn't even noticed that thing, it looked like just like the ground with grass.

Boone didn't have a time to ask, though. He jumped inside looking out not to hurt Ana. The young girl followed him and closed the cover.

Through small crannies they were able to see the men running towards their hiding. They stopped just upon them and looked around. He held his breath praying and after a while the others ran away. Boone let out a heavy breath of relief and he stared down at Ana, who was still shaking. He even forgot about the stranger girl, who has just saved him.

"Ana…" Boone whispered hopefully shifting her slightly in his arms.

"It's starting…" the girl suddenly. He looked up and frowned.

"Sorry?"

"The disease…"

"What? What are you talking about? Who are you?"

"I'm Alex. And I'm talking about you friend here. She's poisoned."

Her words were like a hod of icy water poured over him.

"What… what do you mean 'poisoned'?

"Was she eating something while you were locked up in the cages?"

"No, I don't think so… I mean that Danny guy took her away once, but I dunno, if he…"

"Well, obviously he did give her something…They must have added the poison..."

"What?! He was involved in this!?"

"No. I am sure he wasn't. They manipulated him… used his weaknesses."

Though Boone wasn't absolutely convinced about Danny's innocence he chose not to tunnel the subject. Now the most important thing was to cure Ana.

"How can I get to our beach… our camp I mean?"

Alex gazed down and shook her head with defeat.

"You're on the other island."

Now that was enough…

"WHAT!?"

She flinched and pulled back a little.

"This is not your island, Boone."

"How the hell do you know my name!?"

Alex gazed at him, like she didn't know if she should reply.

"I'm Ben's daughter."

"You're what?" he snapped not really paying attention on her anymore, but on Ana, who had convulsions once again.

"You need to take her from here, before it's too late."

"What…. What do you mean 'too late'?"

Alex let out a heavy sigh and looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Boone. But she's dying."

**A/N:** It took me pretty long to update but I had lots of things to do lately… it's the end of the school year, that's why… Besides, I couldn't get myself together to sit down and write… Sorry 'bout that…

**Next chapter:** Alex helps Boone get the boat, so he can take Ana back on their island. Sawyer is informed, that Ana is sick. He goes crazy and tries to get a revenge for poisoning her…Jack is locked up again. He gets to know Juliet better…Locke is told he has to kill his father or he'll never see his friends again…


	32. Don't save me

**LostFreakJ: **"AWESOME vids!" Thank You! I'm glad You liked them! xD

"Which reminds me that I used to make vids myself.. I made one of The Breed once here:hxxp/?scmsmnswjjk (change xx to tt :p) I hate it though, I was way too addicted to lightflashes. :D" Y'know what… Although the links aren't working, I think I've seen Your vids… You placed the links on MRU, didn't You? And there was The Breed vid and The Lost vid? Both of them with lightflashes? Because I loved those vids!

"I hear ya about being busy, I'm in the middle of exams myself! The horror!" I know the feeling… I hope you pass those exams with very good results! Or you already passed them? ;D

"Totally loved that. Especially the first line, beautifully written!" Thank You!

"And omg disease! Seriously, how do you come up with these things? They're genious!" It's not really difficult, You know… :P The ideas just keep on coming to me! :D Glad you like them!

And please, do something with those links!

**BrCl Girl****: "**This story is actually quite amazing!" Thank You! :)

"At first I didn't really feel like reading it, because I thought the pairing would be too weird, but I actually like it." Yeah, I realized that not many people would wanna read it, because of the original pairing. But I'm glad You like it! :D

"Ana is a little softer in this fic, but she's still very Ana-like. And of course, Boone too afraid to really tell her how he feels, that's just wonderfully cute!" Yeah, I wanted her to be softer, when she's with him, because in those moments she really shows her true feelings. I haven't seen season one of Lost completely… I just knew some things from friends and I really didn't have a chance to get to know Boone's character, so I was afraid I wouldn't have him in character. But I'm assuming I do have him IC, do I? xD

**Chapter 32****: "Don't save me." **

That was** not** happening… Not again…

"_I'm sorry, Boone__. But she's dying."_

No! She's not! She will be okay! He won't let her die!

Convincing himself, he sped up following Alex to wherever she was leading him. It started raining and Ana was getting heavier in his arms, but he didn't care. He was _not_ about to give up.

"How far?" Boone panted shifting her in his arms and catching up with the dark-haired girl.

"Not far." Was her only response. He let it go and decided not ask about it anymore.

It was worth it, because about ten minutes later they ran out at the dark beach. Boone looked around and a relief washed over him, where he noticed a boat near the border.

He let out a heavy breath and not practically feeling his legs anymore he made his way to it with Alex. They both got on the deck and Boone sat down carefully, so that Ana was leaning against his chest.

The icy drops of rain were pouring down at them. Ana was still shaking violently and even his shirt, that she had_ still_ on herself, wasn't really helping. He held her tighter, giving his last waves of warmth away for her.

"You gotta help me row." Alex said, her livid lips trembling, as she picked one of the paddles. Boone gazed down at Ana and sighed heavily, then crawled out from underneath her and lied her back down gently. Then he grabbed the other paddle and settled himself down, as comfortably as it was possible.

It was at least half an hour of non-stop rowing. Alex and Boone were both shivering, soaked from the rain, but neither of them was gonna quit. And finally the longed-for island showed up behind the horizon. They were about ten minutes away from it.

Boone looked back at sleeping Ana panting and it seemed to give him more strength.

"C'mon, keep on rowing, we're almost there!" he called to the tired and exhausted girl. She nodded slowly grasping her paddle tighter.

Five minutes more and they made their way to the island. All of the survivors were asleep yet and there was nobody on the beach. Boone picked Ana up gently and he got out from the boat with Alex following him.

He didn't really know, where he should go. Their only doctor was far away from here…

What the hell was he gonna do?

In the meanwhile

Jack let out a heavy breath as he sat down on the cool floor after an hour of walking in circles in the same, damn room, he had been locked in before…

…Before he had seen Kate and Sawyer kissing in the cage…

…Before he had met Juliet…

…And before _John Locke_ had decided to blow up his only chance to go home!

The quiet knock interrupted his thoughts and as his head shot up, the door opened and Juliet appeared carrying a silver tray.

"Hey…" she greeted him softly and came over to the table putting the tray down and sending him a warm smile. Jack stood up and actually managed to smile back a little at the woman.

"I brought you something to eat." She said and he swallowed hard and raised his eyebrows.

"And… what's that?"

"A cheeseburger." Juliet stated proudly smiling wider.

"A cheeseburger?" he repeated in disbelief "You people have cheeseburgers here?"

"You have no idea, what I made through to make this for you." She laughed. "I killed a cow and…"

"I don't think I wanna know." Jack interrupted her smirking and she chuckled nodding. "No ketchup?"

In the meanwhile

"Sun! SUN!"

The Korean woman woke up groaning softly and she screamed as she saw soaked Boone above herself.

"What is going on?" she asked glancing at still sleeping Jin, next to her "I could have woke him up."

"You have to help me, Sun. It's Ana."

"What is wrong?" she asked now really worried.

"Later… Now, come on!"

Boone leaded her to his tent, where Alex was sitting by Ana's side.

"Oh my God." Sun gasped as she saw the Latina shaking violently, though she was wrapped with blankets. Her face was burning up and her clothes were sweaty. "What is happening to her?"

"We don't know exactly…" Alex said making Sun look at her. "She's poisoned probably…"

"Wait a minute… who are you?"

Before she could reply Boone said:

"Look, it doesn't matter now."

"And how did you get here? You were captured, weren't you?" The Korean asked shaking her head in confusion.

"Sun, please… Ana's _dying,_ you gotta help her!" he stated desperately grabbing her shoulders "I'll explain you everythin' later… You're the only person, who can help her right now."

Sun's eyes widened a little and she looked like she was gonna ask something more, but she shook it off and came over to the shivering Latina and knelt down. Then she checked her pulse and temperature.

"All right… You have to … uh… bring me all the medicines from the hatch… and uh… something for the pack, we need to break the fever… A few bottles of water and the fresh fruits."

Boone nodded firmly trying to remember everything. He gazed one last time at sick Ana and walked off the tent mumbling something, what sounded like 'I'll be right back.'.

Well, he was hoping he would be, at least…

The next morning

Sawyer woke up with his stomach grunting loudly, as always. He pulled himself up and leaned against the cage wall. Letting out a heavy breath he yawned and shook his head. Kate was awake too already, but she wasn't paying any attention on him, just sitting and staring at the ceiling. Sawyer rolled his eyes at the sight and just then several others appeared. They came over and one of them said in husky voice:

"Let's go. You got a work to do. If you do it well, then maybe you'll get some breakfast."

Later

She was shuddering more and more as the time was passing by. Boone had no idea, what he should do. They tried to break her fever by cooling her off. They tried to give her some water and fruits, but she was keep spitting. Sun decided to give her some painkillers, though neither of them really knew, what was wrong. So that was it. After, maybe an hour of non-stop trying to make Ana better, Sun was gone, so was Alex. There was just Boone and Ana in the tent. He was stroking her hair gently. He wanted her to know, that he was there with her.. that she wasn't alone… Not anymore.

The convulsions started again and Boone let out a heavy breath and shifted closer to her.

"Hey…. It's gonna be okay." He whispered softly "I promise… You're gonna be fine."

She seemed to calm down a little and she started breathing a little slower.

"Don't give up…" he said after a while "You have to be strong… _For me_."

Boone covered her more tightly with blankets and then bent down and kissed her forehead. He pulled away and just then Alex entered with a weird face expression.

"You okay?" he asked with concern in his voice glancing at the girl over his shoulder. She shook her head slightly and then took a deep breath. Letting it out she mumbled:

"I'm gonna go."

"What?"

"For the medicine. I'm gonna go get it."

And he understood. She was gonna go back to the Others' camp. And as much as he didn't want her to… he just felt he had no choice. Ana needed the medicine and he couldn't leave her alone. Besides, he wouldn't be able to get it. But Alex was…

"Be careful." Was his only response and she forced a weak, small smile and turned around with a intend of leaving, when she heard him saying:

"Thank you."

He didn't know, why she was doing it. And she didn't seem to know either. But she was helping them and for that he was very grateful.

In the meanwhile

"So why did you agree to carry the operation on Ben so suddenly?" Juliet asked unsurely glancing at the doctor. She really started liking him and she wanted to help him. She woke up this morning and suddenly felt the need to see him. So there she was again, talking with him, as if they were old friends. "What made you to?"

Jack felt his stomach dropped a little and he swallowed the last bite of cheeseburger and stared up at the blonde surprised.

"I, uh… I wanted to go home."

"Well, when you were asked about it earlier…"

"I know, what was my reaction before, but I… just changed my mind." He snapped wanting her to stop questioning him. She gazed at him carefully and raised her eyebrows.

"Okay, I fully understand, Jack." Juliet announced calmly and smiled a little. He forced out a small smile himself and then looked at the floor.

"You're different…" he stated out of nowhere staring back up at the woman. "From them… Just like… you wouldn't belong here… wouldn't belong or wouldn't _want _to belong here."

She looked away swallowing and he could swear he saw the tears, that started welling up into her eyes. Juliet blinked them away and gazed back at him.

"Maybe… that's true."

Later

Sawyer and Kate were working on moving rocks again. It was a hot day.. hotter, than they thought it would be. The sun was blazing down on them ruthlessly and the air was so thick, that they couldn't breathe.

Kate grabbed the handles of a carriage and just then she heard some whisper in the bushes next to her. She frowned and looked there, her eyes glistening. She came over closer slightly trying not to looking too suspiciously. She almost screamed, when a dark-haired girl's head appeared.

"Who are you?" Kate gasped not being able to look directly at the girl.

"I'm Alex, Ben's daughter...uh.. Henry Gale's." Kate made an unsure move, but the girl's voice stopped her "Look, it's not how you think. Listen to me carefully… don't look at me, because they can start suspecting something…You gotta help me, Kate."

"How do you know my name?"

"I told you. I'm Ben's daughter…Now hear me out… Ana is sick. It's very serious."

Kate swallowed and then gazed at Sawyer, who was working not really far away from her.

"She and Boone escaped… they're back on your island. I think that she was poisoned… and now she really needs a medicine, otherwise.. she's gonna die."

Kate felt her heart in her throat. Maybe she wasn't Ana's best friend and maybe she was jealous as hell about her relationship with either Jack and Sawyer, but she never wanted her to die or being hurt.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I'm here to get the medicine for her."

"Why would _you_ wanna help her?"

Alex sent her a dirty look, but decided to ignore the anger and whispered huskily:

"I'm the only person, who is able to, that's why. Are you gonna help me or what?"

Kate licked her lips and rubbed her sweaty forehead.

"Of course… I am."

"Great, you need to disorient them… so that I'll can skate over unnoticed."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Concentrate all their remark on yourself."

Kate rolled her eyes sighing. She was thinking just a few seconds and then she turned on her heels and ran over to Sawyer. He only managed to frown before she pulled him into a hug.

"They poisoned Ana" Kate whispered in his ear feeling him stiffen immediately afterwards. Few others yelled something to them and started running over too.

It happened fast… so fast that nobody actually knew when.

The men finally reached the pair. One of them wanted to make some move to take Kate away and that's when Sawyer… has driven crazy. He flung himself onto the man and started hitting him… hard.

He didn't hear Kate's yells… nor the others' footsteps. The only thing he heard was a loud bang and after that he fell limp on the ground loosing consciousness.

Later

Pickett pushed Sawyer roughly on the ground in his cage. In the same moment Zeke locked Kate up. The Southerner groaned furiously and tried to pick himself up, but the man above him wasn't about to let him.

"What'd ya do to her!?" Sawyer yelled with rage. Pickett just smiled coldly, obviously knowing perfectly, who was he talking about. But in spite of it he chose not to answer. He just kicked Sawyer in his stomach hard making him gasp breathlessly.

"Maybe you're gonna learn something." Was Pickett's last response as he made his way out of the cage and walked away with Zeke and few others following him.

Kate covered her mouth with a hand as she came over closer to the rods.

"You… you all right?" she asked, her voice weak. Sawyer let out a sarcastic laugh and glared at her from his spot on the ground.

"I'm perfect, sweetheart." He replied coldly rubbing his stomach "How the _hell_ do you know, that they poisoned Ana?"

The Brunette slumped on the ground slowly and ran a hand through her hair, making Sawyer remember the Latina once again.

"I… There was a girl… she was hidden in the bushes and I.. was talking with her. She told me."

"And who the hell was she to tell you something like that!?" He started getting more and more angry on the whole damn world.

"Her name was Alex."

Sawyer froze as his memories started flashing in his mind, like the thunders.

"_You promise you won't do anything?"_

_He snorted, but nodded anyway. She reached behind his back and untied his hands. He hissed and rubbed his wrists, that were scratched from the ropes. He looked up at her and picked himself up slowly._

"_I'm Alex."_ _She said offering him a hand in a gesture of greeting._

"Son of a bitch."

Later

Boone yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He stumbled on his other side and noticed that Ana wasn't lying beside him. He sat up quickly and looked around. She wasn't in the tent too.

Panic overtook him and he walked out of the tent. It was pretty dark outside already and most of the people were already asleep in their shelters.

"Ana!" he called into the darkness of the jungle. Though Boone knew it was very stupid, but he didn't care then, he started making his way through the trees yelling her name.

He ran out of the jungle to the clearing, where a stream was flowing calmly. Boone froze as he saw her there., kneeling and taking the fresh water in the palms of her hands and then drinking it.

He gasped breathlessly and made her turn around. She had a weird facial expression. It actually scared him a little.

"Ana…?" he called and came over closer to her gazing down at the Latina. "What… what are you doing out here?"

She smiled a little and got up wiping her hand slowly across her wet mouth.

"I was thirsty." Ana responded and he scoffed. In the shelter she had a few bottles of water laying right next to her.

"You.. you okay? I mean…"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She interrupted him quickly. And it didn't calm him down. It was Ana's turn to frown and she started at him weirdly.

"What?"

He shook his head in disbelief and swallowed hard.

"Nothing, it's just… You were poisoned, you… you were dying, how's it possible?"

Ana laughed quietly and came over closer to him and his heart was beating louder. He didn't like that look in her eyes and that weird smile, that she was giving him. But then he suddenly felt her lips on his and he couldn't help but kiss her back tenderly. It wasn't lasting very long, though. She ended this as quickly as she started it.

Boone looked at her frowning, his mouth wide opened and she wasn't smiling anymore.

"You can't save me." Ana said, her voice suddenly weak and husky. "You must _not_."

"What?" he breathed, still in shock. "What are you talking ab--?" his words stopped as he stared down at her chest... and at the bullet in the middle of it. A fresh blood was flowing down her black top. Boone stared at it at horror, not knowing, what to say or do. He looked up and saw, that blood was getting its way out of her mouth too.

"I'm supposed to be dead." Ana said, her voice turned from husky to the cold one. He felt his heart in his throat as he flinched roughly.

"_Don't save me_."

He woke up yelling and shooting up into a sitting position. Swallowing hard he looked to a side, where Ana was sleeping. Boone shifted closer to her and then checked her temperature and pulse. She still had a fever, but her pulse was stronger, than the last time he checked it.

Boone let out a heavy breath as he relaxed with relief. Just then somebody walked into the shelter. He glanced over his shoulder and saw it was Alex. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were glistening. In her palm she was holding a small box. Staring down at the still shocked Boone she said:

"I've got it."

**A/N:** And again I'm sorry, that it took me so long to update. ;( I'll _**try**_ to update sooner next time. But You know… I'm not promising anything.

And turned out, that there was no room for Locke in this chapter, so he'll show up in the next one.

**Next chapter:**Boone, Sun and Alex give Ana the antibiotic. Jack asks Juliet for help. He wants her to let Sawyer and Kate free. Boone thanks Alex for the risk she took. Locke is told he has to kill his father or he'll never see his friends again…


	33. Sweet dreams

**LostFreakJ: ****"**LOL you stalker! Those indeed are mine! :P" What!? Me? A _stalker_? :P Yes and those yours are awesome! :D

"I passed indeed! And the results were good!" Congratulations!! ;DD

"And for the links, if you have an e-mailaddress, you could always PM me! ;)" Yeah, maybe I could, _but_… I always have problems with the e-mail box of mine… sometimes it doesn't let me do, what I want to, for example it says, that message was sent, but later it turns out that it wasn't…things, like that.

"And that nightmare was scary! Hopefully this doesn't mean anything!" Well… :DD

"Didn't summer holidays start for you yet? :P" Touché. :P That's why I don't have a time… There are a few things I gotta do. And my evil parents press me! :P Apart from that I'm trying to enjoy my free time and for example write a fic, so… :D

**BrCl Girl**: "Another awesome chapter." Thank You! :D

"I do believe that Boone is in character, just so you know ;)" That's good, I'm glad! :)

Pretty long chapter to recompense You the delay! :P

**Chapter 33: ****"Sweet dreams."**

"_I've got it."_

Boone didn't respond or react. He was still in shock after the nightmare. It was so damn real...that he was actually afraid, that…

"Boone…" Alex spoke softly trying to get his attention. She was staring at him with concern and confusion as she started breathing slower. Just then Sun entered with intend of checking on Ana. That's when Boone finally looked up at the two gazing at him women.

"She… She's got the medicine." He said after a while staring up at the Korean. Sun smiled widely and gasped happily.

"Great." She turned to Alex grinning "Give me this."

The young, dark-haired girl nodded and picked the small box, that she was holding in her hand. Sun took it from her and walked over to Boone, then knelt down beside still sleeping Ana. She grabbed one of the bottles and threw him an obvious look. He was staring back at her, but he couldn't see her. His mind was occupied by some other things…

"_Ana Lucia is supposed to be dead long time ago and she's gotta be killed!"_

He heard Ben's voice in his head.

"_From what I know, you were the one who almost killed her in order to avenge your stepsister, Carlyle, am I right? So what do you care if she's dead or not?"_

And he practically could see Pickett's smirked face, as he was saying all those mean words to him back in the other hatch, when he and Sawyer thought she had been killed.

"Boone…" Sun put her hand on his shoulder saying softly "Are you okay?"

He shook his head unconsciously.

"_You okay, Annie?"_

The memories were flashing in front of him and he was blinded by them.

"_Give me one good reason ,why you want me to stay here."_

"_Because I need you!"_

He swallowed hard and clenched his fists hard.

"Are you all right?" Alex's voice ringed out in his ears.

"_I ain't gonna let you go."_

"_I bet you ain't."_

"We have to give her the antibiotic." Sun tried one more time shaking his arm "Can you hear, what I'm saying?"

And what if…

"_I'm sorry, that I kissed you."_

…they shouldn't be saving her…

"_Because I feel something for her and I know I can't 'cause it's not right!"_

… what if…

"_I'm supposed to be dead."_

… it's her time…

"Boone! We don't have much _time_!" Sun barked shaking him even harder.

"_Don't save me_."

He wasn't in the shelter. He couldn't hear Sun's and Alex's calls.

He was back in the jungle…

And he could feel her hand cupping his cheek…her lips catching his in a soft, kiss… her hot breath as she pulled away…

"_You saved my life back there."_

He shook his head once more as his vision became severer…

_"I am so sorry!"_

"Boone!" Sun was yelling now, as she was staring at him in horror.

"_How come you didn't kill me yet? I don't understand that."_

He finally managed to see Sun in front of him…

"_But we are… I mean, we are okay… aren't we?"_

He swallowed once again…

"_I'll be all right__…"_

"Boone!!"

His head shot up and he stared at shocked Alex and scared Sun.

"What is going on with you?" The Korean asked him with fear in her voice "You looked like a statue!"

He was breathing heavily and he gazed down at Ana, who started getting more and more pale. How could he even _think_ about not saving her…?!

"Hold her up, she needs to swallow the pill." Sun ordered and he looked up at her, his eyes unconscious and confused.

After a while Boone eventually nodded slowly and picked Ana up into a sitting position and then hugged her from behind, so that she was leaning against him. Sun sent him an unsure glance and then turned her attention back to the Latina.

In contrast to Sawyer, Sun made Ana take the antibiotic very quickly. She gave a bottle of water to Boone and he pulled it gently against Ana's lips and she swallowed the pill and coughed a little. He held her tighter rocking her tenderly. Sun was watching him carefully and as he gazed up she could swear he_ blushed_ a little.

"You okay to stay here with her alone?" the Korean asked quietly gazing him suspiciously. He swallowed and nodded slowly breathing in Ana's hair. Sun smiled a little and got up.

"So if you need anything…"

"Yeah." Boone interrupted her quickly knowing exactly, what she meant. The woman nodded again and left glancing at Alex as she was passing by. He too looked at the dark-haired girl and she shook her head knowingly.

"I'll be out there… somewhere… "

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later, all right?"

She simple shook her head yes and got out. Boone gazed back down at Ana and sighed softly resting his chin on the top of her head.

Not wanting to think, what could have happen if …

"You really thought I'd let you die, huh?" he asked her, though he knew very well, that she wouldn't answer him.

And at that moment, as he was holding her against him and whispering to her, he didn't care about anything else, but her. He forgot about Alex… about Sawyer, Kate and the others. What's the most surprising, he even forgot about Shannon.

Something in him still didn't want to let his sister go, but the stronger part of him seemed to finally get over her death. And he knew, who helped him. _Ana_. That girl he was holding in his arms.

…She was the one, who caused Shannon's death and she was the one, who helped him get over it….

And he understood it then… , _just when she was about to die_…

The next morning

"You want me to what?"

"Last night, when we were talking, I learned some things about you. I found that difference, between you and the rest of them. You're _not_ like them. That's why I'm asking _you_ for help."

Juliet sent him an unsure glance, but quickly looked away. She could feel the man's burning gaze on herself and she found herself looking back at him.

"Jack… I'd really wanna help you, but I just _can't_ do, what you're asking me for."

He let out a heavy breath and came over closer to the Blonde, his eyes pleading.

"I'm not telling you to lead them on our island and come back. I just want you to let them out. They're gonna find the way out of here on their own."

"What about the cameras?"

"Think something out, Juliet. You can do it."

"Ben' gonna find out."

"I'll take care of that. He owns me his life."

She swallowed hard thinking intensively and biting her own lip in confusion.

"Why don't you ask me to let _you_ go?" Juliet asked after a while. Jack frowned, surprised by the question. The seconds were passing and she finally realized she wasn't gonna get the answer, so she decided to let it go.

"So… will you do it?" Jack's question ringed out and Juliet stared at him long and hard. She didn't know, what was she supposed to do. She wanted to help him, really, but that was just way to dangerous mission. Enormous risk…

"Juliet?"

The Blonde looked away and shook her head unconsciously. She gazed back up at Jack and left leaving him confused and helpless.

In the meanwhile

Sawyer woke up groaning in pain, as the effect of last night beating hit him. He didn't have to look up to know, that Kate was watching him.

"See something you like, Freckles?" he asked her sarcastically sitting up and leaning against the cage wall. She rolled her eyes and sent him a smile.

"Maybe…" she murmured, though he heard it anyway. And he decided to ignore it, though he was able to say the smart remark on it. He had enough… enough of the others, the cages… Kate. He was tired of this all and he simply needed to get out of there.

His mind wandered to Ana Lucia again. _Unbelievable_. Even though she wasn't there with him, she was the one, who made him feel better. If someone said month from now that he'd be so close to her… he'd laugh it up. But the truth's been told, he is close to her and that's the way he wants it to be. Okay, maybe he would want to have something more with Ana, but… he just had a feeling she wouldn't let him in. She isn't the type of girl, who needs a man to make her feel better… that's the major difference between her and Kate. And that's why he liked her so much. He always likes something, what is inaccessible for him.

And even if Ana was that type of girl… then he can't forget about one, major thing…: Boone.

Yeah, Hick… _Damn_ him…

Later

Boone woke up yawning and stretching out. Letting out a heavy breath he stumbled on his other side and faced nobody else, but Ana Lucia herself, who was fully awake with a smirk on her face. She was watching him, underpinning her head on the elbow and laying on her side.

"Finally! I was getting really bored!" she announced sarcastically.

He froze for a minute on seeing her awake and then grinned happily and flung himself on her making her lay back down as he was pinning her down.

She let out a surprised gasp and then chuckled realizing that it was his greeting.

After a while he pulled back a little, but being still close, his face inches away from her as he spoke softly:

"I thought you were dying…"

She, still shocked about his reaction, smiled a little and shook her head.

"I was."

Boone smiled back at her and rested his weight on his elbows, that he placed on either side of her head.

"I wouldn't let you." He stated firmly and seriously, but smirked again as she chuckled.

"I bet you wouldn't."

"How do you feel?" Boone asked looking down at her with concern. She smiled wider and he laughed.

"I assume it means 'good'."

"Never better!" Ana said, her voice strong and happy. Boone brought his hand to her forehead and rubbed it gently with his fingers. Her smile faded and she closed her eyes for a second and then opened them noticing, that he wasn't smiling anymore too.

And it was the moment… a tension, that she only knew from the movies. He was about to kiss her and she wouldn't reject him. And he almost started leaning in, when somebody entered … this _always_ happens in the movies too, though…

"Oh." The person gasped stopping suddenly, as if hitting the glass wall. "Sorry.."

It was Alex. Boone stared at her with a dumb expression on his face and Ana sighed heavily and frowned not recognizing her at all.

"Who are you?" Ana asked, just as Boone decided to pull back and get up. They both sat up gazing at the girl in confusion.

"I can see you're better now." Alex said sending her an obvious look, smirking. Ana blushed a little and Boone smiled at it. She _never_ blushed.

"Anyway, I just wanted to talk to you." She continued turning her gaze on Boone. He stared at her frowning and finally nodded in agreement.

"Sure, um… give us a minute, will you?"

Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head yes.

"Of course, I'll be waiting just outside… You don't have to be in hurry." She added smirking and left the shelter. Boone gazed back at Ana and they both burst out laughing.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" he breathed after a while, a smirk plastered on his face.

"I have no idea." She responded chuckling "Who is she anyway?"

"Uh… she's Ben's daughter…"

"Ben's? Henry Gale's?" Ana asked in disbelief watching him carefully and he nodded slowly. "What?!"

"Listen… everything's fine. She's on our side, Ana…" Boone tried to calm her down "She's the one, who saved your life."

"What? How?"

He let out a heavy breath looking down and rubbing the back of his neck.

"You… you were poisoned back there.."

"Back where?"

"On the others' island." Boone said staring back up at her, meeting her confused eyes "We were on the other island…What do you remember?"

"I, uh… talking to Danny in the cage… he told me to run away… I followed you into the jungle and met Pickett and the other one… that's when you appeared and …" She frowned trying to remember something more, but obviously she couldn't make herself, so Boone added:

"We hid in the bushes from the upcoming rest. After a while they walked away and I asked you if you can walk, because you were hurt. You said you could, but didn't manage to take even five steps and collapsed. Since then you were unconscious."

Ana scoffed and brought a hand to her forehead feeling a big bruise there.

"How did we get on our island then?"

"Well I picked you up and started running again…I made my way to the beach and I kinda… saw something, that I don't really get."

"You mean?"

"I saw Jack and the others on the bridge, next to a boat or something. Locke was there too. They had their guns pointed at him. And suddenly he said sorry to Jack and the boat exploded…"

"He apologized to Jack?"

"Yeah, I didn't have time to see, what happened after that, because two of them noticed me and I had to run again. That's when I met this girl, Alex. She helped me hide and then she showed me another boat and we got back here." Boone sighed heavily and Ana gestured for him to continue impatiently. "We carried you to my shelter and pulled Sun off here. She helped us taking care of you, but nothing was really helping. You needed an antibiotic. Alex decided to get it for you. So she got back to the Others' camp and few hours passed she was back with it. Don't really know, how she's done it, but then again she's Ben's daughter, so they wouldn't hurt her and we gave the pill to you and… the end. You're okay." Boone finished breathlessly. Ana sent him a suspicious look and he frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing… just… Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Yes, Ana. Thanks to her you're alive." He assured her and she smiled softly rubbing her forehead.

"Maybe I should go talk to her now…" he said after a while and started picking himself up, when Ana stopped him.

"Wait…" she said grabbing his arm and then pulling him into a hug. "Thank you… for everything." She whispered in his ear softly. He smiled weakly and pulled back after a while.

"You're welcome…I'm … glad you're all right." Boone announced quietly. This made her smile again. "I think you should stay here… for now. Get some rest. I'll be back soon."

Ana nodded slowly and looked down. He put his hand on her shoulder and she gazed up.

"It's gonna be okay, y'know…"

"Yeah…" she breathed running her hand through the hair. "And what about Sawyer? Jack and Kate?"

Boone sent her a sad glance as he dropped his hand shaking his head.

"I dunno…But I'm sure they're fine. Look, we'll have plenty of time for talking later. I gotta go now. You okay to stay here alone or would you want me to bring somebody over to you?"

"Could you… ask Claire if she's okay to come here? I mean, I haven't seen her in a while and I kinda…"

"Miss her?" Boone finished for her smiling lightly. Ana bit her lip and nodded unsurely.

"She's the only girl, that I can easily talk to…"

"Yeah, no problem. I'll ask her." He interrupted again holding his hand up. "See ya."

"See ya." She nodded sending him a weak smile.

"Hey, what is that?" he asked her standing up. She frowned questioningly.

"What's what?"

"I think I deserve something more, than just this one, weak smile of yours."

Ana rolled her eyes, but grinned wider anyway.

"That's better!" Boone drawled smirking. "Get some sleep and… Don't wait up."

In the meanwhile

"So Mr. Locke, how's life?"

A question ringed out, but nobody replied.

"I guess, that means you're not all happy, now are you?"

And again, there was no answer.

"You're gonna have to speak sooner or later, Mr. John. I don't like to be ignored. And I assure you, that the last thing you should be doing now is … bugging me."

The dead silence. It seemed, that the man was just talking to himself…

"So maybe the fact about your father being here is going to interest you more?" he asked another question and this time Locke stiffened in his chair and sat up straight looking blankly at the other man, who was smirking evilly.

"What did you just say?"

Ben let out something between chuckle and snort as he was staring at the bald man coldly.

"I said, that your father was here." Ben repeated very slowly, as if talking to a child, who just didn't want to get, that two plus two is four. "Yes, the very same man, who stole your kidney long time ago, when he was pretending to be a good daddy, who returned after years to his son."

Locke froze, his blue eyes staring blindly in a wall in front of him.

"The very same man, who was the reason… of you and Helen breaking up."

John gritted his teeth and his jaw tightened on hearing her name.

"How the hell do you know about _her_?"

"Doesn't matter, John. Now I'd love to tell you about our intend about him. And about the mission,… _you _are supposed to complete." Ben stated smiling like a madman.

"What… what the hell would you want me to do about my father?" Locke blurted out feeling, that anger was taking over him.

"No need to get all impatient…"

"What is he even doing here?"

"Mr. Locke, your father was brought here for a reason…"

"Just tell me, what you want me to do!?" John yelled clenching his fists, completely loosing his temperament. Ben's smirk faded a little as he made his way closer to the chair, where a furious bald man was sitting.

"We want you to kill you father."

Later

"How did you do that?"

"What?"

"How the hell did you manage to go there, take the medicine and come back, as if nothing really happened?"

She let out a giggle and sighed heavily smiling widely at him.

"I'm just good at sneaking everywhere… That's what I've been doing and that's what I'm _still_ doing in my life."

Boone looked at her suspiciously and raise his eyes brows.

"How long you're here? I mean on this island?"

"Since I was born." She replied right away and then gazed at him unsurely "Tell me, that you didn't hear that."

"Can't do that, sorry…" he breathed frowning slightly at her behavior. "All your life?"

Alex looked away and he decided not to press on.

"Okay, so…uh,… I wanted to thank you… for bringing the medicine for Ana… she's alive, thanks to you."

She smiled for real staring back at him, a glint in her eyes.

"No problem." Alex said and grinned wider "So… she's your girlfriend, huh?"

Boone almost coughed at this. Where did she get that from!?

"And what makes you think she is?" he asked her shocked. Alex sent him and 'oh, please' look and he found himself blushing again.

"I may be younger, but that doesn't mean I can't see some things…" she announced bluntly "So what you're saying, that she's not?"

"She's not." Boone stated firmly looking away "She can't be."

"Why not? You two are very alike."

That actually made him chuckle and stare back at her.

"Trust me. You know nothing about me and her. And you don't wanna know."

She shrugged smirking lightly.

"Try me."

"No, seriously.."

"I told you about living here all my life. And I shouldn't have. Then again I think I deserve something for saving Ana, don't I?" she asked raising her eyebrows, the smirk still plastered on her face. Boone stared at her long and hard and finally sighed heavily and looked down.

"She killed my stepsister."

Her smirk was gone immediately.

"It was an accident, but still…" Boone stopped and stared up at her, noticing her facial expression and smiled just a little. "It's okay now, though, but I think you understand now, why she couldn't be my…"

"Yeah… uh, sorry for pressing you about it."

"That's all right… I-I gotta go now for Claire."

"Claire?" Alex asked as her eyes widened. "Is she okay? And what about her baby? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"How… how do you know about Aaron?" he questioned her frowning. Okay, this girl here seemed to know almost everything about them.

"It's Aaron then… " she said, more to herself, than to him. Boone shook his head and threw her a questioning look. After a while it was obvious, that she wasn't gonna answer him, so he spoke:

"Well, I guess I'll see you later. Now I have to go to Claire, all right?"

Alex nodded slowly and smiled up at him. Boone smiled back unsurely and walked off, a strange feeling squeezing his stomach.

"_What?"_

"_Nothing… just… Are you sure we can trust her?"_

Was he sure? …

Definitely _not_…

"Hey, Claire."

The Blonde girl looked up and her eyes widened.

"Oh my Gosh, Boone!" she gasped getting up. She came over to him and gave him a bear hug. When she pulled back, she sent him a surprised grin staring up at him, like she couldn't believe her eyes.

"You're back! I gotta tell everyone!"

"Claire, wait!" he laughed and she stopped smirking. "Could you go to my shelter? Ana's there and--"

"Ana's here too!?" she exclaimed "Oh my God, I gotta see her!"

"Yeah, she's waiting for you actually." Boone stated smiling at her enthusiasm. Claire grinned and spotted Charlie playing with Aaron at the beach. She called him and he turned his gaze on them. A smile appeared on his face as he ran over to them with the baby.

"Boone! When did you get here!? Where is Jack, Kate, Sawyer and Ana? Are you all here!? How did you escape!?"

"Charlie!" Claire threw in loudly "Relax, okay?"

Boone's smile faded and he shook his head sadly feeling the Briton's burning gaze on himself.

"I don't know, what's going on with Jack, Sawyer and Kate right now. It's just me and Ana here."

"Oh." Charlie breathed as his grin disappeared "Um.. I'm glad, that at least you are fine, man…"

"Yeah, thanks."

Claire patted Boone's shoulder gently and he looked at her.

"I'll better go to her now." she said gently "Charlie, take care of Aaron, okay?"

He nodded and she walked away, Boone's eyes following her.

"She okay?"

"Huh?" Boone shook his head staring back at Charlie in confusion.

"Ana. She all right?"

"Uh, yeah. …_Now she is_."

Later

"Knock, knock!"

Ana's head shot up as she turned her gaze on the Blonde standing in a 'doorway' of Boone's shelter.

"Claire!" she gasped happily and sat up immediately staring up at her friend. "Come on in!"

Claire smiled lightly and came over closer to the Latina. She sat down just next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"How are you?" Ana asked, when they pulled apart.

"I'm great. And you?"

"Better…Now that I'm back here."

Claire smiled knowingly and patted her shoulder tenderly.

"I bet you are."

Later

Boone entered his shelter and smiled at the sight. Ana was sleeping peacefully and Claire was sitting next to her, though she was asleep too, leaning against the shelter wall. He came over to her and shook her arm gently.

"Claire… wake up."

She opened her eyes and stared at him with a small smile.

"Hey…"

"Hi… you can go now, if you want. I'll take care of her from now."

The Blonde nodded in agreement and he helped her get up.

"Thanks."

"Thanks for coming by."

She sent him one, last smile and walked off the shelter. Boone turned his gaze on the sleeping Ana and he knelt down beside her. He covered her bare shoulders with a blanket more tightly and she happened to open her eyes sleepily. She smiled at him sweetly and he let out a small chuckle at this.

"Sleep…" Boone whispered and she nodded slowly closing her eyes again, as he bent down to kiss her forehead. "_Sweet dreams_…"

**A/N:** I hope You guys liked that chapter. :)

**Next chapter: **Juliet decides to help Sawyer and Kate get away. Locke wants to know the truth about island and Ben makes a deal with him, that refers to his father. Alex suddenly disappears and that makes Ana more suspicious. Boone's afraid, that it's not the end of her disease. Moreover she tells him about her intend of getting back on the Others' island to get Sawyer, Jack and Kate back…


	34. What are we supposed to do now?

**LostFreakJ: **Y'know what, I'll try to PM You and if You get my message, then you'll message me back. Let's see. Though I may get Your massage way later, than I'm supposed to, but whatever, let's try! ;D

"I'm curious about what Alex's hiding, if she's hiding anything.." She is. :P

"It sure sounds like it. :P" Really now? xD

In this chapter you're gonna find out what it is… wait a sec, it's a spoiler… ;O _Oops_. :P

**BrCl Girl: "**Another awesome chapter!" Thaaaaank You!! ;D

**I hope You enjoy! **

**Chapter 34: ****"What are we supposed to do now?"**

The next morning

For a long minute, she couldn't make herself open the eyes. Her eyelids were just too heavy and she had no strength to fight. Eventually, she managed to see the light. At first she covered her face with a forearm to hide herself from the burning sun.

Ana let out a heavy sigh and rubbed her forehead not really wanting to get up, just yet… Pulling herself up slightly and resting her weight on her elbows, she looked around the familiar shelter. A dark-haired, muscular and um… _handsome_ man was lying just beside her, still sleeping. And she couldn't help, but smile at his sight.

So many things happened since she, Libby, Bernard and Eko joined the rest of the survivors. Shannon's death, Henry Gale, Zack and Cindy, the others' camp, Danny…

Yeah, _Danny_… she was thinking about him recently, still not able to let go of her ex-boyfriend. What was going with him now?

And all of this was just a _frikkin'_ part of the horror...

Ana glanced one more time at Boone and pulled herself up, on her feet. She exited the tent, welcoming the heat and the fresh air around her on the beach. She stretched and immediately hissed in pain. She could feel now, that her all body was sore and drained after her disease.

Ignoring the pain, Ana started to walk around, seeing that almost everybody was up already. Hurley was talking to Libby and when he spotted her, he held up his hand in a greeting, what made Libby turn around too. Ana smiled at them and they returned her smile. It was nice to know, that not everybody hated her. But when her eyes met Sayid's, she felt this weird feeling in her stomach. The man didn't smile at her, but didn't welcome her with a glare too. His look was insensible and empty. Ana broke the eye contact, feeling as guilt was overwhelming her once again.

She didn't have a time to do anything else, because suddenly she heard, that someone was calling her. It was Sun, who was walking in her direction with a concerned gaze.

"Ana Lucia, what are you doing?" The Korean asked as she made her way to a surprised Latina. "You should be resting right now." Sun added, making Ana smile.

"I wanted to take a walk."

"I understand, but you have to lay back down."

"Sun, really, I'm just f--"

"Ana!"

She turned around again and spotted Boone, who was running towards her and had a similar facial expression to Sun's. He finally reached them, breathing heavily.

"Where'd you go? You can't just go out without saying anything, okay? You scared me!"

Ana raised her eyebrows at their behavior and drawled saying:

"Okay… I think you both just gotta _chill_. I'm fine."

"I know you _think_ you're fine, but … dammit you have no idea, how bad you looked, when Alex and I brought you to our camp…"

"Geez… _thanks_." Ana responded sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Sun chuckled and Boone shook his head.

"That's now, what I meant and you know it… Just don't do that again, okay?"

"You sound, like you were worried."

"Coz I was."

"Why the nerves? I feel great. Besides, I've had enough of resting…"

"Sorry, Ana, but I don't really care… You need to lay down."

"I don't _want to_ lay down.."

"That's not my problem."

"Right!"

Sun glanced at Ana, then at Boone as she was watching the pair's so called _conversation_.

"Doctor's orders, Lucy… We're going back."

"Lucy? Now you sound like Sawyer."

"Fine!_ Ana_, let's go back."

"No, _Boone_, I'm not going back."

"Yes, _you are_."

"In your dreams, _Bonnie_."

"Okay, you know what, I think I will go there and uh--" Sun mumbled smirking and walking away. They both ignored her.

"I'm counting to three and then I'm gonna carry you back."

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try." Ana snorted. Boone stared at her and smirked.

"Three." He breathed before grabbing her around waist and picking her up. She feel forward and landed on his chest. He tossed her higher and she yelped as she was threw over his shoulder with her arms and head overhanging, as he had his arms now wrapped around her legs.

"Goddammit, Boone, let me _go_!"

Laughing, he shook his head and started to make his way back to the shelter. Ana was hitting his back with her fists now, screaming:

"I swear to God, if you don't put me down in a minute, I will kick your _sorry ass_ and you won't be able to sit down for a week!"

People were watching this scene with amusement. Sun even began to laugh. Libby, grinning, glanced at Hurley, who exclaimed and made Boone turn around with Ana still punching his back:

"Dude! You're sure it's a good idea? I mean she's gonna kill you, man!"

"Yeah, I'd like to see her try!" Boone shouted back, using her own words. Hugo just laughed, shaking his head.

"Your death's gonna be very painful!" Ana shouted, very annoyed. He just chuckled and continued carrying her. His grin faded, when he noticed Sayid standing not really far away. He was staring at the scene in disbelief, scoffing. Boone decided to ignore him, as he turned his gaze at the ocean. Ana finally calmed down and stopped hitting him.

"Fine! Take me back! I'm gonna go out anyway…" she murmured, making him snort.

"We'll see."

In the meanwhile

"You're sure?"

"Yeah, I am. I will help you."

Jack broke into a huge smile, shaking his head.

"Thank you, Juliet."

"But it's not gonna be easy. If something goes wrong, you won't be blaming me, doctor." She stated with a small smirk on her face.

"I won't, I promise."

The Blonde woman nodded slowly and after a while, she narrowed her eyes at him and said quietly:

"It's a very weird way to get a revenge, you know…"

Jack frowned, surprised.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed and threw him an obvious gaze.

"I know you've seen them together…Kate and Sawyer."

He looked at her in disbelief and then let out a snort mixed with a cruel laugh and walked away a little from her, shaking his head in annoyance. Turning back around to her, he mumbled through gritted teeth:

"This has nothing to do with it."

"Of course not." she said rolling her eyes "Don't lie to yourself."

"Okay then, maybe it _has _something to do with it, but it's not about the revenge, Juliet. And it doesn't really concern you, so I'll be very grateful if you just leave this alone, all right?"

The woman raised her eyebrows slightly, but didn't say nothing more about it.

"I'm gonna try to let them out this evening." Was her last statement, as she left the room, leaving Jack completely alone and stunned.

Later

"Here we are!" Boone exclaimed happily, as he entered his shelter with bugged Ana Lucia on his back. He carefully laid her down on the blankets and was about to pull himself up, when she wrapped her arms around his neck, not letting him. He almost fell on her, but managed to place his hands on either side of her head, supporting his weight.

Boone sent her a questioning look and she furrowed her eyebrows and growled:

"What? You brought me back here and now you just want to leave? You're not going anywhere!"

Boone laughed quietly, staring down at her with amusement.

"Is that right?"

She nodded smirking and he sighed, shaking his head.

"All right then, I give up. I'll stay with you."

Ana grinned wider and released him from her grip. He smirked and pulled away from her, sitting down. She sat up too, stroking her hair and murmured:

"I'm already bored, y'know…"

Boone chuckled, raising her eyebrows:

"Really now? So what would you like to do, huh?"

She sighed heavily, wondering intensively.

"I don't know… play 'hide and seek', maybe..."

"Nah uh… you're not going outside…"

"Who said I want to play outside?" Ana asked with a devilish smirk on her face. Boone just rolled his eyes and she found it highly amusing.

"If that's such a bad idea, then find another one! Go on!"

He gave her a 'look' and turned her back on her, laying on his side.

"Hey! What are you doin'?"  
"That's my idea…" Boone murmured "We're goin' back to sleep."

"No way!" Ana snorted "I'm full of energy today and I want to do something physical."

"Physical?" he smirked looking at her over his shoulder. Ana rolled her eyes and hit him playfully.

"Very funny."

"Yeah I thought it was funny, actually..."

She let out a frustrate breath, as he turned his back on her one more time and closed his eyes.

"If you go to sleep, than I'll be able to go out, so…"

He flew up into a sitting position immediately and stared at grinning Latina, narrowing his eyes.

"Okay then…" Boone drawled "So what do you wanna do?"

"I'd practice the jogging, but in this shelter it's pretty impossible…" She stated sarcastically and grimaced, as he yawned.

"What?" Boone asked innocently and she just shook her head.

"Okay, I guess the only good idea is … sleeping. So good night or…" she paused "… _whatever_..."

And with that she laid down on her side and closed her dark eyes. He smiled and laid down beside her, supporting his head on an elbow, facing her. She felt his hot breath on her face and opened her eyes, looking at him with tenderness.

It felt… good to be there with him. I felt so right to feel him so close…

Then again she knew it was wrong, just like the way she felt in his presence. But somehow she just couldn't help it…

Boone pulled himself up slightly to grab one of his blankets. Then he covered her with it tightly and lied back down. Ana nodded thankfully, smiling softly. He returned her smile and closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh. And she was watching him, until she fell asleep herself.

Later

Sawyer was sitting against the cage wall and throwing stones at the 'biscuit-machine'. He was sick and tired of being locked up here. He had enough of this whole shit. How did this all happen?

Kate was sleeping and he was glad, that he didn't have to talk with her. He had enough problems anyway…

Suddenly Juliet appeared, carrying a tray with fruits. He stared at her with anger, but didn't move. She made her way to his cage and waved her hand for him to come over. Sawyer groaned furiously, but finally he got up from his spot on the ground and walked over to the rods.

"Good morning, Sawyer."

He just grimaced, gazing at her with rage.

"I don't think we met before. I'm Juliet."

"Yeah, nice name… Sweetheart, what do you want?"

She smiled a little, making Sawyer even more furious.

"I'm here to make a deal with you."

He ignored her words, staring blankly at the floor.

"What did you do to Ana?" he hissed through gritted teeth, not looking up at the woman.

"She's just fine."

"I asked you, what you did to her!"

Juliet blinked quickly and looked away swallowing hard.

"If you want to get away from here, then you have to listen to me and for one minute stop worrying about Ana Lucia, because she's all right."

"And why the hell would I believe anything you say, darlin'?"

"Because I'm here for Jack and he wanted me to let you out."

In the meanwhile

"How can he possibly be here? How do you people know so much about us?"

"John, I know you may be confused and I don't blame you for it, but I can't answer your questions."

"You will tell me the truth about the island, if I kill my father? Is that it?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it, John. I'm sorry, that it has to be that way, but I can't help it. It's a deal. You'll do it and I'll tell you. Otherwise, you're not gonna get any information."

Locke rubbed the back of his neck nervously, staring at Benjamin Linus with confusion and desperation.  
"Think about, what he did to you. Think about Helen, about everything she's been through, because of your so-called father. I guarantee you, that then you shouldn't feel guilty." Ben announced, his eyes widening with every other word. Locke sighed deeply and looked away, hearing Linus say something, what he wanted to believe himself:

"He deserves to die."

In the meanwhile

"Jack? He told you to let us out? Why would you wanna listen to him?"

Juliet looked down and shook her head unconsciously, not wanting to answer his question.

"I just decided to help him. Listen, I understand, why you don't trust me, but look at it that way: Even if I was lying, you'd be caught and wouldn't manage to escape. But if I'm telling the truth then you'll be able to get out of here. Either way nothing would happen to you, so what do you have to loose?"

Sawyer squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to admit, that she was right.

But wait a second… if she is lying with her _good_ intend, then how he is supposed to know, that she's not lying, when saying that nothing would happen to them, either way. If she's lying, then she's lying about everything, just to make him agree. His 'conman' instinct kicked in, but in spite of it something was telling him, that Juliet was not lying.

"I want you to prove me, that you're here for Jack and that it was his request."

"How?"

"It's up to you. I need to be sure, that it's Jack's call, before I trust you."

Juliet narrowed her eyes at him and let out an ironic chuckle.

"What?" Sawyer snapped, gazing at her with anger.

"I'm sure you'll hate it."

"Hate what?"

"Trusting me."

He glared at her and murmured through gritted teeth:

"Can't deny it, Blondie."

Later

She woke up, yawning and for a few seconds, she wasn't sure, where she is. Blinking quickly to sharpen her sight, she brought her hand to her forehead and rubbed it tenderly.

After a second she learnt, that she had half of her body on Boone. Her head was on his shoulder, her arm was wrapped across his chest, while his was around her waist and their legs were tangled together. She picked her head up slightly to be able to see his face. He was still sleeping and his rising and falling chest was making her head lift up slightly now and again. Ana placed her head back down, pressing her cheek to his shirt, hearing the beating of his heart..

It was wrong… She's not supposed to feel that way... She _cannot _feel that way. And she was cursing herself for this, but then again she couldn't help it. It was her fault and then again it wasn't. She let herself feel something for that man, but--

His stirring brought her back to reality. After several seconds Boone yawned, and looked down at her, finding their position surprising, just like she did.

Ana didn't want to pretend, that she was asleep, so she pulled herself up immediately, sitting up and risked a glance at him, smiling softly.

"Hey…"

He rubbed his eyes and smiled back.

"Hey… did I wake you up?"

"No, I was awake for a little while already…" Ana admitted quietly and he nodded and picked himself up into a sitting position, stretching a little.

"How long we been sleepin'?"

"Few hours, I think…" she said and got up carefully "Hey, where is that Alex girl, huh? We left her on her own…"

Boone sighed and got up too, facing her.

"I dunno… I'm gonna go look for her, but don't you dare to move from here!" he threatened playfully, smirking. Ana rolled her eyes and asked:

"Or what?"

"Or your death's gonna be very painful!" he stated, grinning and reminding her of her own words.

"Hey! That's my line!" she blurted out, pretending to be shocked.

"So?" he laughed.

"_So_? All rights reserved! Besides what is with you and stealing all my lines today, uh?"

Boone shook his head, grinning and she broke into a huge grin herself.

"I'll be right back. _Stay here_." He added the last part louder and she rolled her eyes, sitting back down.

Boone exited his shelter and walked out at the beach, looking around anxiously. He couldn't see her anywhere. Damn, he shouldn't have let her go away even for one, frikkin' second.

"Hey, Sun!" he called to the Korean. She turned around, wearing a small smile.

"Ana's feeling better?"

"Yeah, she's good… Uh, have you seen Alex?"

Sun frowned and shook her head no.

"Not since the last evening… Is something wrong?"

"No." he answered quickly, faking a smile and walking away "Everything's just fine."

Later

Ana was shaking her hands impatiently, waiting for Boone to come back. What was taking him so long? She got up from her spot on the blankets and was about to exit the shelter, when Boone came in.

"Uh-huh! You wanted to go outside!" he exclaimed, smirking. Ana rolled her eyes and put on her serious face.

"Where is she? Did you find her?"

He shook his head.

"No. I have no idea, where she is."

Ana looked at him in disbelief and let out a heavy breath, sitting down.

"I knew we couldn't trust her!"

"Oh, come on, Ana! She saved your life!" he argued with determined fire in his eyes. She just shrugged, not knowing, what to think about it. Just when she was about to deliver some smart remark on this, something hit her. She didn't know, what it was, but she felt, as if her lungs were squeezed and she couldn't breathe normally.

Boone leered down at her, as she started letting out short and heavy sighs and grunts, as if she was choking.

"What's wrong with you?"

She paled terribly and his eyes widened at it. He quickly came over and knelt down in front of her, grabbing her shoulders.

"What's goin' on?" he gasped as she caught her throat with hands, desperately trying to catch her breath.

"Ana! Tell me, what's wrong!"

She couldn't reply and he knew it. He was about to storm out of his tent and go look for Sun, when suddenly she let out a heavy breath and her face slowly started winning its colors back.

A few minutes of deep sighs and heavy grunts and Ana was breathing normally again. Boone dropped his hands from her shoulders, looking at her in shock.

"What the hell was that?"

She stared at him with fear in her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't know." She gasped, her palms still holding her throat. He took them away from it gently, holding them in his own.

"It's all right…" was the only thing, that he was able to state. Ana swallowed hard and grimaced, as if it was painful.

"What if…" she started, panting "What if the pill, that Alex gave to me wasn't an antibiotic for my disease, but … something else…"

Boone gazed at her, horrified. What if Alex was told to help them go back to the camp, just to give her a fake medicine later. A medicine, that was gonna kill her anyway. And that's why she's so suddenly gone….

He shook his head firmly and pulled Ana into a hug.

"Come here…" he breathed, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're gonna be just fine, can you hear me?"

Ana nodded against his chest slowly and he closed his eyes, sighing. Just as they pulled apart, somebody entered. They both turned their gaze on a 'doorway', where Alex was standing.

"Hey, Sun said, that you were looking for me. So I'm here." The dark-haired girl stated, smiling lightly. Boone's eyes widened and he looked back at Ana, who was just as shocked as he was.

"What?" Alex asked, feeling that something was wrong. He stared back at her and narrowed his eyes.

"She's just had an attack." He said dryly "What did you give to her?"

The girl was stunned, staring at him without a clue.

"What kind of attack?"

"She paled and couldn't breathe." Boone responded coldly "I asked you a question. What did you give to her?"

Alex shook her head unconsciously and replied:

"It was the antibiotic for the poison."

Ana and Boone leered at her suspiciously.

"I swear to God! I would never give her something else! Look, if I didn't give her that medicine, she would've been dead by now!" she exclaimed, desperately trying to make them believe her. "Besides, just because I'm Ben's daughter doesn't make me one of them. I'm _not_ one of them!" She continued, turning her gaze on Ana "I'd _never_ wanna hurt you."

The Latina's gaze softened and she looked down, shaking her head.

"And the attack could be one of side effects."

That made her look up immediately. Boone also frowned, throwing Alex a questioning look.

"I don't know, but medicines can usually cause some undesirable effects, it's pretty normal."

"_Normal_?" he laughed bitterly "The fact, that Ana almost suffocated to death is normal?"

"Okay, quit it, Boone, I don't think she has anythin' to do with it." Ana cut him off, when he was supposed to say something else. He stared at her, rising her eyebrows. Alex sent her an unsure smile, that Ana decided to return.

"I don't think I thanked you before, so… Thank you, Alex… for saving my life."

The girl's smile widened as she nodded and responded sunnily:

"You're welcome."

Boone risked a glance at Ana and she smirked, making him lighten up immediately.

"Okay, so now that we have it settle down… I have to tell you something." Alex stated seriously, gazing at Ana with sadness.

"What?" the Latina asked anxiously, feeling Boone shift uncomfortably beside her. The girl looked down and murmured quietly:

"It's about Danny."

Ana froze, feeling her heart in a throat. Boone, although grimaced at his name.

"What about him? He's okay?" she asked with concern in her voice, that annoyed Boone.

"I think he is … for now."

"For now? What do you mean by that?"

Alex looked, like she didn't really wanna tell her this, but she probably thought she had no other choice. If anyone deserve to know that, then it was Ana.

"They're gonna kill him."

It was at least five minutes of silence, while Ana was sitting in shock, Boone was watching her with concern and Alex was standing, not moving at all.

"How… how do you know it?" he asked quietly and the dark-haired girl rolled her eyes.

"I'm Ben's daughter, remember?"

"Why do they wanna kill Danny?" Ana asked, ignoring her response. "I mean, he was gonna take me off this island, because he knew, that they wanted to kill _me_ and they were gonna let him do it. Now they want to kill him too? Why?"

"They would never let him get you off this island." Alex said quickly, as the Latina narrowed her eyes uneasily. "It was supposed to calm him down. They want to make his death look, like an accident, so that his people from Dharma would not orient. And then they would kill you too."

Ana gasped, staring up at her in disbelief and stroking her hair nervously.

"But obviously they decided to get rid of you first, so they poisoned you."

Boone closed his eyes, sighing and rubbed Ana's back gently to calm her down. She threw him a helpless look.

"What are we supposed to do now, Boone?" she asked, her voice shaking and her eyes full of sadness and fear. He stared at her and then at Alex, thinking intensively. He glanced back at Ana and he already knew, what was on her mind.

"No way, Ana…" Boone breathed and she swallowed hard, keep looking at him whole-heartedly. He just shook his head at this.

"Are you crazy? We can't go back there."

"Do you see any other option, Boone? I have to go back there. I can't let them kill Danny, I just _can't_."

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked away, letting out a heavy breath and rubbing the back of his neck. He could feel Ana's burning gaze on himself.

"You barely recovered and fifteen minutes ago you had an attack… there's no way you--"

"I know it, but now I don't really care. I need to go back there." Ana interrupted him and he gazed back at her and seeing her pleading eyes, he sighed and gave her a slight nod. She smiled a little and looked at Alex.

"Will you lead us back there?"

**A/N:** Although I hate the ending, I decided to leave it there. Okay, so I kinda changed the storyline. I made up the whole thing with Danny, while writing this chapter and I brought Alex back.

Again, sorry for the wait, but now I have a reason!! ;D Watch out …. I'm addicted to my other fic, that I'm currently working on right now. It's a **very**, yes, believe me, **very** long Sana oneshot. I can actually divide it into two or more parts, but it'll still be a oneshot. Though I have no idea, when I update it.

Yeah, so I hope You're not mad at me and I hope You enjoyed the chappy!

PS. I loved writing the beginning, when Boone carries Ana back to his tent. :P I don't know, what has gotten into me!

**Next chapter:** Ana and Boone organize a small group of people, that is supposed to go back to the Others' camp with them. Juliet tries to let Sawyer and Kate out, but she fails. Danny is told, that Ana is dead. Meanwhile, Ana and the whole rest set out on the other island…


	35. Long time no see

**LostFreakJ: "**Haha you evil spoiler person!!" I-I-I didn't mean to! ;(

"These people are going through so much so a little fun never hurts! :P" You are so right. :P

"YAY Sana oneshot! Am waiting! :D" Yeah … I am making progress with this fic, seriously! :D

**Wickedgal08**: "And for english not being ur first language it was good...i mean very good." Thank You so much! :D

"I cant wait for ur next story please please write more stories like this one cuz girl...ur talented!" I am currently working on Sana fic. xD Look, who's talkin'! You're the one, who's talented, Amy! :P

**Chapter 35: ****"Long time no see."**

She made her way to a very small and modest shelter, that was away from another tents, slightly deeper into the jungle. She was wondering for a few seconds and finally shook her head and entered it slowly.

"Hey, Eko."

The big man looked up from writing _stuff _on his stick and greeted her with a warm smile.

"Hello, Ana."

The Latina smiled back at him and not asking about permission, she sat down right beside him. Eko didn't mind, for sure.

"How you doin'? We haven't been talkin' lately." Ana stated and her voice saddened.

"That is true." He responded calmly "I hope you are not mad. I was busy."

""Course I'm not mad. I thought you'd be."

"I am not."

"Well and why were you busy?"

Eko stared at her, smiling lightly and replied slowly:

"I was building a church."

"A church?" Ana asked, frowning with surprise.

"Yes."

"Why would you wanna do that?"

He looked down, back at his stick as his smile faded.

"I was told to."

"Told to by who?"

Eko gazed back at her and his smile returned immediately.

"I was just told to. I think it was in a dream."

Ana nodded, smirking and patted his back friendly.

"And how have you been?" he asked her after a while. She shrugged lazily.

"Spectacularly."

"Doesn't sound really good."

"You don't say." She breathed, a big grin showing up on her face "Listen, I'm here to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Will you go with me and Boone on the Others' island? We want to get Jack, Kate, Sawyer and Locke back."

He furrowed his brows, thinking intensively.

"You will go only with Boone?"

"If you agree, I don't." she replied sarcastically, but he didn't seem to be in a mood for her jokes.

"I am sorry, Ana, but I can't come."

She raised her eyebrows and sent him a questioning gaze.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a priest."

Ana shook her head, as she suddenly understood his point.

"Do you really think we will kill someone?"

He stared at her, looking slightly put out.

"And won't you?"

She seemed to be taken aback. Throwing him one, last look, she stood up slowly and exited his shelter without a farewell.

In the meanwhile

"Hey, Sayid."

"Boone." The Iraqi nodded in his direction in a gesture of greeting. "Is there something you want?" he asked immediately afterwards and Boone smirked a little, surprised by his distinct question.

"Actually.. yeah."

"I'm listening." Sayid stated, not looking interested at all.

"Would you accompany me and Ana in a trip on the Others' island to get our friends back?" Boone asked quickly, praying for him to agree They really needed him with them. Sayid raised his eyebrows and allowed himself to smile a little at the other man.

"Only you two?"

"Well, maybe not. Maybe Eko's gonna come. Ana went to ask him. " he blurted out, ignoring Sayid's wince as Ana's name was mentioned.

"Four is not enough."

"Then who else do you suggest?"

"Maybe Charlie."

"Charlie?"

"Yes, you know Charlie."

Boone rolled his eyes and shook his head unmeantly.

"Okay, I'll ask him. Who else could be in?"

"Don't know. The people, who are always in, are happened to be the ones we are coming for." Sayid remarked and Boone couldn't help, but chuckle at this.

"You're right. So five of us? That's it?"

"I guess that's it."

"Okay. There's just one problem."

"Problem?"

"We don't have any guns."

"I thought Sawyer gave you all the guns."

"No. He had two stashes in case anyone found one of them. _Clever moron_."

"I got one gun from Jack."

"You know, as well as I do, that one is not enough."

"Yes, and you know, as well as I do, that we won't find Sawyer's stash."

Boone narrowed his eyes and looked around, impatiently.

"We're gonna have to try."

Later

Danny finished cleaning up his kitchen and started tidying up a room. Tomorrow morning, he will finally leave the frikkin' island. He'll get free from those strange people and from thinking about, what could have been if Ana has stayed here.

'_She's gone_.' He told himself firmly, arranging books in a pile. 'There's nothing between us anymore anyway, she's gone from my life.'

Yeah, keep telling yourself that.

As he cleared a table and threw some packaging away, another voice ringed out in his head: 'You should've gone after her.'

Danny shook his head firmly, wanting to get rid of his thoughts.

'You should've gone after her.'

He swallowed hard and started making his way back to the kitchen, when once again he heard the same words in his head.

'_You should've gone after her_.'

He had enough. Grabbing a glass frame, he threw it at the next door, screaming:

"Shut up!"

The frame broke with a loud clink and he forced himself to sit down on a couch.

God, he _missed_ her. He was so close to take her back to where she belongs and she ran away with some _prick. _He should have gone after her…

A knocking ringed out and Danny looked up, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. He went to open the door and saw Benjamin Linus, smiling at him lightly.

"Good afternoon, Daniel."

"Danny."

Ben ignored his remark and pushed past him, entering a room.

"I can see you cleaned up already."

Danny nodded lazily and closed the door.

"Brilliant. Are you packed?"

"Yes."

"Excellent." Linus responded, this silly smile still on his face. Why was he so happy?

"Something happened?" Danny asked, looking alarmed.

"Yes. Something bad, at least for you." Ben said, sending him something, what obviously was supposed to be a sad look.

"Something about your friend, Ana Lucia."

Danny felt his heart in his throat, as he clenched his fists hard.

"What about her?"

"I'm really sorry for you."

"Why?"

"She died."

And it wasn't the words, that pissed him off, it wasn't the fact, that he's been just told she was dead, but the calmness and carefree in this man's voice, what made him fume.

"What?" he asked through gritted teeth and he clenched his fists harder, feeling his nails digging painfully into the skin of his palms.

"I'm really so--"

"What happened to her!? Who did this!?" he exclaimed, interrupting Ben, who was just standing calmly in front of him, saying that he was sorry, when there was no regret or compassion in his eyes.

"She fell from a cliff in a darkness, while she was running away."

It's a joke. It's a frikkin' _joke_!

"The blow was too hard for her to make it…"

His words were echoing in his head, making him want to throw up.

After a long while, what seemed to last a good couples of hours, Ben brought him brutally back to reality.

"Your boat will be here the first thing in a morning, so be ready."

And with that he turned on his heels and left Danny standing there in a shock.

In the meanwhile

Boone saw her walking out from the jungle and he could see, that she was annoyed by something. He called her name and she stared at him, looking even more angry. When he made his way to a furious Latina, she blurted out.

"I cannot find them anywhere!"

"What?" he asked her, disoriented.

"The guns. I can't find them! And I have no idea, where this moron could have hid them!"

"Nor do I." he nodded sadly. "So what about Eko?"

That only fanned the fire in her eyes.

"He's not coming."

"Why?"

"I got no idea! He said something about him being a priest and us killing somebody!" she exclaimed furiously. Boone let out a frustrate breath and groaned with rage.

"Frikkin' great!"

"What about Sayid?" she asked, sighing in resigned voice.

"He'll come."

"That's good." Ana said, though he was sure she was not happy about that and he couldn't blame her. Sayid wasn't happy either. Well, they're gonna have to quit hating each other and start collaborating.

"He also suggested to take Charlie."

"Charlie?"

"Yes, you know Charlie." Boone mocked, echoing Sayid's words, that irritated him earlier. And obviously, they irritated her too, 'cause she rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Okay, I'm gonna go ask him." He stated, seeing her reaction. She simply nodded and wanted to walk off, but he stopped her, grabbing her arm. She threw him a questioning look.

"Calm down." Was all he said and Ana stared at him in disbelief.

"Calm down?" she scoffed "Calm _down_? The others are about to kill Danny, Eko doesn't wanna support us, we don't know, where the guns are and you want me to calm down?"

Boone gasped, annoyed by hearing her ex-boyfriends' name and let go of her arm, walking away. She stared after him and suddenly he turned around unsurely.

"I'm just saying, that with your present attitude you're not gonna achieve anythin'. It was just an advice." He called "Sorry for daring to suggest it." He added bitterly and walked off, not looking back. Ana ran a hand through her hair, cursing under her breath. Feeling stupid, she went to Sawyer's shelter and entered it.

She sat down on the ground and buried her head in her hands. Rocking herself back and forth, she decided to follow Boone's advice. She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to relax.

But it was hard, when you were informed, that your friend is in a great danger and he has no idea about it. And you're sitting alone, not knowing what to do and not being able to do anything else, 'cause of some _git_, who decided to steal all guns away and hide them.

"Goddamn it." She hissed quietly, opening her eyes. She didn't mean to be such a bitch, but couldn't help it. Deep down, she missed Sawyer very much and didn't think he was a git or a moron.

Suddenly somebody interrupted her thoughts by entering the shelter. Ana looked up and saw it was Claire.

"Hey." The Latina greeted her softly, managing to force a small smile.

"Hi." The Blonde replied, sitting down beside her. "How are you?"

"Frikkin' great." Ana responded sarcastically, making Claire smirk. "You?"

"I'm good. I'm here, because I heard, that you want Charlie to come with you on the Others' island."

"You heard right. Problem?"

"No." Claire said bluntly, surprised by Ana's immediacy. "I just wanted you to promise me something."

And once again Ana bit her tongue, feeling stupid and embarrassed by her own behavior.

"What's that?" The Latina asked, trying to make her voice sound as softly as it was possible.

"I want you to promise to me, that you'll bring Charlie back here … in one piece."

Ana chuckled, looking at her friend with amusement, her eyes softening and warming more and more.

"I'll try my best, Claire."

"You promise?"

She smiled softly and put her hand on the Blonde girl's shoulder.

"I promise."

Claire grinned and nodded in understanding.

"Thank you."

That's when Boone entered, looking alarmed. When he noticed Ana, he relaxed and his worried expression melt in a second. Claire gazed at him, then at Ana and immediately stood up. Smiling at Boone, she exited the tent, leaving them alone.

He turned his gaze on the Latina and she looked away, still feeling stupid about her previous explosion. He ignored it, though and sat down beside her, staring at her and waiting for her to say something. A few minutes of silence passed and he decided to nudge her shoulder gently with his own and it eventually made her look at him.

"You all right?" he asked, trying not to sound all that concerned. She simply nodded and continued staring at him with sad eyes.

"There's no point in going there if we don't have guns." Ana stated suddenly, shaking her head with resignation. Boone didn't want to admit it, but she was right.

"And we won't find Sawyer's stash." She added, looking down. He was glad, that at least he got her to calm--

"Goddammit!" Ana yelled suddenly, hitting the ground in front of her hard with a fist. He flinched and both of them heard something… some kind of sound or cracking under the blankets, where Ana hit them. Boone gazed at her, raising his eyebrows questioningly. She simply shook her head and knelt down picking up the blankets and throwing them away. She cleared the sand from the spot and fingered the material, while Boone was watching carefully. Finally she found an edge and picked the cover up, surprised.

Ana looked up, frowning and he nodded for her to go ahead. She raked aside another blanket, that was under the cover and her eyed widened at the sight of guns, medicines and statues.

"Here?" Boone mocked "All the time he kept the guns _here_? Right under him?"

Ana smiled looking down at Sawyer's stash.

"Son of a bitch."

Later

"Sayid! We got'em!"

"Excuse me?"

"We got them! We got the guns!" Boone exclaimed, as he made his way to the surprised Iraqi.

"You found Sawyer's stash? Where?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"In his shelter!"

Sayid shook his head in disbelief and muttered:

"He fooled us all. How did you find it?"

"Well… it wasn't intended. We, Ana and me.." Sayid winced once again at her name and once again Boone ignored it ".. we were sitting in his shelter and she kinda … bugged and hit the ground with her fist and that's when we learned, that something was underneath the blankets."

"Pure luck, then?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say it." Boone responded, narrowing his eyes. "Uh, Charlie and Ana are ready. Eko's not coming, so we're waiting just for you."

"Give me a gun and I'm ready."

"Okay, come with me."

In the meanwhile

"Take this."

"I don't want it!"

"I said take this!"

"I want this one!"

"What are you five?" Ana snapped, annoyed by her company.

"No, but I want the bloody rifle, not a gun!"

She sighed heavily, staring at the British with an odd expression on her face.

"Charlie, you… take… this… gun." Ana told him, putting an accent on each word. "I take the rifle."

"Why you!?" he snapped, feeling indignant with her.

"_Because_ I said so!"

"You don't trust me to have it, do you?"

"No, it's not about that."

"Well, I don't trust you to have any gun, you can freak out and shoot somebody again!"

He regretted the words, as soon, as they left his mouth. Ana stared at him with a mixture of sadness and hurt and looked down. He didn't even dare to apologize for his comment. He really didn't mean to say it.

After a while of an uncomfortable silence, Ana picked the rifle up and pressed it against his chest, making him grab it, before she could drop it from her hand.

"Take it." She said quietly and grabbing two pistols and the ammo, she exited Sawyer's shelter, leaving Charlie cursing himself.

She knew well enough, that he wasn't keen on her, but didn't think he could--

"Ana! You both ready?" Boone showed up with Alex and Sayid on his heels. '_Frikkin' great.' _She thought.

"Uh… yeah." She replied quietly and he eyed her carefully.

"What's wrong?" he asked, ignoring Sayid's snort. Ana looked at the other man and her eyes saddened even more. Just then Charlie appeared with a rifle in one hand and a gun in another. Boone immediately noticed, that he had an odd expression on his face and was glancing at Ana unsurely. Something had to happen between those two.

"We should get moving." Sayid said impatiently, observing Ana. His cool gaze warmed up a little.

"You're right. Let's go." Boone breathed and turned his gaze on Alex. She nodded and turned on her heels, walking away. Sayid immediately followed her and Boone sent Ana one last look and walked off too. Charlie stirred anxiously and she looked at him. He swallowed hard and forced a rifle in her arms. She eyed him questioningly and he just smiled apologetically and followed the others.

Ana stared after him and slowly her lips curled upwards a little, as she let out a deep breath, feeling slightly better and went to catch up with the group.

Few hours later

Sawyer was sitting at the same, damn spot, throwing the last stones, he was left with at the machine in the other corner in the cage. Kate was sleeping peacefully, which was kinda impossible for him. He would give anything to get some sleep. It was sort of dark already…

After several minutes, as he expected, Juliet appeared with a walkie in her hand. He stared at her, frowning and picked himself up, coming over to the rods, as she made her way to his cage.

"Here." She said, giving a walkie to him, between the rods. He took it, glancing at her with his eyebrows raised.

"There's Jack on the other line." Juliet explained "You wanted a proof, so there you go. You don't believe me, then let Jack tell you himself."

Sawyer stared at her, frowning and put the walkie closer to his mouth.

"Jack?"

Kate woke up, rubbing her eyes and as she spotted Juliet, she immediately stood up.

"Sawyer?" the doctor's voice ringed out. The Brunette stared at the walkie in disbelief and came over to the rods, eying him carefully.

"Sawyer, you need to listen to me." Jack's whisper reached their ears. "You're gonna have to trust Juliet. I asked her to let you out and she will do it if you trust her."

Kate turned her gaze on The Blonde woman, feeling confused.

"It was my call. You have a chance to get out of here, don't waste it."

Sawyer looked at Juliet and slowly nodded.

"Okay, doc. We're in."

He heard Jack's heavy sigh of relief.

"Great. Now give the walkie to Kate, please."

The Southerner gazed at Juliet and she took it back from him and came over to the Brunette's cage, giving it to her between the rods. Kate grabbed it quickly and picked it up to her face.

"Jack?"

"Kate?"

"Yeah!" she breathed happily "You… you okay?"

"Listen to me, you don't have much time. You need to get out of there. Juliet is gonna help you."

"Jack, where are you?" she asked him instead of responding on his words.

"Kate, listen to me, just listen to me! You're gonna have an hour, before they come after you. Take a walkie, take Sawyer, go!"

"Jack, please!"

"When you get safe, you'll ring on me, do you understand?"

"I cannot leave without you!" Kate cried and Sawyer stared at her in disbelief.

"Yes, you can, go!"

"Jack, I can't!"

"Go, now!"

"No, I _can't_!"

"Kate, dammit, run!"

And with that Juliet smashed the padlock of Kate's cage and opened the door. She walked over to Sawyer's cage and after several second, his door was opened too.

Kate exited, squeezing the walkie in her hands, shaking. It started raining. Sawyer walked out too, gazing at Juliet, helplessly.

"Now what?"

The Blonde woman opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by the click of a guns and a husky, male voice said:

"Now, you're gonna put your hands up. _All_ of you."

The three of them turned around to see Zeke, Pickett and Tom standing there, with guns pointed at them. Sawyer froze and stared at Juliet with a look of pure hatred in his eyes. She stared at him and shook her head firmly, wanting him to understand, that it wasn't her fault.

"Are you deaf? Hands up, _now_." Zeke repeated, cocking his gun. Kate moved forward and Sawyer sent her a warning gaze.

And just then a sound of shooting echoed through the air. The men looked around nervously. Sawyer grabbed Kate's shaking arm and pulled her towards him quickly.

Everybody was already soaked form the rain. Again shooting ringed out and now Pickett and Tom turned their guns on the jungle, while Zeke was still aiming at Sawyer.

Suddenly there was a shot and Pickett yelled in pain and collapsed on the ground, holding his leg. Tom stared at him with fear and there was another shot and he screamed, falling on the ground, just beside yelling Pickett, whose knee was bleeding forcefully.

Sawyer, Kate and Juliet looked at each other and then four people emerged, walking out from the trees. It was Ana, Sayid, Boone and Charlie, all of them had their guns pointed at disoriented Zeke.

"Drop your weapon!" Sayid yelled "Right now!"

Zeke did as he was told to. Tom was crawling to his gun, holding his bleeding arm, but before he managed to reach it, Boone picked it up, aiming at him. Ana came over to shocked Sawyer and smirked.

"Long time no see, Cowboy."

**A/N:** I have nothing to say, for the first time! :D

**Next chapter: **Ana's going to Danny's house with Boone and Sawyer. Kate wants to come for Jack and Juliet decides to help her. Sayid and Charlie are keeping an eye on Zeke, Pickett and Tom, while waiting for the others to come back….


	36. Why?

**LostFreakJ: **"EKO! I love him!! Why do the awesome people always die in shows?" I do too ! ;( I got no idea, stupid writers !!

"Sayid! One of the only awesome people that hasn't died yet :P" I hope he doesn't !

"(and added you on YouTube, under "imaginarylives") ;)" NO! :O Really !? :DD

**Wickedgal08****:** "awesome latest chapter!" Thank U, hun !

"loved how u included actual dialogue from the episodes it makes it so much more believable" That's good ! I thought so ! xd

"Wow cant wait for next chapter update soon please!!" Here it goes then ! Not so soon, but… You know, what's with me and my inspiration sometimes… :P Please, have mercy!

**BrCl Girl: ****"**Even though this story mainly is a AnaBoone story, I do like the fact, that there's a little Sana in there too." I just can't help myself, You know ! I ADORE Sana ! :DD

"I'm glad they're all rescued, now they just need to get Danny back." Well I'm glad, that You're glad, but well just read the chapter… xD

**Chapter 36: ****"Why?"**

"_Long time no see, Cowboy!"_

Sawyer was just staring at her, stunned at their sudden arrival. Kate raised her eyebrows at her comment and smiled at the other woman. Ana smiled back at her and pulled out another gun form the waistband of her jeans, giving it to Sawyer. She didn't even have to look to know, that Juliet was glaring at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sawyer asked, still wearing a shocked facial expression. Ana sighed, rolling his eyes. He and his stupid questions.

"What the hell are we doing? _Saving your sorry asses_!" she responded, making him chuckle. Boone came over to them, as well and smirked at the Southerner.

"Yo, Sawyer, how's life, man?"

The Blonde man shook his head and grinned back at him.

"You have an hour." Juliet threw in, out of nowhere and everybody gazed at her. "I turned off the cameras. They usually come to check on them every other hour."

"So we have an hour and then they'll be after us?" Sayid asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." The Blonde woman nodded.

"What were they doing here?" Boone questioned, staring with disgust at Pickett. Juliet shrugged and Ana sent her a suspicious look and said:

"There's something I have to do."

"What's that?" Sawyer asked.

"I have to go get Danny. The Others wanna finish him."

"Who the hell is Danny?"

"My friend." She answered, hearing Juliet's snort and throwing her a disgusted look.

"I'm comin' with you." Boone announced, still pointing his gun at Pickett.

"Me too." Sawyer nodded and Ana smiled.

"Great. I know the way. So let's go."

"Wait!" Kate called, when they were about to go away "I gotta go get Jack."

Sawyer rolled his eyes at this.

"So let's have it this way." Sayid stated surely "You will go for her friend." Ana had a weird feeling he was avoiding to say her name "And I'll go with Kate for Jack…"

"No, wait." Juliet interrupted him "I will go with her. You should stay here, in case any of them would want to escape. Besides, I know, where he is."

Kate glanced at her unsurely, not knowing if she should trust this woman.

"You heard, what Jack said." Juliet added, when she noticed, that they are not really willing to trust her "I came here to let you out."

"Yeah and right after that those three appeared." Sawyer pointed out, glaring at her.

"It wasn't my fault." She defended herself. "I had no idea, that they would be here!"

"Yeah, right…" he muttered under his breath in response.

"All right, listen up!" Ana called, obviously not wanting to waste any more time "If Jack trusted her, then maybe we should too."

Juliet raised her eyebrows, surprised, but Ana didn't even bother to look at her.

"Now, can we please go?" the Latina asked, impatiently, staring first at Boone and then at Sawyer. Both of them nodded quickly.

"Fine. I'll stay here with Charlie." The Iraqi said and everybody agreed. After a while Ana was walking away in one direction with Sawyer and Boone on her heels and Juliet was going in the opposite direction with Kate following her.

Later

"Ana! Slow down!"

"I hate to agree with him, but d'ya think ya could wait for us, chica!?" Sawyer added, seeing Boone's glare from the corner of his eye.

Ana just ignored both of them, speeding up and never stopping. She needed to get to his house, as fast as it was possible. Thanks to Danny's normalcy, when he decided not to put a bag over her head, she knew, where to go.

"Wait _up_!" Boone tried once again, but he knew she would never listen.

"So who are we going for once again?" Sawyer asked, narrowing his eyes at Ana's back.

"Danny."

"Who's he?"

"Ana's boy --… ex-boyfriend." He replied, clenching his fists. The Southerner stared at his profile, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"What?" Boone hissed.

"What's he doin' here?"

"I got no idea."

"Yeah, sure you don't…" The Blonde man muttered and Boone threw him an angry gaze.

"Okay. He came here to take Ana."

"Take her where?"

"Home."

Sawyer frowned and stopped walking, making Boone stop as well.

"Home? Guess it didn't work out, huh?"

"Nope. That man actually helped us escape."

"I see…" the Southerner drawled "You don't really wanna get him, do ya?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Boone asked, trying to look surprised, but Sawyer noticed his real attitude towards the man.

"You tryin' to con a conman, Hick? You _hate_ him."

"Why would I? I don't even know that guy." Boone announced, his voice a little bit too much innocent.

"But you know, that he was her boyfriend… and that's enough for you to hate him."

He stared at Sawyer, wanting to punch him for his shrewd-ness.

"Let's go." Boone stated, shaking his head and walking off.

In the meanwhile

Kate was following Juliet, glaring at her back, not knowing, why she _really_ wanted to help her. The Blonde woman seemed to feel her eyes on her and she stopped walking and turned around, facing annoyed Kate.

"We're almost there."

"Are we?" the Brunette asked, her gaze hardening more and more.

"Yes." Juliet responded calmly "We are."

Kate scoffed and crossed her arms.

"I'm just trying to help you, so I will be very grateful if you stop glaring at my back."

And with that Juliet turned on her heels and continued walking along the corridor, not really caring if Kate would follow her or not anymore.

Later

"I have enough!" Boone yelled and started running, trying to catch up with Ana. Sawyer's amused and confused gaze followed him. He chuckled quietly and ran after him.

"If you don't stop in a second…"Boone shouted at her back, still running "I'm gonna--"

Ana stopped, just as he was about to grab her arm and it ended up with him falling on her. She laughed and helped him keep his balance.

"Yeah, what'cha gonna do, smart-ass?" she asked him and he glared at her playfully. Just then Sawyer made his way to them, panting slightly and looking actually annoyed.

"Let's go, shall we?" he snapped and stormed off, although he had no idea, where to go. Ana frowned and stared at Boone, who simply shrugged. She just shook her head and gazed after Sawyer.

"Hey!" Ana called and he turned on his heels, pissed off.

"What!?"

"You're goin' in the wrong direction, Cowboy." She said and Boone laughed briefly, what only made Sawyer more furious. "That way." She added pointing to their left.

"I knew it!" the Southerner growled, walking off. Ana raised her eyebrows at his weird behavior and followed him. Boone smirked to himself, knowing exactly, what pissed him off so much, but he didn't give a damn.

Later

Charlie looked around anxiously, still having his gun pointed at Tom, who was just sitting on the ground, smirking up at him. Pickett was doing exactly the same, but Sayid decided to completely ignored them both, while Charlie had to stop himself from lunging at the men. He had some issues, when it comes to these people and nobody could really blame him for it.

Unlike the two of them, Zeke was just sitting, staring straight ahead, not saying completely anything.

"Where the hell are they?" the Briton asked finally, tightening his grasp on the gun. "They should have been back by now. What if they got caught?"

"I don't think so." Sayid replied calmly.

"How do you know? We have no idea, where Juliet went with Kate. And Boone and Sawyer--"

"Don't worry about them. They're safe."

Pickett snorted, but this time it didn't bother Charlie, as he continued:

"How can you know that?"

"As much as I don't want to admit it … Ana Lucia is a smart woman. She won't get herself caught and won't let Boone and Sawyer get caught. And I am pretty sure Kate will be okay too."

"Why are you so optimistic suddenly?" Charlie questioned him, narrowing his eyes, hint of amusement in them. Sayid just looked at him with a small smile on his face, who faded almost immediately afterwards.

"I hope you said goodbye to your friend." Pickett growled suddenly with a sick smirk.

"What the bloody hell you talkin' 'bout!?" Charlie snapped, glaring down at him with a murderous look.

"Do you really think, that Juliet would betray us?" Tom asked instead of Danny. "And do you really think, that Ana Lucia is able to save her friend without us knowing about it?"

"Last time you sent one of your friends to our camp he ended up dead." Sayid stated simply, while Charlie shuddered beside him unconsciously. "And I am sure, that the one you sent to the group from tail-section didn't manage to come back too. Am I wrong?"

Tom's smile disappeared as he gazed at Pickett with surprise.

"So yes, I think that Ana Lucia _is_ able to save her friend." The Iraqi added with a satisfied look on his face. "And yes I believe, that Juliet would betray you. She actually did already. Something else?"

Nobody replied. Charlie just grinned, while staring at his friend with amusement.

In the meanwhile

"I think we're close."

"Yeah?"

"Yup. I'm sure we are. Sawyer, stop!"

The stubborn Southern didn't listen, though. Boone stared at Ana, raising his eyebrows questioningly. She shrugged and looked straight ahead.

"Sawyer! Sawyer,_ stop_!" she tried one more time, but he didn't listen.

"Atta boy! I think he doesn't really like his face." Ana growled, while speeding up, trying to catch up with the annoyed Blonde man. Boone quickly followed her, chuckling.

She ran over to Sawyer and grabbed his arm. He turned around to face her and gazed at her, as if she interrupted his very important activity.

"What?" he growled. Ana glared at him and smacked him over his head, hard. He yelped and backed away, rubbing it forcefully.

"What the hell was that for!?"

She sent him another glare and stormed off, leaving him cursing under his breath.

"You should stop doing that."

Sawyer stared at upcoming Boone with anger.

"Doing what!?" the Southerner snapped.

"Bugging her."

"I ain't buggin' her, Metro. Mind your own business anyway!"

"Why are you acting this way? She didn't do anything to you."

"I don't think it's really your concern, Hick. So shut up!"

Boone just shrugged, looking away tiredly.

"Will you get over here already!?" Ana yelled angrily and both men shivered at her tone and without hesitating they quickly caught up with a pissed off Latina, who was about to blow up.

In the meanwhile

"We're here." Juliet announced, stopping at pointing at the big door. Kate sent her a look, breathing heavily.

"So what now?" the Brunette asked, well snapped actually, while looking around. Juliet stared at her with cold eyes and took out a key from her pocket. After a while the door was opened and Kate was looking at her unsurely.

"We don't have much time." the Blonde stated firmly "You better convince him to go back quickly."

"I'm not gonna have to." Kate answered, glaring at her. Then she entered the room and spotted him, sitting against the wall, staring at the ceiling. When the door cracked, he turned his gaze on her. She smiled gently and his eyes widened. He got up immediately and came over closer to the glass wall, placing his hands on it.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked in disbelief and she frowned questioningly.

"What--?"

"What the hell are you doing here!?" he exclaimed and she flinched, shocked "You were supposed to run!"

Juliet entered, just as Kate was about to reply. The Blonde woman stared at her coldly and then looked at Jack, her eyes softening immediately.

"Now's not a time for this. We need to go."

But the doctor's eyes were fixed stubbornly at Kate, who was about to burst into tears, not understanding his weird behavior.

"Jack…" Juliet tried once again, her voice calm and steady. He shook his head and stared at her.

"We have to go." She repeated, raising her eyebrows, waiting for his response. Jack let out a deep breath and with one last look at shocked Kate nodded.

In the meanwhile

Before she knew it, she started to run, feeling, that something was not right… When she was a little girl, her mom used to tell her, that when something happens to a person, that you love, you can feel it in your skin. That was the feeling, that she could feel right then. Something was wrong …

Boone and Sawyer were both annoyed and were just following her, not saying anything, sometimes catching up and then staying behind. She didn't stop in spite of it. She needed to get to Danny. She had to get to him, before it was too late.

And the relief she felt, when they finally noticed the little houses was the hugest desire for her. Ana let out a deep and heavy breath, finally stopping and hiding behind a tree, although there was no people to be seen.

Boone and Sawyer appeared, wearing weird expressions on their faces. She even didn't bother to glance back at them. She will worry about their behaviors later …

"That's his house." Ana said, pointing at it and they turned their eyes on it too. She moved forward, but Boone was quick to grab her arm, pulling her back. She stared at him, frowning.

"There's nobody there…"

"What?" she hissed.

"Why…? Why nobody's watching him or something … It's weird…"

Sawyer nodded in agreement, observing her carefully.

"We should go..."

"No!" Ana protested immediately, cutting the Blonde man off. "We came here to get you and the rest, but to get Danny too, as well! There's no way I'm gonna give up, when I'm _that _close!"

And before one of them managed to say something else, she was already walking away.

"Ana!" Boone called, running after her, making Sawyer follow either "ANA!"

She didn't listen. She didn't care.

In a minute she was already approaching Danny's house and in less then five seconds after it she was already inside. She tightened her grip on a gun and slowly started to make her way across the hall to the living room.

"Danny!" Ana shouted, not really caring if one of the Others was there too. She heard some kind of noise and stopped, dead in her tracks, waiting for whatever or whoever it was.

"Danny!" she risked a yell one more time and she couldn't help, but make it sound a little bit desperately.

There was a silence for a few seconds and then the door behind her opened wide. She turned around and pointed her gun on a very shocked man.

Danny looked at her, as if she was a ghost and then parted his lips slightly, wanting to say something, but nothing came out. He just gasped breathlessly, still staring at her oddly.

"You okay?" Ana decided to ask quietly, lowering her gun slowly.

"Is this a dream or wh--?" he growled and then seemed to choke on his words.

"What… what are ya talkin' about? You all right?" she asked quietly, concern in her voice, slowly approaching him. He shook his head and squeezed his eyes tight shut, before opening them again. She really was there…But he still couldn't believe…

"They told me you were gone." Danny breathed, eyeing her carefully and clenching his fists.

"What?"

"He said you were dead."

"Dead? Well, look at me I'm just fine and dandy and I came here to rescue you, Cowboy!" she replied sarcastically, smirking. He swallowed hard and then a big smile appeared on his face, as he pulled her into a bear hug. She chuckled, surprised at his actions, but didn't say anything. She just hugged him back. After a while the pair pulled apart and Danny frowed, suddenly alarmed.

"Rescue me from what?"

Ana looked over her shoulder, hearing some kind of noise behind her.

"It's just the wind…" Danny said, waiving his hand disparagingly "Rescue from what?"

She narrowed her eyes and slowly turned her eyes on him.

"They're gonna kill you, Danny."

He blinked quickly, looking actually taken aback at her announcement.

"And before they do, I need to take you away from here." Ana added, coming over closer to him. "Okay?"

"No, wait… Who wants to kill me?"

She rolled her eyes, snorting.

"Are you really that clueless or just good at pretending? The Others. These people, who brought you here."

"Why? I mean… they can't. I'm under Dharma protection…"

"They don't give a shit about your job…" she cut him off bluntly "And they would never let you take me off this island. They want to make it look, like an accident… so that your people would not orient."

He parted his lips in shock, having a normal facial expression, while inside … he was fuming.

"And… they wanted to kill you too, didn't they?"

"Yes, they poisoned me…"

"When?"

"Remember your awesome spaghetti?"

He nodded briefly, his eyes searching for an answer.

"Well, they added the poison in it…" Ana stated and his eyes widened "… turns out it wasn't really_ that_ awesome at all…" she added sarcastically, but it didn't lighten him up.

"I had nothing to do with it.." he started, but she held up her hands in a gesture of understanding.

"I know it, Danny… I would never suspect you about it."

He sighed deeply and managed to smile a little. She smiled back warmly and suddenly remembered, what was going on.

"We gotta go."

"Where?"

"I'm taking you out from here… I'm not about to let them hurt you."

He smirked a little and looked down.

"What?" Ana asked, frowning a little, gazing at him, slightly amused.

"I thought you didn't care." He said slowly, looking up. She laughed briefly, running a hand through her hair.

"And I thought you were a moron."

And with that she turned to walk away, smirking. He grinned at her back and then looked around anxiously. Some movements behind the windows caught his attention and he grabbed Ana's arm, stopping her.

"What is it?"

"I need to do something first." He lied quickly.

"What's that?"

"I.. can't tell you…But I'll be out in a minute… You just go and wait for me outside… near the trees."

Ana bit her lip in confusion, leering at him unsurely and he was already beating himself for lying to her.

"I dunno…"

"Please, Ana… go. It'll just take a minute. But you can't stay here. Wait for me near the jungle."

"What'cha gonna do?"

"Listen.. you're gonna have to trust me, okay?"

She looked away, feeling slightly torn between leaving and staying. Finally she decided to trust him and nodded slowly. He seemed to be washed over with relief.

"All right…Go.

"Okay, fine. I'm waitin' just outside." Ana stated firmly and Danny sighed with relief "But if you don't come out in a minute, I'll come back here and kick your ass, Dan."

"I've got no problem with that." He said, trying to lighten her up. She rolled her eyes, though she was smirking.

"Yeah, yeah … Later." Ana added and patted his shoulder. He nodded and she turned on her heels and started walking away. He watched her go.

Ana opened the door and turned around to look at him again. Danny smiled at her and gestured for her to go ahead. She smiled back slowly and exited his house.

Sawyer and Boone saw her walking towards them and they ran over to her, looking alarmed.

"So where is he? That Danny guy isn't invisible, now, is he?" Sawyer asked and Ana rolled her eyes.

"He'll be out in a min--"

She didn't manage to finish her sentence and there was a loud explosion and the three of them were forced forward forcefully.

**A/N:** Yeah, long time no update … :P Sorry about that. I didn't really have an inspiration for a long time, besides school is startin' tomorrow (argh!) and I needed some time to take care of … y'know stuff…

The next chapter is a little bit different from the rest.

**Next chapter:** Ana locked herself up in her own world, remembering the events from the mission. Something is blocking her from letting the tears fall down. Who would have thought, that the only person, that could make her cry is the man, who cannot stand her…?


	37. I can't hate you

**Wickedgal08: **"update soon! or else i shall set Sayid on ya lol" :O /hides/

"fantastic new update!!" Thank You ! :D

**BrCl Girl:**** "**No, don't tell me Danny is dead! I don't really feel anything speciel towards the guy (I like Boone & Sawyer way better!), but he didn't have to die.." Yeah, I didn't want to kill him, but I thought that it would create a love trapezoid. I'm talking about Ana, Boone and Sawyer… That's why I decided to off poor Danny.

"Well, I guess a story isn't really awesome without a hell lot of angst (;" You're right ! :D

**My apologies for the long wait ! ****I've been really busy, because of school, besides I was also stuck to my other Sana fic. I'm really sorry, that it took me so long.**

**Chapter 37 : "I can'****t hate you."**

"_So where is he? That Danny guy isn't invisible, now, is he?" Sawyer asked and Ana rolled her eyes._

"_He'll be out in a min--"_

_She didn't manage to finish her sentence and there was a loud explosion and the three of them were forced forward forcefully. _

One week later

The pain was almost too much for her. Soon enough she found herself not feeling anything, but regret, guilt and hate. She still had the sight of Danny's house in fire in her mind and she was sick of it already. She wanted to get rid of it. Even though it was one week ago, her wound was fresh and she felt, is if it happened just one second ago…

Was it some kind of punishment for her? Some kind of test to make her stronger. Well if it was, then it didn't work. She had never felt weaker in her entire life.

Ana blinked away her tears, covering herself with a blanket more tightly, as she hugged her knees to her chest, resting her head on them. She hadn't been crying. In fact, she wanted to, but not knowing why she couldn't. Something was blocking her. And she wanted it to let go and to let her cry.

She heard a rustle of tarps behind her and she knew someone had entered her shelter.

"Whoever you are …" she managed to choke out weakly "… go away."

But the person didn't listen, but approached her and she lifted her gaze to see Sayid standing in front of her. Her eyes widened in surprise and she stopped herself from gasping, as he sat down beside her, watching her not with hatred or disgust, but with tenderness and sadness.

"How are you?"

Ana stared at him in amazement and shrugged, knowing that her heart started beating faster. He was watching her carefully for a minute and then looked away. They were sitting in silence for a while, until he decided to break it once again:

"Who was he? That man, who you were coming for."

Ana swallowed and stared at her boots blankly.

"My … friend." She mumbled quietly, not looking at him at all. Sayid nodded slowly.

"I see."

There was a silence again and after several heavy minutes Ana asked:

"Why does it hurt so much?"

He glanced at her with soft eyes, observing her and noticing the state she was in.

"I'll tell you why."

Ana swallowed hard and turned to him, their eyes connecting.

"Because you loved him." The Iraqi stated quietly and her eyes glistened even more. He nodded and added: "You loved that man."

Ana's lips trembled, but she quickly clenched her jaw, looking away.

"Long time ago." She announced "It was before the crash, long time ago..."

He just nodded… there was nothing really else to be said. He knew exactly, how hard was to him to get over Shannon… He still actually wasn't completely over her…

"He lied to me." Ana stated suddenly, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"I beg your pardon?" the Iraqi asked, frowning questioningly.

"And I believed him…" she laughed, though Sayid knew, that it was the sarcastic, dry and cold kind of laughter. "I was such a stupid--"

She cut herself off and he didn't understand her. What was she talking about? She seemed to read his mind, because she gazed at him with amazing soft and sad eyed and continued:

"Remember, what I told you about the man, who shot me?"

"Yes."

"I was pregnant. And I lost the baby."

Sayid's eyebrows furrowed, as he was taken aback immediately. So that was one of the reason, why Ana Lucia was so hard to live with… at least sometimes…

"All that, because of some friggin' dumbass, who wanted to steal something and shot a police officer, who just _happened _to be pregnant at that time… And he left me with nothing… Just because he wanted to take some dvd player or some _shit_ like that."

He had no idea, what to say… Maybe she was really misunderstood by the people. Life wasn't easy with him too, but he couldn't even imagine, how he would have taken the death of his own child … No, nobody deserved this.

"So tell me, Sayid … Was it worth it? Was the goddamned dvd player worth my baby's life?" Ana questioned him, realizing how much the fact was still hurting her, whenever she mentioned it.

Of course not… _Was your eagerness worth Shannon's life? _He wanted to ask, but he stopped himself. But if it was true… if that was the reason, why Shannon had to die…

"It was cold… and it was raining… Cindy was taken… Sawyer was unconscious… I didn't know, where to go…" She blurted out quietly, staring at her knees. "It was so cold and I just… I didn't know, what to do…"

Sayid looked at her and he already knew, what she was talking about…

"And then she suddenly came out of the bushes… I was so afraid, that if I hesitate again, then something else will be taken away from me..."

He swallowed hard, closing his eyes, not wanting to open them ever again…

"And it turned out, that I was wrong… again." Ana breathed, not daring to look at him "I am so tired of making mistakes over and over again… When I wanted to do things right for the first time… it ended up with me loosing everything and everyone I had…"

Sayid started breathing slower, feeling a little better actually. Knowing, that this woman, who killed his Shannon didn't do it, because it was her will or something like that… She did it, because of everything, that happened to her and he really understood her suffering… because he was still suffering inside too….

"I would have died to save my baby…" she spoke softly after a while and then stared at him surely and added "I would have died to save Shannon and Danny too."

_Flashback_

_One week ago_

They fell on the ground a few meters away. Ana groaned in pain and pulled herself up a little, looking over her shoulder and her eyes widened at the sight. Danny's house was in fire and he was nowhere to be seen. She gasped breathlessly and got up slowly, feeling the effects of the hit. Sawyer stood up quickly as he saw her running towards the house. He caught up with her and grabbed her around her waist, pulling her back.

"Danny! No, let go of me, Sawyer! Danny! I said let go of me!"

Boone was watching the scene in shock, not being able to move at all.

"Ana, stop it!"

"No, he's there, I have to go get him!" she yelled, keep struggling to get herself free from his grasp.

"You can't help him now!"

"Danny! No, let _go_, Sawyer, Dan--!"

"Boone, come over here, dammit!" the Southerner shouted, holding fighting Ana tightly against him, her back pressed to his chest "You can't help him! Boone, Goddammit!"

He shook his head firmly, getting up and running over to screaming Ana and helpless Sawyer, who was desperately trying to calm her down.

"Get your hands off of me! I gotta go get him, I gotta--"

"The house is in fire, Ana!" Boone screamed, as soon as he made his way to them. She stopped struggling and looked at him, hot tears already forming in her eyes.

"_In fire_!" he repeated, as she was staring at him in shock, breathing heavily, still in Sawyer's arms. She moved again to get away from him and Boone grabbed her shoulders.

"In fire, Ana, it's in fire…" he said quietly now. She let out a suppressed gasp and shook her head, not wanting to believe him. Just then a sound of shooting ringed out and Sawyer looked around, alarmed, then stared at Boone.

"We have to go. _Now_."

Boone glanced at him and then back at Ana, nodding.

"Come on, we gotta go." He told her softly, trying to tag her along with him, as he moved to walk away, but she wasn't letting him.

"No!" she cried, shaking her head unconsciously "No, no, no…"

And before Boone or Sawyer managed to say something, Ana was struggling again, screaming Danny's name.

A small group of people emerged from the dark jungle and as soon as Sawyer spotted them, he cursed under his breath and yelled:

"We gotta go now! They're comin'! Ana, c'mon!"

But she was still fighting both of them, trying to run away. Boone grabbed her arm hard, so hard, that it made her wince in pain, as she was screaming uncontrollably.

"He's _dead_, Ana, come on! _Come on_!" he yelled at her, not caring about the harshness of his words right then. And he started running away, tagging her alone forcefully and Sawyer's eyes widened in shock, before he shook his head and followed them.

The only thing she had in her mind was Danny's face and then his burning house and then back his face again and she was about to pass out, knowing that he's … gone… just like everybody else… Her baby, her mom, Mike, Emma and Zack, Cindy, Shannon…

Why does everybody leave her?

_The __End of flashback_

"It wasn't you to kill Shannon." Sayid announced, glaring at the floor of her shelter and she sent him a confused look, wondering, what he meant.

"It was them." The Iraqi added coldly, hatred filling his empty, dead eyes at the mention of the others. "I don't blame you for her death, Ana Lucia."

She didn't know, what to say. Finally she got up the guts to apologize him and it ended up with him saying, that he doesn't blame her. It was like a music for her ears.

_Flashback_

_5__ days ago_

"So how's she doin'?"

Boone snorted and then faced the sad Southerner, staring at him without any emotions in his eyes.

"She doesn't eat, she doesn't sleep, she barely talks… How do you think she's doing, Sawyer?"

The Blonde man dropped his gaze down, swallowing hard and breathing heavily.

"Is … is there anything I can do for her?"

"I don't think so." Boone told him coldly, not even knowing why he was so bitter to Sawyer, while none of it was his fault.

"Maybe I could convince her to eat somethin'…" Sawyer offered, trying to feel useful and wanting to be helpful. He just wanted to take away some of Ana's pain.

"Listen…" Boone snapped, already annoyed "Even _I'm_ not able to convince her, so I don't think _you_ will be."

_Ouch…_

He shouldn't have said that. Now Sawyer's sad look turned into angry glare.

"So that's what you think, huh?!" the Southerner yelled furious "You think, that you're the only person, that she would wanna listen to! And y'know what? You're wrong! Besides, you're not gonna forbid me see her! I'll go to her if I want to and you won't be stoppin' me, _Hick_!"

And with that he stormed off, leaving Boone alone at the beach with people, who were glancing at him weirdly.

Sawyer let out a furious groan, as he was approaching Ana's tent. Who the hell he thinks he is!?

He pushed the tarp aside and entered the shelter, trying to calm down.

She was laying on the blankets, her back turned on the entry. He didn't even manage to open his mouth, when her weak voice called out:

"Go away, Jack! I told you to keep away from me! I don't want to eat, nor drink, nor sleep! Just leave me alone, will ya!?"

"Ana…" Sawyer gasped out, horrified. She let out a heavy breath, realizing it wasn't Jack.

"What do you want?" Ana asked quietly, still not turning to look at him.

"Talk to you." He answered simply, approaching her slowly.

"Go away…" she choked out heavily.

"No." Sawyer objected firmly. There was no way he could leave her now.

"Get out!" she snapped louder, but she knew he wouldn't listen.

"No!" he hissed, sitting down beside her and grabbing her shoulder, trying to turn her around.

"No, I'm not gonna make it!"

"Look at me!"

"Leave me alone!"

"What's the matter with you!? Get yourself together!"

"Screw you, Sawyer! You have no idea, how it's like to be a misunderstanding! To know, that everything you do is wrong!" Ana yelled, finally turning to glare at him with rage. He stared at her, as if he couldn't believe it was actually Ana Lucia, the toughest girl he ever met.

Her eyes were red and puffy from the lack of sleep, her bronze skin was pale and her hair was messy.

His face expression softened, as he pulled her into a sitting position.

"I have no idea? Look, who you're talkin' to. I'm the biggest island's jerk. Everyone thinks, that I'm just a sarcastic asshole, who doesn't care about anything and _anyone_ else, but himself."

Ana let out a deep breath, gaping at him, her face expressing anger, her eyes filling with pure sadness.

"But they're wrong. I _do_ care. I care about you not eating, I care about you not sleeping, I care about _you_." Sawyer stated quietly, not ashamed of his words at all. "And I'm really sorry about your friend's death, but please, Ana, don't do this to yourself…"

She stared deep into his soft eyes and she knew he meant all of it.

"It is _not_ your fault…" he told her softly, cupping her cheeks with his hands. "Stop blaming yourself for it… don't feel guilty."

"But I shouldn't have let him stay! I should have taken him with me!"

"_No_, Chica... It was _his _decision."

She shook her head, wanting to protest.

"I just have enough…" Ana cried out quietly "I can't do this anymore… I have no strength…"

"Listen to me.."

"No, Sawyer… I'm done. I'm too weak for this…I can't take this life anymore…"

"Stop it!" Sawyer warned her sternly. "What happened with the toughest chick on the whole, bloody island, huh?"

She was remaining silence, staring at her hands.

"What happened with the strongest and bravest girl alive?"

"She's here." Ana said, gazing up at the Southerner with empty eyes. "…Sitting in front of you."

"No…" Sawyer shook his head "That's not her… That's not Lucy I used to know."

She swallowed hard and looked down. He put his finger under her chin and made her look back up at him again.

"Come back to me…"

"I _am_ here…"

"No… I want my Chica back. I want her smiles, jokes, frowns and everything, what makes me love her…"

She almost flinched.

Sawyer froze immediately after saying it and she knew it had had to slip out of his tongue. But did he mean it?

"What did you say?" she asked quietly and he dropped his hand, having no idea, what to reply. The silence was eating them both up and Ana was the first one to break it.

"Sawyer, what did you _say_?"

"You bloody heard, what I said, Lucy…" he growled, gaping at her "Don't pretend you didn't…"

She opened her mouth slightly, as if to say something, but she already knew no sound would come out. What the hell was she supposed to say? Why did he have to tell her something like… _that_, when she's at the verve of breaking down, waiting for something to unblock her, so that she could finally cry.

Now Sawyer was the one, who got tired of the silence.

"You won't say anythin'?"

She simply stared at him.

"Ana…?"

Nothing.

Sawyer let out a heavy sigh and got up.

"Fine."

And he stormed off her shelter, pushing the tarp aside, using a little bit too much power to do this. Ana blinked quickly, as if to check if that wasn't just a dream.

She was staring at the entry for a minute, before laying back down and falling asleep for the first time, since Danny's death.

_The End of flashback_

"So… you and Boone… are close, aren't you?"

Ana dropped her gaze, ashamed. She knew Sayid wasn't keen on her and that the fact about Shannon's stepbrother making friends with her killer got to him too. And she couldn't blame him.

"Uh… we're just friends." She whispered in response, not making an eye-contact with him. He gazed at her, frowning and then a small smirk appeared on his face. She noticed it from the corner of her eye.

"What?" Ana questioned quietly, as she turned to look at him, curious. The Iraqi sent her a look, shrugging.

"I'm just surprised…" he stated slowly "How can you be such a bad liar, when you're a cop?"

She raised her eyebrows at this and the laughed briefly, shaking her head.

"I'm not lying, Sayid. We're only friends."

"Maybe you just _want_ to think you're just friends, because you know you can be nothing more to him?"

_Good point. _

"No… I can control myself." Ana said firmly and his smirk faded. She sent him a questioning look and then understood herself. Again there was Shannon in the picture. If she could control herself, nothing would happen. And it doesn't really matter, what she meant. Control is control. If you think you can control yourself, you need to do it, when it comes to hard situations _and _your own feelings…

And Ana Lucia definitely couldn't control herself.

Maybe long time ago… until she met Boone. She shouldn't have let herself feel _anything_ for the man in the first place. She should have stayed away from him. She didn't. Now she's paying for it.

_Flashback_

_3__ days ago_

"You all right?"

"I was."

"But?"

"You came in."

"That's not really nice."

"Sorry… Want to be alone."

Jack let out a deep breath. He was slowly starting giving up. Ana was the type of girl, who never listens… no matter what.

"I heard, that Libby made you eat something."

"You heard wrong."

"How's that?"

"She didn't _see _me eating, did she?"

The doctor shook his head, sighing heavily. Ana was the most stubborn woman he _ever_ met.

"You need to eat, Ana." Jack tried one more time, his voice sounding desperately.

She didn't turn around to face him… didn't reply. There was no reaction from her.

There was just one person, who could talk some sense into her.

"Boone!"

The man turned around to see a very tired Jack, running to catch up to him.

"Hey, everythin' all right? Something's wrong with Ana?" Boone asked with a concern in his voice.

"Yeah!" the doctor gasped out, as he finally managed to make his way to the other man. "We thought Libby had given her some fruits, remember?"

"Yeah…" Boone said slowly "What she didn't!?"

"She did! But Ana didn't eat them at all!"

"What!?"

"She promised Libby she'd eat them later, but she didn't! She hid them under her blankets."

"You've _got t_o be kidding me, man!"

"No! And that means, that Ana had nothing in her mouth for four days by now!"

Boone cursed silently under his breath, taking his head in his hands in desperation.  
"Listen, she's very weak now… Maybe in normal state she would handle it, but now... If she doesn't eat or drink anything soon…she's gonna dehydrate."

He stared at the doctor in disbelief. That was _not_ happening…

"You need to convince her somehow…

"But she doesn't wanna talk to anyone…"

"Figure something out. Make her listen, threaten her if you have to. Do, what you want…"

Boone ran a hand through his short hair, sighing.

"…, but do it _fast_."

_The End of flashback_

Ana didn't want to kill anyone. She just wanted to protect her friends. She didn't mean for this to happen.

But she _did _kill a girl and it was wrong.

_Doing wrong for right reasons…_

But there is a line between wrong and right. And she was right on it.

"Why'd you come here, Sayid?" Ana broke the uncomfortable silence suddenly. The Iraqi stared at her with rose eyebrows.

"I think there's no need for lying now, so I'm gonna tell you the truth."

She nodded slowly, waiting for whatever was to come.

_Flashback_

_2 days ago_

Boone rubbed the back of his neck and shook his legs nervously, while sitting in front of a shelter, waiting.

Was it a good idea? Maybe he should let it go and go away, before--

"Oh… hello."

_Too late._

"Hey, Sayid."

"You're waiting for me?"

"Uh… yeah, I am."

"What do you want?" the Iraqi questioned, while entering his shelter. Boone let out a deep breath and got up, following him.

"It's about Ana."

Sayid winced a little at her name, but quickly hid it and glanced at him with rose eyebrows.

"What about _her_?"

"She's not doin' really good…"

"You mean?"

"She doesn't want to talk to anyone… she doesn't eat, doesn't drink…She's completely crushed after Danny's death."

"And what do you want me to do about this?" Sayid asked not really friendly.

"I know, how you'll feel about this, but… I need you to talk to her."

The Iraqi's gaze darkened immediately.

"Why me?"

"I _think_, that you could convince her to… let it go. Jack said she can dehydrate… We're worried…"

"What makes you think I'll be able to convince her to anything?"

Boone swallowed hard and looked away. God, he'd rather eat a spider instead of talking to the man.

"I believe, that she needs someone to unblock her… , so that she could get herself together."

"And you're not able to do it?"

"I.. I don't think so…"

"What about Sawyer?"  
Boone grimaced a little at the mention of the Southerner and Sayid noticed it and rolled his eyes.

"I see… you didn't even ask him, did you?"

"No. Look, all you need to do is just talk to her. You gotta break her."

"I'd rather eat a spider…"

Boone frowned at this. That man can read his mind or what?

"Please, Sayid… She really needs help."

"If you care so much about her, then go and help her yourself."

"I _can't_."

"Why not?"

"Because I already forgave her!" Boone blurted out at the surprised Sayid, whose eyes widened a little.

"So… you want me to forgive her? For killing Shannon? Is that, what you want?"

"Yes... "

"Why do you think it'll be enough for her?"

He froze at this question and broke eye contact, looking down at his shoes.

"Because… it kinda… happened before."

"What do you mean?"

"After the incident in the hatch, when I wanted…" Boone paused "… when I wanted to kill her… , I saw her crying and… and that's when I forgave her. She pulled herself together after this."

Sayid furrowed his eyebrows and nodded in understanding.

There was a silence for a while, before Boone decided to look up.

"So will you talk to her?"

The Iraqi clenched his fists a little, before relaxing and gazing back into the other man's eyes.

"I will."

"_God_, thank you, Sayid!"

He just nodded in response and after a second narrowed his eyes at Boone, curiously.

"Just tell me one thing."

"Whatever you want!"

"What do you feel for her?"

Now Boone's eyes widened, as he stared at Sayid, shocked. The question was thrown at him, like thousands of stones. He opened his mouth, though no sound came out.

And the silence was enough answer for Sayid.

_The End of flashback_

"I knew Boone had something to do with it." Ana announced, sighing and shaking her head.

"He was really worried. I thought he was gonna hug me, when I agreed. He and Jack were getting desperate slowly."

She looked surprised at this, as she stared up and gazed into his eyes. She didn't expect that kind of attention.

"When Shannon died…" Sayid started quietly, making her sniff slightly. "… I thought I'd never be able to smile again… and yet… I am."

Ana felt her lips tremble a little and she frowned at this. Was she about to break down finally? She didn't let even _one_ tear fall down, since Danny's death, though she knew she needed to cry. But something was blocking her and she couldn't.

"Death of someone we knew and…" he paused for a second "… _loved_ is kind of thing we have to be ready to deal with. It happens all the time to people and yet they finally manage to get themselves together and just get through the pain. Death is a part of our life."

Her eyes watered, her hands shook and she parted her lips slightly, sighing softly.

His words were soothing and amazing.

"What would Danny say if he was here?"

Ana ran a hand through her hair and stared at him unsurely.

"He'd tell me not to blame myself."

"That's right. You're killing yourself, because of something, that's _not_ your fault." Sayid continues and she could feel hot tears in her eyes, that were fighting to get free.

"So for the sake of your life and everyone you love… Let Danny _go_."

Could she do it? Could she really let him go and just forget?

"Help me…" Ana pleaded him, at the verge of tears.

"What can I do?" Sayid asked her, his eyes watching her with sadness and compassion.

"Forgive me." She breathed, looking deep into his dark eyes, that held no hatred anymore. He smiled a little and patted her shoulder with tenderness.

"I already have."

And just then Ana finally cried, aching for everything, that happened in her life. She wiped for her baby, mother, Shannon and Danny.

She smiled through her tears and the Iraqi, feeling, that her heart warmed up immediately.

"Thank you." Two words, that have so much power it's almost impossible.

Sayid returned her weak smile and got up slowly. He was about to leave, when there was a sound, resembling a rumble of hundreds drums.

He smirked and looked down at Ana, who blushed a little and patted her stomach.

"I think someone's hungry here, huh?" Sayid questioned and she nodded with enthusiasm.

"I'd eat _everything_ now. Even a spider…"

He frowned a little at this. She was a mind reader or what?

"That can be arranged."

Ana rolled her eyes, chuckling a little and he exited her shelter. She didn't even manage to sigh, when another person entered with something in his hands.

"Hungry much?"

She laughed at Boone, as he approached her and sat down, smiling at her.

"Jin's fish and fresh fruits for you, ma'am."

Later

Ana Lucia was so full, that she could barely move.

So she decided to lay down… on Boone's chest.

"I don't think I'm gonna be hungry for the next three years." She whispered and he chuckled at this.

"Really now?"

She nodded against his shoulder, sighing softly. The effects of not eating and sleeping well started affecting her.

"Sayid told me, that you asked him to come."

Boone looked down at her, frowning.

"He did, huh?"

"Yeah…" Ana sighed "He said you were worried."

"Well, I was…"

"Thank you… for being here.. for everything."

"You're welcome" he responded, smiling and wrapping his arm around her waist and she snuggled closer.

"You know you should hate me, right?" she asked, just above a whisper. Her voice was very weak and tired. He furrowed his eyebrows, surprised, that she brought it up completely out of nowhere.

"Yeah.. I know."

She closed her eyes, breathing steadily and waiting for him to say something more, but she had no strength to ask him.

"I can't hate you." He stated suddenly, feeling her stir a little.

"Why?" Ana breathed quietly, before falling asleep.

Boone stared down at her and smiled a little at the sleeping peacefully Latina.

_Why? Why was it so hard for him to hate her?  
_

He was asking himself that question and he could not think of any answer…

**A/N:** Again I'm SO sorry for the long wait ! You can blame it on my freaking school too... :(

. I hope there's still someone, who wants to read the fic…

But guys, I think it was the longest chapter ever!

Oh and btw, I made a vid, which is based on this fic. If Ur interested, go to YouTube and search for: 'Lost - You can't help who you love (Ana&Boone).

**Next Chapter: **Kate tries to apologize to Jack, but he doesn't want to talk to her. Sawyer goes to Ana and it turns out, that she already knows, that he's the reason of the couple's argument. He gets angry, that she doesn't really care about the fact he kissed Kate, who's totally crushed, when she sees Jack and Juliet together. In the meanwhile, Sawyer notices the tension between Ana and Boone. Both, Kate and Sawyer are hurt, what makes them do something very stupid, what only is gonna make the whole situation worse…


	38. Jealousy will drive you mad…

**Wickedgal08: **"aw what a nice update!" Thank You, hun! xd /hugs/

"i love the whole Bana/Sana thing goin on." Me too! :P

"I know you're busy with school and stuff but please update soon looks up with doggy eyes" Aww… Sorry it took me so long again… But school's not the only problem… Lack of an inspiration… :(( What about Ur fic, Amy? Ha? Ha? … Got ya. xd

**Chapter 38: "****Jealousy will drive you mad…"**

Two days later

"I don't think it's a good idea…."

"Oh, c'mon now! I have to make you feel better somehow!"

"I'm feeling great now!"

"Yeah, right!" Boone snorted and Ana glared at him in response.

"Okay, fine… Maybe not_ great_, but… okay."

"That doesn't make any difference, officer. Besides… will it hurt you?"

"Playing golf, when I haven't done this before in my whole life?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows "Hell _yeah_!"

Boone just laughed at her and didn't reply, because just then they made their way to the golf course and Ana stopped, dead in her tracks, looking around.

"Wow…" she breathed "We… I mean the people from the tail section… we had to run away into the jungle, eat rotten fruits, sleep on a very hard ground and stuff like that… and you were playing _golf_?"

He stared at her with a surprised expression on his face and then shook his head, deciding to ignore her. He walked off and her narrowed eyes followed him.

_If she only knew, what __**they**__ had been through…_

Ana had a weird feeling, that she had gone too far. She pushed his buttons and she knew it. And she was pretty sure, that he has been hiding something from her…

"Boone…"

He ignored her and continued walking ahead, making her sigh in resigned voice.

"Hey, wait!" she called and ran over to him, grabbing his arm and forcing him to stop. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it to sound so harsh."

He wanted to glare at her… to ignore her or fight back with some mean comment, but… he couldn't. He just looked into her dark eyes and couldn't help, but smile tenderly. Why? Why it was so hard for him to even _glare_ at her?

"Don't worry… I know, how it looks from your point of vision." Boone assured her and she smiled back at him unsurely.

"Okay, forget it and let's rock and roll with this!" he announced, giving a golf club to her. Ana rolled her eyes, but took it from him, sighing.

"Here's my punishment." She murmured under her breath and he punched her arm playfully.

"Stop complaining! It was supposed to make you feel better!"

"Yeah, I'm already feelin' better." she responded sarcastically and he rolled his eyes.

"Come on! At least try!"

"Fine!" she snapped, glaring at him playfully. She steadied herself in a position and grabbed the golf club, knowing how hilarious she must have looked with it. It was definitely_ not_ her hobby. From the corner of her eye Ana could see Boone, who was smirking and eyeing her carefully. She shook her head at this and thought: 'What the hell!'.

There was a whistle and Boone had to bend down, so that the golf club wouldn't smash his head.

"Whoa!" he breathed, as he stared at Ana with widened eyes. "Why the nerves!?"

"God, I'm sorry!" she apologized "You all right?"

He let out a brief laugh and then walked off to take the golf club, that landed few meters away from them.

"I'm okay!" Boone called, as he picked it up "You know… you didn't even hit a ball." He added, making his way back to her.

"I told you I had never played before!" Ana defended herself and he smirked.

"All right… I'll show you."

He approached her and gave her the club. She took it from him unsurely and sent him a look, challenging him. Boone rolled his eyes at this and turned her around, then wrapped his arms around her from behind, so that his hands could take a hold of the club too.

"You gotta keep your arms straight." He told her firmly, not aware, that shivers ran down her spine at his touch "And you use to much force with this. Try to relax…"

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes tight shut, trying to calm down, but it was hard, when he was standing so close to her. Moreover, he happened to adjust the arrangement of her hands on the golf club. He was saying something, but she couldn't hear him at all…

"Now, raise it… and hit the ball with a sure movement." He finished, doing everything with her, still keepin his arms around her torso. After a second, there was a whistle and the ball launched upwards and they watched, as it fell down not far away from the hole. Ana raised her eyebrows in surprise and Boone smiled, pulling away.

"See?"

"Yeah, but you've done the whole job for me…"

"Bullshit." he objected and she snorted, smirking "Was just directin' you…"

She turned around and faced him, a small, true smile appearing on her face.

"Thank you…"

He did not care if it was for being with her 24/7 or for helping her deal with Danny's death or simply for learning her, how to play golf.

"You're welcome."

Later

"Golf's not that bad!"

"See? Told ya."

"Shut up, Boone." Ana said, smirking and glaring at him playfully. He snorted and returned her glare. They continued walking through the jungle in silence for the next few minutes, both grinning like idiots. After a long while, they finally made their way back to the beach and Ana sighed in relief at the familiar sight.

"Hey, you know what?" Bonne questioned, staring at her with a smile.

"What?"

"Let's eat somethin'."

"Now you're talkin' my language." Ana replied and he chuckled and moved to walk away to the 'kitchen', but she grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"You know what? I'll go get something to eat for us."

"Why you?"

She shrugged, smiling.

"I dunno… Just go seat somewhere around and I'll be right back."

Boone looked surprised, but nodded anyway.

"Okay…" he drawled and with one last smile he walked away. She watched him go for a minute and then went to the 'kitchen'.

She was collecting fruits, when suddenly somebody approached her from behind.

"Hiya, chica!" the person drawled happily. Ana turned around and smirked slightly.

"Well, hello there, _heart-breaker_." She greeted him sarcastically. Sawyer grimaced a little and leaned against the nearest desk, staring at her unsurely.

"So ya know already?"

"As a matter of fact .." she began, gathering several mangoes and putting them on a plate, that she prepared " … yes."

He nodded in understanding and looked away, while she was still smirking, now taking two bottles with water.

"So uh … who told you?" Sawyer asked, leering at her.

"Boone …"

He rolled his eyes, scoffing.

"Yeah … _of course_."

Ana zipped her backpack and gazed at him.

"Problem?"

"Nah, no problem there at all, Lulu."

"Good." She stated firmly, grabbing two bananas and placing them on the same plate. "You messed up a little, huh?"

He frowned and looked up.

"What d'ya mean?"

"Between Jack and Kate. They don't talk to each other anymore… because of you, Cowboy."

What was the most annoying for him? The fact, that she was mumbling all those things, not even looking at him and smirking, just like she didn't care at all about him kissing Kate.

"It wasn't my fault."

"Sure…" Ana breathed, rolling her eyes.

"It wasn't."

"Jack saw you two, you know?"

"Yeah, but--"

"So what are ya sayin'?" she asked, turning her gaze at him "That Jack saw Kate kissing coconut?"

Sawyer sighed, annoyed at her for making fun of it.

"No! But she was the one, who started it! I woulda never--"

"Why are you telling me this?" Ana interrupted him, raising her eyebrows. This caught him off guard.

"I just thought you…" Sawyer started, but he had no idea, how to response on it " I thought you'd wanna know it …"

"Yeah?" she asked, turning her back on him to grab the plate and the backpack "You thought wrong." She added, turning around and eying him, without emotions in her eyes. He sent her a confused and … _hurt _look, but she just shrugged.

"You wanna kiss with Kate … then kiss with Kate. But when Jack comes to you with the intention of breaking your neck, don't come to me, asking for help. If you want to be one of those guys, that tear couples apart, then it's only your business." Ana announced and then walked away, leaving him alone. His eyes followed her and he didn't like, what he saw, because she came over to Boone, who was sitting in front of his shelter. She said something and he grinned up at her, making Sawyer want to vomit. She sat down beside him and he took the plate with fruits from her, laughing.

Sawyer swallowed hard, but what he was feeling was not anger or rage. It was sadness. He _somehow_ felt betrayed. But he knew, that if anyone should be feeling betrayed … it was Ana. But she seemed to be just fine with this. Just like she didn't care at all, that he … that _Kate _had kissed him. And it really … hurt him. It hurt him bad … He was even surprised, how much …

In the meanwhile

Kate wiped away her tears and let out a deep breath, rubbing the back of her head, waiting …

After a while he finally showed up. He was staring blankly at the ground, while walking and it hurt her to see him like this. And she knew it was all because of her.

Once he saw her, he stopped, staring at her in disbelief, not wanting to look at her at all. He turned to walk away, but she caught up with him and grabbed his arm.

"Jack, wait!"

He squeezed his eyes shut, breathing heavily.

"What do you want?" he asked, trying to be polite.

"You know, what I want. Let's talk … _please_!" Kate asked him, but he shook his head and jerked his arm away.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Jack, you didn't even give me a chance to explain, I think I deserve it!"

He looked at her, glared actually, making her wince.

"I don't want to and don't _need_ to hear your sorry explanations, Kate. I've seen enough. You betrayed me. And now you're standing here, still thinking you deserve something?"

She blinked quickly, trying to dry the upcoming tears and looked away, as the guilt was squeezing her throat.

"I'm so sorry!" Kate cried, staring back up at him. "I didn't mean to hurt you! I just caught up in a moment…"

"You know what? If someone decided to give me money every time you apologize... I would be rich." Jack announced dryly, gazing at her with hurt and anger.

"Jack, please …" she breathed in resigned voice, but he cut her off.

"Why don't you go to Sawyer? Maybe _he_ will be enjoying your company."

"It wasn't his fault. Don't blame him for it." She stated, her eyes softening.

"It wasn't, huh?"

"I started it… he pushed me away…" Kate told him, not wanting to meet his eyes. She could feel his burning gaze on herself. When he didn't say anything, she decided to look up.

"He doesn't want me."

"Yeah, _right_…" Jack mumbled, smiling coldly.

"He doesn't! He wants Ana Lucia, not me…" Kate demanded, desperately trying to make him believe her. Jack swallowed hard and looked away, spotting Ana and Boone, who were talking and laughing together. Then he noticed Sawyer, who was watching them with a hurt expression on his face.

"But she doesn't want _him_ …" Jack mumbled quietly "… does she?"

He looked at Kate, whose face was already wet from tears. She let out a sob and covered her mouth with a hand, shaking her head. And he didn't feel sorry.

"But I know _someone else_, who wants him." Jack said, sending her one, last glare and walking away, not even giving her a chance to object. Although, he had a weird feeling, that she wouldn't have even denied it.

Later

"What did you say?"

"Huh?"

"To Sawyer… He looked, as if you told him to dance Macarena in front of entire camp."

Ana snorted, shaking her head with a small laugh.

"You know, curiosity killed the cat."

"I hate cats anyway…"

She laughed again, sending him an amused glance. He smirked and was about to repeat his question, when they spotted people gathering in the 'kitchen'.

"What's going on there?" Ana asked and Boone shrugged,

"Don't know…" he murmured "Come on."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up and they both approached the crowd. They walked in on Sun saying:

"Trust her? She's one of them!"

There were some voices of support.

"Not anymore." Jack objected "They left her behind."

"Oh yeah?" Charlie threw in, doubtfully "Where'd they go?"

"I told you. I don't know." The doctor stated firmly, looking at the Briton over his shoulder. Ana glanced at Boone questioningly, but he just returned her gaze, shrugging.

"Maybe we'll better ask _her_." Sawyer offered and his voice sounded weird. He looked different… He was gloomy and sad, unlike his-usual-self.

"She doesn't know, either." Jack told the group.

"They're talkin' about Juliet, aren't they?" Ana whispered to Boone quietly.

"I think so…" he responded, frowning a little. She turned her gaze back at the doctor, when she felt somebody next to her. It was Claire, who was not looking really good. She was very pale and sweaty.

"Claire?" Ana asked her softly "You all right?"

The Blonde girl didn't reply, just tightened her grip on a blanket, that was wrapped around her shoulders. The Latina's gaze had lingered on her for a while, before she stared back at the crowd in front of her, keep on listening.

"Give her some time… She's afraid…" Jack said, desperate for everyone to believe him, just like they always used to.

"How much time?" Sayid demanded.

"But the fact, that I trust her should be enough."

"It's _not_." The Iraqi stated, his voice hard and firm.

"Claire?" Ana breathed, putting an arm around her back, when she felt her shiver. She stopped paying attention on the argument. "You okay?"

"Something you wanna ask me, Sawyer?" Jack questioned, glaring at the Southerner.

"Yeah, Jack! I wanna ask you, why you're fighting every single one of us and stickin' up for one of _them_?"

"I spent _every _moment over there, trying to find a way off this island!" the doctor called out. "I was trying to help _all _of us!"

Ana shook her head and turned her concerned gaze back at her friend, who was flinching with her eyes closed.

"Claire?"

"I was tryin' to get us rescued!" Jack announced firmly.

"Claire!?" Ana gasped, when she noticed blood, flowing from her nose. "Jack!" she yelled, making everyone look at her "Something's wrong with Claire!"

Boone's eyes widened, as he helped Ana held the Blonde girl up. The doctor ran over to them with Charlie hot on his heels, surprise and shock on their faces.

"Oh my Gosh!"

"She okay?"

Sawyer walked over too and his eyes connected with Ana's for a brief moment.

"Let's get her up… let's get her up." Jack told them and Charlie, Boone and Sawyer helped him. Kate covered her mouth with her hand and stood next to Ana, who didn't even recognize her present. As if on clue, Juliet appeared, staring at men, who were carrying unconscious Claire to her shelter.

"What happened to her?" she asked Sun, making Kate and Ana turn around. Jin mumbled something in Korean in response and Sun looked at Juliet coldly.

"He said: 'what do _you_ care?'"

The Blonde woman stared at them, not knowing what to say and then shook her head and stormed off, followed by many glares.

"Can't she just mind her own business?" Kate asked with disgust in her voice. Ana just looked at her and then went to see on Claire, leaving the stunned and ignored Brunette behind her.

Later

"So she's gonna be fine?"

"Yeah, she will be okay… That's what Jack says anyway…"

Ana let out a sigh of relief and nodded, smiling slightly.

"It scared the shit out of me…"

"Oh really?" Boone questioned, smirking and she rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder.

Not far away from them, Sawyer was standing. He has just left Claire's shelter and was making his way to his shelter, when he saw them.

Boone said something. Ana laughed. Sawyer glared.

'_Friggin' moron..._'the Southerner thought and with one last glance at the couple, he walked away.

"_Without trust, there can be no love…_

_Jealousy… yes, jealousy will drive you mad."_

In the meanwhile

"You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

"You don't look so good…"

"Wow… thanks."

Sun smiled gently and looked away.

"What happened there?"

Kate frowned and sent her a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

The Asian stared back at the Brunette and her smile faded.  
"You guys are acting weird… All of you."

"How come?" Kate asked, shrugging.

"Since you came back, you're not the same… "

"I don't know, what you're talking about…"

Sun let out a sigh, scoffing.

"Jack seems to be disconnected, he doesn't talk to anyone, he walks away for almost entire day sometimes, God knows where…" Kate looked down at this, feeling guilty, but Sun continued "Sawyer walks off to cut wood for a couple of hours… Don't know if you noticed, but he doesn't use his famous nicknames anymore… And every time I look at you, Kate, you're sad… almost _depressed_… Only Boone and Ana seem to be all right."

Kate closed her eyes, swallowing hard and then opened them and looked at Sun with a small smile.

"I'm sure we just have to get used to the situation… A lot happened…We'll be fine in a couple of days… " she assured the Asian woman, who smiled back a little, nodding.

"Yes… you're probably right…" Sun responded and then patted Kate's shoulder friendly and left. The Brunette's smile faded quickly afterwards… and then she spotted Juliet, sitting in her new shelter, few meters away from the 'kitchen'. Kate glared at the Blonde, clenching her fists and feeling, how her blood was boiling at the sight.

But then Jack appeared, carrying a tray with food. He said something and Juliet looked up and smiled at him.

"_Jealousy… yes, jealousy will drive you mad"_

With one last angry and hurt glance at the couple, Kate walked away.

Later

Sawyer was laying in his shelter, trying to relax. He grabbed some book and attempted to keep his mind occupied with something… _Anything_…

He couldn't focus... _She_ was filling his mind all the time…

Suddenly, Kate burst through the tarps with a very serious look on her face.

"What?" Sawyer spat, looking up. She didn't answer, but approached him and sat in his lap, then grabbed the book from his hands and threw it behind her.

"Shut up and don't talk." Kate breathed and ignoring his surprised gaze, she bent down and kissed him.

Sawyer's eyes widened in shock. There was Ana's face in his mind again. He pushed the Brunette away slightly.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, frowning.

"I said shut _up_." And with that she tore his shirt apart and started nipping and licking on his chest, slowly making her way up. He groaned, fighting with himself. She moved up and kissed him again. Ana's face vanished, replaced with Boone's…

"…_**Jealousy**__ will drive you mad…"_

… and he kissed her back.

**A/N: **Took me a while again… I'm sorry. Hope You enjoyed.

**Next chapter: **Sawyer tells Jack about what happened between him and Kate and the doctor fumes and attacks him. Ana confronts Sawyer and they argue. Boone sticks up for her and it ends up with Sawyer storming off. Ana follows him with Boone into the jungle and the least pleasant thing meets them…


	39. You're turning soft

**Wickedgal08: ****"**I can physically see that happen and when a writer can create images in a reader's head like that you know you have created a successful story." Really? Thank You! :D

"I think you let your feelings about the Jate/Skate triangle slip in there too didn't ya :P" Uh.. yeah, a little… :P

"why did THAT scene seem familiar?" I have _no_ idea! :O

**Chapter 39: "****You're turnin' soft."**

The next morning

Sawyer woke up with a strong headache, that made him groan and wince in pain. Sun, that got to the shelter through gaps in the tarps blinded him and for a minute he didn't want to get up just yet. He had such a wonderful dream. He was sitting at the beach and watching Ana. That's it. That's his wonderful dream.

He woke up, his head aching and with sun annoying the hell out of him. Sawyer shifted slightly and froze, as he felt somebody else's body, laying beside him. He opened his eyes and saw sleeping Kate. He stared at her horrified, as the events from the last night came back to him.

That was it. Ha had sex with Kate and now he knew his friendship with Ana was literally over. He screwed up his chances with her with the first kiss. She was not going to even look at him after this. He lost his best friend on the whole friggin' island and he knew, whose fault was it…. Boone's. Not his, not Ana's and not even Kate's. It was _Boone's _fault. Because of this moron he lost the only true friend he's ever had and the woman he happened to love.

Suddenly Kate stirred and let out a soft sigh, tearing him out of his thoughts.

_Don't wake up, don't wake up, don't wake up…_ he repeated in his head, but God punished him anyway.

Kate opened her eyes slowly and yawned sleepily. And then her eyes found his. She smiled softly, running a hand through her brown, long hair.

"Hey…" she breathed and he just looked at her and sat up. She frowned at his behavior and pulled herself up either, taking place just beside him.

"What's wrong?"

Sawyer snorted and gazed at her with a 'excuse me?!' kind of look.

"What's wrong? … What's _wrong_?" he questioned, glaring at her in disbelief "I'll tell you, what's wrong! You and me! That's what's wrong!"

"What do you mean?' she asked, dumb-founded. He rolled his eyes at this. And people say, that the blonde girls are clueless.

"Damn it, Kate… _Think!_ It doesn't hurt, I assure ya!" Sawyer said sarcastically and she glared at him, anger appearing in her pretty, green eyes. "Do you even realize, what have we done?"

She licked her lips and looked away, guilty.

"You friggin' betrayed Jack!"

"He didn't even wanna talk to me, so what was I supposed to do?"

"Oh, yeah and I bet jumping into my bed was the best solution!"

"Hey! Don't lay it all on me now! It's not like I forced you to anything! You didn't even try to make me stop!"

"Yeah, I _know_!" he exclaimed, furious, burying his head in his hands in resignation "And I regret it…"

Kate blinked quickly to dry the upcoming tears and then moved away from him, reaching to collect her clothes.

"You know what… You're pathetic, Sawyer…"

"Oh am I?!"

"Yes, _you_ are!"

"And I bet you're an innocent angel, huh?!"

She ignored him, pulling her top over hear head, as he continued to glare at her.

"Why did you have to do this to me? You know exactly, how I feel about Ana!" Sawyer yelled and she froze and turned around to look at him, her eyes filled with anger and jealousy.

"How _you_ feel about Ana?" she asked through gritted teeth "Do you want to know the reason, why you didn't push me away? Do you?! Because you know exactly, how she feels about Boone, that's why!"

"Shut up with that." He hissed and she snorted, smiling a very cold smile and zipping her jeans.

"I'm right and you know it!" she screamed, making him grimace "That's why we slept with each other! Because you knew you didn't have a chance with her! And because I knew Jack wouldn't forgive me! _That's_ why it happened!"

"No, you want me to tell you, why it _really_ happened?! Because you're a goddamn _bitch_, Kate!"

He didn't even manage to draw another breath, as her fist already left his face. He wiped the blood from his lip and stared up at her. She was glaring at him with pure hatred, her eyes glistening. And with that she turned on her heel and stormed off.

He let out a heavy breath and sat down with a soft grunt.

He knew what he had to do.

Later

"Jack…"

The doctor looked up and grimaced at the sight,

"What?" he snapped, his blood boiling. Sawyer swallowed hard and then sat down, facing him.

"I… I gotta tell you somethin'…"

Jack raised his eyebrows, waiting for whatever was to come, but the Southerner seemed to be way too nervous to get it out just yet, what was unlike him and that's, what actually worried him.

"I don't feel like watching you sweat now, so out with it!" Jack hurried him impatiently. The Blonde man ran a hand through his hair, not knowing, how to even start…

"Well uh… something happened… something bad… something, what I regret."

The doctor nodded, rolling his eyes and waving his hand at him, signalizing for him to continue.

"Uh… Kate paid me a visit last evening and uh… Well I dunno, how to--"

"Dammit, Sawyer! What _is _it already?!"

"I screwed her!" the Southerner blurted out quickly.

It happened fast. So fast, that he almost hasn't noticed _when_.

In about five seconds Sawyer was already laying on the ground with furious Jack, who was punching him as hard as he could.

"I'ma kill ya!" Jack yelled out loud, not stopping hitting him everywhere he could and people started gathering around them, shocked at the confrontation of the men.

Sawyer didn't know, how long it lasted, but he knew, who had stopped the doctor.

"Jack! Jack, let go of him! Stop it!"

"You friggin' asshole!"

"Let _go_!"

After another fifteen seconds Sawyer felt, that Jack had finally gotten away from him. He opened his eyes painfully to see Ana Lucia above him.

"You okay?" she asked, concerned and he smiled a little, letting out a heavy breath.

"Never better, Chica…" he replied and she rolled her eyes at this and wrapped her arm around him.

"All right… I'll help you…" she gasped out, while trying to get him up. He grimaced in pain and stood up, having a death grip on her shoulders to keep himself steady. She pulled away after a while and turned around to glare at Jack, who was standing few meters away from them, panting.

"What the hell was that?! What's your problem?!"

He glared back at her in disbelief and then laughed coldly.

"_My_ problem?! Maybe you should ask your admirer there!"

"Oh give me a break! It was you, who attacked him, not the other way around!"

"You wanna know why?! This friggin' hypocrite and your so-called_ friend_ screwed my girlfriend!"

Ana was taken aback immediately. She blinked quickly and looked over her shoulder at Sawyer.

"Is it true?"

The Southerner was barely standing. His lip was bleeding, his shirt was torn and bruises were already forming on his swollen face. He sent Ana a sad and helpless look and she gazed at him in disbelief, her eyes filled with sadness and disappointment.

And she already knew the answer.

"So I'll be grateful if you get out of my way!" Jack shouted and attempted to lung at Sawyer again, but Ana stopped him once again. She pushed him backwards hard and he gritted his teeth, fuming. Suddenly Boone pushed through the crowd and stopped just next to Ana.

"What's goin' on here?"

Sawyer groaned, when he showed up and stormed off, as quickly as he could, hissing in pain and cursing under his breath. Jack glared after him and walked off too, still panting. Boone sent Ana a questioning look and she just shook her head and followed the Southerner. He was thinking just a second and then ran after her to catch up.

Later

Sawyer was sitting on the beach… alone. He didn't even care about his cuts and bruises. He just wanted to turn back the time. He felt _so_ guilty… Hurting Jack was the last thing he wanted to do, believe it or not. He started to treat this guy, like a friend.

And now what he was left with?

He lost his friends and their respect. He lost Ana…

He lost everything just because of one night with Kate.

As if on clue, he saw her. _Kate_… She was entering her shelter and he could swear he had seen tears in her glistening eyes. He looked away, feeling at the verge of tears himself.

Yes. The big, famous James Ford was about to break down.

Suddenly he heard some familiar voices and he turned around to see Ana and Boone, who were making his way to him. Sawyer glared at the dark-haired man and looked away. The pair stopped just in front of him.

"What the hell were you thinkin'?" Ana blurted out quickly, her voice sad and angry "How could you do somethin' like that?"

The Blonde man didn't look up, just buried his head in his hands with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered regretfully and she stared down at him, as if she saw him for the first time in her life.

"You're sorry?" Ana asked coldly "You're _sorry_?! You could be sorry if you stole Jack's mangoes! You can't go screw someone's girlfriend and then be sorry about it!"

"So what am I supposed to say?!" Sawyer yelled, finally looking up "It happened! I wish I could turn it back, but I can't, so what do you want me to do?!"

"Hey, man… Stop yellin' at her." Boone threw in calmly, making the Southerner glare at him with rage.

"You stay out of it!" he snapped coldly, feeling, that his blood was boiling, "Besides, what do you care, Ana?! Huh?!" he continued to yell, staring back at Ana. "You already showed me, how you feel, so don't friggin' stand here and pretend, that you give a shit about me screwing Kate!" he shouted and got up. She looked away, knowing, what he was talking about.

"It's not about me, Sawyer." Ana replied after a while, staring blankly at the Blonde man. "It's about Jack."

"You know Kate means a lot to him." Boone threw in again.

"Are you mental, dammit?! I told you to stay out of it!"

"Yeah, you don't want me to say anythin', coz you know I'm friggin' right!"

"I asked you to stay out, coz I don't give a damn about one word you're sayin'!"

"Hey!" Ana snapped at the Southerner "Don't you think this is way out of line, since you're the one, who screwed everythin' up!"

"Screw _everythin'!_" Sawyer yelled and stormed off, disappearing in the dark jungle. Ana groaned in a resigned voice and glanced at Boone, who shook his head helplessly.

"Now what?" she gasped, running a hand through her hair and looking after the Cowboy.

"Don't know…"

"I should have just knocked him out!"

"Hey now… Say no to violence, sunny."

"Isn't it Sawyer's job to use those sick nicknames?" Ana laughed and he shrugged.

"I guess that's the effect of spending more then one hour daily with the man." Boone answered, smirking.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She admitted, smiling "So let's go."

"Go where?"

"You bloody know where." She answered and started to walk away.

"Isn't it Charlie's job to use the word constantly?" he called after her with a laugh.

"Yeah, well I'm good at learnin'!" Ana shouted and he rolled his eyes, grinning and ran to catch up with her.

Later

"Sawyer!"

"Where the hell are we?!"

"In the jungle, man."

"Really?!" Boone asked, pretending to be shocked.

They were walking for about fifteen minutes and suddenly Boone stopped, making Ana stop, as well.

"What's up?"

He didn't answer, staring at the ground.

"You okay?"

He didn't answer, but pointed down at the grass. She came over to him and looked down. There was a small, dirty doll, lying there.

She frowned and glanced at him, just as he attempted to take it.

"Hey, wait… maybe you shouldn't--"

But it was too late.

Ana didn't even manage to finish her sentence, as something throw them up and after a second they were hanging from a tree… in a net.

"--pick it up." She gasped out and he put on the apologizing face.

"Oops… sorry." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"You kinda did somethin' like that before."

"What? When?"

"When we went to find Michael. We found the hatch and you and me climbed down. You pressed the button and it ended up with us, being locked up for about one hour."

"Uh… yeah, I remember that…"

She let out a heavy breath and stirred, trying to make some move. They were pressed up against one another, their faces were so close, that her nose was brushing against his cheek.

"Now what?" he breathed and shifted slightly.

"How do I know?"

"Well, you're smarter."

"Thank you _very _much!" she gasped and he let out a brief laugh. "But that doesn't change the fact, that we're stuck up here."

"I hoped you'd figure somethin' out."

"It would help if you started thinkin' too, y'know…"

"Fine…"

There was a silence and it was getting uncomfortable. Ana swallowed hard, as she felt his body pressed hard against her and his hot breath on her face. Suddenly a buzzing ringed out and--

"Shit!" Ana swore and started to struggle.

"What?!"

"Shit! Get it away from me!"

"What?!" Boone repeated a question, looking at her dumbfounded. "What is it?!"

"A freakin' bee, Goddammit!"

He laughed, as she continued to fidgeting helplessly.

"That's not funny!" Ana yelled, glaring up at him. He stopped and tried to keep the straight face, but it was hard, when she was fighting against him with… bee.

"Just stay still and it won't hurt you!" he assured her, but she didn't listen and finally after a few seconds of gasps Ana hissed in pain.

"Ow! _Shit!_ It bit me!"

"Told you."

"Would you shut up?!"

"Okay, okay… where?"

"My left arm…" she groaned and tried to reach it with her right hand, but she couldn't. "Dammit! It hurts!"

Boone raised his eyebrows and stared down at her. She felt his eyes on her and looked up, frowning.

"What?"

"You're turnin' soft." He announced and she opened her mouth in shock.

"I'm _not_!" she protested and he smirked "I'm not! I just had some bad experiences with bees, that's all!"

"Yeah, right…"

In the meanwhile

"Hey, Jack…"

The doctor looked over his shoulder to see Charlie, who was staring at him with worry in his eyes.

"You okay, mate?"

Jack didn't say anything, gazing at his friend blankly. The Briton sent him a sympathetic look and sat down next to him and for a minute they were both just watching the ocean.

"Heard, what happened…" Charlie said after a while "I'm really sorry…"

"Yeah." Jack snorted "I guess you're the only one."

"It's not true… "

"Save it, Charlie." The doctor stated and then got up and walked off, leaving his confused and sad friend alone.

Later

"You okay?"

"Yeah…" Ana breathed, smiling a little.

"You arm's feelin' better?" Boone teased and she rolled her eyes with a smirk, causing him to chuckle.

"You really seem to spend too much time with Sawyer, y'know…" she announced, grinning mischievously and he managed to poke her side.

"Hey! You did not just poke me!"

"Yes, I did."

She opened her mouth wordlessly and poked him back as hard as she could with her hands laying flat on his stomach. He gasped breathlessly and glared at her.

"All right, I give up!"

"You got owned, dude." Ana teased and he rolled his eyes.

"God, what did I do to deserve such a punishment?!" he yelled out, looking up at the sky.

"Well, you're higher now, he may hear you."

"How'd you get so friggin' sarcastic?"

She laughed and then froze, realizing something. He stopped smiling and looked at her with concerned eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin'…" she replied quietly and then smirked again "But maybe you're gonna be free from me sooner, then you think."

"You mean you got some really good idea, am I right?"

Ana nodded and then moved her hands down his stomach, making him flinch and frown in surprise. She rolled her eyes at his behavior and tried to reach the belt of her jeans, but after a few seconds she let out a resigned breath and groaned desperately.

"I… can't… reach it…"

"Reach what?"

"My gun, _Sherlock_. We could use it to shoot the rope."

"Oh… good idea."

"Yeah, but there's a problem. We don't have a gun."

"You do." He said, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes, but it's out of reach." She gasped out, trying one more time and giving up after another fifteen seconds of struggling.

"So let me try." Boone suggested and she stared up at him.

"You're sure?"

"Yeah." He assured her and then wrapped his arms around her torso, pressing her even harder into him, their cheeks brushing.

"You got it?"

"Sure!" he exclaimed, rolling his eyes " I even checked if it's loaded!"

"You're _so_ funny..." She drawled sarcastically in response and he smirked slightly, running his hands down her back, making her shiver a little. He felt for a gun and attempted to tug it out of her belt.

"Got it now?"

"Shit, stop talkin', Ana. You're messing with my head…" Boone announced quietly "I really wouldn't wanna shoot you…"

Ana closed her eyes with a heavy sigh, remembering the first time they met. He would have killed her then if Sayid hadn't stopped him. And now… now they're like the best friends and he doesn't want to shoot her…

"Got it!" Boone exclaimed happily and she let out a heavy breath.

"Great, gimme this."

"Whoa, hold on a second… I got it, so I shoot."

"What?!" Ana snapped, looking up at him with a frown.

"Yeah!" he stated firmly with a smirk "'Sides it would take us ages to try to give the gun to you, so…"

"Oh all right! Just do it already!" she hurried him, shifting impatiently. He grinned triumphantly and prepared to shoot.

"How many bullets do you have?" Boone murmured a question, while aiming at the rope.

"I don't know… Maybe three…"

"Oh… that's just great…"

"I told you to give it to me."

"Well, too late now… I'm ready to shoot."

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

"So stop talkin' and shoot, Boone!"

"Uh.. right…."

He aimed one more time and after five seconds there was a gunshot.

"Well…"

"Good job!" Ana yelled, glaring at him "Give me this!"

"No, wait… I'll try one more time, okay?"

"You're gonna waste all bullets!"

"No, I'ma get us free this time, I swear!"

"Fine!" she groaned, rolling her eyes "Hurry it up!"

There was another gunshot and once again nothing happened. They were still stuck and Ana was fuming, while Boone was having fun.

"Close one!"

"You finished?" she asked him, not amused and he smirked.

"I guess you were right. Should have given it to you in the first place."

"Oh _now_ you get it…"

"C'mon! It's fun!"

"Yeah? Well, I'm not laughin'. Now give me the gun, before I use something _else_ to get us down!"

He pretended to be offended, but gave it to her.

There was a gun shot and he yelped as they fell down on the ground with Ana on top of him.

Boone gasped in surprise and then he laughed.

"Good job!" he panted and she chuckled weakly, breathing in his t-shirt.

Later

"Sawyer!"

"It doesn't make any sense…"

"Sawyer!"

"Ana, stop it…"

"SAWYER!"

"_Stop! _" Boone yelled, grabbing her arm "He'll come back, when he's ready. Looking for him now is pointless!"

The boom ringed out and it started raining. She looked around and sighed in resigned voice, attempting to turn around, but then they heard a loud, weird sound. He froze and squeezed her arm harder, making her look at him.

"What the hell is that?!"

Boone's eyes widened, as the trees in front of them started moving. Ana stared at them in shock, not knowing how to react.

"Run…" Boone gasped and she glanced at him.

"What?"

"Run… " he repeated with fear in his voice. "Run!"

And with that he started running away, tagging her along with him.

It was dark and they had no idea, where they were going. The sounds were coming closer and closer with each second. Boone pushed her harder in front of him, yelling for her not to turn around and run faster. Ana was terrified. She was running, not even knowing from _what_. But there was one thing she knew for sure. She would not wait to find out, what it was.

It was dark and cold and they couldn't see anything. Suddenly Boone slipped on the mud and fell on the ground, snagging a big stick with his leg. He tried to stand up, but his foot was stuck. He looked up and barely managed to spot Ana in the darkness.

"Hey!" Boone yelled and thankfully she turned around, noticing him. She ran back to him and grabbed his arm.

"My foot's stuck!" he gasped and hissed in pain, while trying to get his leg free.

"Wait!" she gasped breathlessly and then grabbed his ankle, trying to pull his foot up, but she couldn't.

"Leave it, go!"

"What?!" Ana shouted in disbelief, gazing at him, like at the madman.

"Run, now!"

"Are you kiddin' me?!"

"I'm serious, go!"

"No!" she protested and got back to trying to get him free, but he pushed her hands away.

"Get the hell outta here!"

"No, I'm _not_ leaving you!"

Boone groaned and pushed her away so hard, that she fell backwards, staring at him with widened eyes.

"Run!" he told her firmly and she shook her head, shivering, as she felt hot tears in her eyes. "Run… _please_…"

She still wasn't moving, gaping at him in shock, breathing heavily. That's when he lost it.

"_GO!_ " Boone yelled, making her look away and swallow hard, as fresh tears marked her cheeks. She glanced at him one more time, before getting up and storming off.

Ana pushed through the trees, leaving the weird sounds far behind her.

How_ could_ she? How could she leave him?

She stopped suddenly, panting and not holding back her tears anymore.

_What was she doing?_

Ana let out a single cry and turned on her heel, running back. She was slipping all over and over again, but it didn't stop her. She had to get to him…. No matter what…

Finally she made her way back to the place, where she left him and--

… He was gone.

"Boone!" Ana exclaimed, shivering, because of the cold and heavy raindrops, falling down at her. "Boone, where are you?!" she cried and looked around, panting and feeling helpless. She was desperate to find him… But he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

When she began to loose hope, she heard a quite calling, that was echoing in the jungle.

"Hey!" she yelled for whoever it was.

"Ana!"

"Where are you?!" she screamed, running a hand through her wet curls. After another ten seconds, a figure appeared in a darkness and Ana held her breath.

"Lucy!"

It was Sawyer.

"Oh it's you!" she sighed in relief, but then immediately stiffened, as she remembered, who was she looking for. "You seen Boone?!"

"Nope…" he breathed, approaching her with a worried expression on his face "You okay, Chica?"

Ana let out a heavy breath and looked around with resignation.

"Something attacked us…" she murmured and Sawyer stared at her with narrowed eyes, dripping wet himself.

"What?"

"I have no idea, what it was, but--! Boone told me to run and then he fell and his leg was stuck… I… I turned back to help him, but he pushed me away and--…. Now I don't know, where he is!"

"Hey, easy, Hotlips. We're gonna find him…Just cool down, okay?"

She bit her lip and then slowly nodded, putting her hands at the back of her neck with a sigh.

"Everything's gonna be just fi--"

The weird, loud sounds interrupted him and they both froze.

"It's back…" Ana whispered, her eyes widening and Sawyer glanced at her with fear in his own.

"Dammit." He cursed under his breath and then grabbed her arm firmly "Come on!"

They ran into the dark jungle and hid behind a big tree. Ana shook violently, as she pressed her back to it. She barely could breathe. Sawyer poked his head out to look for any signs of the creepy _'thing'_.

There was a silence for a few seconds, while neither of them dared to move. Ana closed her eyes, trying not to vomit, when she felt a warm hand, taking hers. She opened her eyes and gazed at Sawyer, who was not looking at her at all. He was just holding her hand with his head still turned on the jungle behind them. When she was about to ask, just what the hell he was doing, the terrible sound ringed out again and they both flinched. Sawyer was the first one to make a move, when the trees around them started moving again. He grabbed her arm and in one swift movement he pulled her up quickly and tagged her along with him deeper and deeper into the darkness of the jungle. The sounds were chasing them, but they weren't about to stop and wait for it to get them.

Ana made a mistake by turning around and she lost her balance, slipped and fell. Sawyer heard the splash of mud and looked over his shoulder to see her on the ground. He quickly ran over to her and helped her get up.

"Go, go, go…" he hurried her, pushing her in front of him.

It seemed like ages passed, until they ran out of the trees and stopped dead in their tracks.

Boone was standing there, panting and looking, as if he has just stopped himself.

"Boone!" Ana gasped in disbelief and he let out a heavy breath and smiled a little "Where the hell have you--"

The same noise interrupted her and a big, horrible, black smoke appeared right in front of Boone, who stiffened, looking at it in shock. Ana paled and opened her mouth wordlessly, while Sawyer backed away, terror filing his eyes.

For a moment nobody was moving and nobody was breathing. Everything seemed to stop.

After several heavy seconds, the black creature slowly 'flew away', taking the sounds with it. Boone let out a loud breath of relief, as his heart started to beat slower. Ana gasped breathlessly and attempted to come over to him, but—

"No, stay away!" he yelled, holding his hand out on her, fear in his voice.

"Wha--?""

It came back, out of nowhere. The next thing Ana knew was that it attacked Boone and sent him up.

"Shit!" Sawyer yelled in surprise and tried to cover her, but she pushed him away forcefully, staring at shock, as Boone hit the nearest tree hard. Ana cried out desperately and fell on her knees, feeling weak and helpless. In the next second Boone was thrown down on the ground, hitting it hard. And the black smoke was gone.

Sawyer was breathing heavily, his eyes widened, full of fear and shock. Ana let out a series of sobs and sighs and then barely managed to get up. She ran over to lying Boone and fell on her knees again beside him.

"Boone!" she gasped at the verge of tears and he opened his eyes slowly. She could see the pain his eyes and all that she wanted to do was to take it away… even if just for a second.

"Hey…" Ana spoke softly, rubbing his forehead gently with her hand "Hey, it's gonna be all right… you're gonna be okay…"

He looked at her and opened his mouth, choking. She tried to smile down at him, but when she turned her gaze on his chest, the almost smile turned into a grimace.

"Oh God…" she whispered in horror. His t-shirt was torn and blood-stained. She looked up at him with terror. He started to close his eyes and she shook his arm a little.

"No, no… you have to stay awake." Ana said sternly "You need to stay awake… stay awake, Boone… Keep looking at me…" she continued to speak, but he started to lose consciousness and he couldn't focus on her anymore.

"Boone…" Ana sobbed, staring at his chest. That's when she couldn't take it anymore and she cried out, taking his face in her hands. "No, don't do this to me!"

He let out a quiet sigh and gazed up at her.

"Don't…cry…" he said in a husky voice. She looked away and squeezed her eyes shut, letting the tears fall down.

"Hey…"

"I'm sorry…" Ana gasped out, taking his hand in hers "I am so sorry!"

"That's… that's okay…" he whispered and grimaced painfully.

"No, don't speak…" she told him softly.

"No, I have to tell you something--"

"Not now… You're gonna tell me this later…"

"There's no later for me, Ana…"

"No, don't say things like that." She stated firmly "You're not gonna die, can you hear me?"

He couldn't answer..

"Boone…" She breathed, grabbing his shoulders gently "Please, no…"

His eyes closed and his muscles relaxed automatically. Ana blinked away her tears and swallowed hard, bending down above him. Sawyer was gaping in shock at his lifeless body and sobbing Ana, not knowing what to do or what to say.

It was impossible. It wasn't real. _He couldn't just…_

Ana cried out, as she leaned her head on his shoulder, as her hands tangled themselves in his wet hair. Her fingers ran down his face to his neck and she froze.

She picked up her head, her lips slightly parted, cheeks wet from tears and rain. She looked up at Sawyer with glistening eyes and he just stared at her with pure sadness and desperation.

Suddenly a soft, small smile appeared on Ana's face and he frowned at this.

He didn't know what the hell she was smiling about. Was she going insane?

But Sawyer didn't realize, what had just happened…

Ana pressed her fingers harder against Boone's neck. She could feel his pulse.

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the drama, but it was necessary to happen, because… Right, _because_… :P

Thank You for the review so much, Amy! It really means a lot to me.

**Next chapter:** Sawyer and Ana take Boone to the hatch. Jack intervenes and desperately tries to fix him again. Sawyer explains to Ana, what happened between him and Kate. Ana wants to help Boone on her own. She decides to tell him something important, while he's still unconscious…


	40. I'm sorry, that I love you

**Wickedgal08: **"Kate...eugh well that was just typical of her really ;P" True!

"Fantastic story so far! please write more! i cant wait to read the rest!!" Thank You so much, hun! I'm really glad, that You like it and your reviews mean a lot to me! Hope U like that chapter! I think, that there are some parts, which You're gonna like… xD

**Chapter 40: ****"I'm sorry, that I love you."**

At least two hours passed, before Ana and Sawyer made their way to the hatch with badly injured Boone. He was still unconscious, his breathing wasn't steady and his pulse was quick. Ana opened the door and Sawyer carried him inside.

"Jack!" she yelled "Somebody!"

They entered the kitchen and nobody was there.

"Jack!"

"Bloody hell, what's goin' o--?" Charlie yelled out, walking out of the computer room. He stopped, spotting the Southerner, whose shoulder and t-shirt on the back and front was covered in blood.

"Oh my God, what happened?" he exclaimed in shock and surprise, running over to them and glancing in horror at Boone.

"You need to go find Jack." Ana told him. The Britton attempted to say something, but she sent him a stern glare "Now!"

"Jack…right." He gasped, still in shock and ran out of the room. Sawyer's knees started to shake. Ana noticed that and pointed at the bedroom.

"There. Come on!" she breathed and helped him carry Boone to the other room. They lied him on the bed carefully, desperately looking for some kind of clue, that would tell them, what they should do next.

"Sawyer, go for the medicines. Bring blankets, bandages, painkillers and everything, what you'll think would be useful, you got it?"

The Southerner nodded quickly and glanced down at Boone. Ana was shocked to see so many emotions in his eyes. She put her hand on his shoulder and he looked at her, trying to hide any sings of fear.

"Go, Sawyer."

He nodded once again, but this time he walked away. Ana turned her gaze back at Boone and let out a heavy breath.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered and tore what was left from his t-shirt, making him stir and hiss in pain. She glanced up, afraid, that she hurt him. When he didn't show any other signs of waking up or feeling pain, she stared at his chest and immediately covered her mouth with a hand, gasping in horror, her eyes widening. Sawyer picked that moment to enter with all the supplies. He stood next to her and followed her horrified eyes.  
"Son of a bitch..." He breathed, staring at the wounds. "What will we do?"

Ana let out series of husky and weak sighs and then grabbed a clean, white towel from Sawyer's hands and placed it on Boone's chest, pushing down on the wounds a little, making him grimace in pain again.

"We need to stop the bleeding, he already lost too much blood."

"And… then?"

"We have to wait for Jack."

"What if he don't make it here for time?"

Ana didn't answer, pretending, that she didn't hear him. She didn't want to think about, what can happen in the next ten minutes or even seconds. She couldn't let herself for a panic.

"Can you go for the water?"

Sawyer ran a hand through his wet, blonde hair, watching her carefully.

"Sure…"

And he was gone once again. In the meanwhile she covered Boone's legs with blanket. He started to shake more and more. Sawyer came back with a glass in his hand.

"I'm gonna pull him up and we'll try to give him one of those pills, okay?"

"Yeah.." he agreed and she nodded and crawled on the bunk bed, raising Boone's head a little and holding his shoulders.

"Gimme the pills."

"Which ones?"

"The only ones we got here." Ana replied coldly and he gave her the box, not saying anything. "Thanks."

She tried to give the pill to him, but Boone's mouth stayed closed.

"Come on, please…" Ana whispered, trying to be calm "Please…"

After a long while he finally parted his lips and let her put the tablet into his mouth.

"Gimme the water."

The Blonde man gave the glass to her and she made Boone swallow the pill. He turned out not to make as many problems with it as Sawyer did.

"Good, thank you…" Ana said in relief, smiling a little at the dark-haired man. Sawyer looked away and at the very same moment Jack ran into the bedroom with Charlie on his heels.

Later

Ana was walking in circles in the kitchen. She felt, as if she waited for some kind of verdict from Jack. She was so afraid of what she might hear.

Sawyer was watching her every move. His eyes were empty and he didn't even bother to change his clothes, nor did she. They were both waiting for the doctor to come out of the bedroom. The silence was eating them up and if it lasted just one minute longer, one of them wouldn't take it.

Fortunately, before it happened, Jack appeared with a look of defeat on his face, that made Ana stop and Sawyer froze.

They were all staring at each other for a long while, not knowing what to say or do. Ana was the first one, who decided to break the silence.

"So?"

Jack gazed down at the floor, sweat was covering his face and there was the emptiness and cool in his eyes. Ana swallowed hard, scared of what this kind of behavior may mean.

"Jack, please, _tell_ me." She pleaded, coming over to him and grabbing his shoulders, making him look up. He avoided her eyes for a long while, but then had no other choice, but stare straight into her pained, dark eyes.

"He's got internal bleeding." He announced, his voice weak and husky "And his old wounds reopened."

"What old wounds?" Ana asked, confused and he frowned.

"He… he didn't tell you?"

"About what?"

Jack turned his gaze on Sawyer, who also seemed to be surprised. Ana got tired of all the staring contest and groaned, letting go of the muddle-headed doctor.

"You gonna tell me, what the hell is going on finally?! What old wounds?!"

Jack shook his head and looked away. And then he told her everything

_Flashback_

"I'll check the back door, you cover the front."

"Roger that." Ana said, rolling her eyes and watched Mike go with a gun in his hand, ready to shoot. She pulled out her own one and decided to wait for the back-up. It was too dangerous for her to go inside alone. It was the middle of a night after all.

Suddenly the door was open and a young man ran out and stopped at her sight.

"Put your hands up!" Ana shouted, pointing her gun at him.

"Whoa, hey now, officer! You're making a mistake…I'm just a student. I… I can show you my I.D," he tried to convince her. She stared at him long and hard. He didn't look like a thief. He was probably just some college kid. So after a minute she nodded and lowered her gun slowly.

It was just a question of a few seconds and then there was a loud bang. Next thing she knew was that she was laying on a hard, cold ground. Her eyes started watering and she pressed her hands to her abdomen. She opened her mouth in pain, but no sound came out.

"Hey!" she heard somebody call out and then there was another gunshot. Ana tried her best to stay conscious, but her eyes started closing and then she felt something wet and warm in her hands. She raised them slowly to her eyes and cried out in horror. They were covered in fresh blood.

"Ma'am!"

Somebody's voice echoed in her ears again, but she couldn't see anything anymore.

"Ma'am, are you all right? Ma'am, say something, please!"

She gasped breathlessly, as hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Baby…" she whispered, barely seeing a shadow of a man above her.

"What?" he asked her, terrified.

"Baby…" she gasped "My baby…"

"Hey! Help! Somebody help me!"

Ana cried out in pain one last time, before closing her eyes.

_The End of flashback_

"But you fixed him. You saved him, didn't you?!"

Jack nodded slowly, staring at his shoes.

"So you can do it again, right? You… you'll help him, won't you?" Ana asked, hope in her eyes, as she gazed at him.

"I… I don't know…" he shook his head, feeling her burning stare on him. How the hell was he supposed to tell her, that Boone had technically_ no_ chance to survive this?

"What'cha mean you don't know?!" Sawyer growled, approaching him. Jack let out a heavy sigh, feeling cornered.

"I mean, that I don't know what kind of damage the fall caused and--"

"Skip the bullshit, doc! Is he gonna be all right?" Sawyer demanded, glaring at him with fury, that Ana had never seen before in his eyes. Jack flinched a little at his tone and shook his head sadly.

"I don't think I can help him much… Just make his pain less, that's all…"

Ana blinked and stepped back, feeling sick.

"Is he gonna die?" she asked, not looking at the men. Sawyer sent her a horrified look and then gazed at Jack. The doctor blenched and stared at Ana sympathetically.

"Personally… I don't know how he even made it to the hatch…"

_Flashback_

"You didn't see his face?"

"No, he tried to shoot me, but missed and then ran away."

"What happened after that?"

"I, uh… I saw that woman… She was laying on the ground… I ran over to her and after a while she started mumbling something, but I didn't really get that… And then I noticed, that she was bleeding, so I dialed 911."

"And you don't know her?"

"No."

"All right, thank you for your help and time, sir."

"No problem. Is she okay?"

"She's still unconscious." The woman answered sadly, looking down. He nodded and then his cell phone rang.

"Sorry." He apologized and she just nodded and walked away. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?!"

"Cool down, okay? There was a shooting…"

"What? What shooting? Is this your another lame excuse?! You were supposed to be here two hours ago! We had to start without you! Your mother's pissed off! And of course she decided to lay it all on me!"

"Okay! Stop dramatizing, Shannon. I'm coming…"

_The End of flashback_

Before she knew it, she was running out of the hatch, hearing Sawyer's yells. She couldn't stop and she didn't want to.

It was happening again… She managed to deal with Danny's death and let Sayid and the others convince her, that it wasn't her fault. But now… She was the only person, who could be blamed for the state, that Boone was in.

_She left him._ She left him there, back in the jungle. She left him, knowing, that something was chasing them, knowing, that he couldn't move… She left him, because he told her to. She made the same mistake twice. Danny told her to leave to and she listened to him. And he died.

Ana stopped running, panting and leaned against the nearest tree.

She got over Danny's death, but she knew, that she would never get over Boone's.

"_Fuck_!" Ana cried out, hitting the tree with helplessness. She fell to her knees and vomited on the ground in front of her. She didn't even notice Sawyer, who was standing behind her, terror and sadness filling his eyes.

Later

Ana came back to the hatch to clean herself up. She took a hot shower and wrapped a clean, white towel around herself, just when somebody knocked.

"What?!" she snapped, not caring at all, that she was acting bitchy.

"Uh… It's… it's Charlie. I have something for you."

She rolled her eyes and opened the door slowly, trying her best to stay behind it. He acted, as if she was fully dressed and didn't even try to check her out or something and for that she was really thankful.

"Hey… Claire told me to give it to you." He said, smiling at her and holding up a blue, cute top in his hand. "I told her, what happened… And I kinda mentioned, that your top was covered in blood and she offered you one of her own…"

Ana narrowed her eyes at him._ He mentioned, that her top was covered in blood? _

"Uh… thanks." She said slowly, taking it from him.

"You can keep it." He added with a nod and then walked away. She watched him go, frowning. After several seconds she shook her head and closed the door, deciding to dress up. She put on her jeans and Claire's top, which turned out to fit her great. Then she left the bathroom, not knowing what to do. She was afraid of seeing Boone. She just wasn't ready for it yet. She couldn't look at him without blaming herself for everything. She wouldn't take watching him in pain… Pain, that she believed was caused by her. At least, that's what she thought so.

"Ana…"

She turned around and faced Sawyer. He seemed to be scared and unsure of her reaction.

"What?"

"You okay?"

She just stared at him and then turned and walked away. Boone was dying and he asked her if she was okay… Typical Sawyer.

She entered the kitchen and was welcomed with a pair of concerned eyes. She ignored it and fixed herself a cup of coffee. Jack was watching her all the time. Something was wrong with her. She was acting, as if everything was just fine. She took a shower, changed her clothes and now was drinking a coffee… What the hell was going on? Maybe all that mess distracted her so much, that she decided to ignore the whole situation, thinking that it was going to be okay? Or maybe she thought, that Boone would be all right and that there was nothing to be worried about? Or maybe she was simply trying to avoid the truth?

"You ok--?"

"Yes, I'm FINE!" Ana yelled, throwing the cup at the wall. It crushed on it with a din, that made Jack flinch in surprise. Shortly afterwards, Sawyer appeared, confused. He looked at shocked Jack and then at the crusts of the cup and then finally at Ana, understanding, what must have happened. She didn't say anything, just threw them both a glare and then stormed off. She found a dark, empty corner and sat down there, hugging her legs to her chest and resting her head on the knees.

"Ana…"

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" she asked in resigned voice. Sawyer realized, that this time she was not going to throw anything at him and sighed in relief, approaching her. He sat down beside her and for a few minutes they were just sitting in the silence… in the darkness.

"Why?" Ana said suddenly, staring at the wall in front of her. Sawyer looked at her in surprise and sent her a questioning look.

"Why what, Cupcake?"

"Why can't I just cry?" she asked quietly "Why can't I just yell out everything, that hurts me and then just… just sit down and cry, till my last tear, why?"

The truth was that she _wanted _to cry…, but she couldn't. It was just like after Danny died. She wanted to cry so much, but something was blocking her. Sayid made her cry then. Who was going to make her cry now? Was it a freaking contest or what?!

"I don't know, Chica…" Sawyer murmured quietly, but loud enough for her to hear it. She didn't respond and didn't ask another question. There was a silence again.

"I… I just want you to know, that…" Sawyer started unsurely, staring at her profile, because she still wouldn't look at him "… that what happened between me and Kate… is not gonna change the way I feel about…" he paused and then let out a heavy sigh "… about _you_."

He waited for her to say something… to make some move, hell he just wanted to see her shrug or something. He just had to know, that she had heard him. He finally managed to get it out and now she was just going to ignore it?

Yes, she was. She didn't say anything. She didn't move, didn't shrug, didn't sigh. She was just keep staring at the goddamned wall, as if it was the coolest thing she had ever seen.

Sawyer glanced at her for one last time and then slowly got up and attempted to walk away, when--

"If it's true…"

He stopped and turned around, gazing down at her.

"… then why did you sleep with Kate?" Ana asked and finally looked up at him. She wasn't jealous. Really. She just wanted to know.

He swallowed hard and then looked away, letting out some sort of brief, sarcastic laugh. And then he put on the serious face again and turned his gaze back on her.

"Coz I knew I didn't have a chance…" he murmured in a weak, husky voice. Ana's eyes softened immediately. She was watching him for a minute.

"I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea, but I've always treated you like a friend…" she confessed, wanting to be honest with him. There was no point in lying anyway…

"I know…" Sawyer said with a small smile, though she knew it was fake "It's… it's gonna be all right, you know…"

She nodded, although they both seemed not to believe it.

_Flashback_

"Boone! Finally, dammit!"

"Hey, I got an idea! Why don't you justcalm down finally, okay?"

Shannon rolled her eyes and shoved a big teddy bear into his hands.

"I got a better idea! This is not my freaking party, but yours and your wonderful mother's freaking party! So why don't you go have fun with your freaking guests upstairs, huh?"

And with that she turned on her heels and stormed off, muttering under her breath. He scowled and put the teddy bear on the floor with a heavy sigh, just when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr Carlyle?"

"Speakin'.."

"Hello, I'm Teresa Cortez and I'm calling to thank you for helping my daughter last night."

"You're welcome. How is she doing?" Boone asked, ignoring Shannon's glares from the other room. The woman sighed slightly and he could swear he had heard her sniff.

"We don't know if she makes it… Thank you once again, Mr Carlyle."

And before he managed to say something, she hanged up.

_The End of flashback_

Sawyer left. So there she was… alone, sitting in a dark corner, praying, but not crying.

Maybe she needed Sayid again. He would understand her.

For the first time Ana Lucia_ truly_ understood the pain, that Sayid must have felt, when Shannon had died.

After a while a dark figure appeared right in front of her.

"Ana?"

"No, Santa Claus!" she hissed sarcastically, not even knowing, who she was talking to. The person was standing still for a minute and then came over closer. It was Charlie. Ana looked up and sent him a questioning look.

"What do _you _want?"

He shrugged and sat down beside her, as if he used to do it hundreds times before.

"Came to see how you doin'." He announced, turning to look at her. She scowled and looked away.

"What, you suddenly care?"

"You know, you should really stop pretending all this tough and shit, coz deep inside we all know you're not like that and don't _want _to be like that."

"What would_ you_ know?"

"I've seen you with Claire many times… And with Sawyer… And of course with Boone." He said with a small smile "It was hard not to notice you guys together. You're like bloody Flip and Flap, y'know…"

She raised her eyebrows and turned her gaze on him. What the hell was he trying to do to her?

"Poor comparison… I'm a girl if you haven't noticed yet."

"You know, what I mean…" he murmured, waving his hand at her.

"What's your point?"

"My point?"

"Yeah, what are you exactly trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say, that you won't get rid of me by acting bitchy."

"So what will I have to do to make you take your _bloody _ass away from here?"

He frowned and pretended to think intensively about it and after a minute or two he shrugged and his smile widened. She rolled her eyes and looked away again. He didn't say anything. For the next five minutes there was a dead silence. Ana suddenly felt slightly better. Maybe that was, what she needed? Just somebody next to her? Just somebody's present, so that she wouldn't have to think she was alone?

"You all everybody…" Charlie sang quietly and she stared at him with a frown. "You all everybody…" He continued, glancing at her and noticing the odd expression on her face. "You know it?"

Ana just shook her head, still staring at him weirdly.

"Performed by Drive Shaft…? Y'know… the band…"

She blinked and just continued to gaze at him.

"Drive…shaft…You all everybody… it's one of their songs… No?" Charlie mumbled, finally realizing, that she had no idea, what he was talking about. They were staring at each other for several seconds and then the first time since the accident a true, soft smile appeared on her face. Charlie was surprised, but not as surprised as he was after another five seconds. Her small smile faded and her eyes watered and then he almost had a heart attack, when she slowly moved closer and wrapped her arm around his waist, resting her head on his chest, bursting into tears. He stared down at her, shocked to the core. What was he supposed to do? It wasn't even the hug, that surprised him. More the fact, that Ana Lucia was… crying. It made him understand her true feelings for Boone. If it was Claire, dying on the bunk bed, he would be doing the same for sure.

So he wrapped his arms around her tiny form and rocked her back and forth, like a brother, comforting his younger sister, because she fell and bruised her knee. That was all he could do to help her out. Ana Lucia was surely a hard person to live with sometimes, but right then Charlie was sure, that there was more to her, than he probably would ever understand…

Later

Ana Lucia slowly entered the bedroom and saw Jack, who was sitting on a chair next to the bunk bed. He looked very tired and he was staring at unconscious Boone, as if hoping he would sit up and sing 'don't worry, be happy' for him. She cleared her throat and he glanced at her with sad eyes.

"Hey…" he said, surprised, that she was standing still, not throwing anything around the room.

"Hi…" Ana replied quietly and then glanced back at Charlie, who was right behind her "I… I was wondering, uh… Do you think… do you think I could talk to him, Jack?" she asked, turning her gaze back at the doctor. He was watching her carefully for a while and then stared at Charlie with a frown.

"You know…" Jack started slowly "Sometimes people in a coma are actually able to hear voices around them… Maybe he will hear you, as well." He said, smiling a little and nodding "Go ahead."

"Thanks." She murmured, returning his smile and approaching the bunk bed slowly.

"I'll leave you alone with him." Jack said, getting up. He patted her shoulder and exited the bedroom. Ana sat down on the chair and glanced at Charlie. He smiled and gave her thumbs up. She smirked and he walked away. Her smile slowly faded, as she turned to look at Boone.

Now that she was sitting there, she had no idea, what to say, even though he probably couldn't hear her anyway.

"Hey…" she spoke softly after another fifteen seconds of silence "Can you hear me?"

There was no reaction from him. Now that she hoped him to wake up or something, but in spite of it she couldn't' help, but want him to just move a little, give her some kind of sign.

"Boone?"

Nothing. He was just breathing slowly, letting out brief, husky sighs from time to time.

"It's… It's Ana." She continued, running a hand through her hair. She glanced at the doorway to make sure if she was alone and then got up and sat down on the edge of the bed, right beside him. She was watching him for several minutes, as if drinking him in. Just then she realized, that she wasted so much time for bullshits, while he was the person she wanted to spend every minute with. She felt hot tears, hitting the back of her eyes and let out a heavy breath, smiling a little.

"I guess you were right… I'm turning soft." Ana announced, slightly amused. Her smile was gone shortly afterwards.

"I, uh…" she spoke again, wiping a tear from her eye, before it had a chance to fall "I'm so sorry, I… I shouldn't have left you… And it's _me_, who should be laying here right now, not you…" she whispered, her voice shaking. "It's my fault, I'm so sorry…" she choked out, covering her moth with a trembling hand.

She remembered all those beautiful moments, that she spent with him and finally she understood something, that she should have understood long time ago.

"You know… my mom always used to say: 'don't be afraid to tell people, what you feel…because later it can be too late…'."

She hated herself for always hesitating with that. She didn't manage to tell Danny, how much she cared for him. Was she about to fail to tell Boone the same?

Ana Lucia swallowed hard and slowly took his bruised hand in hers, feeling better just after touching him. Just then she decided to do something, that she hasn't been doing in a while…: just admit to her own feelings.

"I love you…" she whispered softly, placing her other hand on his forehead and rubbing it gently, not holding back her tears anymore "I know I can't, but I do…and I guess I just can't help it… I'm _sorry_, that I love you…"

How ridiculous it sounds? Being sorry for loving someone?

Yet, Ana Lucia knew exactly, what she was saying. She fell in love with someone she wasn't supposed to…She made friends and then fell in love with a stepbrother of a girl she killed. Not on purpose, but did it really matter? Shannon was dead and nothing was going to change it, though Ana would give her own life to turn the time back. Thanks to Boone, she learned to trust her own heart, not brain. Coz people are mistaken often, but 'hearts are always right'.

_XXX_

Ana turned on TV, as she laid down on a couch in her room. She couldn't focus on anything, though. She almost didn't hear a telephone. After several signals she grabbed it from a table next to her.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's me."

She froze for a second and then sat up, frowning in surprise. She wanted to say something nice… to ask if he was okay, but things were not the same and she couldn't pretend, that everything was all right.

"What are you calling for?" she questioned him coldly and heard him sigh on the other line.

"I want… I want to know if you're okay."

She swallowed and sighed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"I'm fine."

"Good… How's Emma?"

"She's all right too… She was asking about you actually."

"And what did you say?"

"Nothing. My mom helped me out by picking that moment to appear in my doorway…"

"Oh…" he breathed and she could tell he didn't really know, what to say "I, uh… I'm back in town and I thought I'd pay you a little visit, what do you think?"

"Uh…" Ana opened her mouth wordlessly. She promised to herself, that she would _never_ let him in again. But after all, he called and wanted to know if she's all right, so maybe she should just… go for it…

"Yeah… why not?" she tried to make it sound, like she didn't really care.

"Okay then…" he said happily "So can I come tomorrow?"

"Sure…"

"Okay… I love you, Ana."

She stiffened. She heard him say this before, but things changed and he still dared to--

"Love you too, Sawyer."

_The End of flashforward_

**A/N:** I wish everybody, that's reading it Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

The Chana parts are for my awesome friend, Amy, coz she loves them! :D Like I do!

**Next chapter:** Ana's taking care of Boone, while Jack and Juliet decide to tell the survivors their secret...


	41. My best friend

**Wickedgal08:** "i loved how you weaved that in, but what i loved even more was how Charlie's singing set Ana off in tears :P HA that was brilliantly weaved in!" Thank U!!! :D

"OMG WHY IS SHE SAYING LOVE YOU TOO SAWYER?" Maaaybe... it's not like u think...! XD

"This is causing ME to fall into a coma now OMG OMG OMG!" No!!! I'm updating, I'm updating! :O

"this was amazing! I loved it!! :D best chapter yet!!" Aww, thank U, hunnie!! *hugs You're the best!

**doublell20:** "Brilliant and very addictive!" Thank You! :D

* * *

I'm very sorry, that I haven't updated earlier. Blame it on my lack of inspiration.

**

* * *

Chapter 41: "My best friend."**

"Ana."

She opened her eyes and slowly raised her head, which was rested in her arms, that she had placed on the edge of the bunk-bed, beside still unconscious Boone.

"Ana."

She heard a soft, female voice calling her. So she sat up and turned to glance at the doorway and it took her a moment to recognize the person.

"Hi there." The Blonde woman said, smiling. Ana froze. Her eyes widened, her body stiffened and she felt her heart in a throat, as she was staring at healthy and happy Shannon. Ana closed her eyes, counted to five and opened them again, but she didn't disappear. She was still standing in a doorway, watching her carefully and smiling. She was wearing the same clothes, that she had on herself, when she died. But there was no blood.

"You're probably wondering, what I'm doing here, huh?" Shannon asked, approaching a very stunned and shocked Ana. "Well… I came here to thank you, Ana."

The Latina swallowed hard, but couldn't help, but frown at this.

"Th…thank me?" She questioned, her voice was shaking.

"Yes, thank you." Shannon confirmed, stopping in front of her. "I want to thank you for taking care of my brother."

Ana looked down, feeling guilty.

"You helped him get over my death and you made him believe, that he can be happy again."

"I'm so sorry." Ana murmured after a minute, not being able to meet her eyes after what she said.

"What? For this?" Shannon asked, placing her hand on her stomach "Or for making my brother fall in love with you?"

That made Ana look up.

"You haven't noticed, have you?"

Shaking her head was the only thing she could have come up with.

"And here I thought you were smarter." Shannon said, smirking playfully. She sat down on the bunk-bed with a heavy sigh and stared at Boone.

"You fill his mind." She stated suddenly, turning to grin at Ana.

"What?"

"And he fills yours. That's one of the advantages of being dead. I can see right through your heads." Shannon announced, smirking mischievously. "I finally found out, what had happened with the doll I had liked so much. Boone sell it."

Ana furrowed her eyebrows, not knowing, what to say.

"Yeah!" the Blonde girl exclaimed "He got five bucks for it, can you believe it?!"

"That's why I never wanted to have a brother." Ana mumbled, making Shannon smirk wider.

"He's not that bad and you know it."

Ana blushed a little and looked at Boone. Wait. She _blushed_? Come on!

"If you're stopping yourself, just because of me… then you're really stupid." Shannon stated, getting up.

"I don't quite know, what you mean." Ana responded, smiling unsurely at her offense.

"You don't have to push him away, just because he's my brother. I don't think it's possible to choose, who you want to fall in love with. And I swear to God, Ana… if you turn him down, I won't leave you alone." Shannon threatened her, but the same playful smirk was still on her face, nonetheless. Ana couldn't help, but let out a quiet, brief laugh at this.

"I have to go now." Shannon told her suddenly "Take care and remember, what I told you. Also… stop feeling guilty for my death. It wasn't your fault."

"If it wasn't, then who pulled the trigger?" Ana asked her sorrowfully.

Shannon just smiled.

"The island." She answered "Oh and just do me a little favor, okay?"

The Latina frowned at this, but nodded anyway.

"Tell Sayid I'm always with him. All right?"

"Why don't you ask me to tell Boone the same?"

"Because he already knows that." Shannon explained and glanced at the bunk-bed "Right, bro?"

Ana turned her head so quickly, that it caused her neck to hurt, as she stared at fully awake Boone with a smile on his face.

"See ya, guys." Shannon said "Oh and don't you dare follow me, Boone." She added and it was her farewell, as she turned and walked away. Ana was gaping at the doorway with widened eyes for a few long seconds.

"Ana."

She heard his voice and swallowed hard, before glancing at him.

"Ana." He repeated her name and she sent him a questioning look. "Ana, wake up."

She opened her eyes and her hand immediately wandered to the back of her neck. She groaned in pain and then picked her head up from where she had it rested to look at still unconscious Boone, laying before her.

"You okay?" a male voice brought her back to reality and she fully sat up, glancing at her companion.

"Yeah… why?"

"You were talking in your sleep." Charlie said and realized it was a big mistake to tell her that. Ana's face turned red and she stared at him in horror.

"Was I?"

The Brit couldn't do anything else, but nod. She would have known it if he had lied anyway.

"Yeah… you were mumbling, uh… stuff…, but I didn't really get anything."

She narrowed her eyes at him and he tried to smile, but it came out, as a grimace._ She knew he had lied_. It was for sure.

Charlie was about to make some kind of excuse, when suddenly she paled and clenched her fists hard.

"What's wrong?" He asked, but she didn't reply. She just put hand on a forehead, looking at him blankly, as if she didn't know who he was. "You want me to get Ja--?"

He paused, when he saw her falling from the chair. He quickly ran over to her and caught her, before she hit the floor.

"What's the matter?" Charlie gasped, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up and then sat her down back on the chair, grabbing a hold of her shoulders "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Ana whispered placing her hand on his own shoulder, as if she was afraid she'd fall "I just... I felt dizzy for a second, that's all..."

"You're sure?" He asked, staring at her suspiciously. She nodded slowly and her eyes closed. "You have to lay down... C'mon, I'll take you to the couch."

"No, I'm fine..." She protested weakly, but he was already picking her up. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and the other one went under her knees.

"You've been sitting too long there. And you were sleeping in a very uncomfortable position, I'm not surprised you felt dizzy after waking up." Charlie announced, as he exited the bedroom, carrying her.

"I'm not tired... I want to be with Boone." Ana protested in a weak voice and in the next second her head fell on his shoulder.

"He won't get away." He said, trying to cheer her up, but it wasn't neccessary, because she was already fast asleep. The blonde man smiled at this and hitched her higher up in his arms. He made his way to the couch and carefully lay her down. Then he walked off to find some blankets for her.

_Flashback_

"Hey, what's up, Kevin?"

The police officer stood up from his seat and shook the hand of his visitor.

"Hiya, Dan." Kevin replied, smiling a little "Here, have a sit." He told the other man, pointing at the chair in front of him. Danny glanced at it and shook his head.

"No, I don't have much time." He protested, smiling "I'm taking Ana to the doctor. We'll finally get to know the sex of our baby." He added, excited and Kevin swallowed hard and looked down. Danny sent him a suspicious look and frowned.

"What's up, man?" He asked, worried.

"Sit down." Kevin told him again and once again Danny objected.

"Kev, what's wrong?"

The man looked at his friend sympathetically and let out a heavy breath, as if preparing to what he was supposed to say.

"Ana's in a hospital."

Danny felt as if somebody punched his stomach and automatically sat down on the chair, horrified.

"Wh... _what_?"

"She was shot by some student kid from a house-breaking." Kevin explained, watching his friend carefully.

"Is... " Danny started, completely shocked "Is... is she...alive?"

"She's unconcious for now."

"And... and the baby!" Danny exclaimed "What about the baby?!"

Kevin looked away and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Dan. Your baby's gone." The policeman stated sorrowfully "Four bullets hit her abdomen... She miscarried."

Danny was barely listening to him. His words were echoing in his ears, but seemed to be muffled by the shock and desperation he felt.

Just then a man entered the office and Kevin nodded at him, before he managed to say anything.

"Wait here." He told Danny "I'll be right back and we'll go to the hospital." He said and exited the office, leaving his stunned friend alone.

Danny didn't manage to bring himself back to the reality, when his cell-phone rang. He didn't hear it first, but after another ten seconds he shook his head and reached to his pocket and took it out, holding it in his limp and trembling hand.

"Hello?" He began in a shaking voice.

"It was a warning." A cold and firm voice answered him "If you don't leave the town, we'll get rid of her for good. You have two weeks."

After that the line went dead.

_The End of flashback_

Charlie came back with the blankets and sat down beside sleeping Ana and covered her with them. All of a sudden she opened her eyes and looked up at with unreadable expression on her face.

"You turned into my best friend, when I wasn't looking?" She asked and he chuckled, shaking his head in amusement.

"Something like that." He respinded, smiling at her.

"But you're not falling for me?"

Charlie raised his eyebrows at this.

"Well... if it wasn't for Claire and Boone, I'm sure I would have been." The Brit announced, making her grin.

"Really now?" Ana drawled, pushing his buttons and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, really. Now try to fall asleep and stop talking." He told her with a mishevious smirk. She just shook her head at him and closed her eyes with a heavy sigh.

_Flashforward_

_3 years later_

There was a knocking and Ana looked up from her book. She let out a heavy breath and slowly made her way to the door. She opened it and faced the Southerner, who was gazing at her nervously and had an unsure smile on his face.

"Hey." He said after a while and Ana managed to force a weak, small smile.

"Hi," the Latina replied qiuetly and stepped aside, so that he could come in. They both walked down the hall and entered the kitchen. Sawyer sat down on a chair next to the table and Ana came over to the nearest counter and took two glasses. He was watching, as she opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine. She walked over to him and took place on his left, giving him one of the glasses.

"Thanks." Sawyer said with a smile and she just nodded.

There was an uncomfortable silence, as Ana was filling their glasses. Sawyer seemed to wait for something, while Ana was just looking at the wall in front of her.

"So what made you decide, that it's a time to come back?" She asked him finally, her voice dry and cold. He glared at her and quickly lost his control.

"Ok, you want to rub it in my face, that's fine, go ahead!" He exclaimed, getting up "That's what I was waiting for!"

"Quiet." Ana said calmly, sipping wine from her glass.

"No, I won't be quiet!" He yelled, angry "You know exactly why I left, so why do you have to act like you don't?!"

"Yes, you _will _be quiet." She told him firmly, not looking at him at all and acting, as if he didn't just come back after six weeks and wasn't standing above her, yelling his ass off for something that she believed was only his fault.

"That's pathetic, Ana." He announced, laughing, though he was sure he didn't see something so not funny in his whole life "Could you at least _look _like you understand me?!"

"I told you to be quiet." She repeated once again, making him fume even more.

"Why are you like that?! You're the only person, that can be blamed for everything, y'know?!"

"Then why are you here?!" She yelled, getting up too.

"Because I _love _you!" Sawyer shouted, making her blink at the harsh tone and at the brutally stated truth "You still don't get it?! Coz it's either that or you just don't give a shit about it!"

"Shut up." Ana said quietly and he opened his mouth to yell something out again, but she silenced him by walking away and he turned around to see a sleepy, little girl, who was standing in a doorway of the kitchen with glistening eyes. Sawyer froze at the sight, feeling his heart in his throat. Ana came over to the girl and picked her up. She had blue, clear eyes, bronze skin and curly, black hair.

"Mommy, why you yelling?" the girl asked, very unaware, wiping her eyes. Ana hugged her to her chest and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry, baby." She told her softly "Come on, let's get you back to the bed, okay?"

And with that she left with her, leaving stunned and depressed Sawyer alone in the kitchen.

_The End of flashforward_

Ana woke up with a headache and groaned, rubbing her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Sawyer above her. He was just staring down at her and it looked, as if he was standing there for quite long.

"What are you doing?" She asked him quietly, sitting up.

"Nothing." He replied, shrugging "Was waiting for you to wake up. I brought you something to drink." He added and held up a glass with juice. Ana narrowed her eyes at him and took the glass.

"Thanks." She said and he nodded with a smile "Is Boone still unconcious?"

Sawyer was still smiling and didn't say anything, as if he didn't hear her question. She frowned at his behavior, got up and walked awya towards the bedroom, not noticing that his smile completely disappeared.

Ana entered the bedroom and saw Jack, sitting on the chair beside the bunk-bed.

"Hey." She greeted him with a smile and he looked at her over his shoulder.

"Hi there." He replied, smiling back.

"How's he?" She asked, approaching the doctor with a worried expression on her face.

"No changes..." Jack said, looking at her with sad eyes. Ana nodded slowly and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So what would you have to do to help him?" She questioned him, staring at sleeping Boone. The doctor glanced at her and shook his head with a sigh.

"I don't know... I did everything I could've done in a damn hatch on a freaking island..." He marmured, getting up "Transfusion would be the only option, but it's not possible here..."

With that he left the bedroom, leaving her alone. Ana watched him go, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Transfusion..." She whispered to herself and then glanced at Boone.

Later

"No way, Ana."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"But--"

"_No_."

Ana groaned and placed her hands on her hips.

"It's_ my _decision."

"No, it's not, coz_ I'm _a doctor here and I'm telling you, that it's_ not _happening." Jack announced stubbornly.

"You said it was the only option now!"

"Yeah, but not _here_!"

"What's going on?" a confused Sawyer asked, approachin the pair in the kitchen.

"She wants me to transfuse her blood for Boone." Jack told him quickly and Ana glared at him.

"What?" the Southerner gasped, staring at Ana with shock "You out of your mind, Chica?"

"It's not your buisness." She snapped back at him and then turned her gaze back at Jack "You're going to do this, whether you like it or not."

"No, I'm not."

"Dammit, Jack! Do you want him to die?!" Ana yelled at him, annoyed and desperate.

"No, but killing you is not gonna bring him to life!" He shouted. Sawyer stared at him with his mouth opened wordlessly and Ana seemed to freeze for a second

"It's not gonna kill me!" She protested, quickly recovering from the little shock.  
"It might!"

"Okay, then it will!" Ana screamed, making both men stare at her with horror in their eyes "I don't care, you hear me? Do it, Jack or I'll do it on my own."

Sawyer opened his mouth to say something, but she silenced him with another glare. Jack glanced at the Southerner, as if asking for help and then he stared at Ana, trying to be patient.

"Look...Transfusion is a very complicated operation. And it's very dangerous. I'm not able... I shouldn't--, actually I _can't _do it alone. And besides," He explained to her slowly and calmly "..He needs _too_ much blood. You're not able to--"

"Jack, I'll give him as much blood as he needs." Ana insisted and the doctor sighed, closing his eyes.

"I am _really_ sorry." Jack said and with that he walked away, letting her know it was a no. She watched him go with determination and fire in her eyes. Sawyer noticed her strange look and cleared his throat, making her glance at him.

"Hate to admit it, but jackass's right..." He marmured sadly "Please, Chica, don't do anything stupid."

Ana just gazed at him and then walked away back to the bedroom. The Southerner was left standing in the kitchen and couldn't help, but wonder if she would have offered to do the same thing for him if it had been him, dying in the next room...

_Flashforward_

Sawyer was wating for Ana to come back and it took her a while, but after at least ten minutes she appeared in the doorway. She quielty closed the door and came over to him with a kind of expression on her face, that Sawyer had never seen before. She stopped before him and stared up and in his eyes, as if waiting for him to say something. He didn't know what to say, though. He was expecting a fine fist, amking contact with his jaw hard, but it seemed he had--

Just then Ana raised her hand and punched him in the face, making him grimace, as he titled his head, hissing in pain.

_--not been wrong._

The Southerner was standing still for a few seconds and then slowly decided to look at her again. Her eyes were cold and empty.

He was expecting another punch, as she slightly moved again, but what he was _not _expecting was a hug. In one second she was punching him and in the next she wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed her cheek to his chest. He was shocked, but didn't hesitate to hug her back.

After all, she must have missed him after two years of living together and six weeks of being apart.

As he was trying to figure her out, she pulled away, as if nothing happened.

"Go to sleep, Sawyer." Ana told him coldly and then walked away, leaving him stunned and confused.

_The End of flashforward_

"Ana, hey!"

"I'm here!" She called back and Jack entered the bedroom with Sawyer on his heels.

"Yeah, I knew. Look, we gotta go." the doctor informed her, gazing into her eyes "You okay to stay here alone with him?"

She tried to act normally, not wanting him to see, that something was wrong or that... she was planning something.

"Yeah, sure." She nodded with a small smile. Sawyer sized her up and shook his head.

"I'll stay with her."

"_No_, Sawyer. You're coming. Everyone has to see it."

"Doc, I ain't gonna leave her alone here..."

"She's a big girl, man. She'll be all right." Jack tried to reassure him.

"And she can speak for herself, too." Ana said sarcastically, making the both men look at her "Sawyer, I'll be fine, really. You can go."

"You sure?"

"No, I'm just a great actress, to be honest." She announced in an ironic tone and the Southerner rolled his eyes.

"Ok, so we'll be back in few hours." Jack told her and left, sending Sawyer a look, as if wanting to give him a message with his eyes. The blonde man gazed at Ana, who just smiled at him lightly.

"I can stay here if you want me to--" He began again and she interrupted him with a sigh.

"You really should learn how to take hints." Ana marmured, smirking "I said I'd be fine and I'm not lying. You can go, _really_."

He continued watching her for a few more seconds and then had no other choice, but to let it go.

"Okay, then." Sawyer said, nodding briefly "Watch yourself, Lucy."

"I will." She asssured him and he forced a smile "See ya soon."

He narrowed his eyes at her and then attempted to say something else, but obviously decided to let it go. So he sent her one last smile and left.

As soon as he left, Ana's smirk disappeared, as her eyes found Jack's black bag with supplies in it.

**

* * *

A/N:** Yes, the Kevin from the flashbacks is the same Kevin, that Kate had married. And once again, I'm sorry for the long wait.

**Next Chapter: **Won't say! XD


	42. Listen to my heart

**Wickedgal08:** "hello, remember me?" No.. O_o Should I?

"I'm your personal stalker who's been holding a gun to your head for the past HUNDRED YEARS it took u to update LOL" Uh, ok, I know who you are already. :P

"The guns still there chica, the gun is still there :P" *dials 911*

"Yay for the Bana (banana sounds better lol)" Lol, it does! XD

"Must know who the child is. I reckon its Anas (obv) and a really, random LOST character lol. Ana and...Locke LOL Ana...Sayid? lol OR even Chana XD" That's interesting. ;D Ana/Locke ? :O

Ok, ok, I'm updating! Happy ? XDDD Hope you like it, hun!

Thank you for your review!!! *HUGS*

**

* * *

Chapter 42: "Listen to my heart."**

He opened his eyes and they immediately widened in shock. He felt a huge pain, as if something was crashing his ribs. He slowly raised his hand and put it on his chest, whimpering quietly. Shortly after that he found out, that his chest was wrapped up in bandages.

"What the--?" he gasped and grimaced in pain, that took his breath away. He squeezed his eyes and gritted his teeth to stop himself from screaming.

What the hell was going on? So far he only knew two things. One, he was laying in the bunk-bed in a hatch. Two, he was in a lot of pain. But what happened or where was Ana or even Sawyer was still a mystery for him.

After another few minutes he decided to get up. He had to know, where his friends were. He carefully tried to sit up, but even breathing was painful for him, so moving was a torture.

Boone laid back down, cursing under his breath and grimacing. He tried to remember, what happened, but it was pointless. He only remembered his and Ana's trip into the jungle and getting caught in a net. He half-smiled to himself at this memory. It was fun. Boone shook his head a little to get rid from the picture of them in a net and then swallowed hard, deciding to try to get up once again. He let out a heavy breath, before using all his strength to sit up.

"What the hell are you doing?!" An angry voice interrupted his trial and he turned his head to see a very angry Ana Lucia with hands on her hips. "Are you completely out of your mind or just _stupid_?"

He frowned, opening his mouth a little in surprise. Did she just call him stupid?

"Your chest is technically _crushed_ and you're trying to act like a bloody_ Terminator_?"

"Terminator?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows and looking at the Latina in confusion. She glared at him and approached the bed.

"Lay down! Who are you waiting for? Sarah Connor?" she said sarcastically and put her hand on his shoulder, pushing him back down slowly. He hissed in pain, as his head hit the pillow and she rolled her eyes at this.  
"Your fault." She remarked, sitting beside him "What the hell were you thinking?"

"What happened?" Boone questioned instead of answering. "What the hell happened to me? Where were you? And where's Sawyer? Why are you so mean and why am I here?"

"Well…" Ana started, rolling her eyes again "To answer that in order… The black thing attacked you in the jungle. I was in a bathroom. Sawyer's sleeping on the couch and you're here, coz we carried you, so that you wouldn't die on us." She replied his questions and with each word he was opening his mouth wider. "Oh and I'm not mean. I'm just irritated, coz we didn't bring you here, just so you can try to act like a hero and kill yourself later."

He narrowed his eyes at her and snorted.

"I'm not trying to be a hero… I just wanted to know, what's going on, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, Robin." She said, waving her hand at him. He glared at her and she chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad, that you woke up finally. Hope that means you're gonna be okay."

"How long was I unconscious?"

"''Bout three days."

"_Three days_?"  
"Yup."

"So that's why I'm so hungry, huh?"

"I guess…" she drawled, smirking and getting up "And I take the hint too... I'll be right back with something for you to eat, Hercules."

"Yeah, thanks." He said, smiling a little "And… stop with those nicknames, okay?"

"Not a chance, Superman…" she laughed, walking away. Boone shook his head with a smirk. Seemed he wasn't the only one, who spent way too much time with Sawyer.

After another fifteen seconds somebody entered the bedroom, panting. He turned to look, who was it and was actually surprised to see the Southerner himself.

"Hey… " Boone greeted him unsurely "Why are you lookin' so exhausted? Ana said you were sleeping in the next room, so wh--"

"Sleepin'?" Sawyer cut him off, running a hand through his blonde hair "I was jogging around the beach and I decided to come by for a visit to see how you doin', Metro."

Boone furrowed his eyebrows and sent him a questioning look.

"Okay…" Sawyer sighed "I guess you're all right. I'm gonna run off then. See ya." He exclaimed and turned to storm off, but then stopped and looked at him over his shoulder "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

The Southerner just stared at him with a serious expression on his face and then ran off. Boone didn't have a chance to think over his weird behavior, because then Charlie appeared.

"You all everybody…" he sang under his breath, smiling happily "Hiya, mate! Heard you're awake!"

"Yeah… from who? Sawyer or Ana?"

Charlie looked at him weirdly and shook his head slowly with a frown.

"No… Sawyer's sleeping and Ana left two days ago and didn't come back yet… Jack told me."

Boone felt his heart in his throat, as he stared at amused Charlie in a mixture of confusion and shock. What the hell was it? Some kind of a joke?

"Okay, that's not funny, you know…" he stated slowly, throwing a glare at his friend "Ana's in the kitchen. She went for something to eat for me. I was talking to her ten minutes ago."

"Really?" Charlie said, glancing over his shoulder "Yeah… what are you saying?!" he called to someone, who was probably in the next room "Yeah, I'm coming!" And he walked away, leaving a very confused Boone alone.

"I'm goin' crazy." He stated to himself "I've gone crazy…." He gasped out, shivering a little. When he was sure, that it couldn't be worse, somebody else ran through the door.

"You're still in bed?! Come on! You're gonna be late!"

He froze. It was probably the fever… _It must have been the fever…_

"Sh… Shannon?"

"No, _Santa Claus_! Move! They're all waiting for you! You're always late!"

Before he knew it, he was on his feet and Shannon was tagging him along with her. She guided him away from the hatch and after five seconds they were at the beach. Boone stiffened at the sight of a church in front of them. Shannon opened the door and pushed him inside.

Everybody inside turned to look at him, as he entered. Every survivor was there. There were Charlie and Claire with smiling, little Aaron. Hurley was sitting with Libby and they both smiled at him warmly.

"You look good dude." Hugo whispered to him. Boone frowned at this and looked down to see, that he was wearing a suit. "Now hurry it up, man. She's waiting."

He looked away from the couple and stared ahead, spotting also Kate and Jack. They were holding hands and smirking at him.

"What are you waiting for, bro?" Shannon snapped, making him glance at her "I didn't think you'd need a map to get to the aisle." And with that she walked away to Sayid, who was sitting not far away from Jin and Sun.

Boone stared ahead again and noticed a woman, who was in a wedding dress. He swallowed hard and started walking, as the music started to play. He made his way to the aisle and almost fainted, when he saw it was Ana Lucia. Suddenly Eko appeared in a cassock, holding a book to his chest.

"Are you ready, my children?" he asked them, smiling. Before Boone managed to say anything, the whole ceremony began.

"We are here today to connect two people, who managed to find love in this cruel, cold world…"

Boone started to breathe quicker and felt Ana's eyes on himself. He glanced at her and she stared at him with unsure smile. He couldn't help, but smile back at her. She was looking really beautiful. Her hair was down and the white dress contrasted with her bronze, shining skin. After several minutes both of them said 'I do' and the ceremony was about to end.

"You may now kiss the bride." Eko said with a sly grin, as he glanced at Boone, whose hands were shaking nervously. He glanced at Shannon and she rolled her eyes at this, making Sayid smirk. He swallowed and looked at Ana, who was gaping at him with furrowed eyebrows.

Everybody in a church started to whisper to each other, gazing at him in surprise, as if it was his decision to be here. He shook his head and let out a heavy breath, keep gazing at the Latina. He clenched his fists and then slowly leaned in, making Ana sigh in relief. When their lips were almost touching, the front door opened with a loud bang and Sawyer burst through the door.

"I object!"

Boone pulled back and turned his head to look at the man, who was walking towards them.

"I don't agree!" Sawyer yelled again.

Boone stared at him in shock and then something creaked and he couldn't hear his yells anymore. He glanced at the Southerner, who was still shouting things at him, but it was like somebody turned off the sound.

And then everything went black.

He opened his eyes again and realized he was standing beside a cage. The same cage the others had locked him and Ana in what seemed like weeks ago. He took a step forward and everything around him vanished and then he was standing in a hall. There was a door in front of him and he had no other choice, but to come in. He did and spotted, that the whole front wall was covered by monitors and then his heart sank, when he noticed Sawyer holding obviously naked Ana in his amrs. They were laying in a cage.

"You still have a chance, dude."

Boone spun around quickly to face a smirking Hurley.

"It's a destiny, brother." A man with dark, longer hair said, appearing out of nowhere "This is your fate."

"You're meant to be together." Said a female voice and Boone once again felt his stomach drop, as he was looking at Shannon. He glanced over his shoulder at the monitor and Sawyer and Ana were gone. There was a helicopter on the screen, instead.

"I'm sorry."

Boone turned around once again and saw only Ana, standing behind him, the others were gone.

"I'm sorry, that I love you."

He gaped at her, confused and held up his hand for her, but she began to walk away.

"Come back to me, Boone." She whispered softly, keep stepping back.

"Don't go away!" He shouted after her, trying to run, but his legs didn't let him move "Ana, please, stay!"

"Come _back_ to me." Her voice echoed in his ears and then he felt himself falling down.

And then he hit something hard and his chest ached, making him want to scream in agony. It was dark and cold, so cold he thought he wouln't handle it any second more. Suddenly he felt a warm hand, taking his hand in his and it was like a raising sun after an year of raining. He never wanted it to let him go, he felt safe and happy, adoring the comforting touch.

"_Never knew I could feel like this_..." he heard a soft voice singing, somewhere really close to him "_Like I've never seen the sky before..._"

He got lost in the beautiful voice of a woman, that seemed to be so familiar to him.

"_Want to vanish inside your kiss...Every day I love you more and more..._"

Boone opened his eyes slowly, feeling every muscle of his body. He was in a lot of pain, but hearing the magic voice was like the best medicine for it.

"_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?...Telling me to give you everything..._"

He clenched his jaw hard and then glanced at the dark-haired woman, sitting in a chair beside the bed he was laying on. She had her eyes closed and was careessing his hand gently.

"_Seasons may change, winter to spring...But I love you until the end of time..._" She continued to sing softly and quietly. There was a silence for a few seconds and Boone opened his mouth, trying to say something.

"Don't stop..." He managed to whisper in a husky voice. Ana opened her eyes quickly and stared down at him, shocked and stunned.

"Oh my God, Boone!" She exclaimed, getitng up from the chair and bending over him "You... you're awake!" She said, laughing with tears of joy glistening in her eyes. She placed her hand on his forhead, while the other one was stil holding his "Thank you, God!"

He didn't open his eyes, but titled his head in the direction he was hearing her voice coming from.

"Don't stop now..." He marmured quietly, clenching his fists hard beneath the blanket to calm his shivering. Ana gaped at him, running her fingers over his stumble with a grateful smile on her face.

"_Come what may..._" She continued to sing after several seconds "_Come what may..._"

Boone relaxed immediately, focusing on her voice.

"_I will love you until my dying day..._" Ana fiinished the song, looking down at his face in disbelief. As she finished, he sighed slightly and then opened his eyes slowly. Ana smiled down at him wider and continued to caress his face, tears marked her soft cheeks.

"I thought I'd lose you too for a moment..." She admitted and her voice almost broke. He forced a small smile and then looked around.

"Wh...what happened?" Boone mumbled softly, not really knowing what was going on with him. Ana's smile was gone and she looked away, preparing herself to tell him the story.

When she finished, he stared at her weirdly and smiled, surprising her.

"So I guess I'm your grudge, huh?" He rasped, grimacing, as his chest began to hurt again. She chuckled at that briefly and shook her head. Soon after that her smirk faded a little and she looked at him with a half-amused, half-serious expression on her face.

"You're the best thing that happened to me in my whole life." She announced quietly, making him stop concentrating on the pain and look up at her in surprise. She looked like she didn't really mean to say that and sighed in relief, when Charlie entered the bedroom with a glass of water and a plate with sandwitches on it.

"Brought ya lunch." the blonde man told her and then glanced at Boone "Oh hi, Boone." He greeted him nonchalently and attempted to give Ana the glass, when his eyes widened and he stared back at the dark-haired man, laying on the bunk-bed "Bloody _hell_, you're awake!"

Ana rolled her eyes, chuckling and Boone rose his eyebrows and nodded with a smirk.

"Dude!" Charlie exclaimed, walking over to the bed "That's awesome! Welcome back, mate!" He announced, excited.

"Yeah... thanks, homie." Boone said sarcastically and Ana muffled a laugh at this.

"So I have to go get Jack!" Charlie yelled out, completely ignoring them both "Man, I'll be rigth back!" He shouted and wuickly turned on his heels and ran away just to stop in the doorway. Ana and Boone stared at shock at his still figure.

"You okay?" the Latina asked after several seconds of silence. The Brit slowly turned around with a weird expression on his face, as if he had just remembered something. And then he grinned again, making Ana more suspicious.

"Yeah, I'm great. Um, look Ana. You should go get Jack and I'll stay here to take care of Boone and the button--"

"Why me?" She questioned, frowning. Boone glanced at her, confused.

"Because... be-cause ... Coz I don't feel too good and I'd... it'd be better if I just stayed here..." Charlie explained slowly, furrowing his eyebrows, as if thinking intensively about something.

"Let's talk in the kitchen." Ana said, coming over to him and dragging him away by arm, leaving confused Boone alone "What the hell was that? What's your problem?"

"Nothing! I feel... sick today and--"

"Feel sick my ass, Chuckles." She interrupted him with no saracasm in her voice "Jack told you to keep an eye on me."

"What?!" He laughed nervously "Where'd you get an idea like that?"

"Listen, Munchkin." Ana said firmly and he scoffed at the nickname "I'm not a dumb-ass. Besides, I talked to Jack rigth before he left and I convinced him I wasn't going to do anything about Boone. He was right. Transfusion was a bad idea. So I ask you to go look for Jack, while I'll stay here to make sure the man I love is all right." She blurted out quickly, especially the last part, leaving him stoned-face.

"Okay." Charlie agreed and she let out a heavy breath.

"Thank you. Now go."

He nodded and left quickly. Ana watched him go, swallowing hard. Her eyes caught some book, lying on a couch next to the armory. She frowned and walked over to it and picked the book up.

_'Lockdown'._

It was the title on the cover.

Later

"So we're going to do this tonight?"

"Yeah. Juliet said they'd come to take pregnant women this evening, so we gotta hurry up and leave as soon as we can. Tell people to pack their stuff and we're going." Jack told Locke and the bald man didn't manage to utter any answer, because suddenly Sawyer appeared, panting.

"Hey, doc. You forgot 'bout something maybe?" the Southerner breathed, glaring at the dark-haired man.

"Uh... No, I don't think so." Jack replied, frowning.

"Yeah, so Chica and Metro in the hatch don't matter?" Sawyer demanded coldly, as his face curved in anger.

"No need to worry 'bout them."

"What?!"

"They're not alone."

"So what?!"

"I told somebody to stay in case if Ana decided to do the transfusion nonetheless. And the person knows where to look for us."

"Yeah and who would that be?" Sawyer growled, rolling his eyes.

"Jack!!"

All three men turned around to see the Brit running over to them.

"Charlie?" Jack called, confused "What happened? Why aren't you in the hatch?!"

"Him?!" Sawyer shouted, furious "You left _him _to keep an eye on Lucy?!"

Everybody ignored him, though and Charlie finally made his way to them.

"Hey, look, Boone's awake!" the Britton gasped out, bending over and plaicing his hands on his knees, bretahing heavily.

"What?!" Locke, Jack and Sawyer screamed.

"Why did you leave the hatch?" the doctor demanded, half-annoyed, half-worried.

"Ana wanted to stay with him and besides she convinced ya she wasn't gonna do nothing about the transfusion, right?"

Jack reminded silent. Sawyer's eyes widened, as he and Locke sent Charlie a horrified look.

"R... right?" the Brit whispered and he realized just what the hell he had done. There was a silence for a few seconds and then Sawyer took of, running into the jungle.

"Where ya going?!" Jack shouted after him, although he knew the answer very well. Charlie sprinted after him and then Jack and John had no other choice, but to follow them.

In the meanwhile

"How long are you planning on staring at me?"

Ana smiled a little and came over closer to the bed, as Boone opened his eyes and sent her a weak smirk.

"How you feeling?"

"Shitty." He answered in amused tone "I'm kinda thirsty. Can you get me something to drink?"

"Yeah, in a minute." She said slowly, keep gazing at him "Look, Boone, uh... There's something I need to do."

He glanced at her and nodded, letting her know he's listening.

"Um, it's nothing, really..." She began again and sat down on the edge of a bed "Jack told me to do it, coz he had to leave and I, uh... I am supposed to do it, instead of him." She continued and placed her hand on his forehead, making him close his eyes unwittingly "You have a fever..." She announced, gazing at him with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine." He assured her and took her hand away from his forehead and holding it in his instead. Ana smiled a little at this and he smiled back.

"So what is it you have to do?" Boone asked, killing the magic. Her smiled faded a little, but she tried her best to act normally.

"Uh... Because of the accident, you lost a lot of blood." She started quietly, not wanting to scare him "And I just have to tranfuse my blood to--"

"You what?" He gasped, his smile gone by now, as well as hers.

"It's nothing, Boone... Really."

"Nothing my ass, Ana." He responded abrubtly "No way."

"I_ need _to do it! Jack told me to!" She argued and got up, taking her hand away from his grasp.

"You saw that scars on my chest, right?" He asked and she opened her mouth wordlessly and just nodded "Well I had an accident. That's where I got these from. I almost died. And Jack wanted to transufuse his blood for me back then, but he said it would be a great risk. So in short, I'm _not_ letting you do this, Ana."

"Don't you get it? You're awake... _for now_. If you don't get the blood, you may be gone in the next _hour_!" She exclaimed, desperate "And I'm telling you, Jack told me to do it!"

"Something smells bad here and it's definitely not me." He said amusingly and she made a face at that.

"Boone, please. You have to trust me. I just want you to be okay."

"I _am _okay, Annie." He replied, trying to be patient "I'ma be fine, you'll see. _You're_ the one that has to trust _me_."

"You wanna die?!" She exclaimed, losing her control, as tears welled up into her eyes. He turned stone-faced and his mouth opened wordlessly "Do you?!"

He didn't answer. _Of course_ he didn't want to die. But he knew what kind of risk would it be for Ana. He couldn't let that happen. He was not going to let her do it... But he was scared. He was scared _shitless_ and seeing _her_ scared and desperate face just made it worse for him.

"Jack... _Jack_ told you to do it?" He asked, doubt-fully.

"Yes." Ana confirmed firmly with a bit of hope in her eyes.

"Why isn't he here?"

"Coz he had to meet the whole camp to tell them about a plan."

"What plan?"

"Look, it doesn't matter now, okay?" She stated softly and came over closer to the bunk-bed "Now I really need you to listen to me and to let me do something, that is _neccessary _for you to be okay."

He narrowed her eyes at her, not knowing what to think. Deep down, he wanted her to do this. He didn't want to die._ God, he was __**scared.**_

However before he could come up with something to reply, there was a loud crack and they heard footsteps.

"Ana!"

The Latina turned around quickly and recognized Sawyer's voice. She glanced at Boone, who was staring at her with a frown and then she ran away to the kitchen. She made her way to the couch and there was a little button on the wall, near armory's door. She quickly pushed it and a loud alert rang out.

"Ana!" Jack called out, as he was nearing the kitchen. But before he could do so, all the doors began to lock. Ana managed to see Charlie, Sawyer, Locke and Jack runing towards her, but before they made thier way to the kitchen, all doors were shut, cutting their way off.

"Ana!" Sawyer yelled, pounding on the door from the other side. She ignored him and came back to the bedroom and grabbed Jack's bag with supplies, then came over to shocked Boone.

"What happened? What did you do?" He asked her nervously and she didn't answer.

"Ana!" Jack shouted, banging along with Sawyer "Don't do it! Open the fucking doors!"

"What is this about?" Boone demanded, now really worried. She wasn't listening. She just took out a few clean syringes and a gauze.

"Boone!" Jack shouted at the top of his lungs "Don't let her do it, ya hear me?! Boone!"

"Ana, what the fuck are you doing?!" Boone snapped, watching her collect some liquids.

"Saving your life." She responded him simply, not paying attention on all those yells coming from the kitchen.

"You won't do it!" He protested weakly, feeling like vomiting "Ana, please, just let them in."

She ignored him. Once again.

"ANA!"

"I knew you were lying!" Boone shouted over yells "Jack didn't tell you to do anything, right?!"

"It doesn't matter." Ana said shortly and soaked a piece of gauze with some transparent liquid.

"Hell it doesn't! I dunno, what you're up to, but let them in, right now!"

"Calm down or I'll have to give you some pills to shut you up." She warned him quietly, rubbing the gauze against the skin on her arm. He stared at her in disbelief, helpless and stunned.

"Ana, dammit, open_ up_!" Sawyer screamed, kicking the door they stood behind forcefully.

"Boone, can you hear me?!" Jack yelled.

"Yeah, I hear ya!" Boone yelled back, as loud as he could, watching Ana carefully.

"Don't listen to her! The transfusion would be the best solution, but it's_ not _possible here, you get it!? She can _die_, do you understand?!"

Boone stared at the Latina with horrified expression on his face, out of words.

"Please, don't let her do it!" Jack tried once again desperately.

Ana had one of the syringe in her hand by now and was about to stick the needle into her skin.

"No, wait, stop!" Boone protested, but it was too late. She squeezed her eyes and hissed in pain and then she had a syringe full of fresh blood inside. She put it down and took another piece of gauze and attempted to take his arm, but he pulled back.

"You've gone crazy." He announced, not letting her touch him anywhere "Just _stop_ and listen to me! We're _not_ doing this."

"Don't worry. You're not gonna die." Ana responded "I will be here the whole time to make sure of that."

"This isn't about me dying." He protested, but more calmly this time "This is _wrong_."

"Without the blood... you may be gone in an hour or less." She tried to convince him.

"I'll take my chances.."

"No." Ana objected, staring at him hard. "_No_."

"Just get this stuff outta here, okay?"

"Boone!" She exclaimed "_Please_... You _have to _do this."

"No, Ana!" He exclaimed back at her "I'm not about to steal the blood from you!"

"You're _not_ stealing it okay? I'm giving it away for you..."

"And I won't even mention, that this can _kill_ you as well!" He added, as if he didn't hear her. Ana looked at him and let out a heavy breath, running a hand through her hair.

"You_ still _don't understand...?" She asked him quietly and he frowned, confused "I don't_ care _about _my_ life."

Boone's eyes softened so much, that she had to look away, afraid he could convince her to give it up.

"I'm not saying, that I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but--" He started, but she cut him off again.

"Now if you tell me _anymore_ crap about stealing the blood from me or waiting for a miracle, I _swear_ I will _kill_ you myself right now!" She screamed, losing control and patience, as well. He blinked quickly at her tone, as he was caught off guard. What was he supposed to say? She wasn't going to change her mind, that was for sure. He had to _make her _change it.

"Ana..." Boone began softly, gazing up at her "I'm... I'm gonna be all right. You don't have to worry, really..."

She titled her head and let out a brief, sarcastic laugh mixed with a snort. Then she looked down at him again with fire and desperation in her dark eyes.

"What about me?!" Ana exclaimed, pointing at herself "What about _me_, when you'll die?!"

"Ana..." He tried one more time, but she was done with listening.

"No, I get it!" She interrupted him "Okay?! I get it! _You'll _be okay! _You'll_ be fine! But what about _me_?!" She shouted and her voice broke, as her eyes watered "So don't do this for yourself, do this for _me_!"

Boone stared at her with tears in his own eyes, as she continued to cry.

"Please, Boone, do this for me! Please!" Ana yelled out with desperation. He stiffened on the bunk-bed, watching her with glistening eyes. Ana covered her mouth with the back of her hand and looked away, squeezing her eyes shut and letting out a single sob.

"_Please_..." She gasped breathlessly, staring back at him.

They were looking at each other for a very long time, not hearing any yells anymore...

Later

Sawyer was desperate. After at least ten minutes of non stop pounding, his kuncles were sore so much he couldn't even move his hands, so he decided to give it up and rest for a while. Then he was going to stand up and carry on. He just waited for his wrist to stop swelling.

"What if she already did it?" Charlie asked Jack with fear in his voice and the doctor shook his head.

"No... It takes much more time with professional equipment and she only has a few syringes...."

"You sure?" Locked questioned, narrowing his eyes at the door.

"Yeah, I'm sure, John." Jack said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, then what if she's doing it _now_?" The Brit asked and Jack had no answer for that. Sawyer let out some weird sound, something crossed between a sob and laugh and then got up and began to bang on the door again.

"ANA!"

"STOP, Sawyer." Locke told him firmly "This makes no sense."

"Goddammit!" the Southerner swore and kicked the door one last time "We're gonna have to find some other way to get inside."

"There's no other way from here." John answered him calmly.

"How the hell do you know, Mr. Clean?!" The blonde man growled, grimacing in pain, when he clenched his sore hands. Before Locke had a chance to say something, there was a crank, but quiet this time and all the doors slowly began to open. Jack and Charlie looked at each other with rose eyebrows and Sawyer bent over and walked through, before the door managed to open completely. Everybody followed him quickly, afraid of what they may see.

All of them made their way to the bedroom and stopped at the sight.

Boone was stil lying in the bunk-bed and Ana was beside him, curled up to his side with her arm around his waist and her head on his shoulder. They were both sleeping peacefully... At least it seemed like it...

It was like they were looking at a picture, representing two lovers... who died from love.

Jack held his breath, as he spotted bottles with liquids, used pieces of gauze and syringes in his black bag, that was left on the floor. One syringe was still full of blood...

_Flashforward_

_He was expecting another punch, as she slightly moved again, but what he was not expecting was a hug. In one second she was punching him and in the next she wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed her cheek to his chest. He was shocked, but didn't hesitate to hug her back._

_As he was trying to figure her out, she pulled away, as if nothing happened._

_"Go to sleep, Sawyer." Ana told him coldly and then walked away, leaving him stunned and confused._

He was still for a few more minutes, not sure if he wanted to be here anymore. He still had keys, that Ana gave him so long ago, so he could always come back. But right then... He had to get out of there.

And he did. He left her apartament and went to the closest bar he knew.

Half an hour ago his vision was already blurred, as he was drinking his like fifth beer.

"Betrayal?"

Sawyer turned his head to look at a drak-haired man, who had just spoken to him, sitting on his left.

"Sorry?" He growled in a husky and weak voice.

"Are you drinking, coz your wife cheated on you?" the man asked with a drink in his own hand. Sawyer let out a raspy chuckle and shook his head.

"Nah, man... 's something way way worse."

"Is it?" the guy said, rising his eyebrows and then sippin his drink "So what's the problem?"

"Why should I tell ya this?"

"Coz it seems it'd do you well if you talked to someone. Sometimes it helps, y'know..." the man explained quietly "And I'll tell you what _my _problem is in return."

"What makes ya think I'm interested in what bothers ya, man?" Sawyer asked, not really feeling like talking to anyone then.

"Ok, I don't have to tell you. But then again, you won't hear the funniest and the poorest story in your whole life."

"Oh really?" the Southerner growled under his breath, glancing at his companion "Aye, dude. I go first."

"Go ahead." the man said, smirking and waving his hand.

"It'll sound like I'm pitying myself, though.... the reason why I'm here, wasted... is coz I live with a woman I love..."

"Aw, man." the guy breathed, raising his eyebrows "That's .. _terrible_."

Sawyer chuckled, shaking his head.

"...Knowing she loves somebody else." He added and the man nodded in understanding.

"Well... You're pretty lucky, man. The woman I love thinks I'm dead."

Sawyer stared at him, surprised and the guy let out a brief laugh, although he probably hadn't heard something less funny in his entire life.

"Yeah, so..." the guy rasped "Two more beers, please." He called to the bartender and then glanced at Sawyer "Don't know your name yet."

"Sawyer." the blonde man introduced himself and both men shook each other's hands.

"Nice to meet you." the dark-haired guy responded "I'm Danny."

_The End of flashforward_

**

* * *

A/N: **The Lyrics of Ana's song are from Moulin Rouge. ;)

**Next Chapter: **... is a mystery. XD


	43. You ain't staying

**Hayley's Happening**, thank you once again for your golden review! Sorry it took me so long to update, life's been crazy. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter! :)

**

* * *

Chapter 43: "You **_**ain't**_** staying"**

He still didn't know what the hell had just happened. He had no idea how he had managed to talk Ana out of the transfusion. But eventually, she gave up and all of a sudden he felt an increasing fear. He could die. He didn't let her save him and now he could die. He was scared. He knew Ana was ready to sacrifice her life for him and to probably give it away for what happened with Shannon. He was sure that if he told her he had changed his mind, she would do it right away. But he wasn't going to do it. He was scared, but he wasn't about to be saved by killing the only person he had really cared about on this island.

Wait. Did he just admit to himself he cared about Ana? Yes. And it wasn't his fault. At first, he blamed himself for falling for his step sister's killer, but in the end, he has grown to accept it. It's not like he **chose** for this to happen.

**Dammit. **_Forgive me, Shannon._

"Hey, Ana."

She looked up at him, after having a long staring contest with the floor.

"Yes?"

He sent her a soft, warm gaze and patted the blanket beside him, letting her know he wanted her to lie down next to him. She furrowed her eyebrows a little, but didn't protest and did, as he asked her to.

After a short while, she was already lying on her side with her left arm dropped over his taut stomach and her head on his shoulder. He leaned his cheek against her hair and breathed into her scent. She smelled so fresh. It was amaizng how she could smell so good after spending months on a deserted island.

"Are you sure, that this is what you want?" she questioned him softly, rubbing the palm of her hand against his cool, bare skin on his stomach and his muscles clenched a little at her touch.

He **wasn't** sure. He **wanted **her to do it, because he didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave everybody behind. He didn't want to leave **Ana **behind...

"Yes," he lied, placing his hand on hers.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Ana confessed, changing the subject and he felt dry at her words "If you die, I'll join you soon enough, you'll just have to wait for me."

"Don't say things like that," he spat, glancing down at her in anger. He did not need her to tell him about her commiting suicide if he didn't make it.

"I'm serious, Boone." she stated firmly and picked her head up to be able to look into his eyes "You're the only person I live for."

"Stop talking this nonsense. You've got your family, Charlie, Jack, Claire... Sawyer," he added, stomach sinking at the knowing of his feelings toward Ana.

"My only family is my mom and we're not in the best relations, never were, I guess... And the rest... they'll be just fine without me."

"Shut up with that, I'm serious," Boone spat, glaring down at her "Just shut up."

"Ok," she agreed, sending him a small smile. He looked funny, while trying to be a badass.

"What'cha smilin' about, princess?" he growled, smirking back at her.

"Princess?" she scoffed.

"What, sounds nice," he shrugged nonchalently and she frowned. His nickname reminded her of someone. _Sawyer used to call her princess. _

"It does," Ana admitted, obviously deciding to let it go. She smiled softly and lay her head back down.

Ana had no idea how much time had passed by and how long they had been just lying together in the comfortable silence, but that was what she wanted. If it was up to her, she would spend the rest of her life with him, right there in the bunk-bed.

"They stopped pounding," Boone remarked and she responded only with a soft sigh "What did you do anyways?"

"Lockdown," Ana said in a sleepy voice "I found out how it all works from a book, that somebody left here."

"Clever girl," he murmured, smirking to himself. She just chuckled under her breath and there was a silence again. He glanced down at her and noticed, that her eyes were slowly closing, despite her protests, as she was trying to stay awake "Sleep if you want to..."

"Nah, I'm good," she growled, swallowing hard and fighting with her need of sleep. She had a huge headache and every muscle of her body was demanding more rest. And it was really hard not to give up to it all, when she was connected with a man she loved in a tight and warm embrace.

"No, seriously, you can sleep, I'll watch over ya. I've had enough of sleep recently," he told her, his voice a little amused, as he was trying to make a joke out of the whole accident.

"No, really, I don't need to--"

"My chest is crushed, but my eyes are fine and I know what I see," he pushed on, rubbing her arm with his hand gently "Sleep,"

"Boone, you may-" she paused, as she realized something "I **can't **sleep right now."

"Why not?"

She was quiet for a few moments, before swallowing hard and letting out a heavy breath.

"Coz I'm afraid you may be gone, when I wake up."

He shivered slightly at the thought. He was actually wondering why the hell he didn't let her on the transfusion. You could say, he should have wanted some pay back for Shannon. And that he should have been happy he had an occasion to took something from Ana, just like she took something from him. But the only problem was that--

He **didn't** want Ana to hurt. He didn't want to watch her in pain. He couldn't stand a thought of Ana suffering to save him.

_All right,_ he cared. He cared **a lot. **And as he was maybe inches away from getting to the line of death he was or **was not** going to cross, he felt like he could yell it out loud, so that everybody, including Ana and Sawyer would finally know his feelings he's been hiding deep in his soul and mind for too long already.

"Just sleep, Muttonchops" he said quietly and she chuckled weakly.

"You **really** spend too much time with Sawyer, seriously." Ana remarked and looked up at him.

"He's not that bad, after all." Boone stated and frowned right after he said that, shocked with his own words. Did he really start treating Sawyer like a ... **friend**? _Yes, you can laugh now._

"No, he's not." Ana agreed, giving him a small, soft smile. She loved looking into his beautiful, hazel eyes. She could do this for hours. He stared right back at her and into her chocolate ones.

And that was the connection everybody knows only from movies. The kind of tension, that can be built up only between two people, that really mean a lot to each other.

Ana's smile faded, as she felt a chill running down her spine. It killed her to know she may wake up and not hear the beating of his heart. She was frightened to think she may not look into his eyes again. **Ever.**

She needed to tell him. She told him once, but he was unconcious. Now he was awake. God gave her yet another occassion to admit to her feelings. Knowing he could die in any second, she knew she **had to** tell him. As if it was **sure**, he was going to die.

"Boone," she began in a husky voice.

"Yeah?" he whispered, not taking his gaze off of her.

_Tell him. _

"I just--"

For God's sake, just **tell **him.

"I'm just so glad you're here with me."

_Well, __**congratulations**__, Ana. You're tough enough to kill half of your enemies alone, but you can't get around to say those three little words to a man, that you know may die._

"So am I," he replied, smiling and hugging her tighter to his shoulder. She cursed herself in her mind, but shrugged it off, as soon as she felt him tighten his grip on her. She forgot about her intention and snuggled in closer to him and closed her eyes.

And then a sudden and crazy thought created in her mind. She knew that what she intended to do wasn't right. But knowing it could be the last time she was talking to him, feeling him and having him close was enough to make her decide.

"Before we fall asleep," she murmured "I need to do something."

"What's that?"

"First you gotta promise me you won't hit me."

"You know I'd never do that," he said, serious and scared. Jesus, what was it she wanted to do?

"That's good to know," she whispered "I realize that I shouldn't do it, but I have to... I just **have to**,"

With that she slowly pulled herself up a little, her face inches away from his. She stared deep into his hazel eyes and felt like crying. She couldn't lose him. _Not now_. Not when she finally decided to admit to herself she loved him. Not when she was sure he cared about her, too.

She waited a few more seconds more, before leaning in, closer to his mouth and then placed a soft, gentle kiss on it, her lips barely brushing his. Her left hand was placed flat on his side and by the gentle pressure she had on in, she could feel his muscle tighten and she could swear the beating of his heart sped up.

He didn't push her away and it surprised her, after all. His breathing quickened and she felt his hand on the back of her head suddenly, pushing her down, closer to him, as their lips crushed harder against each other. It was still a soft, innocent and loving kiss, though and that seemed to be just what they both needed right then. It gave Boone strenght and Ana faith. It calmed them down and made the reality better.

Boone was no longer scared of his possible, near death and Ana was no longer desperate for trying to save him, because in her head right then he wasn't going to leave her anytime soon.

The kiss she managed to experience was like her greatest dream coming true. It gave her hope. She waited for this moment for a very long time. Their second, but the first **real **kiss might be their last... Or maybe not. It could be the end... Or the beginning.

After a few more seconds, Ana slowly pulled away, keeping her eyes closed, trying to drink in the amazing moment, not wanting it to end. Once she finally found a courage to open her eyes and look at him, she felt wild butterflies in her stomach, seeing the way he was gazing right back at her. He wasn't surprised. Not at all. He looked, as if he knew it was going to happen and he looked somehow _relieved_, that she decided to do it.

Ana gave him a few more quick and soft pecks, before lying back down and snuggling against him once again.

Boone wrapped his arm around her, hugging her tight and smiled to himself, then placed a soft kiss in the mass of her hair, closing his own eyes and letting them both drift off.

_

* * *

Flashforward_

_Almost 1 year later_

Ana slowly opened her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She glanced down and grinned.

"Well, what do we have here?"

The Latina turned her head to see Sawyer, standing in a doorway of a hospital room.

"Why hi there, sweetcheeks," he greeted her with a grin of his own.

"Sawyer," she gasped "I thought you weren't coming back till next week. What are you doin' here? Why did you decide to stay?"

"What, you're saying you're not happy to see me?" he asked her with a pretended sadness on his face, as he approached her bed. She rolled her eyes at him with a smirk.

"Ok, quit it, you look like a lost puppy," she teased "Of course I'm happy to see you, you moron."

He grinned even wider and sat down on the edge of her bad, eyeing her carefully.

"How is my princess doin'?"

"I'm great." Ana replied with a smirk.

"Good. And how is my **little** princess doin'?" Sawyer asked, glancing down at the small figure, wrapped up in a blanket she was holding in her arms. Ana smiled and looked down at her little daughter.

"She's just dandy. Still asleep. The nurse said she was going to take her away soon, but I still have at least ten minutes to be with my little angel."

"She's so beautiful," the Southerner remarked, raising his arm and softly brushing the tips of his fingers against the baby's rose cheeks.

"Yes, she is." Ana whispered, rocking her gently in her arms. Sawyer smiled and pulled his hand back, then stared at Ana with a quite serious expression on his face.

"You asked me why I decided to stay."

She nodded, looking up at him, still wearing a smile. After all, all she ever wanted to have was a baby. And now she had her little daugher and she knew she would** never **let anyone take her away from her.

"I stayed, because I know you need me right now and hell, I need ya too."

Ana stopped smiling and glanced at him. She didn't really know what surprised her more. His sudden announcement or the fact he could see right through her. She indeed needed him very much. She was used to loneliness, but after all that happened to them both the last thing she wanted was being alone.

"So I'm here, just where I need to be." Sawyer growled, giving her a small smile, although big enough for his charming dimples to show. All Ana could responde with was yet another soft smile of hers "I also wanna offer you something, Chica."

"Really? What's that?"

"Well, you have a little angel to take care of now, so I just thought I would be more useful somewhere closer to you... You know, so I could help you out, when you would need me,"

She narrowed her eyes at him, trying to figure him out.

"You wanna buy an apartment in my building?"

He tensed a little and moved slightly closer to her.

"Closer?"

She frowned.

"An apartament opposite to mine?"

"Closer?" he whispered uncertainly.

"You want to live on my doormat?" she asked, scoffing.

"Uh," he began "Closer?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and a after a few seconds gazed at him again.

"You wanna move in?"

His uncertain smile answered her and she knew, that this was what he meant. And for once, she made a quick decision, not even giving herself a time to consider it.

"I have a free room," she said and slowly a grin enlightened his handsome face "You can crush there, it's waitin' for ya."

"I bet it is," Sawyer growled in response, leaning in and pecking Ana's cheek softly "Thank you, Chica."

She simply grinned back at him and they both glanced down at the little girl, sleeping in Ana's arms.

"You picked a name yet?"

The Latina smiled softly and let out a deep sigh, nodding.

"Yeah... Emma."

* * *

Jack, Charlie, Locke and Sawyer were all standing in front of the bunk-bed with a look of pure horror on their faces. Seeing the syringe, sleeping Boone and Ana, they thought the worst had happened.

After a few seconds, Boone opened his eyes slowly, to their relief. It calmed them down and scared them at the same time. So far he looked to be all right, when Ana on the other hand was still sleeping... at least they hoped she was just sleeping. What if she indeed did it and sacrificed herself for him?

Jack's eyebrows furrowed in fear and he came over to the bunk-bed so fast it made Boone shiver, which leaded to Ana waking up. The doctor stopped, dead in his tracks, standing right above them.

Sawyer relaxed at the sight of his Lucy awake, but Jack was anything, but calm. He furiously grabbed Ana's arms and began to check them, looking for any signs of wounds the needles could have left in her skin.

"Jack," Boone said, but the man didn't listen to him and soon he was squeezing Ana's arms so hard she winced in pain "Jack!" Boone said louder, finally making him look up "She didn't do anythin'," he told Jack quietly, trying to release Ana's arms from his tight grip "She didn't do anything, man."

Jack glanced at Ana, who was staring back at him with bloodshot eyes. He let go of her and took a few steps back. She just watched him go, then snuggled to Boone's shoulder once again.

There was an awkward silence for what seemed like ages. Boone and Ana were just looking at furious Jack, Sawyer was busy with gaping at Ana, Charlie had his eyes widened and on the doctor, while Locke just stood, as if nothing really happened.

"What were you thinking?" Jack spat out eventually, glaring at Ana "You could have killed yourself and Boone by the way, too. What were you thinking?!"

"Jack, man, just **stop**," Boone threw in angrily "**Nothing** happened, so just let it go, okay?"

"But do you have any idea what **could** have happened?!"

"It doesn't matter."

"**Doesn't **matter?" Jack scowled, looking at him in disbelief.

"Everything's all right, ok? I wouldn't let her do it and so she didn't do anything so stop dramatizing, coz as you see, we're both just fine."

Jack let out a deep breath, he's been probably holding since he entered the bedroom and it seemed he had finally managed to calm down, at least a little.

"Ok, so what are we doin'?" Charlie asked, obviously trying to change the subject "We should probably go now and we'll catch up with the others."

Locked agreed with a low growl and Sawyer frowned.

"What about Ana and Boone?" he demanded, glancing at the couple in the bed "We can't move him now, you said he was too weak," the Southerner added, glancing at Jack.

"No, he can't be moved, you're right here." the doctor confirmed, "We're gonna have to leave somebody behind with him."

"But it's too dangerous to be here now, isn't it?" Charlie questioned, gaping at Ana with concern.

"We have no other choice," Jack shrugged "Somebody has to stay."

"I'll stay," Ana said immediately and they all looked at her, including Boone "You guys go ahead,"

Jack glanced at Locke, who looked at Charlie and Sawyer, as they stared back at Ana.

"You ain't staying."

Everything stopped, as the words left a mouth of somebody, who they weren't expecting to hear say that.

Ana blinked and then sat up slowly, glancing down at Boone, her eyes demanding an explanation.

"Why not?"

"Because I say so," he told her and turned his gaze at Jack "Nobody has to, in fact. I'll be good on my own,"

"Are you kiddin' us, Metro?" Sawyer growled "We can't leave you alone! You're hurt and you have no clue where you should go to find us."

"Thanks for concern, Sawyer," Boone responded, making him scoff "But I can take care of myself, I'm a big boy, really..."

"I won't leave you here," Ana spoke, deadly low, challenging him to argue "I am **not **leaving you,"

"You **ain't **staying, Ana,"

"Ok, I'll stay." Charlie spoke and everybody stared at him in shock "Wow, thanks a lot!" the Brit growled sarcastically, noticing their surprise "Thanks for thinking I had no balls to risk my life to stay with my friend, that really built me up!"

"All right, great," Boone stated, nodding "Charlie's gonna stay with me, he knows where to go, so as soon as I'm back on my feet, we'll go off to find y'all."

Ana stared at him in shock, but he wasn't about to look at her.

"Excellent," Jack summed up, his voice dry "Charlie, c'mon, I'll show you what kind of medicines you'll have to give to him and how often you'll need to--" his voice fade, as he and Charlie left the bedroom. Locke followed them and there was only Ana, Boone and Sawyer left.

"Why are you telling me to go?"

Boone closed his eyes with a sigh and then risked a glance at her.

"Because." he growled.

"I'm not going anywhere!" she argued, now obviously pissed off.

"Ana, you **ain't staying**!" he shouted, making her shiver. Her eyes widened and he almost felt guilty for treating her that way, but it was his decision and he wasn't going to change it. Sawyer glanced at Boone and then at Ana and left the bedroom, apparently assuming they needed to be left alone for a few minutes. Not that he _liked_ it, when they were alone...

She was stunned. She didn't know what to say, how to react, with what kind of excuse to come up with. But most of all, she couldn't understand why he was telling her to go.

"Don't look at me like that," Boone whispered, feeling her eyes on his face, but not returning her gaze.

"You think I'll leave you... after everything we've been through? After I tried to save your life today? After I finally found a courage to--" she paused. _Confess my love for you...? _That was what she should have said, but once again she failed and just couldn't make herself to say those three little words to him.

"Yeah, I do," he said quietly, not even waiting for her to finish "You will go with Jack, Sawyer and Locke. I'll stay here with Charlie. We'll meet again very soon and that's that."

"That is **not **that!"

"That's what I'm teeling you to do."

"Who do you think you are to tell me what to do?!" Ana shouted. She didn't mean to. But she was so angry she just couldn't hold it back.

"It is my choice. I choose the person I wanna stay with and it's **not** you." he announced sternly, making her blink and stiffen even more. He wasn't yelling and that was the worst part of it. She would feel better if he responded with a yell.

Ana just stared at him, out of breath and out of words. Just then everybody entered the bedroom once again and they all stopped at the sight of Ana sitting with glistening, widened eyes, that were gaping down at Boone, who was gazing at the wall in front of him, instead.

"We,uh," Jack began hesistangly "We have to go now, Ana. Come on."

The Latina swallowed hard, not taking her gaze off of Boone, still waiting for him to change his mind, to tell her to stay or to at least **look **at her. He wouldn't do that, though. She knew it. He decided and this was it.

So after a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Ana slowly made her way out of the bed. Everybody's eyes were on her, but she could only see one person in the room.

"So that's it, yeah?" Ana asked huskily, not trying to hide the hurt in her trembling voice "You're just gonna shrug me off now, knowing I may never see you again." she said, referring to his critical state. She was afraid to even close her eyes before, in fear she would wake up and see him dead and now she was supposed to leave him behind for only God knows how long and just ... _go_?

Boone shook his head and the finally looked at her uncertainly, like he was afraid of something.

"You **will** see me again," he assured her quietly "But now, I need you to listen to me and I want you to go with the others." and this was it. He ended their conversation, or rather argument with the sentence and it was clear he wasn't going to add anything more. He was done.

Ana blinked away her upcoming tears, swallowing hard and then she looked away, nodding slowly. She risked one more glance at him, trying to show him just how much it pained her to leave him and just how much she was worried of not seeing him ever again. But she did, as he asked her to. She left without another word. Jack watched her go and then sent Boone a smile and followed her, as did Locke. Now there was only Sawyer and Boone in the bedroom.

"So, uh--" the Southerner started uncertainly "Take care, Hick."

Boone smirked at his famous, old nickname and nodded.

"I will, no worries," he tried to assure him "You can't get rid off me so easily," he added with amusement in his voice. Sawyer chuckled in spite of himself and when he was about to leave, Boone spoke, "Wait, I want you to do me a favour."

The blonde man stopped and nodded for him to continue.

"You watch her, man."

Sawyer didn't need to ask him who he meant, because he knew well enough.

"I will, no worries," he echoed Boone, making him smirk "You better recover, Metro." and with that he walked off, leaving him alone.

_

* * *

Flashforward_

_About two and a half years later_

Sawyer opened the door as quietly as he was able to, tossing slightly, while entering the apartament. He hoped to just make his way to his room and crush on his bed, but... well, let's just say God never was generous, when it came to his wishes.

"Where the hell **were **you all night?!"

He flinched and leaned against the wall beside him to stop himself from falling on the floor. There she was. Ana Lucia with the famous angry frown on her face and with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Shh, you'll wake Emma up," he whispered drunkily, fighting to stand steady.

"It's almost noon, you moron," Ana spat at him "She's been on her feet for good five hours by now. And don't you try to change the subject, Ford. Where were you?"

"I was at the-the... bar... You know... with friends... with... a _lot_ of friends and I just .. didn't realize what the time was, and yea--... "

"What the hell is going on with you lately, huh?" she asked him, annoyed and pissed off... and annoyed. **Very** annoyed.

"Nothin'! I just went to a bar for a f-few shots, big deal!"

"It **is **a big deal, Sawyer, because I've been worrying about you the whole night and I couldn't sleep and you didn't even bother to call me!" she shouted, not controlling her nerves anymore "What the hell were you thinkin'?! I was going crazy, was almost about to go look for you! And you **what**?! You were all happy in a bar, getting your ass wasted!--"

She probably would have continued yelling if a young, soft voice didn't interrupt her.

"Mommy..."

Ana froze and then turned around to see her daughter in a doorway of her room. She had tears all over her face, apparently shocked at seeing them argue. Sawyer sobered up immediately at her sight and pulled himself off the wall, gazing down at the girl with sadness and confusion. Ana let out a deep sigh and came over to Emma, then picked her up.

"C'mon, baby, let's go watch Winnie the Pooh, ok?"

The girl nodded and wrapped her little arms around her mother's neck, gaping at Sawyer with fear. Ana turned around and now she was the one facing the Southerner.

"Go get yourself cleaned up," she told him coldly and left him alone in the hall to figure out how to do it.

**

* * *

A/N: **Once again, sorry it took me so long to update. Lack of an inspiration, wokring on other fics and just trying to get through life caused it. Hope you liked the chapter and I'll try to update sooner next time. :)


	44. Forbidden Fruit

**Wickedgal08: **Thank you for your lovely review! :D I'm really glad you like it!

**Hayley's Happening: **Wow, you surprised me with that confession, really. Well it's a very rare thing to hear, because not many people liked Ana Lucia. And not surprisingly, she had a lot more fans after she was killed off, lol. That's really great to hear you like her character and that you think she's in character in my fic! :)

"I loved the flashforward... is it Sawyers or Boones? And is she off the island?" Can't say! :D Won't say! Don't even beg, lol! Yup, she's off the island. As well as Sawyer. ;)

"Girl you got me hooked on this drug and I need some more in me and soon!" Thank you very much! =D

**

* * *

Chapter 44: "Forbidden Fruit"**

They left. **She** left. He was alone again. Well... not completely alone. At least Charlie was still there with him... But **she** was gone.

_**You**__ told her to go. _A voice in his head reminded him and he winced, staring at the ceiling and just couldn't help, but wonder _why_... Why did he tell her to leave? He _wanted_ her to stay, so why he told her to go?

He couldn't quite answer this question, that he'd been keep asking himself.

"Boone," he heard Charlie's voice and turned his head to look at the man.

"Huh?"

"You alright, mate?" the Brit questioned him with concern "You're kinda pale..."

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me."

"I'm **fine**." Boone repeated, louder this time and Charlie apparently took the hint, because he changed the subject.

"I was wondering, man..." the blonde started uncertainly "Um... I know it's not my buisness, but... why didn't you want Ana to stay here with you? I don't really get it--"

He actually laughed at the question, making Charlie stare at him with arched eyebrows.

"You should join the club, 'cause I don't get it either." Boone said, shooting him an amused look, not really knowing why he found this so funny.

"Well, you musta had a reason to tell her to go, right?" the Brit asked, utterly confused.  
"And... why do you think so?"

"Because you wouldn't just yell at her and make her leave without a good reason. **That** I am sure of."

"**How **can you be so sure?"

Charlie gaped at him with a dumb expression on his face. He just hoped it was the fever that had made Boone act so weird. He didn't like his behavior. He didn't like it a bit. He wanted the old Boone back, who would immediately just admit he told Ana to leave to protect her. Boone, who he used to know, would say he hoped she was all right. Boone, who he used to know, wouldn't laugh at that kind of question.

"Because I saw how you looked at her," Charlie blurted out, hoping to see a normal reaction from him this time.

And it worked. At this point, Boone's smile faded slowly, as he gazed right back at the blonde with a serious and worried look on his face.

"**How** did I look at her?" he asked quietly, as if being scared of hearing the answer.

"You gave her that look," Charlie rasped, obviously relieved he didn't laugh again "That look Claire sometimes gives me."

"What look?" Boone demanded, not understanding what he meant.

"Well, you know... the look..." the Brit said, shrugging "You only give that kind of look to the person you really care about."

He stayed quiet. Surprised... no, _shocked_. Yes, he was shocked.

"And she looked at you the same way."

Boone blinked and glanced at Charlie, furrowing his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Yeah, she gave you that look, too."

"I didn't see any look," Boone lied, turning his gaze at the ceiling yet again. He **has **seen Ana giving him that look many times. He still could remember all the emotion, that her eyes were filled with.

"Is that why you let her go?" Charlie spoke again, apparently not buying his last statement "You're afraid you'll get too attached to her, huh?"

Boone swallowed hard, the cruel truth was like a lump in his throat. Was that the reason why he told her to go with the others? Was he really afraid of falling for her?

Too bad he had yet to realize, that... _he had already fallen._

* * *

"Ana,"

She ignored him and continued to walk away.

"Ana," Jack tried again, but she disappeared in the trees.

"There is a stream." Sawyer said quietly "She went for water, I'll get her."

Jack just watched him go, narrowing his eyes at his back.

Sawyer came out of the bushes and spotted Ana, kneeling down near the water with a bottle in her hand. He smiled slightly at her sight and came over closer.

"Hey, Princess," he greeted her and she looked up at him with a weird expression on her face. She remembered the moment in the hatch when Boone had called her 'princess' "What?"

"Nothing," she replied a little too quickly and looked away.

"You all right, Chica?" he asked her hesitatingly, crouching next to her. It was weird, but Ana found herself_ liking _the attention Sawyer was giving her. It actually terrified her.

"Yeah, I was just... thinkin'," Ana responded quietly, observing their reflection in the water.

"'Bout Boone," he finished for her and she turned her head to glance at him. They were staring into each other's eyes for a short while.

"I don't get it," she spoke finally "I can't understand why he told me to leave. I _know_ he wanted me to stay,"

"Boone told you to go, cuz he wanted to make sure you'll be ok." Sawyer announced "He just didn't want anything to happen to ya, Lucy."

"I don't need him to take care of me." Ana protested huskily, running a hand through her curls.

"I know that and I'm sure he knows it, too, but it doesn't change anything."

She looked away, feeling hot tears burning her eyes.

"Ana,"

She flinched and wiped her eyes quickly.

"What?" she spat, still not looking at him. Sawyer frowned, having a hard time to believe in what he had seen.

"You cryin'?"

"I'm **not **crying." Ana rasped coldly, still not daring to face him. So he just decided to ignore it, as he didn't want to make her even more upset, than she already was.

"Ok," Sawyer sighed, shrugging "I just wanted to make sure you're all right."

"I'm fine."

"Well, you surely don't look fine to me, Chica."

"I'm** fine**," she repeated in a stern, cold voice, still feeling his eyes on her. Sawyer didn't want to argue, so he just decided to watch her in silence, while she pretended to be busy with filling her bottle. In the time she had spent beside that stream, she would have filled at least five bottles already. But he wasn't about to tell her to hurry up. She probably needed to get away from all those stares she was getting from Jack and Locke. He just wanted to see her smile. He just wanted to **make** her smile.

"It's so freakin' ridiculous," Ana snorted all of a sudden, making Sawyer snap out of his own daze "Boone may be dying right now, hell he may be gone already and I'm here... filling my bottle with water and walkin' further and further away from him."

"He's not going to die, Lucy." he assured her, trying to swallow down the jelousy he felt at seeing how much she cared for this guy.

"How the hell do you know?" Ana spat, finally turning her head to gaze at him.

"I just** know**." he claimed firmly, not looking away from her burning stare "I believe in it. You should start, too."

She parted her lips slightly at his words, probably wondering if she heard him right.

"I just can't keep going, knowing he's hurt and only with Charlie, far away from everybody. It's _killing _me,"

"Okay," Sawyer interrupted her suddenly "Let's go."

She glared at him, apparently thinking he was telling her to go back to Jack and Locke.

"Let's go back." he cleared, realizing she didn't understand him right "Let's just go back to the hatch, since I know that's what you want so much."

Ana's eyes widened. Sawyer had surprised her many times before, but that was something she would never expect him to say.

"What?"

"Let's go back." the Southerner echoed.

"But Boone--"

"Screw what he said," he interrupted her quickly "He may think he doesn't need you or in fact anybody, but he's just lying to himself and trying to act like a freaking super hero. He's hurt and Chuckie ain't no doctor or boxer to help him out or protect him from the Others, so let's go back, wait until he's completely fine and then we'll follow the rest."

Ana narrowed her eyes at the Southerner before her, trying to figure him out. After a while, she still didn't think of any logical reason, that'd explain his actions, so she just decided to ask him straight out,

"You'd actually do that? Come back? Just because** I **want to?" she questioned him suspiciously.

"Yes," he admitted, nodding "Yeah, I would."

"And you won't want anythin' in return later on?" Ana asked in amused voice, making him smirk.

"Nah," Sawyer shook his head, "Maybe I'll drop by at your place to borrow some sugar one day."

She laughed and he smiled at that. At least he **did** make her smile. Even better. He got her to laugh. Not even Boone was able to make her laugh like that. It was one thing Ana only shared with **him.** Nobody else has ever made her laugh like _he_ does from time to time. And he was damn glad to know it, because that meant Boone would never have all of her for himself. She'd only laugh like that for and _because _of **him**,

"Sawyer,"

He shook his head and glanced at her blankly, as his thoughts were harshly interrupted.

"We better get goin', 'fore Jack and Locke decide to go look for us." Ana said, getting up and forgeting about the bottle she was filling. Sawyer stared up at her, distracted by still having the image of her laughing face in his mind.

"Yeah..."

* * *

"Something's wrong... It's taking them too long," Jack said impatiently and walked off in the direction Sawyer had before. Locke watched him go for a few seconds and then slowly followed him into the trees. After a moment they came out of the jungle and on the clearing. Nobody was there.

"Ana!" Jack called, looking around "Sawyer!"

"Jack," Locke interrupted his calling and when the doctor stopped to send him a questioning gaze, the older man just pointed at the derelict bottle by the stream.

"Oh God don't tell me the Others--" he began, but was once again interrupted.

"They haven't been taken by them," Locke said slowly, only annoying Jack more "They just left."

"What? What do you mean they _left_?"

"Focus, Jack," John drawled "Where do you think they could go? Where does **Ana **want to be?"

Jack gritted his teeth angrily, feeling his blood boil.

"Stop with the rhetorical questions," the doctor snapped at the bald man "Shit, they returned to the hatch! God_damn_ you, Sawyer!" he yelled, hitting the nearest tree out of anger.

"Calm down," Locke spoke again "There's nothing we can do. Let's keep going."

"But they don't know where to go!" Jack reminded him, worried and annoyed at the same time.

"Charlie knows." John stated calmly, walking back into the jungle. Jack let out a frustrated sigh, running his hand over his head. After all, Locke was right. Ana and Sawyer were now on their way back to the hatch. He knew it for sure. Ana never wanted to leave Boone there in the first place. Sawyer would do anything for her, so the fact he went with her didn't surprise Jack at all. He wouldn't be surprised even if it turned out _the Southerner _was the one who offered Ana to go back.

* * *

Ana and Sawyer were walking through the jungle in silence. After a few minutes of staring at the trees around them, Sawyer turned his gaze at the Latina. Her eyes were distant and she probably wasn't paying any attention on where she was going.

"You okay?"

Ana snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at him.

"Sure," she breathed, shrugging nonchalantly.

"You've been way too quiet." he continued, not looking at her "Something happened between you and Boone, right?"

Ana stopped and stared at him with a frown on her face.

"Why do you think so?"

He rose his eyebrows at that, as if the answer was absolutely obvious.

"You gotta be kiddin' me, right?" Sawyer drawled "The way you were lying together in the bunk-bed and then that hurt and betrayed look on your face... It's quite easy to put all the puzzles together, Chica. Even for me," he added in an amused tone, as if trying to hide the disappointment in his eyes. Ana knew better, though. It wasn't disappointment. He was hurt. Not even jelous anymore. Only... _hurt_.

And as much as he tried to look like he didn't care... Ana could see right through him.

"Why are you askin' me about this?"

"I'm asking like a friend," he explained "And you didn't deny." he added after a while, smirking at her. Yet another trial to hide the hurt in his eyes.

They were staring at each other for several, long moments, before Ana shook her head and looked away.

"Let's go," she whispered and began to walk again. Sawyer's smirk faded, as she turned away and he slowly followed her.

* * *

"You're hungry?"

"No."

"Thirsty?"

"No."

"You want to go outside for a while?"

"No," Boone repeated once again, much louder this time.

"So what do you want?" Charlie asked him, standing in the doorway and sending him a questioning look.

_I want Ana back. _Boone thought and immediately cursed himself in his mind.

"Nothin'. I'm good."

"Aight," the Brit gave up, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms "Don't worry, mate. You'll see her soon."

"Stop reading my mind, for God's sake!" Boone said with a smirk on his face, making Charlie laugh.

Suddenly they heard an alarming creak, that made them both freeze.

"What was that?" Charlie gasped with widened eyes, turning around.

"Don't know," Boone spoke, furrowing his eyebrows and slowly sitting up to take a better look at the kitchen.

"Wait here, I'll go check this out,"

"It's not like I can really move anyway!" he called after him, as the Brit quickly ran off. Boone chuckled to himself and lay back down, staring at the ceiling. His mind wandered to Ana again, but this time he didn't fight the thoughts. Now that she was gone, he had a time to think everything over without being distracted by her smile or her voice.

For the past few weeks, his feelings were his enemies. No matter how much it felt good to be around Ana, it was wrong at the same time. It wasn't even about her accidentally killing his stepsister anymore. He had forgiven her this long time ago. The real reason why he was trying to stay away was because no matter how many days had passed by, how much his feelings for the Latina had grown or how much she was sorry for what she'd done, Shannon wasn't coming back. Never.

And even if her death wasn't Ana's fault, it still didn't change the fact, that his stepsister was gone forever. And he just couldn't accept that. He couldn't help, but see Shannon's dead body and Ana pulling the trigger in his nightmares. It still amazed him, that she was the person who took Shannon's life away, being also the one who helped him get over her loss at the same time.

He was utterly confused. He didn't know what he felt. He was scared that if he let Ana in, he'd never get rid of the smallest percent of disgust he still felt, because of Shannon. He was afraid he'd feel somehow _dirty_... It'd be like a sin._ Like a forbidden fruit_.

If he got together with his stepsister's killer, wouldn't it disrespect Shannon at some level? Wouldn't it mean he didn't find anything wrong in what Ana had done?

As much as he wanted to blame **only** the Others for what happened to the woman he loved, he couldn't help, but think it was _Ana_, who pulled the trigger in the end.

One bullet. Jack told him that gun had only one _fucking_ bullet. And it was used to harm his Shannon. To _kill_ his Shannon.

As much as he still hated Ana for that, he couldn't help, but feel something for her. Something strong. Something he still wasn't one hundred percent sure he actually felt.

Well, whatever he felt... it was something really strong. And he was afarid of that. Maybe _that's_ why he told her to go.

Or maybe he told her to go because of that kiss...

A yell and a thud interrupted his thoughts and he flinched so hard at the sounds, that his chest hurt like it got hit with a rod or something. He sucked in a breath, barely stopping himself from screaming in pain.

After a few moments, Boone let out a heavy sigh, blinking away his tears, as the pain slowly began to fade. He turned his head to look at the doorway, still breathing heavily.

"Charlie!?"

* * *

By the time Ana and Sawyer made their way to the hatch, it was quite dark already. They stopped in front of the entrance and he glanced at her uncertainly. She didn't return his gaze, just gaped at the door blankly.

"So... we comin' in or not?" the blonde man asked quietly, already curious to see Boone's reaction. He could almost see his frustrated face and hear his yells "You aight, Chica?" he questioned after another few seconds of a dead silence.

"I have a weird feeling..." she spoke finally, narrowing her eyes "Something's wrong."

"Everything's just fine, Lucy." Sawyer tried to assure her, although her sudden announcement alarmed him "Let's just get in there, ok?"

Ana threw him an odd look and without another word she opened the door and came inside.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay. More flashforwards to come in the next chapters. Hope you liked it!


	45. I trust you

**Wickedgal08:** "ARGH WHATS HAPPENED? Has something happened to Charlie? OH NOES!" Haha, I knew you'd react this way!  
LMAO, put that gun away, all right? I'm updating, geez! ;p  
Thank you so much for your review, girl! :)) You rock my socks, lol. You do! :D

**Chapter 45: "I trust you"**

When something's wrong with a person you care about, you've got this feeling inside. You just know that something's not right. You know when they're in trouble, when they're in pain, you can feel it in your skin.  
"I have a weird feeling..." Ana spoke, narrowing her eyes at the door of the hatch they stood in front of "Something's wrong."  
"Everything's just fine, Lucy." Sawyer tried to assure her, "Let's just get in there, ok?"  
She threw him an odd look and without another word, she opened the door and came inside.  
A cool air inside made her shiver and chills ran down her spine, but they weren't caused by the air anymore. Something was wrong. She became scared. Very scared. She wasn't sure what to expect... She was scared of entering the bedroom and seeing Boone... gone.  
Ana swallowed down the fear and decided to keep going to get to him and to make sure everything was okay, despite the feeling. She didn't even turn around to check if Sawyer was following her, she just sped up. Before she could realize that, she was running. She even forgot that Charlie was supposed to be here.  
"Ana, stop!" she heard Sawyer yell, but she ingored him. She needed to get to Boone. She had to see him "Ana, don't!"  
She made her way to the bedroom and saw Boone, still in the bunk bed. He was sitting with his back against the wall behind him, blanket was only covering his legs and from the waist up he was naked, his chest was wrapped up in the bandages. Blood was already soaking through the thin material.  
Once she stopped in the doorway, he stared at her and shock and fear appeared on his face, as his eyes widened at her sight.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked her huskily, but she noticed he wasn't angry. He was scared.  
"Boone," Ana gasped, out of breath "I'm sorry, I couldn't just leave you here,"  
"Get the hell outta here!" he hissed and she frowned "Now!"  
"What? I'm not--"  
"No, Ana, you don't understand!"  
Before she could ask him why he was telling her to go again and why he looked so freaked out, there was a sound of approaching footsteps and Ana heard somebody cock a gun behind her.  
"Hands up, officer Cortez."  
Right then she finally understood Boone's weird behavior, Charlie's absense and Sawyer's yells. The others.  
Ana slowly put her hands up, keep gaping at Boone, who was beyond scared by now.  
"Don't you point that gun at her," Boone spoke through gritted teeth, glaring at the man behind her.  
"Be quiet, Carlyle." a husky voice responded "Don't waste your breath."  
"Where are Sawyer and Charlie?" Ana asked and she wasn't even all that surprised that the guy was here.  
"They're still alive." the man responded, as he passed her by and stood in front of her, still pointing his gun at her.  
"Is your friend Pickett with you here?" she questioned, letting a small smirk appear on her face.  
"He indeed is, Ana." he replied, almost politely. And she wasn't even surprised, that he knew her name "My name's Zeke."  
"I think we met before."  
"Yes, we did. Back when you and the brigade of your Cowboys came to get your boyfriend, Danny."  
Ana tensed at the mention of Danny, her smirk fading as fast as it appeared.  
"Don't even say his name." she growled, glaring at him with rage "What the hell do you want here?"  
"Well, we were on our way to the beach and decided to come by for a visit to see how you are folks doing." he stated ironically, making Ana clench her fists "Turned out you're not too good," he added, glancing at heavily breathing Boone.  
"Where are Sawyer and Charlie?" Ana repeated her previous question, although she knew well enough, that he wouldn't tell her. He ignored her and instead came over to the bunk bed, still aiming at her. He grabbed the chair, that stood behind it and then walked over closer to the doorway, put it down in the corner and looked at her again.  
"Sit down." Zeke told her icily. Ana glanced at Boone and then stared back at Zeke. His eyes were cold and by the dangerous look on his face she knew it wouldn't be the best idea to mess with him. She carefully made her way over to the corner and sat down on the chair nonchalently, unimpressed and unafraid.  
"We're gonna play chess now?" Ana drawled sarcastically after a while, crossing her arms over her chest and glancing up at Zeke with rose eyebrows. She couldn't help, but think that this remark was so Sawyer-like. It just seemed like something Sawyer would say.  
"Yeah, Miss Tough. And after that we're gonna water flowers." he bit back, apparently annoyed with her attitude. He'd be in seventh heaven if she was scared. So Ana smirked. What made him even angrier.  
For the next hour, nothing interesting happened, except for the fact that Boone was getting paler and paler with every other minute. He found it hard to even breathe. Ana was observing him for a good ten minutes before she finally decided to ask,  
"Can I come over to him?"  
"No," Zeke snapped shortly.  
"Come on, please, he can barely breathe." she pleaded and he frowned. Ana surely didn't look like a person who would plead. So after a few seconds of an awkward and dead silence, he just waved his hand lazily, letting her know she's allowed to go to Boone. Ana got up and practically ran over to the bunk bed. She sat down on the edge and put her cold hand on Boone's hot forehead, as he began to shiver.  
"Dammit." she hissed under her breath and covered him tighter with the blanket "Hey... Hey, look at me."  
Boone let out a deep, husky breath and turned his head to stare into her eyes.  
"You're gonna be okay," Ana told him, stroking his hair tenderly "You're gonna be all right..." she whispered, as Zeke was gaping at her with slightly narrowed eyes "Do you trust me?"  
"Yeah," he breathed out without wondering "I trust you."  
She nodded and smiled down at him, before turning to glance at Zeke.  
"I need water."  
"I need a lot of things."  
"Look," Ana hissed, still having her hand placed on Boone's sweaty forehead "Maybe if it hadn't been for Boone, maybe if he hadn't been hurt, I would have tried to kick your ass, you know I would. But right now... he needs help, he's burning up and I need water to break his fever. I really don't care about you assholes right now, I don't care what you're doing here, I don't care why you came here to begin with, I just** don't care.** So unless you want to have his blood on your dirty hands, don't stop me from trying to save his life, 'cause you won't be able to stop me anyway,"  
There was the dead silence again, as Boone was busy with panting and Ana was glaring at Zeke furiously, who was trying to hide the fact that in spite of everything, her speech had impressed him.  
Before he could come up with any response, they heard a loud thud, coming from the kitchen and Zeke turned around quickly with the gun ready to shoot.  
"Pickett!" he shouted, but nobody replied. Zeke glanced at Ana over his shoulder and sent her a warning glare "Don't you dare move from where you're sitting--" he didn't even finish the sentence, as he already walked away and she watched him go with furrowed eyebrows. She didn't care who was out there and who or what had made that sound. She forgot about it as soon as Zeke left and then turned her head to look down at Boone, who had by now his eyes shut and his whole body was stiffened.  
"Hey," she spoke softly again, rubbing his hot forehead "You hold on, ok? Can you do that for me?"  
He just nodded jerkily, still shaking.  
"What can I do to help you?" Ana asked him deperately, feeling helpless  
"I'm cold." he gasped, instead of answering, his eyes still closed "I'm so cold."  
You know that feeling when you see somebody drowning and you can't help them, because you can't swim yourself? Well, that's about how Ana felt, looking at Boone. She had no idea what to do. For the very first time in her life, she didn't know what to do, she didn't have a plan. Any plan. She felt like a blind woman, trying to find her way out of a cold darkness, but there was nobody who would hold her hand and lead her.  
"Think of something else," Ana said, as she crawled under the blanket and lay on her side, facing him. His eyes opened at the feeling of her body pressed against his and a wave of nice warmth washed over him "Think that you're not lying in this hard, cold bunk bed..." she continued, glancing at the ceiling "You're at ... the beach?"  
"Ugh," he groaned, making her chuckle a little. Yeah, they all had enough of the beach, the sea, the sun and the goddamn islanda already.  
"Ok... You're ..in LA." Ana said and he let out a soft noise, letting her know he liked that idea** much** better "You just got off the plane and--"  
There was a yell suddenly. Ana stopped talking, but didn't move. She looked at Boone and he stared right back at her with his eyes slightly widened. Then there was a thud and they heard sounds of footsteps, approaching the bedroom. Ana didn't want to look back and see who it was. She didn't care. She just wanted Boone to be all right.  
But as she saw a surprised, shocked expression on his face, as he was gaping at the doorway, she decided to look over her shoulder and her own eyes widened at the sight.  
It was Eko. Eko stood in the doorway, as calm as always, a small, almost unnoticable smile on his face.  
"You all right?" he asked them, his voice deep and quiet. Ana didn't even manage to utter a reponse, as another least expected person came in. Juliet.  
"How is he?" she asked, not even giving Ana a second look.  
"Wh-" Boone started "What are you guys doin' here?"  
"Long story," the blonde woman replied "Sawyer and Charlie are in the armory and Zeke and Pickett are unconcious. We gotta lock them up. What's the combination?"  
Ana swallowed hard, not understanding what the hell has just happened and gaping at Juliet and Eko with a frown.  
"Eighteen right... one left... thirty one right." Boone gasped out, squeezing his eyes in pain. They both nodded and left again. Ana stared back at Boone and he smiled, although his eyes were still shut. "I can feel you looking at me."  
"Really now?" she drawled, smirking to herself and propping her head up on her elbow "Well aren't you gifted,"  
"So you finally realized that!" he joked, opening his eyes to give her an amused look, probably trying to calm her down and somehow assure her he was not about to die.  
But what happened seconds after that just increased Ana's fears, because all of a sudden, Boone closed his eyes and at first she tried to convince herself that he maybe fell asleep or just simply wanted to rest. But then, she moved closer to him and lay her hand on his chest very gently.  
"Boone?" she said, barely above a whisper and he didn't reply "Boone," Ana repeated louder this time, already feeling a lump, that began to form in her throat. She rose her shaking hand to his neck and sighed in relief when she felt his pulse, slow and unsteady, but it was there. The relief she had felt didn't last very long, because as she bent over some more over his face to check his pulse, she realized something was wrong.  
She couldn't feel his breath on her face.  
"Boone!"  
Her fears were confirmed.  
"JULIET!"

**

* * *

Flashforward  
About one year later**

"Here we are!" Sawyer called, opening a front door of Ana's apartament and letting her inside "Home sweet home, chica."  
Ana smiled, as she entered her bedroom, looking around and letting out a happy sigh. And she didn't come back alone. From now on she had a little daughter she needed to take care of.  
"Welcome home, baby," Ana said softly, glancing down at Emma, who was curled up in her arms, sleeping. Ana kissed her soft forehead and just then Sawyer came in, carrying a big bag.  
"That's all I got." he told her, grinning from ear to ear like a high school boy on his first date.  
"Take this to the room on the left from the kitchen." she instructed him, tenderly rocking her daughter in her arms. Sawyer picked the bag up once again and exited her bedroom. Ana followed him slowly and after a few seconds they both entered a small, bright room with a couch, wardrobe and television in it.  
"So that'd be my room?" the Southerner asked and Ana nodded.  
"I know it's kinda small, but the couch is actually really comfy and--"  
"Hey, it's just fine, Lucy. I love it here." Sawyer interrupted her with the cheesy grin still on his face. Ana had a weird feeling he would be fine with just a dirty doormate, as long as he lived in her apartament.  
"We can buy you a bigger bed if you want--"  
"Said it was fine, Ana." he announced, still grinning, although his voice became rather firm "Thanks for taking me under your roof." he added, making her chuckle.  
"Well, you're welcome. It's not like there'll be no use from you here, right?" she joked, but immediately realized she shouldn't have said that, as Sawyer, being his-cocky-self, of course interprated what she'd said not like she had intended it "You know what I mean," Ana added quickly, seeing the smirk on his face, as he opened his mouth to say something.  
"Sure I know." he assured her and she rolled her eyes and left the ... left **his** room in a hurry, making an excuse that she needed to feed Emma.

* * *

"Juliet!" Ana's yells echoed in the hatch "JULIET!"  
The blonde woman quickly entered the bedroom, being followed by scared and confused Eko, Charlie and Sawyer.  
"What happened?" the Brit gasped, disoriented.  
"He's not breathing!" Ana gasped, sitting up with her heart beating very fast in her chest. It was happening again. Yet again Boone's life was on the edge of being taken away.  
"Move," Juliet told her, as she approached the bed as fast as she could "Move!" she repeated when Ana didn't listen. She was too busy with trying to do something on her own, fidning it hard to breathe herself and already feeling hot tears, forming in her eyes.  
"Sawyer, take her away!" Juliet shouted, knowing she wouldn't be able to make Ana go "Get her out of here!"  
Charlie moved slightly, as though to go take Ana away himself, but Sawyer was faster. In a second he was already by her side, wrapping his arms around her shaking body and getting her off the bed. She was fighting him, as he expected, but he was stronger and finally managed to get her out of the bedroom. He went through the kitchen, hissing in pain, when her knee made contact with his stomach.  
"Stop it!" he gasped finally, his face curved in pain "Stop, Ana!"  
She didn't listen. She continued to struggle, trying to get away from him so she could go back to Boone, go help him, but Sawyer wouldn't let her go.  
"God damnit, **stop**!" he yelled and pressed her hard against the nearest wall, his hands on her shoulders, his legs blocking hers.  
Ana looked like she was trying very hard to push him away, but at the same time she was also trying to stop herself from crying and it became too much for her, because after a few more seconds of struggling, grunting, gasping and kicking, she became still in Sawyer's arms. She gave up and just let out a frustrate, desperate cry and slowly sinked down the wall, still trapped between it and Sawyer's body. He didn't let her go, but let her sit on the floor and knelt down before her, his arms still on her shoulders.  
She had enough. THAT was the reason why she was afraid to get close to people. She was too afraid she could lose them.  
She let herself feel something for Boone and then realized that "something" quickly turned into something much stronger....  
**Love.**  
She lost her baby. She lost her mother. She lost her partner and ... she lost Danny. Why everybody she cared about had to leave her in the end?  
"He can't die!" Ana gasped and Sawyer stared at her sympathetically. "Not **him**! Not Boone!"  
"Shh," the Southerner whispered, putting his hand on the back of her head and pulling her to his chest "He **won't** die. He's tough, he'll make it, trust me."  
She stiffened with her face buried in his t-shirt.  
"I trust you." Ana breathed, rising her hands to his chest and grabbing the material of his t-shirt in fists "I trust you."  
Just then they heard Juliet's yell,  
"Come on, Boone! Come on!"  
Ana began to struggle again and Sawyer held her tighter against him, as she was crying against his chest and fighting him.  
"Let me go!" she demanded "Let... go!" Ana gasped out, but slowly her efforts started to abate and then her body went completely limp, as she gave in. She closed her eyes and was seized with sorrow and fear.  
Images appeared in her head... she remembered the time she spent with Boone and a feeling of happiness came over her all of a sudden, as she saw his smiling face, as she remembered all the happy moments they shared. It seemed so unreal that the same man who meant so much to her, the man who saved her literally and fugiverately, the man who she loved was dying in the next room.  
Ana forgot where she was and what was happening. She tightened her grip on the t-shirt of the man who was holding her and felt a familiar warmth. It felt almost as good as Boone's embrace.  
She remembered the first day they met... their first conversation, the first time she saw him smile for her, their first hug... their first kiss.  
And it was almost like she could feel his lips on hers again. His hand was placed on the back of her head, tangled in her soft, dark curls. She rose her hand to his cheek and returned the kiss. After a few moments her fingers ran over the side of his face and behind his ear and she felt his hair... and his hair was quite longer than she remembered--  
Ana pulled away harshly and stared at Sawyer with widened eyes. The expression on his face was similiar to hers. What did just happen?!  
He kissed her and out of sorrow and desperation, being lost in her memories, she thought it was Boone and kissed him back. She was about to tell him that, but the pair was interrupted by Juliet.  
Ana looked up at the blonde woman, feeling her heart beat even faster, as though it was about to escape from her chest. Her blood was boiling, as she pushed Sawyer as far away from her as she could and she picked herself up, gaping at Juliet with so many emotions in her eyes that it was almost impossible for one person to feel so many different emotions at the same time.  
There was a dead silence for a few long, quiet seconds, in which both, Sawyer and Ana weren't able to ask Juliet that question...  
Was Boone..._ gone?_  
After what seemed like ages, Juliet managed to force a small, barely noticable smile.  
**

* * *

Flashforward  
About one year later  
**

"Come on, baby, close your eyes," Ana pleded, rocking her little daughter in her arms. Emma had woken up in a middle of a night and obviously had decided it was a time for her mother to feed her. So Ana had to get up and do that. But that wasn't enough and soon her baby began to whimper and the Latina had no idea what was wrong with her "It's all right, baby. Shh, don't cry, sweetie!"  
"What's wrong?" a sleepy voice rang out and Ana looked at the doorway from her spot on the bed. Sawyer stood there, looking absolutely hilarious. Ana had never seen him look so ... **cute **before. His hair was messy, his eyes were half-closed and he looked like he could barely stand still.  
As much as she was tired and upset, she couldn't help but smirk at the Southerner.  
"Well hi there, Cowboy. You look cute."  
"Ha ha." Sawyer breathed, doing a bad job with hiding his grin from her "She okay?"  
"Yeah, she was just hungry and I feeded her, but she's still crying..." Ana groaned, as he sat down on the bed beside her "I always knew being a mother was not going to be easy, but I--"  
"You didn't think it would be **that** hard, huh?" Sawyer finished for her and she stared at him with tired eyes and slowly nodded.  
"I'm not sure if I'm doing a good job here with her--"  
"You've got to be kidding me, chica." he interrupted her bluntly "It's just the beginning. The beginnings are always hard. You **are** and always **will **be a great mom, Lucy."  
"Thanks, man, but--" Ana started, giving him a soft look and then closing her eyes when Emma started to cry louder "You see? Is that how a great mom should be able to deal with her baby?"  
"You're being too hard on yourself, Ana." Sawyer stated seriously "You can't just become the best cook in the whole world after making the first pizza in your life. Give yourself more time."  
She sighed heavily and glanced at him. After a few seconds a small, thankful smile appeared on her face. Having Sawyer there with her really made her feel better. Not so long ago Ana would have been just fine on her own, but now... she didn't only need somebody by her side... she also simply didn't **want **to be alone. Never again.  
"Thank you." Ana whispered and he answered her with a beautiful smile.  
"You're welcome, babe." Sawyer replied and wrapped his arm around her back, pulling her to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and glanced down at Emma, who was by now peacefully sleeping in her mother's arms. Ana smiled and let out yet another sigh before closing her eyes. Sawyer buried his mouth in the mass of her hair and closed his own eyes, too.  
"I love you," she heard him whisper quietly against her hair. She opened her eyes and felt tears hit the back of them. She hugged her daughter closer to her chest and let a single tear escape her eye.  
"I love you, too."

* * *

Before Juliet or Sawyer could even blink, Ana was already gone. She entered the bedroom and completely ignoring Charlie and Eko, she ran over to the bed and looked down at Boone. His chest was slowly rising up and down. She gasped with relief and tears of joy glistened in her own eyes.  
"He had only distempers."Juliet announced and Ana turned her head to look at the blonde woman "It could have been more dangerous, but fortunetely I wasn't far away--"  
"He's ok now?" the Latina asked, interrupting her "Is he gonna be alright now?!" she demanded again, being annoyed just after a second of silence.  
"I have to talk to you." Juliet said "Alone." she added, as she saw Sawyer open his mouth. He sent her a glare, but didn't say anything. Ana just nodded quickly, glanced down at Boone's face one last time, before exiting the bedroom and being followed by the blonde, leaving speechless Sawyer, Charlie and Eko (not that he wasn't speechless before) behind them.  
They came out of the hatch and Ana stopped and turned around, facing Juliet and throwing her a questioning stare.  
"Well?" she asked "What's the diagnosis, doctor?"  
Juliet pretended she hadn't been bothered by her sarcastic comment and stared straight into her eyes.  
"He's not going to make it without--"  
Ana stopped listening. Shocked, she leaned against the nearest door, searching for support, because she felt like she was about to faint right then and there.  
"What?" she gapsed "But that's not what Jack said... Hell, that's not even what **you** said a minute ago!" she continued to yell, barely stopping herself from breaking down "You said he'd had _'only distempers'_! You lied to me! **Why**?!"  
Juliet didn't get angry and didn't seem to be offended, because of Ana's yells. Her eyes softened as if she just realized the angry and desperate woman who stood before her really had feelings for that guy she had just saved a few minutes ago.  
"You didn't let me finish." the blonde woman spoke quietly in a calm, reassuring voice.  
"Finish **what**?!" the Latina screamed "It's your way to get back at me, right?! You want a revange for Goodwin, is that what you want?!"  
Immediately after the words left Ana's mouth, Juliet's soft look hardened and there was no sympathy in her eyes anymore.  
"I never blamed you for Goodwin if you really have to know. You didn't kill him,** I **did. Because I was stupid enough to get involve with him, while knowing very well Ben had been in l--" she paused and looked down for a second, before staring up at Ana again "Jack told me you wanted to transfuse your blood for Boone, is that true?" she asked, obviously trying to change the subject.  
The Latina let out a heavy breath and just nodded, biting her bottom lip and closing her eyes.  
"Are you still ready to do that?"  
Ana opened her eyes and gaped at the other woman with surprise.  
"Boone's not going to make it, because he lost too much blood," Juliet spoke, deadly low "There's only one way to save his life. I need you to give your blood for him. Are you still willing to do that?"  
She didn't have to wait a single second to hear the answer.  
"Let's do it."  
**

* * *

A/N:** Took me long enough. Anyway, here is it and hope you liked it.


	46. I love you but I can't stay

**Chapter 46: "I love you but I can't stay."**

Ana didn't lie when she said she would give everything to turn back the time and save Shannon. Now that that was not possible, she had to make sure she'd do everything what was neccessary to help Boone whenever he would need it. For Shannon.

But as time was passing by, she realized that what she was doing to help Boone in every way possible was not **just** for Shannon anymore.

"You sit here," Juliet told her quietly, poinitng at a chair, beside the bunk bed. Ana didn't say anything and just did what she was told to do without unneccessary argument, not even noticing the blonde woman leave the room.

Ana was going to give her blood away for Boone. She had to save him. No matter what and not for Shannon. Ana was doing it for herself. And for Boone. And because of how she'd grown to care about him... not only care... **love**. She was doing it because she loved him. Not because she thought she .. _owed_ Shannon something.

No. She was going to save Boone's life not because of what she'd done to Shannon... but because she got to love her brother. Ana Lucia, an ex-cop, tough and bitter woman, Jason's, Goodwin's and Shannon's killer... got to love Boone Carlyle.

"You ready?" Juliet asked, entering the bedroom with a kit and a backpack with supplies in it. She put it all down on a bed and glanced at the weird-looking Latina. "Ana?"

The brunette shook her head unconciously and then glanced up, trying to focus on the doctor's face and not thinking about what was going to happen if her blood turned out not to be enough to keep Boone alive.

"Yes." Ana replied a little too fast and loud "Yes, of course. I have been for a while."

Juliet nodded and surprisingly there was no dislike in her eyes anymore. She seemed almost... touched that Ana was risking her own life for somebody else.

After another ten seconds, Charlie and Sawyer entered the bedroom, their concerned eyes on Ana, as Juliet was preparing everything.

"If you want to do something useful, you may go for the Apollo chocalate bars instead of just staring at her." the blonde woman announced, not even looking back at them. Charlie and Sawyer looked at each other and then the Brit nodded and walked off. Sawyer waited a few more seconds, before hesitatngly walking over to Ana.

"How you holding up there, tough girl?" he spoke lightly, trying to get her to relax, because despite how hard she was trying to convince everybody she wasn't scared at all, she was stiffened and tense.

"I'm all right." she replied automatically, as if somebody wrote that line down for her. Her voice sounded different, too.

"You're uh.. sure?" he risked another question. And she didn't respond. But after a second or two she slowly turned her head and gave him a 'that's-the-part-when-you-shut-up' look. "Ok." Sawyer nodded, frowning. "Juliet, can I talk to you?" he questioned, trying another policy.

"No, there's no time." Ana replied for her in a warning tone.

"Just for a minute, I promise." he blurted out, grabbing Juliet's arm and dragging her along with him, outside of the room, feeling Ana's suspicious glares on their backs.

"What is it?" Juliet asked as soon as they were far enough from Ana.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, doc?" he questioned, failing to hide the look of concern on his face. The blonde woman was staring at him with naive curiousity for a long while, before nodding.

"I _know _what I'm doing, but I'm not sure about the effects of my efforts." she explained and moved to go away, but Sawyer stopped her, grabbing her arm hard.

"What do you mean you're not sure?!" he spat through gritted teeth, glaring at her.

"Exactly what I said," Juliet replied calmly "And I said I'm not--"

"I know what you said!" Sawyer growled, annoyed to a maximum.

"What the hell is your problem?!"

They both turned around to see Ana a few meteres away from them.

"Let her go and get the hell outta here if you can't stand me trying to save Boone's life!" she snapped, narrowing her dark eyes at him.

"She doesn't even know what's she doing!" the Southerner announced, pointing at unimpressed Juliet.

"I said I don't know how it's gonna affect her." she cleared, making him laugh sarcastically.

"Yeah, quite the same thing!"

"Sawyer! This isn't your business!" Ana shouted, feeling sick.

"You **make** it my business when you--!" he bit back, but didn't finish, glancing at Juliet, who rose her eyebrows and quickly walked away back to the bedroom, not wanting to get involved.

"When I ... _what_?" Ana demanded "**What**?"

"Never mind, look-" Sawyer spoke, apparently trying to change the subject "You're not doing this, ok?"

"Who d'you think you are to tell me what to do?" the Latina spat at him, her glare hardening even more "I got no time for this right now. So, excuse me." she ended the conversation and turned around, ready to go back to the bedroom.

"Boone didn't want you to do it, remember?!" the Southerner exclaimed, trying another policy and making Ana stop. "He didn't let you do this. You think he'd want you to risk your life for him only few hours after he told you not to?"

Ana didn't respond right away. She just stood there, feeling Sawyer's stare on the back of her head. He was right, though. Boone wouldn't want her to do it.

"I don't care whether he'd want me to risk my life or not." Ana replied, still not turning to look at Sawyer "I'm doing this and that's that, because that's the only way to save him. And I'm **not** losing him."

And with that she walked away, leaving him behind with a look of defeat on his face.

* * *

"Ok, now listen to me carefully." Juliet whispered, gazing at Ana with something what could maybe be considered concern in her eyes "If you feel sick or nauseous... tell me to stop right away, all right?"

"Yeah," Ana agreed, swearing to herself in her mind that she will never tell Juliet to stop even if she felt like she was dying. "All right."

"Okay..." Juliet let out a heavy breath and glanced over her shoulder at Sawyer and Charlie "Here we go. Ready?"

She nodded. She has been ready for a while by now.

After a few moments she could feel something cold on the back of her arm and then she felt a sharp pain and then all she knew was that the needle was being repeatedly driven into her soft skin. But Ana didn't let herself hiss. Not even once. It hurt and she felt dizzy and sick... but she wasn't about to tell Juliet to stop.

The image of Boone dying was all the time in her mind....

* * *

"You should go lie down."

"No."

"Ana, seriously--"

"Leave me alone."

"No. You've just had your blood sucked out of you. A **lot** of blood. You **need **to rest."

"Once Boone wakes up, I'll consider it." Ana replied stubbornly, not even bothering to look at Sawyer, who's been trying to convince her to do it for at least half an hour. She spent it, sitting in a chair beside the bunk-bed, just staring at Boone, hoping he would wake up

"You need the rest **now**." he pressed on, not wanting to give up. "You look like you're about to pass out, you're very pale--."

"Thanks." Ana snorted "I'm gonna be fine, shut the hell up."

"He's right, though, Ana." Charlie agreed, entering the bedroom, holding a few Apollo bars in his hands.

"What are you, his lawyer?" she asked sarcastically, still refusing to leave Boone .

"At least eat the bars." the Brit insisted, holding them out for her. Ana groaned and shook her head "Come on!"

"Ugh,** no**. I already ate more than ten bars, ok? I'm gonna throw up soon."

Charlie let out a deep, frustrated sigh and left the bedroom, muttering under his breath. Sawyer just watched him go and then slowly came over to Ana. He crouched down and looked up at her.

"You're obsessed,"

Ana frowned and turned her head to send him a questioning look.

"Excuse me?"

"You are depsperately trying to save Boone's life, because you think it'd be a fair thing to do for Shannon." he explained, making her look at him, as though he has just announced he decided to become a priest.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm **not **doing this for Shannon."

"Yeah, you are. You still feel guilty about what happened--"

"Well of course I still feel quilty!" Ana snapped, her voice rising "_Wouldn't _you?! I didn't_ break her arm_, Sawyer, I _killed_ her! She's** dead**! Wouldn't **you **feel guilty?!"

"No, it's not about that--" Sawyer said, trying to calm her down. "I was just saying that you're kinda... you became obsessed about Boone as though you think that's what you have to do to make it up to him--"

"MAKE IT UP?!" Ana yelled, getting up "I KILLED his sister! I killed a woman he** loved**! I **can't **just **MAKE IT UP **to him!"

"Then **why **are you doing this?!" Sawyer shouted, getting up, too and facing her.

"Because I **LOVE **him, okay?!!" she yelled, even louder, almost losing control "I **love **him!" she blurted out before she could think twice. Her lips stayed parted after the words left her mouth and she had this look on her face that told Sawyer she didn't mean to say it out loud.

Somebody let out a deep breath and Ana and Sawyer both automatically turned their heads to see Charlie, Eko and Juliet, standing in the doorway of the bedroom, surprise covering their faces.

Juliet was looking at her with understanding. She knew what losing a man you loved means. So she could understand why Ana was so desperate to try to save Boone's life.

Charlie seemed touched by her words. As much as it shocked him to hear his friend admit to it finally, he couldn't help but feel relieved she found courage to say it. Though he knew very well she was probably annoyed by Sawyer's behavior and that's basically what made her say it at all.

And Eko... he was still and calm as always, but there was this look of hapinness on his face. As though he was glad she had found somebody she loved so much. And despite everything, he knew Boone cared for her, too. A lot. If Ana managed to admit to her feelings, in spite of feeling guilty and thinking it wasn't right, then Boone should be able to finally do the same.

The awkward silence finally became too much for Sawyer and he stormed out of the bedroom, without looking back. Charlie watched him go and then sending Ana a look, he nodded to himself and walked away. Eko followed him. And there was only Ana and Juliet left.

The blonde was observing Boone for a few moments and then looked at Ana.

"How are you feeling?" Juliet asked and her voice was somehow more friendly, which made the Latina frown in surprise.

"Uh... okay." Ana answered, sitting back down on the chair.

"When something's wrong, you gotta tell me right away. This is serious, Ana." Juliet added, seeing the expression Ana's face held "you can't ignore even a headache now. So once again I'm asking you to come tell me if you start feeling sick."

And with that Juliet walked away, apparently assuming Ana wanted to be left alone now.

She indeed did want to be alone. After the argument, she didn't want **any **company. _What had she let slipped out? _Fucking Sawyer. No one else ever managed to get on her nerves like that. She's been furious before** many **times, but she never yelled out a secret she's been hiding deep inside of her heart, because of some argument. And now everyone knows. Now everybody knows she fell in love with Boone and Ana couldn't help but feel so damn uncomfortable with this. She felt ridiculously weird, as though they've all just seen her naked.

_Fucking Sawyer._

**

* * *

Flashforward**

_About 2 and a half years later_

Ana woke up, feeling incredibly annoyed with everything around her. And it was Sawyer's fault. He's changed. He used to be a great friend for her for the past two years and all of a sudden..... he turned into an alcoholic that comes back late at night, barely being able to get to his bed, before passing out. Ana was desperate. She didn't know what happened to him. Why was he hurting her and Emma like that?

"Fuck this," she growled to herself and got out of her bed. She quickly got dressed and left her bedroom, ready to go to the kitchen and prepare breakfast for her little girl. But once she opened the door of her bedroom, she was surprised by Sawyer standing there, as if waiting for her to finally come out.

The fact that he was sober surprised her even more than all the packed bags he had placed next to him.

"I'm leaving, Ana." he announced right away and the tone of his voice hurt her as though he hit her.

"What?" she frowned "Where? Why? When are you gonna be back?" she asked, forgetting about the anger. The possibility of him leaving her alone to deal with life was terrifying her. Long time ago she would be just fine with this. But not anynore. Not when she had a 2 year-old girl to take care of.

"I don't know," the Southerner growled, looking at her with blank eyes "I'm leavin', 'cuz I can't do this anymore. It's not fair. It's just not fair, chica." he mumbled, moving to take the bags "I wanna leave before Emmz wakes up."

"No, wait, what are you doing?!" Ana hissed, getting annoyed. If anyone should be leaving somebody here, it's her! He had no reasons to do this to her!

Sawyer didn't answer, just took his bags and waked away toward the front door. He knew she wouldn't let him go so easily, though.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?!" she spat, following him "You ain't leaving, now give me the bags!" she snapped, trying to yank them out of his hands.

"Look, it's gonna be better for all of us!" Sawyer tried to explain, tightening his grip on the bags.

"Better?" Ana gasped, letting go "**How** is it gonna be better?"

The Southerner let out a deep breath and looked at her with so many emotions in his eyes; with sorrow, desperation... love..

"I can't stay here. I've been trying to forget about my feelings for you and accept the fact that you're never gonna feel the same way about me, but it's just not working. I can't stay here."

Ana stared at him in disbelief. She didn't know what to think.

"What about Emma?" the Latina asked him "What am I supposed to tell her?"

Sawyer looked down, guilty. He loved Emma very much. The thought of her crying her beautiful eyes out because he left made him feel shitty about himself.

"It's not the real reason you're leaving," Ana announced, all of a sudden, making him look back up.

"What do you mean?"

"We've been living for more than a year together now. And I never gave you reasons to think my feelings have changed. For all I know you could have left me a long time ago. But you didn't." as she finished, she could tell she was right by the look on his face "Sawyer..." she whispered, coming over closer to him "I want you to be honest with me. Tell me the truth,"

He swallowed hard, staring into those deep, dark eyes and he knew he owed her the truth. He's been a very hard person to live with for the past few weeks and yet she still didn't want him to leave. He owed her the explanations.

"She called me daddy." he choked out. Ana sent him a questioning look.

"What?"

"Emma... " he whispered "When I was reading to her a few weeks ago.... she called me daddy."

And she understood his weird behavior. She finally understood why he started to drink, why he's been acting like he didn't give a shit about anything and finally.. she understood why he was leaving.

She pulled back from him, not breaking the eye-contact. And right then Sawyer knew she was not going to try to stop him from leaving again.

"Now you know why I gotta leave... can't do this anymore, Ana. I can't play house!" he growled, suddenly very annoyed "Can't act like I'm ok with living with a woman who'll never love me back. Can't pretend I'm Emma's father!" he growled, sending her a glare, as though it was all her fault "I'm **NOT** her father! Never have and never will!"

Ana's eyes filled with tears, as much as she tried to stay calm. She couldn't help it. Motherhood did something to her. She was still the same tough Latina with a 'don't-try-to-mess-with-me' attitude, but she was much softer inside.

"I love you," Sawyer said, much calmer and quiter this time, giving her the softest look she's ever seen in his eyes "But I can't stay."

And with that he turned, opened the door and then .... he was gone.

Ana was all alone again. She was gaping at the door in front of her and she couldn't believe what had just happened.

A creak of a door behind her brought her back to reality and she shook her head and rose her hands to her face to wipe away her tears. Trying to get herself back together, she ran a hand through her hair, let out a deep sigh and turned around to see her little daughter with sleepy eyes, standing in the doorway of her room.

Ana cracked a small smile at her sight and trying to act normal, she approached her and picked her up.

"Good morning, baby." the Latina whispered, kissing Emma's forehead.

"'Morning, mommy." the girl whispered back, laying her head on Ana's shoulder.

Sawyer was gone. But Ana had to stay strong. Not for herself, but for her daughter. Emma was her whole world now.

Squeezing her eyes tight shut and letting out the last tears, Ana walked away to the kitchen with her baby in her arms.

**

* * *

A/N: **Ok, I know it's been AGES since I updated. I'm sorry. I know exactly where I'm going with this story. just had a little writer block, that's all. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter.

**Thank you, Amy for your review! :) **


	47. It's not your time yet

**Chapter 47: "It's not your time yet."**

He opened his eyes slowly and surprisingly, he didn't feel any pain anymore. He knew he was still in the bunk bed in the hatch but something felt different.

"Ana?" he called because her name was the first thing that came to his mind. In his head... Ana meant all what he was left with now... she was his protection, somebody he knew he could fully trust... _his forbidden fruit_. And he loved that and hated that at the same time. This whole thing with wether he had a right to feel this way or not has already begun to seriously annoy him. He just wished somebody could give him some kind of permission so that he wouldn't have to feel so goddamn guilty anymore.

"I can give you that." a warm voice rang out and hell, it definitely didn't belong to Ana, nor Charlie, nor even Sawyer.

He froze, laying flat on his back, still under covers, his chest wrapped up in clean, white badages. He used his hand to hit his leg to make sure it wasn't just a dream.

It hurt. He hit his thigh again. It hurt. Again.

_What the hell's going on?_

"What, you're not even gonna say hello?" the same voice teased but he didn't dare to turn his head,_ not just yet _"I'd think you'd be happy to see me."

_This __**couldn't **__be happening..._

"Boone, brother, look at me." Shannon encouraged him and although he had his face turned on the ceiling, he could see her figure out of the corner of his eye. Blonde hair, pale skin... and this wonderful smile.

He turned his head slowly and felt his heart in his throat at the sight of his step sister, sitting in a chair beside him.

"Hi there." she greeted him, sending him a soft look and a warm smile "How's life?"

* * *

_Flashforward _

_3 years later_

"Mommy, can I go see uncle Sawyer?"

"No, baby, he's asleep."

"But he **always **asleep." Emma complained, making a face which made Ana snicker.

"Eat your cereal, honey." the Latina whispered, ruffling her daughter's hair and then kissing the top of her head.

"We go shoppin' today?" Emma mumbled a question before her mother had a chance to leave the kitchen. Ana stopped and looked over her shoulder, smiling.

"We'll see, ok?"

The girl nodded and then began to lazily mix her cereal and milk together with a spoon with a gloomy face. Ana's smile faded and she felt her blood boil. Sawyer's made her daughter upset too many times already. During the time he lived with them, as well as after he left and now he came back and he's still making her sad.

But what could she do? Tell him to get lost? Take his bags and throw him out?

No... she couldn't do that. As much as she hated him for leaving... now that he'd finally come back, she would have done anything to keep him near her. The few last months without him were very hard to get through. For Emma, as well and Ana knew that in spite of everything he'd done to them, Emma loved him. As if he was her father.

The Latina came over slowly to the door of Sawyer's room and knocked twice. He didn't answer. So she slowly opened the door to see him, of course, still asleep. She entered the room as quietly as she could and then closed the door. She actually didn't know why she came to him. Maybe she just wanted to make sure he was really here... that he really had come back.

"'Morning, sweetcheeks."

Ana stopped dead in her tracks and then turned to glare down at him.

"I ain't no sweetcheeks for ya, Cowboy."

"Ok, I ain't no Cowboy, then."

"I only came here to ask you a question." she told him coldly, ignoring him. She obviously still didn't get over the fact he'd left her so easily...

How could he? _How could he just pack his bags and leave? _

"Aw and here I thought you just wanted to wish me a good day." Sawyer replied, half-sarcastically, half-seriously, while throwing the covers away and getting up from the bed... only in his boxers. Ana couldn't help but stare. _What the hell was he thinking? That he can just leave and then come back and pull something like that?!! _"So what's the question?" he asked, bringing her back to reality and when she looked up, he had a huge grin on his face. _Moron._

"I'm not really down with that but maybe you could go shopping with me and Emma today?" Ana suggested, crossing her arms over her chest. The Southerner narrowed his eyes at her, that goofy grin not leaving his face.

"You want me to go shopping with ya?"

"In case you're too dumb to have caught what I've just said, I am NOT down with that but Emma would really love it if you came with us." she spat at him "In case you're too dumb to have realized that, she's been missing you very much during the last few months you weren't around." she added just for the effect. Just to hurt him even more.

And that she did for sure. Sawyer glanced at her with sad eyes, the grin on his face fading quickly.

"I... I'm sorry, Ana." he whispered and she let out a brief, ironic laugh at that, looking up at the ceiling and shaking her head.

"You don't have time, right?" she suggested, not bothering to look at him "Or wait, you've got to meet your friends at the bar?"

"No, Ana, I just--"

"Oh so you've managed to think of something more original?" she snorted, giving him a dry glance "You haven't changed a bit, Sawyer." she told him with disguise and then turned and left his room, not giving him any room to argue.

* * *

"Where are we?" Boone asked, glancing uncertainly at Shannon and then looking around.

"You should ask... '**when** are we?'" the blonde said, sending him a small smile and walking away.

"What?" he called after her, dumbfounded "What are you talking about? Wait!"

But she didn't listen and kept walking.

"Shan, wait!" Boone yelled, running to catch up and not surprisingly, he didn't feel any pain "Shannon!"

He speeded up just as he saw her stop. He made his way over to her as quickly as he could, not wanting to lose her from his sight.

"Shan, what's going on h--" he paused and his mouth wide opened unwittingly.

He was looking at the beach full of yelling and crying people. It was chaos there. Everyone was running all over the place, screaming different names in agony. Some people were seriously hurt. Some were just scratched.

"Emma!" a young voice shouted somewhere close to them "Emma! My sister! **Emma**!" a blonde little boy cried out, being carried away from the water by a large, tall guy.

"Eko..." Boone whispered to himself. Eko glanced over his shoulder and noticed a figure of a little girl in the ocean with her face in the water. He quickly put the boy down and ran off to get his sister. He took her in his hands, made his way out of the water and put her down on the sand, bending over to check her breath.

And then... a young Latina ran over and kneeled down beside Emma and Boone felt his heart beat faster right away.

"She's not breathing." Eko informed her.

"Watch out." Ana gasped out and bent over and began to make CPR.

"Come with me," Eko told the boy, getting up and grabbing his hand, leading him away. The boy walked away with him, still looking over his shoulder "Don't worry. She will be fine." Eko assured him softly.

Boone turned his gaze back at Ana and he felt dry, as he was watching her try to save that little girl's life... was she going to fail? Or was she going to bring her back to life?

All of a sudden, Emma choked and spit water out, making Ana break into a huge smile.

"Good! Let it out," the Latina said in relief, placing her hand on Emma's forehead "You okay?"

The girl looked up at her, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Where's my mom?" she asked and Ana held in a breath for a short moment, glancing down at her comfortingly.

"I don't know," she admitted quietly.

"She was meeting us in Los Angeles..." Emma whispered. That's when some guy near them began to call somebody, desperately looking around.

"_Anyone seen my wife?!!!_" he cried out. Ana was watching him for a few seconds and then looked back down at Emma.

"We're not there yet." Ana said, rubbing her forehead gently _"I __**promise**__ we're gonna get you home soon, okay?"_

That was the last thing Boone heard. And then... everyone was gone. _Ana was gone._

"Wh--" he wanted to ask, glancing at Shannon.

"There's something else you gotta see. What, you wanted to just stand there all day?" she said, again walking away.

"Where are we going now?" Boone called, following her "Look, maybe you should finally tell me just what the hell's going on here, huh?"

"What do you wanna know?" she asked, not turning around.

"Oh I don't know... maybe what the hell am I doing in the middle of a jungle with my dead sister, watching something what has already happened weeks ago?" he questioned her sarcastically "That'd be a good start."

Shannon didn't reply, only laughed and gestured with her hand for him to keep following her. So he just started at her back, disappointed with her answer. Or rather lack of answer.

After a few seconds, they came out of the jungle at the beach again and again there was a lot of people but they weren't running or crying or yelling anymore. Some of them were just sitting, some were talking.

And some were carving a weapon out of wood, like Ana Lucia for example. Boone was watching her for a good five minutes and then somebody approached her. He was tall and had blonde hair. Kinda reminded him of Sawyer. He kneeled down beside her and looked at what she was creating.

"That'll work." he said, probably just as impressed at what she could do as Boone was.

"Yeah," Ana said "I heard a pig or something out there. Maybe we can have some bacon tomorrow." she added, turning her head to give him a smile. And as much as it was ridiculous, Boone couldn't help but feel jelous while seeing her smile like that at this guy. And that caused him to hate that guy right away, whoever the hell he was.

And then he saw Ana turn her head again and look at Emma and her brother, sitting near. They were fighting with each other for a stick.

"Give it to me!" Emma demanded, smirking. Ana's smile faded as she was watching them. She apparently felt this guy's eyes on herself because she turned to send him a questioning look.

_"What?"_

"Who the hell was that guy?" Boone asked, once he and Shannon were back in the jungle again.

"Jelous much?" Shannon teased him, a crazy grin on her face, something he'd rarely had an occassion to see.

"What, _no_!" he denied, rolling his eyes "Rather **curious** much."

"Yeah, sure whatever. Turn around, bro."

Boone narrowed his eyes at her and then did just as he was told to. And he saw Ana, crouching by a stream and this guy was right beside her again.

"I'm worried about you, Ana." he whispered, making Boone snort. Shannon looked at him with amusement in her eyes "you've had him down there four days."

Boone frowned, since he had no idea who they were talking about and why would Ana keep some guy somewhere.

"I promised that little girl that I would get her back home to her mom." she told him with a stern face. He was gaping at her intesively and soon she looked away.

"You have any kids, Ana?"

The next question hit home and Boone knew well enough why.

_"No." _

And they were gone. Boone felt Shannon tug at his t-shirt so he looked at her and she pointed down at something. He gazed down and almost gasped because there was Ana sleeping on her side on the ground right before his feet. She slowly opened her eyes and turned on her back. The same goddamn guy was laying on his side, facing her, his head propped on his elbow.

"'morning." he murmured, smiling at her. Ana was silent for a few seconds and to Boone's satisfaction, she didn't even return his smile.

"'morning." she rasped in a sleepy voice and before the guy had a chance to say something, a young brunette came, running.

"Ana Lucia!" she panted, stopping and placing her hands on her thighs for support. Boone blinked quickly... _he knew this woman... _"He's gone."

"What?"

"Nathan... Nathan's gone!"

Ana, that guy, Libby, Eko and Bernard got on their feet immediately and followed the brunette.

"Who's Nathan?" Boone asked, glancing at his sister.

"Go after them." she told him, ignoring his question yet again. He rolled his eyes at her behaviour and once again did as he was told to.

When he made his way to them, he saw them standing next to some pit.

"What are we doing?" Bernard asked with fear in his voice.

"They found us," Ana announced, grimacing and already walking away. _"It's time to move."_

The jungle was gone and Boone and Shannon were standing up on some hill. Ana and the blonde guy were sitting opposite to each other.

"Who the hell **is** he?" Boone demanded "And what does... what **did** he want from Ana?"

"His name is Goodwin and I suggest you to listen." Shannon replied, pointing at the couple, just as Ana spoke.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Ana." Goodwin said encouragingly, smiling at her and sucking the juice from the fruit he was holding. Ana glanced down and looked like she was fighting with herself whether to say that or not.  
"When you ran out of the jungle... the day of the crash.. " she began, looking back up again at him "how did you... how did you find Bernard upon the tree?"

_After just a second of hesitation..._

"I heard him shouting from the beach." he explained as though it was obvious. But Boone noticed that he had this look on his face, as though he just made up the first lie he could have thought of. And from what he could see... Ana noticed it, as well.

"From the beach?" she asked, her tone suspicious, her eyes narrowed at the blonde guy. He threw the rest of his fruit away, wiped his hands on his pants and gazed at her.

"Why are you asking me about that, Ana?"

Boone had a very bad feeling about this. Something... something was going to happen... And maybe that'd be why Goodwin hadn't made it to their camp...

"Did he see you out there?" Ana questioned "Is that why you pretended to be one of us?"

After she said that, Goodwin had a very surprised look on his face, to say at least. He probably didn't think she would be able to figure him out like that.

"You ran out of the jungle... **ten** minutes after the crash, you weren't wet." the Latina continued and now she was looking at him in a very different way than she probably used to, as Boone had already managed to note. She seemed to be disgusted with him "_You were never even in the ocean_."

"Shan--" Boone whispered but she put her finger on her lips, telling him to keep listening. He let out a heavy breath and he glanced at Goodwin just in time to see him close his eyes and shift uncomfortably, as though he'd just been discovered.

"Where are they? Your friends?" Ana kept on questioning him, unafraid "_Nathan..._ what did you--"

"If you'd cut off his finger and he still told you he was on the plane, I think maybe you would have started to believe you had the wrong guy."

Something different appeared on her face then... sorrow... and guilt. She felt guilty and the next thing she said only proved Boone right.

"Did you kill him?"

"Nathan was not a good person." Goodwin announced, making her narrow her eyes "**That's** why he wasn't on the list." he added, bending forward a little. The guilt vanished from her face and something wild appeared... anger and disappointment.

"What about the kids? Did you kill them, too?"

"Children are fine." he assured her. Boone noticed the change in his behavior right away. The way he was speaking... the weird smile on his face... He acted like a completely different person.

Ana somewhat nodded and looked down, looking relieved. Boone knew that it was just a question of time before she'd explode and attack him. And he was right, because when Goodwin decided to add, "they're better off now." with that ridiculous mile still on her face, she completely lost it. Ana glanced up at him, pure fury filling her eyes and then she moved so fast that it made Boone shiver and step back.

"Shannon!" he called to his sister, as though he was asking her to help Ana.

"It happened already, Boone." the blonde woman explained to him patiently. "You can't do anything."

"But he's gonna kill her!" he protested, as he saw Goodwin throw himself at Ana violently and pinning her down to the ground.

"If he'd indeed killed her now, she wouldn't have made it to our camp and killed **me**. So... maybe he should kill her now?" Shannon asked, making Boone freeze. "then I wouldn't have to die."

"You said we can't do anything." he replied in a shaky voice when Ana threw Goodwin off of her and got up, as he grabbed a wooden stick.

"No, I said **you** can't do anything." she corrected him, a teasing smile on her beautiful face "So? Should I make him kill her? Do you want her to die now?"

Goodwin attacked Ana but she grabbed the stick out of his hands and threw it away. He crashed his body into hers and they fell on the ground, rolling down from a hill.

"Boone?" Shannon asked and he began to pant...

Ana's life for..._ Shannon's life_... That'd be a fair trade. She deserved that, since Shannon shouldn't have died in the first place...

"Should I make him kill her now or--"

"_No_." Boone said, not quite believing what he'd just said.

_He actually chose Ana._ He chose Shannon's killer over Shannon herself... _what had he done?_

"Good choice, bro." Shannon summed up, smiling at him. "I wouldn't have been able to make him kill her anyway,"

Boone gaped at her with open mouth, not understanding her attitude, her behavior... not understanding _anything_, to be honest.

"What happened?" he decided to ask finally, too afraid to see for himself "Is... is she " he paused to swallow "... is she okay?"

"Go find out."

He was staring at Shannon for a few moments and then slowly approached the edge of the hill, swallowing hard, afraid of what he was about to see.

He looked down. There she was... standing above Goodwin's dead body, a wooden stick pierced through his torso. Ana was looking at him for what seemed like few minutes and then she went up the hill, passed by Boone so close that he almost felt her. She came over to the spot she and Goodwin had been just sitting, grabbed the radio and turned around to walk away and as she did... Boone could swear he'd seen tears glistening in her eyes for a few seconds before she blinked them away and stormed off.

"You wanna see what happened after that?" Shannon asked and she didn't even wait for him to reply. He didn't manage to even open his mouth and everything around them faded and then...

They stood next to a stream and a few feet away there was Ana... she was kneeling on the hard rocks, radio laying beside her and she was sobbing softly, as though she'd just been told how to do it. As though she wasn't sure she actually **could **cry.

Boone gazed at her symphatetically, feeling his stomach twist uncomfortably.

"She really cared for this guy, huh?" he asked rhetorically "_For Goodwin_..."

"She's not crying only for him now." Shannon denied, making him glance at her "She's crying for everything what'd happened to her... here on this island and before the crash. You know about her past, don't you?"

"Yeah..." he replied softly, turning to look at Ana again "Yeah, I do."

And with that he slowly walked away from his sister and began to approach Ana. She seemed so ... lost, so _vulnerable. _

He made his way to her small, tiny figure and hesitangly, slowly kneeled beside her. Of course she didn't acknowledge him at all... how could she? He wasn't even supposed to be there, after all.

He rose his hand and touched her shoulder and it was warm and soft.

"She can't feel you." he heard Shannon say but he already knew that "We have to go now... **you** have to go."

"Go where?" he asked, his voice empty, as Ana cried out louder, shaking a little.

"Go back." she responded "To where you belong. It's not your time yet, bro."

"How do you know that?"

"Hey, I'm dead." Shannon said in amused tone "I know more than you do. And when I'm saying that it's not your time yet, then it's not your time. There's no room for speculations here."

"What if I don't want to go back." Boone said, getting up and turning away from Ana "What if I want to stay with you..." he added softly, sending Shannon a sad, pleading look.

_He didn't want to lose her again..._

"Boone, you know I love you..." Shannon announced, smiling at him "But I don't want you to join me now... not like this... _not now_.... "

"What if I'll never get to see you again?" Boone asked, his voice trembling, as his chest began to hurt again "I wouldn't--ah, _shit_." he cursed, glancing down at his chest and noticing blood stains on the white bandages. Shannon stared at them with a look of pure sadness on her face.

"What's... what's happening?" Boone gasped, pressing his hands to the wounds.

"You're going back..." she explained to him quietly.

"No, not yet, I can't go back, not--"

"This isn't your choice. I **told you**, it's not your time yet."

He looked up at his sister, tears filling his eyes.

"It's ok, Boone." she assured him in a comforting tone and he knew what she meant "It's all good, really."

"It's not right..." he responded and she knew what he meant, as well. "I **can't**... I just can't. It's **wrong**."

"And what happened between us was right, in your opinion?"

_Good point._

"That's different." Boone denied firmly.

"I'm your step sister. If us having sex with each other wasn't wrong then I don't know what is."

"Shan, this is **not** the same." he argued "I know it was an accident, I know it very well by now, but... it doesn't change the fact that you're dead and it doesn't change the fact that **Ana **pulled the trigger."

"Why can't you let go of that? You repeat this over and over again as though somebody **told you **to learn that and say it to every single person that would suggest you have feelings for your sister's killer. You know, bro... I once heard that.." Shannon paused, coming over to him and laying her cold hand on his shoulder "... _you can't help who you love_."

And all of a sudden... everything started making sense. All of a sudden what Ana had done to Shannon didn't seem such a horrible crime to him.

"I want you to be happy." his sister spoke and he tried to drink in her voice, her face, her smile. He never wanted to forget about her. _He would never be able to... _"And if that means you bein' with Ana... that's fine."

Did she really mean it?... Did she really think it'd be right if he and Ana--.... _Was this all even real?_

"Will I ever see you again?" he needed to know if that was their final farewell.

"I don't know." Shannon admitted "But remember that I'm always with you, Boone. **Always**."

He let out a heavy sigh and glanced at Ana over his shoulder.

"Got one more question."

"Yeah?"

"Everythin' you showed me... Ana killing Goodwin... everything else... and **you**... it's all in my head, right? I'm just dreaming about it? It isn't real?" he questioned her, almost scared to hear the answer.

"Well of course it's in your head, bro." Shannon replied, amused yet again "But why the hell would you think it's not real then?"

All he could do was just stare at her until his chest began to hurt so much, he almost bent over in pain.

"Time to wake up now." she said, squeezing his shoulder "Someone's waiting for you."

Boone swallowed hard, grimaced and quickly pulled her into a hug, not wanting to ever forget about this ... this dream... or whatever it was.

"You gotta go." Shannon whispered in his ear "Go, Boone, _go back to her_."

He pulled away from her slowly, tears marking his cheeks. And then... he turned around and walked away from his sister and back to Ana. He kneeled down beside her again and looked at the blonde woman once again.

"I love you, Shannon." he told her simply. She sent him a soft and genuine smile, her beautiful eyes glistening.

"_And I love you..._."

And then he felt a huge pain which made him yell out into the darkness he seemed to be falling into. Ana began to fade away and he tried to grab her arm but he couldn't reach her... he was falling down faster and faster ...

... until he hit something hard and gasping in pain, Boone Carlyle opened his eyes, hearing a scream of surprise somewhere near him and then barely seeing an outline of somebody above him through his tears...

_

* * *

Flashforward_

_3 years later_

"Mommy, mommy, I want this, I want this!" Emma jumped up and down, super excited and trying to reach a white, small teddy bear that was sitting on a shelf high above her.

Ana chuckled at her daughter's behavior and then picked her up so that she could grab the teddy bear herself.

"All right it's yours, now calm down, okay?" the Latina said and put Emma back down just as her cell phone rang. Ana reached to her handbag and it took her a few seconds to find it. "Hello?... Who?... " she rose her eyebrows in surprise "Oh, hi Kate.... no you're not interrupting anything. What's up?"

She was listening to Kate and glancing at Emma from time to time to make sure she was always near her.

"Aaron? What's wrong with him?" Ana asked, anxious "Okay... yeah, ok I can meet you there.... Yeah, I'll be there in half an hour... Okay, bye." she quickly put her cell back into the handbag and turned around "Come on, sweetheart."

A tall, blonde guy stood before her with a frown and smirk on his face.

"Anywhere, babe." he replied sarcastically, although he probably realized she hadn't meant to say that to him at all.

"Where's my daughter?" Ana whispered.

"How do I know?" he said, shrugging and turning around.

"Where's my daughter?!" the Latina yelled, grabbing him by his arm "She was **right **here! What'd you do to her?!"

"Is there a problem, sir?" some worker approached them, gazing at Ana suspiciously. She shot him a look, let go of the guy and ran off.

"Emma!" Ana called out, running along the corridor and checking between shelves "Emma!"

She was almost shivering as the fear took her over. Tears welled up in her eyes, she felt sick and her knees bent uncontrollably but she didn't stop, keep screaming out Emma's name.

"Excuse me, ma'am!" somebody called suddenly and Ana spun around "Is this your daughter?"

She didn't even look at the guy who had asked her this question, because as soon as she saw Emma with the teddy bear in her arms, she ran over to her, fell on her knees and pulled her into a hug, letting out a heavy breath, "There you are, hun, don't walk away from me like that ever again!"

"She seemed lost so I told her I'd help her find her mom." the guy explained "Turned out I didn't have to, 'cause you came running."

Ana looked up and for the first time saw his face. And as soon as she did, she wished she hadn't.

"Oh my God..." she gasped out, pulling Emma closer to her and getting up, her eyes widened and filled with shock, as she was gaping at the guy in front of her.

"_Hey, Ana_."

**

* * *

A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! :) hope you liked the chapter!


	48. You came back just to leave me again

**Chapter 48: "You came back just to leave me again."**

_She quickly put her cell back into the handbag and turned around "Come on, sweetheart."_

_A tall, blonde guy stood before her with a frown and smirk on his face._

_"Anywhere, babe." he replied sarcastically, although he probably realized she hadn't meant to say that to him at all._

_"Where's my daughter?" Ana whispered._

_"How do I know?" he said, shrugging and turning around._

_"Where's my daughter?!" the Latina yelled, grabbing him by his arm "She was __**right**__ here! What'd you do to her?!"_

_"Is there a problem, sir?" some worker approached them, gazing at Ana suspiciously. She shot him a look, let go of the guy and ran off._

_"Emma!" Ana called out, running along the corridor and checking between shelves "Emma!"_

_She was almost shivering as the fear took her over. Tears welled up in her eyes, she felt sick and her knees bent uncontrollably but she didn't stop, keep screaming out Emma's name._

_"Excuse me, ma'am!" somebody called suddenly and Ana spun around "Is this your daughter?"_

_She didn't even look at the guy who had asked her this question, because as soon as she saw Emma with the teddy bear in her arms, she ran over to her, fell on her knees and pulled her into a hug, letting out a heavy breath, "There you are, hun, don't walk away from me like that ever again!"_

_"She seemed lost so I told her I'd help her find her mom." the guy explained "Turned out I didn't have to, 'cause you came running."_

_Ana looked up and for the first time saw his face. And as soon as she did, she wished she hadn't._

_"Oh my God..." she gasped out, pulling Emma closer to her and getting up, her eyes widened and filled with shock, as she was gaping at the guy in front of her._

_"Hey, Ana."_

She pulled Emma closer to her chest and slowly began to step back, her eyes widened and on the man in front of her.

But he died!... She **saw **him die... It was **impossible**.

"Ana..."

_That voice..._ it definitely belonged to him. He definitely **looked **like him but... how could it be that he was standing there, alive and healthy?

"Who are you?" Ana managed to gasp out, putting her hand on the back of Emma's head so that the girl couldn't turn around and look at the man.

"It's me, Ana." he said softly, slowly approaching her.

"No, stop! Don't come **any **closer!" she yelled and he put his hands up as if trying to calm her down "You're dead! I saw it happen! You **can't** be here!"

"I **am** here."

"No! You are DEAD."

"I'm **not**." he quietly tried to explain but she was just keep stepping back, horror written all over her face.

"Who are you?" she gasped "What do you want from me?!"

"You know exactly who I am and I just wanna talk to you. So **please**, let me-"

"Back off!" Ana yelled and he stopped again "You back off! Back the _fuck_ off!" she screamed, not even caring about the language she used in presence of Emma.

"Ana--" he said in a pleading tone, as he decided to risk and once again started coming over "It's **me**."

"Stay away!" she shouted, squeezing her daughter in her shaking arms and gasping as her back hit a shelf. She glanced up and at the man, noticing he was standing really close to her by that time.

"Is... everything all right, ma'am?" a concerned voice rang out in her ears and Ana turned her head only to realize that everyone around was gaping at her with confusion and curiousity. She started back at the man in front of her, her eyes filling with tears.

"Get away." she whispered "_Get away!_"

"Ana!" he tried once again, his voice firm and loud this time, as he grabbed a hold of her shoulders, making her shake even more.

"No, don't you touch me! Let go of me!"  
"Ana,** look **at me!" he roared, making her stop struggling and stare him straight in the eye "It's **me**."

* * *

_"How are you feeling?" Juliet asked and her voice was somehow more friendly, which made the Latina frown in surprise._

_"Uh... okay." Ana answered, sitting back down on the chair._

_"When something's wrong, you gotta tell me right away. This is serious, Ana." Juliet added, seeing the expression Ana's face held "you can't ignore even a headache now. So once again I'm asking you to come tell me if you start feeling sick."_

Ana watched Juliet walk away with narrowed eyes, thinking intesively and trying to calm down. After the huge announcement she'd made, it seemed like she was going to avoid everyone for a long while.

It wasn't the fact that they knew how she felt about Boone. She wasn't ashamed of that.

It was the fact that she **shouldn't** feel anything for the man and the reason of it is too damn obvious to even bother to mention it again.

It was enough for Ana that everyone on this freaking island hated her. And now they were not only going to keep hating her but they're also going to be disgusted with her.

But seriously... what kind of a woman falls in love with a man whose family she'd killed?

_Who __**does **__that?_

* * *

_Flashforward_

_3 years later_

Ana stopped the car on a parking lot and letting out a heavy breath, she slowly slid her hands down the wheel. Her whole body was stiffened, her eyes were still widened and teary and she was keeping them on the raod in front of her, afraid to turn her head to look at the guy who was sitting right next to her. She could see him gaping at her out of the corner of her eye, though.

She didn't know how much time had already passed by since she'd stopped the car and she didn't care.

"Seems like I owe you an explanation." he spoke first, still staring at her profile, because she still refused to look at **him. **

"What if I'm just seeing things?" Ana whispered, more to herself than anybody else "What if I'm sitting in this car and talking to myself right now?"

"Hey, thanks a lot, I can hear you, you know?" he tried to joke, probably to lighten up the mood but it didn't work. Ana swallowed hard and very slowly turned her head to glance at him. As soon as their eyes met, she turned her head back to face the road again. They were sitting in this uncomfortable, mysterious silence for a good five minutes and then he let out a heavy breath and got out of the car.

Ana watched him go, stiffened in her seat, her eyes following his every move. She saw him come over to some young lady who was walking by near her car. He asked her something and she nodded and rose her hand slightly to look at her watch. He had obviously asked her if she knew what time it was. After the lady answered him, he thanked her, smiling and she walked away. He waited a few seconds and then turned on his heels and came back to the car.

"Now you believe me?" he asked Ana, as he sat back down in the seat next to her. "She saw me. She** talked **to me. And that'd mean you ain't just seeing things and you're not crazy."

She just stared at him, not knowing what to say, what to think, how to react.

"And of course that means... I'm real. I'm alive. I'm** here**."

Ana blinked quickly and her lips parted slightly but it seemed like she still wasn't sure whether it was really him or not.

"Touch me, Ana." he told her softly, giving her a comforing, warm look "Just... reach out... and touch me." he added, seeing she still wasn't convinced.

She closed her mouth and swallowed, her eyes filling with tears again, as she slowly and carefully rose her trembing hand and reached forward to touch his arm. And as she felt the soft material of the t-shirt he had on himself beneath her fingers, she let out a gasp of disbelief. Her hand lay flat on his shoulder and she moved it up his neck and higher to cup his cheek. She looked up, her eyes watered so much she probably couldn't even see him anymore.

"See?" he whispered, rising his own hand and using it to cover hers "_I told you I was real_."

Ana let out a small laugh mixed with a sob and a gasp. Tears marked her cheeks as he pulled her to his chest.

* * *

"_I watched you sleeping... quietly in my bed_..." Ana sang quietly, still sitting in the chair beside the bunk bed, keeping her eyes on Boone's face all the time.

Her singing had woken him up once before... She was hoping that it was going to wake him up again "_You don't know this now but... there's some things that need to be said_."

She didn't know why but singing seemed to calm her down. It made the waiting easier to survive. And that was weird since Ana Lucia never liked singing.

"_It's all that I can hear.... It's more than I can bare_..." she continued singing softly under her breath and reached out to wipe away drops of sweat that appeared on Boone's forehead. He had a fever. "_What if fall and hurt myself.... would you know how to fix me_?" she slid her hand down the side of his face and neck and placed it on his shoulder "_What if I went and lost myself.... would you know where to find me?" _her fingers travelled down and brushed the material of his bandages "_If I forgot who I am... would you please remind me?" _she sang, smiling a little as she felt his muscles relax because of her touch "_Cause without you things go hazy..."_

She finished the song and let out a heavy, tired sigh.

"Come on, Boone..." she whispered "_Open your eyes_.... that's all I'm asking for."

He didn't react, as she expected. Her eyes followed her hand and she froze. Blood was soaking again through the bandages.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath and quickly got up and stormed off, out of the bedroom "Juliet!" she called and the blonde came running from around the corner with Eko on her heels.

"What's wrong? You feel sick?" she asked, staring at the Latina with something what could have been considered a concern.

"No," Ana denied, although it wasn't actually the whole truth "It's Boone." she gasped out "He's bleeding again!"

"Okay, I'll go check on him right now." Juliet tried to reassure her and when she noticed the frightened look on the Latina's face, she stopped to lay her hand on the other woman's shoulder "Don't worry. He's going to be just fine, okay?"

Ana glanced at her hand on her shoulder and then at Juliet, swallowing hard.

"Okay." she agreed softly which was a very unlike Ana reaction. Juliet nodded and walked off to the bedroom. When Ana moved to follow her, she felt Eko grab her arm.

"Wait." he growled in his deep voice "You should go lay down."

"What?" she breathed, not really listening to him.

"You should go lay down." he repeated calmly "You're really pale. There's something wrong with you."

"I'm gonna be fine." Ana said in a careless tone. She didn't care whether everything was okay with her or not. She just wanted to make sure Boone's life wasn't in danger again. She tried to get her arm free from Eko's tight grip but he wouldn't let her.

"Let go, Eko."

But he just stood there, his eyes worried and concerned, something what people rarely had an occassion to see and something he usually only showed in Ana's presence.

"You're gonna kill yourself before he wakes up," Eko announced "Go eat something and try to fall asleep."

"Listen, I'm not--"

And all of a sudden there was a loud, terrible yell, coming from the bedroom... _Boone's yell..._

Ana froze for a few seconds and then turned on her heels and sprinted toward the bedroom before Eko could do so much as blink.

* * *

_Flashforward_

After what seemed like hours, she finally found the strenght to pull away from him. Her cheeks were wet from tears but she had a look of pure hapiness on her face.

"I -- " she choked out, smiling brightly at him "I thought you were dead... The house blew up... It blew up and you were inside,_ I don't understand, Danny_."

He grabbed a hold of her shoulders to calm her down and stared at her with his eyes full of love.

"Thing is... I wasn't inside the house when it blew up, Ana." Danny told her softly, making her frown. "I wasn't inside that house because... _I was the one who blew it up_."

Ana blinked quickly and fully pulled back from him, her smile fading as fast as it appeared.

"_What_?" she gasped "What are you talking about?"

"Look I--" he began in a resigned voice, running a hand through his short hair "I quickly realized that they'd lied to me. They would never let me get you off that island. And then I understood that they weren't trying to kill only you but... me, as well. They wanted to kill us both. So ... I decided to fake my death and give you a chance to run away. That way, we both stayed alive."

Ana was shocked more and more with every single word that left his mouth. She was gaping at him in disbelief as if she didn't know who he was anymore.

"I'm sorry for making you think I was dead but it was the only way to save your life. I had to protect you--"

She interrupted him by letting out a weird noise, something between a brief laugh and sigh. She was staring down at her knees for a long while and then looked up at him, an odd, forced, **fake** smile on her face.

"I thought you were dead." she repeated once again "I came back for you, I came back to save your life. You made me leave the house, **promising** you'd follow me soon after. And then you blew it up? You **made** me think they'd killed you. You **made** me think you were **dead**. I almost gave up on life because of you!" Ana yelled, obviusly losing control, fresh tears quickly filling her eyes "We could've escaped together, you didn't have to do that!"  
"Ana, listen--"

"And what, now you're here, _saying sorry_? Just like that? You come to me after** three years **and expect** what**?!" she asked him, fury and anger taking over her "I got over your death, Danny! I got **over** _you_!"

"Ana--" he begged, reaching out to touch her but she was fast to pull back.

"Don't!" she gasped "**Don't**."

He stared at her with a mixture of sorrow and fear, as she squeezed her eyes shut, letting the tears fall.

"_Danny! No, let go of me, Sawyer! Danny! I said let go of me!"_

"_Ana, stop it!"_

"_No, he's there, I have to go get him!" _

"_You can't help him now!"_

"_Danny! No, let __**go**__, Sawyer, Dan--!"_

She could almost hear the yells in her head as if it was a fresh memory...

"_The house is on fire, Ana! __**On fire!**__"_

Ana covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stop herself from bursting out in tears.

_"We have to go.__** Now**__. Come on, we gotta go!"_

_"__**No**__... no, no, no... DANNY!"_

A single sob escaped her throat. Terrible memories came back to her, flashes of burning house appeared before her eyes...

"_He's __**dead**__, Ana, come on! __**Come on**__!"_

She shook her head to get rid of the yells echoing in her head, feeling Danny's burning gaze on herself. She sniffed and blinked away her upcoming tears and then sat up straight in the seat.

It took her at least five minutes to speak again.

"Why did you come back? Why now? How did you know where I was?" she asked him the questions, not even turning her head to look at him.

"I met Sawyer." he confessed "At the bar near the place where you live. I recognized him from TV."

She wasn't even surprised. Sawyer was seen really often at that bar recently.

"I started a conversation to make sure it was really him. Turned out I wasn't wrong. It **was** him."

"How did you know?" Ana asked, out of curiousity. Danny hesitated.

"I asked him what was the reason he decided to come to that bar. And... well he said he decided to get drunk because he lives with a woman he loves... but she doesn't love him back."

And that was when she finally decided to glance at him, her stomach dropping a little.

"Few hours later he left the bar and I followed him to see where you live." Danny said "That's it. That's how I found you."

"**Why** did you decide to find me?" Ana pressed on "What for? Why _now_?"

"I just wanted to see you... I..." he paused for a few seconds "I missed you."

She felt her heart beat a little faster and all she wanted at that moments was to tell him that she'd missed him too, through all these years... but these words would never leave her mouth.

"Why'd you do that to me?" she decided to ask, instead "why'd you have to do that to me? Haven't you done enough already?"

"I'm **sorry**." Danny said, as if it was supposed to be enough to make her forgive him. "But you gotta know... things haven't been really easy with me either."

She looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, too, Danny." she began "I'm sorry that you chose to listen to whoever you'd been working for and leave me after I lost our baby instead of being there for me. I'm sorry that you had to bother to go on that island to try to save my life. I'm sorry that you made me believe you'd really cared about me. I'm sorry that your _faked _death almost **killed** me. I'm **very **sorry that it was hard for **you**."

Danny seemed to be completely out of words by the time she stopped talking. Her announcement either hurt him or shocked him. Or both. He had this look on his face that told Ana he hadn't been expecting to hear anything like that from her.

"Ana... you got this all wrong!" he tried to explain yourself "I didn't fake my death because I wanted you to suffer! I was just trying to **protect **you!"

"Yeah, _you were just trying to protect me_. Like back when you left me to deal with the death of our baby on my own! You just wanted to protect me! You fucking faked your death **because you wanted to protect me! **I didn't know that every time people try to protect somebody they care about, it has to hurt so fucking **much**." and her voice almost broke at the last word.

"I didn't want to hurt you, I **never **wanted that. I did this because I loved you!"

"You didn't _love_ me!" Ana objected, shaking her head "You... you just wanted to feel **useful** for once in your life! Or maybe... maybe I was good for your **ego** or maybe I made you feel better about your-miserable-self! You didn't love me! Because you don't **destroy **the person that you_ love_!" she yelled, tears hitting the back of her eyes again "You_ destroyed _me, Danny! **Twice**! And now you came back to destroy me some more!"

"I came back because I'm practically a dead man already anyway!" Danny announced "They found out that I'm alive and once they find me..." he paused and looked deep into her eyes as if trying to find at least a bit of understanding "and it won't be long before they do... they'll finish me. From people like them... there's no escape. So I decided to come see you.... I **needed** to see you... _one last time_... because you're the only person I got in the whole world." he confessed, giving her a soft stare "You're _everything_ I got, Ana."

At this point, her eyes softened and she wasn't wearing a grimace of disgust on her face anymore. All of a sudden, she seemed sad, almost depressed. The angry, tough side of her long gone...

"Come home with me." she said, making him freeze "I won't let them so much as touch you."

Danny chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. Typical Ana. Always ready to kick somebody's ass.

"Thanks for the offer but I don't think you're able to help me."

"Of course I am!" she spat "Come home with me and they'll never find you!"

"Ana.. your house would be the first place they'd be looking for me," he murmured "I can't risk you again. Especially now... when you have a little girl to take care of." he added, looking over his shoulder at sleeping Emma, who was laying on the backseat, squeezing the teddy bear in her arms. Ana turned to look at her, too. Her eyes softening even more...

He was right... she couldn't put Emma in this kind of danger...

"She's Boone's daughter, ain't she?"

The unexpected question interrupted her thoughts, as she glanced at him. And to her surprise, he was smirking.

"How do you know that?"

"Well not by her look, because she looks just like you." he said, making her smile a little "It's just pretty obvious. I've seen him look at you."

Ana's small smile faded. Was he going to ask her the only question she prayed she'd never be forced to answer?

"She's really beautiful." Danny complimented and she almost let out a sigh of relief. _He didn't ask_.He didn't ask why Boone isn't here to take care of his daughter.

"Thank you." she replied softly, glancing back at Emma again.

"I have to go now, Ana." he spoke, his voice sad and gloomy. She turned her head to glare at him.

"You came back just to leave me again?" she asked, her voice, on the other hand, bitter "_For the __**third**__ time_?"

He was gaping at her for a long while, as if drinking her in.

"No.. I came back to say goodbye." he whispered "Looks like I owe you at least** that **much, since I never bothered to do it before."

Ana couldn't believe it was really happening... one minute he tells her he's alive, she finds out he never actually died and the next... he tells her he has to go away... for good.

"I don't think we'll ever see each other again, so..." Danny began "Once again... I'm really sorry for everything I put you through and... " he paused again "I love you, Ana."

And with that he moved forward and kissed her cheek. When he was about to pull away, he suddenly felt her hand grab the back of his neck and then he felt her lips on his for the first time since four years, maybe even more. She wanted to tell him so much things with that kiss. Things that she could never speak out loud, could never express. She was just hoping he'd realize what she was meaning to tell him.

And as he kissed her back, she could be sure he did realize. He did understand.

Ana was the first one to pull away from the kiss and she pulled him into a hug, grabbing him desperately, knowing it was probably the very last time she was holding him.

"Take care of yourself," was the last thing Danny said when they broke apart. Ana sent him one last sad smile and then he was gone... for good. _Forever..._

He put her through so much... he hurt her so bad...She **hated **him_... so why did she feel like somebody's just plunged a knife deep inside her heart?_**

* * *

A/N: **Sorry for the lame ending. In case you don't remember that thing with Danny and his death, he appeared in chapter 27. ;) Thank you SO much for your reviews and I hope you liked the chapter. :) In the next chapter Boone will finally wake up. I just realized I had him awake and unconcious all over again for the last 8 chapters, lol. Guess it's time for him to come back. ;)

The lyrics of Ana's song are from Rosi Golan's song, 'Hazy'.

And just fyi, I took some lines from Grey's Anatomy. ;)


	49. Don't thank me

**Chapter 49: "Don't thank me"**

People who have experienced a clinical death talk about white light, going along some long, dark corridor or seeing somebody who had died again.

_They say there is a choice._

"Boone!"

_Between life..._

"Boone, can you hear me?"

_... and death._

"What happened?" Ana yelled as she ran into the bedroom, seeing Juliet bent over the bunk-bed and Boone lying there, his eyes still closed "Did he wake up?"

_And it's only up to you what you're going to choose. _

"I don't know, he just screamed all of a sudden!" Juliet explained.

"Well do something!"

_Don't go to the light... don't go there..._

"I can't do anything!" the blonde woman shouted back at Ana, her hands shaking because she felt so goddamn helpless.

_Don't go to the light although it may seem so tempting and ... __**better**__ than the cold darkness you left behind you._

"Is he breathing?" the Latina asked, coming over and checking his pulse "For God's sake, do somethin', Juliet, don't let him just die now!"

_Don't go to the light..._

"Boone! Don't you die on me, you hear me?" Ana cried out, grabbing his face in her hands "Don't you die on me...!"

_Close your eyes... turn around... and go back. Because no matter how beautiful the light might seem... _

"Please, Boone,** please**!"

_... everything you love stayed behind. So close your eyes, turn around and go back... __**don't go to the light.**_

_

* * *

Flashforward_

_3 years later_

She didn't know how much time had already passed by since Danny had left her car and she didn't give a damn.

She couldn't move. It was too much for her. It hurt like hell when he'd left her years ago alone to deal with their baby's death. It hurt even more when he came back and made her think he had been killed.

So the third time ... which was actually the first time she got to say goodbye... made Ana hurt unbelievably much.

Then again... she was keep losing people she cared about ... she got almost used to that, to be honest.

A silver car parked right beside hers and Ana turned her head to see Kate, getting out of the car with a look of pure horror on her face. Now, Ana had never been keen on the brunette. But after all, she and Kate had a lot in common, whether she liked that or not. Most importantly, they were both mothers ... _Sort of._

"Kate," Ana said, nodding her head at the other woman once she got out of her own car "You okay?" the Latina asked, a slight hint of concern in her voice as she noticed tears marking Kate's cheeks.

"No." she whispered "_They know_."

Ana frowned, not understanding what she meant.

"They _know_." Kate repeated, her voice shaking.

"Kate," Ana whispered softly, grabbing her shivering shoulders "Kate!" she reapated more sternly, making her look her staright in the eye "_Who_ knows _what_?"

After a few heavy minutes of silence...

"About Aaron."

Ana let go of Kate's shoulders and took a step back.

"_What_?"

"They know I'm not his mom... and they're gonna take him away!" Kate cried out, covering her mouth with her hand and letting out a resigned, desperate sob. Ana was staring at her for what seemed like hours ... she glanced over her shoulder to look at her sleeping little daughter in the backseat... She knew how it feels like to lose a baby. No matter how much she could've disliked Kate, she would never let something like this to happen to her. She would never let anyone take Aaron away.

"Ok, calm down, nobody's gonna take him away." Ana said in a firm voice, turning her head to look at Kate again "_We won't let them_,"

* * *

He tried to grab her arm but she was too far and completely out of reach. She was fading and he began to fall down... faster and faster...

"_UGH!_" he yelled out as he felt a incredibly strong pain, pain he had never felt before. It was squeezing his lungs and he couldn't breathe...

He heard somebody gasp in surprise and then...

"Boone!"

He heard her voice. She was calling him... she was telling him not to die... she was **begging** him not to die...

And was he? Was he dying? Maybe..._ maybe _that would be a solution. He wouldn't have to feel the horrible pain anymore. And he'd be reunited with Shannon forever... _only.._

_Everything you love stayed behind..._

There **was** something to live for. Or rather _someone_. There was somebody who needed him..._ loved _him.

He clenched his fists, gritted his teeth and tried to open his eyes but it seemed like his eyelids were too heavy and he had no strenght.

_Fight..._ some voice rang out in his head and he decided to listen to it.

So he tried again and this time he managed to open his eyes.

All he could see was just a faint, hazy figure above him because tears welled up in his eyes as soon as he opened them.

"_Ana_..."

He blinked his tears away and saw Juliet right above himself.

"It's okay, Boone, it's all right, just breathe, ok?" the blonde said softly, holding him down with her hands on his shoulders "Just lay still and try to get your breathing back to normal, you need to relax your muscles. Your heart's pounding way too fast, try to calm down."

"I _can't_." he cried out, lightly struggling.

"I know, I **know** it hurts but you have to relax."

"He can't bloody relax, just look at him!" Charlie protested "Give him some painkillers!"

"Shut up." Juliet said, looking at him over her shoulder "You all need to leave. Now."

"Where's Ana?" Boone gasped out "_Where is she_? I need Ana to come here, I need her to c-come here, I-"  
"You heard him." the doctor threw in "Go get Ana** now**!" she yelled at stunned Charlie and Sawyer. They both ran out of the bedroom and almost collided with Ana who was on her way back to it with clean towels, a bottle of water, pills and some clothes.

"What happened?" she yelped at them, fear in her eyes.

"He said he needs you to-"  
Ana pushed past them, not even letting Charlie finish. She dropped everything she held in her hands as soon as she saw Boone with his eyes open.

"_Oh my God_."

Boone slowly turned his head, having heard her voice and Juliet, who was bent over the bed, straightened up and looked at her with a small smile on her face.

"He seems fine, he's just in a lot of pain. And the fever's almost gone." Juliet told her "I'll be near if you need me." she added, knowing very well they wanted to be alone. Ana didn't even bother to reply anything. She just walked over the pile of things she had dropped and feeling numb, she came over to the bunkbed.

There was a dead silence for a few heavy seconds. Ana was just standing, looking down at Boone, not knowing how to react and being too shocked to think of saying something.

"Hey..." Boone did her a favour of speaking first, sending her a soft smile, trying to ignore the pain.

"Hi," Ana whispered back after a minute or two as if she was preparing for saying her very first word ever "You look horrible."

Boone let out a husky laugh, making her smile, as well, as she sat down on the bed right beside him, tears quickly filling her eyes.

"Thanks," he rasped "So do you."

Ana just smiled wider and reached out to wipe tears off of his cheeks. He was right, though. She indeed did look horrible. Almost as horrible as he did.

"I know," she replied and then out of the blue, she half-got up and moved closer to leave a light kiss on his forehead. He didn't say anything. And she didn't either.

For the next few minutes, Ana gave him pills and water and used the towels to wash him a bit and wipe the blood off of his arms and chest.

"I was serious before." he suddenly announced, when she was rubbing the towel against his shoulder.

"Huh?" she asked, frowning.

"You really look horrible."

"Aw, you're such a nice person." Ana remarked sarcastically, reaching out to pinch his nose, making him smirk.

"I mean, you look beautiful, but you don't look fine." he cleared and she smiled at the first part "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she answered him honestly, stopping what she was doing for a second to look him in the eyes "_Now I am_."

He was gaping at her intensely for a very long while, as if he was thinking very hard about something.

"What?"

"Help me sit."

"Why?"

"Please." he whispered and held out one of his hands in her direction. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but grabbed his hand anyway and supported him while he was slowly and carefully pulling himself up, hissing in pain a little. Ana was about to move away a bit when she felt him grab her arm surprisingly strong, considering the state he was in. She wanted to ask him what the hell he was doing but he didn't even give her a chance to say anything. He just leaned in and kissed her. He didn't know what to think about that weird dream he'd had with his sister in it, but it made him stop feeling so guilty about his relationship with Ana.

And well... he almost died. If that's not a reason to show how you feel to the person you care about... then Boone didn't know what is.

He slowly pulled away because his chest began to hurt too much and he had to carefully lay back down. If it hadn't been for the pain, he'd have gladly continued. And he wouldn't have felt guilty at all.

"What was that for?" Ana asked after a few seconds, opening her eyes. Boone shrugged.

"Dunno. Do I need to have a reason to do that?"

"Hey, I'm not complaining." she chuckled, making him smile. That's exactly when Sawyer, Charlie and Juliet decided to come in. Ana could only be thankful they hadn't walked in on them kissing 'cause that would be pretty awkward for everyone.

"Alright, let me check you for the last time and then you'll change your clothes and we'll be ready to take off." Juliet said, coming over to the bunk bed. She placed her hand on his forehead, then grabbed his hand and checked his pulse. "Are you still in pain?"

"Just a little." he answered sincerely. The painkillers were realy helping a lot.

"Can you breath easily, without being in too much pain?"

"Yeah, I'm good, really, no worries."

"Okay. Your bandages are quite clean, there's no need to change them yet. I'll go pack everything you're going to need now and Ana will help you change, ok?"

"Sounds good to me," he smirked, glancing at Ana who just shook her head with a smile. "So what happened to me anyway?"

"You blacked out and stopped breathing. Everything couuld've been the reason of that, the injuries, the loss of blood. Thank God Ana was here to-"

"-take care of you, yes." Ana threw in, interrupting Juliet and sending her a quick glare that turned into a smile just in time because Boone turned his eyes on her again. "I've been by your side the whole time but I think you should thank Juliet. If it hadn't been for her, you would've been long dead."

Everyone gaped at Ana with confused and widened eyes. They had no idea why she chose to not tell Boone about how she had given her blood to save him. Why did she decide to lie to him?

"Thank you," Boone's voice brought them all back to reality and Juliet glanced down at him, a silly look on her face. "Thank you for saving my life, Juliet."

The blonde frowned and throwing a quick glance at Ana, she slowly nodded.

"Anytime." she replied, trying to smile. "Um... could you help him change his clothes now?" she asked, staring at the Latina again.

"Sure," Ana agreed and both women were looking at each other for a few long seconds while Juliet was trying to figure her out. Ana only sent them all a warning gaze letting them know that they **can't** tell Boone about what she'd done for him. "You guys can leave now." she said in a firm tone. Charlie and Sawyer looked at each other and then the Brit left, murmuring something under his breath. Juliet glanced at the Southerner and followed Charlie. Sawyer stayed put.

"Can I help you, Sawyer?" Ana asked, smiling because she could feel Boone's confused look on herself. She didn't want him to think something was up but he had already noticed their weird behavior, though.

"Uh... can I..." Sawyer said slowly "can we talk?"

"Sure, later. Now go." she told him in a _"get the hell out of here" _tone and he seemed to have finally gotten the clue. He turned hesitatingly and left the bedroom. Ana got up, glaring after him and then grabbed a pile of clothes from the floor, not noticing that Boone's watching her carefully the whole time.

"Um.. Ana?" he began uncertainly.

"Yep?" she sighed, turning back around to face him, holding the clothes in her hands.

"Did somethin' special happen when I was ... you know, _gone_?"

She frowned and then shook her head, coming over to the bunk bed and putting all the clothes down on it.

"Not that I recall." she half-joked, throwing him a smile "Ok, Mr. Curious, up!" she gently took his hand in hers and helped him sit once again "Ok, take off your jeans."

He smirked and opened his mouth to say something but Ana was faster.

"No jokes, no smartass remarks and NO comments, are we clear?" she announced in a rather playful voice, smiling back at him.

"Yes, ma'am." he drawled and she couldn't help but think he sounded so much like Sawyer. Then she almost felt like slapping herself. Was she really comparing Boone to _Sawyer_?

"Jeans," Ana asked once again, trying to get rid of her thoughts. He smiled.

"Right away."

* * *

Juliet, Sawyer, Charlie were all in the kitchen, just standing and looking at each other.

"Ok, so.." Charlie broke the silence after like 5 minutes "Does anyone here have any idea what the hell Ana's doing?"

"That's what I'd actually wanna know, too." Sawyer growled with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Juliet said, shaking her head "He didn't want her to do it. He told her to leave. He rejected her for a reason that she doesn't know. She was the one who took his sister's life away. Isn't it understandable that she doesn't want him to know he has her blood in his veins?"

Both men remained silence, making the blonde roll her eyes at their behavior.

"She loves him." Juliet added, not realizing Sawyer grimaced as soon as she said that "She thinks he'll get mad at her for doing something he didn't _want _her to do. She just doesn't want to lose him. Simple as that."

And with that being said, she left the kitchen, wondering how Charlie and Sawyer could've been so clueless.

* * *

"Ok, we're done. You're good as new." Ana said with a smile at now fully-dressed Boone. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty damn good. Nice change of pace, don't you think?"

"Yeah," she agreed, turning her back on him and packing bandages to the backpack she had prepared before. "Are we ready to go?"

"Depends on one thing."

"Which is?"

"Are **you **feeling fine?"

She froze as she felt him standing right behind her. She knew he had noticed her weird behavior. She knew he had realized something was wrong. But she wasn't about to tell him what she had done. He couldn't find out about this.

"Don't know why you're askin'. I already told you. I'm fine."

"You're lying."

She took a deep breath and turned around. He was standing so close that she had to pick her head up to actually face him.

"I'm not."

"Come on, don't bother. I know when you're lying."

"Oh really?" she smiled.

"Yep. You wanna know what you're doing when you're lying?"

"What?" she asked, curious to maximum. There's no way he could tell when she's lying!

"You always give me that smile."

Ana's smile faded right away.

"Considering the fact that you ain't really the smiling type and you rarely smile, when you're lying you're always surprisingly, _extremely _smiley."

"Ok, that is the crappiest theory **ever**."

He stared deep into her eyes and she blinked quickly and looked away.

_She lied._ He knew she had. That was not the reason of her weird behavior and he was almost certain of it.

"You're doing a piss poor job with getting me to believe you."

"What do you want me to say?" she spat, getting angry. Yet another proof that she was hiding something. "Your life's still in danger so maybe you should stop being so worried about what's bothering **me**, ok?"

"But I **am** worried. You're acting weird."

"Well I'm a weird person in general." Ana tried to joke, smiling slightly. Then she remembered what he'd said just a few seconds ago and her smile vanished quickly. He came over to her, closer... almost too close for comfort. He took one long look at her face, noticing drops of sweat on her forehead. Moreover, her usually bronze cheeks were now pink and flushed.

"You're hot." he said, making her look up at him in surprise.

"Excuse me?" she chuckled, not being able to stop herself. He rolled his eyes and rose one of his hands to touch her cheek and forehead.

"You have a fever." he cleared "You okay?"

Ana shook her head, still laughing under her breath at how he had made it sound.

"You were attacked by a creepy smoke monster, your chest is crushed, you almost died and yet here you are, telling me I'm_ hot_," she smirked teasingly "and asking **me** if I'm okay. I mean... _what the hell, Boone_?"

He stared at her smirking face, not knowing what kind of answer he should come up with. She was getting angry one second and the next one she was making fun of him. Ok, he could've been whumped by a freaking smokey but he was sure as hell _Ana_ was the person who he needed to be worried about. He got to spend enough time around her to know when something's wrong with her.

"You got 3 seconds and then I'm gonna force the answer out of you." Boone stated, trying very hard to make his voice sound firm and hard, which was hard when she was staring at him with that smile on her face.

"Oh really?" she mocked "Good luck with that."

"It's not really wise of you to be mocking me right now. I tend to be dangerous." he growled but now Ana could clearly hear amusement in his tone.

"Really? But guess what, Mr. Dangerous..." she said, standing on her toes to be able to whisper in his ear "_So do I_."

"_Ooh_, I'm so scared." he joked, pushing her away gently and making her laugh.

"Well, that's smart of you." she drawled, pushing him back and then she noticed the grimace of pain on his face and stopped smiling, worry written all over her face. "Oh God, I'm sorry!" she apologized, placing her hand gently on his shoulder "Sorry, I... I forgot... _are you ok_?"

He squeezed his eyes shut, still wearing that grimace. And then he bent over, supporting his weight with his hands on his knees.

"Boone!" Ana gasped, really scared by then. He stayed like that for a few seconds and then opened his eyes and looked up at her. And then he did the last thing she would've expected him to do.

He started laughing. That bastard really started laughing.

"Wh..what the-?" she stammered, staring at him, confused.

"You should see your face!" he breathed out between chuckles.

"What?" Ana gasped and then the confusion disappeared from her face "Oh you didn't just _do that_!" she snapped, pushing him again.

"Ey! Watch it!" Boone warned her, holding up his hands "I'm hurt!"

"Oh no you're not hurt yet but you will be soon!" she declared, glaring at him "Come here, you jerk!"

He laughed again and ran out of the bedroom with utterly mad Ana on his heels.

"That was NOT funny!" she yelled after him.

"Yes it was!" he yelled back over his shoulder, still smirking. They made it to the kitchen and didn't even notice Juliet and Sawyer that were there, gaping at them with frowns on their faces.

Ana finally caught up with Boone and grabbed his arm as gently as she could to make him stop, then turned him around to face her.

"Um ... guys?" Juliet asked them uncertainly "Are you feeling okay?"

"Don't do that again." Ana told him in a hard voice "I'm serious, Boone. You hear me?"

"Geez, where's your sense of humour?" he snickered, getting his arm free "See? I told you. I'm **brilliant**. _You're_ the one who's not looking good."

"She ain't lookin' good?" Sawyer spoke, coming over to them "What's wrong with ya?"

"Guys, I'm fine." she said, wiping sweat away from her forehead with her hand.

"No, you're not fine. You just yelled at me for a little joke."

"Little, _not funny_ joke, may I add." Ana corrected him and then walked away.

"Where are you going?" they both asked her at the same time but she ignored them. She went to the bathroom, closed the door and came over to the sink. She put her hands on the edge of it and felt like vomiting.

Boone was right. Something was wrong with her. She felt hot and sick and tired. And she most definitely had a fever.

"Ana!" a yell rang out followed by knocking. "Are you there? Open up."

"The door's open, moron." she called back, recognizing Sawyer's voice.

"Sweet." he drawled sarcastically and came in "you all right?"

"How many times do I have to say that I'm okay before you actually _**get **_that I'm o**-freaking-**kay?" she questioned, turning around and leaning back against the sink, sending him a glare. He narrowed his eyes at her and then came over closer.

"Look, chica... we should talk."

"About?"

"About us."

She frowned.

"What do you mean '_us'_?"

He ran a hand through his sandy hair, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Now that Boone's awake ... there's no 'us' anymore, yeah?"

"Sawyer, what the hell are you talking ab-"

"_The kiss_, Rambina. Does that ring a bell?"

She needed a few moments to understand what he meant. And then she remembered. How Boone stopped breathing .. how Juliet told Sawyer to take her away ... how he kissed her and how she, out of fear and sorrow, kissed him back, imagining it was Boone who was really dying then in the next room...

She opened her mouth to explain this to him but somebody else was faster.

"Sorry to interrupt."

They both turned their heads. It was Boone, standing in the doorway, emotionless look on his face.

"But we kinda gotta go." he added and then before they could protest, he left.

"Shit," Ana cursed under her breath and followed him "Boone! Wait,"

"There's no time for waiting, _Chica_." he said, using Sawyer's famous nickname on purpose to piss her off "Go get your boyfriend and we're outta here."

"Oh come on! It was not like that!"  
"So he lied?"

"No ... but he just-"  
"Forget it. I don't give a damn, anyway." and with that he just walked off, leaving her behind, utterly stunned.

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" she called after him but he ignored her.

* * *

"Ok, so we got everything? Are we ready to come out?" Juliet asked Eko and Charlie as they all stood in the bedroom. Boone was sitting on the bunkbed, looking strong enough to walk by himself.

"What about Pickett and Zeke?" Eko growled in his deep voice "They're still locked up in the armory. I have been giving them food for the past few days so they're apparently still alive. But what are we going to do with them now?"

"I'll take care of them." Juliet promised "So we're ready?"

"Yeah, except for one more thing." Charlie announced, picking up his backpack from the floor.

"And what's that?"

"Where's Ana and Sawyer?"

"They're probably making out." Boone answered him, chuckling. Charlie and Juliet looked at him, not really knowing how to react and not understanding why he found this so funny. Boone had a really weird way of behaving when something was bothering him. He was usually trying to turn everything into a joke, as if to hide his anger and sorrow.

"I'm going to go get them-" Eko spoke but before he could even turn, Ana entered the bedroom with Sawyer close behind her.

"We're going?" Ana asked and it was very obvious she was trying to hide any hint of hurt in her voice because she tried to make it sound too firm and hard.

"Wow, you're fast." Boone snorted, getting up and staring at Ana "During the walk to Jack and others, you two can stop by and go off in the woods. But just make sure to make it a quickie again, okay?"

"_Son of a b-_-!"

"Sawyer, **NO**!" Charlie yelped, moving to hold Sawyer back and stop him from attacking Boone. Ana moved slightly as if getting ready to help Charlie stop Sawyer if he needed it. No matter how much she was angry with Boone... she would never let anyone hurt him. Even Sawyer.

"Get off me!" the Southerner yelled, pushing the smaller man away and turning to give Boone the most hateful glare he could. Boone glared back at him and pushed past Ana, walking out of the bedroom.

The tension was almost too much for Juliet, Charlie and Eko to handle. They were not even involved in that mess, they knew nothing about the whole argument and yet, it was pretty easy to put all the puzzles together.

"Alright, maybe we should just-" Juliet whispered when she thought everyone had calmed down but she was wrong. Because as soon as she opened her mouth, Ana stormed off. Sawyer did the same shortly afterwards"... go?" Juliet finished what she was meaning to say. Charlie just half-shrugged, half-nodded, feeling totally helpless about what had just happened.

"Let's go now and maybe we'll manage to catch them _**before**_ they kill each other."

* * *

It was awkward. And really tense. Charlie was leading and Ana was walking next to him. They were followed by Sawyer and Eko. The last couple was Juliet and Boone. And they were actually the only ones who were talking. The rest was walking in silence.

Ana was furious. Furious at Sawyer. Furious at Boone. But the person she was the most furious at ... was herself. This whole situation almost seemed ridiculous to her. She had never been in a middle of a freaking love triangle! Guys never paid much attention on her and vice versa. Did she and Kate exchange roles when nobody was looking?

How did they end up like this? Everything was more than fine. Boone woke up. That was a huge enough reason for Ana to be happy. But moreover, soemething happened to him. He acted as if he, out of the blue, stopped feeling guilty for having a relationship (if you can call it that) with a woman who hurt him so bad. He kissed her! **He** kissed_** her**_, not the other way around.

And then _of course_, Sawyer had to go and destroy that. Destroy everything. And then Boone had to get all offended and shit and start ignoring her. He didn't even let her explain ...

Sawyer was her friend. He was an annoying, sarcastic pig but he was her friend. She didn't even remember when exactly he turned from her enemy to her friend, but he did. And that was all he ever was to her and would ever be. Just a friend. _Nothing more _... she thought Boone knew that ...

"You alright?" Charlie's voice interrupted her thoughts. She turned to look at him and smiled a very not Ana-like smile.

"Of course. I'm brilliant." she replied in a sweet tone.

"Wow, wow, what's wrong with ya?" he asked, sending her a worried look. He immediately sensed that something was wrong.

"Nothing. I'm perfectly freaking fine." she assured him, speeding up and leaving him behind. He frowned at her back, trying to figure her out but he didn't have to, because a few seconds later he heard a laugh and looked over his shoulder. Juliet and Boone were walking together, talking and laughing. They looked like they were flirting. A look of understanding appeared on his face, as he turned his gaze back on Ana.

So that's what Boone decided to do? Make her deadly jelous? Charlie was really surprised that that's what he chose to do to annoy Ana. In his opinion, it was a really bad choice. He could have done anything. _Anything else_. But not pretend to be interested in someone else. Was he really so mad at her? Was whatever that happened worth hurting her like that? He could see it was hurting her. It was pissing her off, yes, but mostly, it hurt her to see him flirt so carelessly with another woman.

"Ana?" he called her softly and she looked at him over her shoulder.

"Yeah?" she asked, still in that sweet voice that didn't fit her at all. For a second, Charlie felt like he was talking to Claire who was trapped inside of Ana's body.

"Are you sure you're all right?"

She sighed heavily, shaking her head and he almost thought she'd snap at him.

"Sure, I am, Chuckie. Don't worry." she replied him politely and turned her head. He furrowed his eyebrows, absolutely shocked at her behaviour. Oh well... at least he tried.

"How 'bout we make a stop, huh?" Ana questioned, stopping, but not turning to look at anyone. It was so easy to slip into the leader role again.

"That is a good idea," Eko growled quickly, as he noticed that Boone opened his mouth to say something most certainly nasty.

"Whatever," Sawyer said, shrugging. He glanced at Ana who didn't even bother to look at him since the situation in the bathroom. She just came over to the nearest tree, sat down by it and took a bootle of water out of her backpack. Charlie did the same a few trees away from her and so did Juliet and Boone. Sawyer walked away, not even being telling anyone where.

Ana swallowed the cold liquid and immediately felt one hundred time better as she felt it wash down her throat. It wasn't even that hot. It was sunny, yes, but it was also cloudy. The sky looked like it couldn't decide whether to start raining yet or not. So Ana couldn't understand why she was feeling so goddamn hot? She could feel sweat on her face and her top was technically plastered to her back.

She stopped thinking about that, though, when she heard Juliet laugh. She looked up and spotted her and Boone, sitting next to each other by a tree. And that immediately caused her blood to boil.

"_Bitch_," she murmured to herself, squeezing the bottle in her hand. She forgot that she helped her save Boone's life. She forgot that she was a nice, caring woman who never really did anything to her. She forogt that she didn't blame her for Goodwin. Right then and there, Juliet was an annoying, fake and ugly bitch to Ana. And she didn't care whether it was fair or not to think of her like that.

She was watching the couple for a few minutes and then Boone got up, making her look away fast. She was not about to let him catch her on staring at them. She couldn't let him think she was jelous. 'Cause she wasn't... _Not at all. _What she felt was **way** beyond jelousy. It was something _much_ stronger. And it made her want to kill the blonde woman who was sitting where **she** was supposed to be sitting.

* * *

"No way, you really told him that?" Juliet asked, her eyes widening.

"Yeah!" Boone laughed "I knew that I had no chance because he was like twice as big as I was. But I had to try, right?"  
"Well you must have really wanted that girl's attention," she chuckled "So how did this all end? Obviously, he didn't kill you."

"He would have!" he drawled, smirking at her "But here's the thing, he could've been bigger and that was his weak point. I was smaller and well... I run fast."

Juliet laughed again. He joined her, while studying her face carefully. She was a very beautiful woman. She seemed almost perfect. She was talkative, smart and funny to talk with. And he loved spending time with her so far.

**But** ... she had one fault, though ... _She wasn't Ana. _And she would never be her. He wondered if that was a good thing or bad. Half of him wanted Juliet to be the way she was. The other half ...

Well the other half wanted her blonde, straight hair to turn black and curly. He hoped that her pale, bright face would become darker and sadder ... that her blue eyes would turn brown, chocolate, almost black... He was almost waiting for her soft, quiet voice to start sounding deeper and more husky. And for her to curse every now and then and just quit being so _damn polite_!

And then... he caught himself thinking about all these things and almost laughed. _What was he doing? _Ana was never supposed to become his friend. Now he has another reason to just break it up with her and that's what he knows he should do. That's what he will do. This was over.

Then again ... if the fact that she killed his sister wasn't enough for him to not let himself fall for the woman ... then he wasn't sure if her kissing Sawyer _**was **_enough.

He was trying very hard to not look at Ana but his eyes stared at her without his permission and he felt a very strong and not nice feeling, squeezing his throat. Did he really feel guilty for what he told her? For ignoring her. No way! She was the one who did something bad here, not him.

"Maybe you should go talk to her?" Juliet interrupted his thoughts with the offer, making him blink and look away.

"Huh? To who?"

She smiled at his question. It couldn't have been more obvious who she meant.

"I see the way you look at her." she admitted but she didn't seem to mind that or be jelous at all. "Go to her."

"No," he protested. He did not need Ana anywhere around him at that moment. Let alone, conversation with her.

"Why not?"

He looked her striaght into these blue eyes of hers.

"_You know why_."

She didn't say anything, didn't try to talk him into going to Ana again. She was just staring at him with that half-smile, so familiar for him already by now. Was he starting to actually like Juliet? He wouldn't mind at all if that happened. He would be glad. They were completely different people and yet, they could become great friends ... maybe they could have something more...

And there was one thing they had in common. Both of them lost someone they loved on this island. And both, Shannon and Goodwin were killed ... by the very same woman.

Boone sighed heavily and got up, grabbing a half-empty bottle.

"I'm gonna go for the water. Be right back, aight?"

"Sure," Juliet smiled, nodding. He smiled back down at her and walked away and into the trees. Juliet watched him go and then glance at Ana who quickly looked away, pretending that she didn't spend the last 5 minutes on glaring at the blonde woman.

* * *

Boone made his way to the stream and knelt down, about to fill the bottle with the clean, cold and fresh water when the sounds of someone approaching rang out. He got up and turned around, expecting to see Ana coming out of the trees... he was almost hoping she would be the one to appear.

But it wasn't Ana. It was Sawyer.

"Oh hey there, Sawyer." Boone said nonchalently, smirking "What's new?"

The Southerner just stood a few feet away from him, looking confused.

"Ah, I see now.." Boone said, smirking even wider as if he just discovered his biggest secret "you're waiting for Ana, yeah? Look, let me just fill the bottle and I'll leave you two be. Wouldn't wanna interrupt you again."

Sawyer's confued look turned into a dead glare and Boone didn't even manage to react and in a blink of an eye, Sawyer had him already pinned against the tree. He yelped in pain and the bottle he was holding fell on the ground, as his hands went to Sawyer's arm, trying to push him away.

"Get off of me!"

"Why the hell are you actin' like she never meant _shit_ to you!" Sawyer yelled into his face. He looked about ready to explode.

"Because she **didn't**!" Boone shouted "Let the fuck _go_!"

"You don't get to do this to her!"

"WHY NOT?" Boone yelled so loud that it made Sawyer pull back a little, his hands still refused to let him go, though. "_**She**_ betrayed me! YOU did, too!"

"I thought you said that you and her will never work! That you're not supposed to even be friends with her! Because of Shannon so what happened? You suddenly changed your mind?"

"I was lying in the bedroom!" Boone shouted, ignoring everything the blonde man said "I was _dying_! And **you **were _making out_!"

"_It's not like that_! She's been by your side the whole time! She even refused to sleep and eat, waiting for you to wake up! And then you finally did and what have ya done? _You told her to go! _She came back because she didn't wanna leave your stupid ass alone! And then you stopped breathing and she almost forgot how to breathe herself! She was scared to death and desperate! I took her away while Juliet was fighting to save your life and I don't _know _why I kissed her but it doesn't matter 'cause the only reason why she kissed me back was because she imagined it was **you**, you egoistic son of a bitch." Sawyer's voice was becoming quieter and quieter with every word he was saying. "Besides, she pushed me away as soon as she realized it was _not _you. She **pushed** me _**away**_."

"That's not the **point**!" Boone screamed, although what Sawyer just told him shocked him to the core but he didn't want to give up so easily.

"_Don't you get it_? I was shaken up, too! We didn't know what to think! We thought you were gonna _die_-"

"I ALMOST **died**, you son of a bitch!" Boone threw in, pushing him hard away "Her face was the **last **thing that went through my mind! So don't stand here and act like it's all right!"

They were just standing still for a few seconds, both panting, both glaring at each other.

"I don't care what you think about what happened between me and Ana," the Southerner growled "But you don't get to be mad at her for that."

"_Oh really_?" Boone mocked.

"Yeah, _really_. Wanna know why?"

"**Enlighten me**."

"Because she's the reason you're still here with us. If it hadn't been for her, you wouldn't have even found out about the stupid kiss because you'd have been long dead. _She saved your life_, you dumb-ass."

"**Juliet** saved my life." Boone said coldly, his eyes narrowing.

"_Oh really_?" now it was Sawyer's turn to mock "Well it's not _Juliet's _blood that you have in your veins."

* * *

"You okay?"

Ana shook her head at the sound of his voice and turned to look up at him. She then looked around, as if to make sure that question was indeed directed to her and not to, for example, Juliet who was somehow all of a sudden sitting next to her. When she realized nobody was around her, she stared at Boone again.

"What?"

He also looked around but he did that to make sure nobody was listening to their conversation. And then he crouched down, gaping at her ever so intensely.

"You're still not lookin' too good. Are you feeling okay? Do you have a headache? Or any other pains? You ain't feeling sick? Just ... are _you_ all right?"

She frowned, surprised at his behavior.

"What, you suddenly care?"

She expected him to deny or snap something at her again in response.

"I **always **cared."

Ana felt butterfies in her stomach and it took everything in her to not blush.

"Why are you even talking to me?" she decided to ask cause she was really curious what in the world made Boone come over to her at all.

Her question was answered when suddenly there was a rustle and Sawyer came out of the trees. He stopped for a second or two and his and Ana's eyes connected. She didn't need much time to realize why there was such a weird look on his face. The Southerner gazed down and walked off to sit by some tree pretty far away from the rest.

"He told you?" Ana asked, though it sounded more like stating a fact. Her eyes were still on Sawyer. Boone, who didn't even bother to glance at him, was watching Ana carefully for the whole time, thinking whether he should lie and think of something or tell her the truth.

"Yeah," he admitted after a short while. There was no point in lying, after all. His reply made her look at him, straight into his eyes. Then she closed her eyes to open them again after a brief moment and she let out a heavy breath, shaking her head and looking away.

"Look, I don't want you to think that you owe me something now. And I know that it must feel pretty damn uncomfortable to have your sister's killer's blood in your body and I'm sorry but that was the only way to save your life and I'm not gonna apologize for doing that. I know you didn't want me to do that but I'm not about to regret that, cause it was the only way to save your life and I-" she paused to swallow, afraid to look at him "I didn't want you to die." she told him, while getting up.

"Wait," he whispered, standing up, too and grabing her arm. She froze, feeling his hand on her skin. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she questioned, deciding to risk and look at him "I don't think I'd wanna know that the person who killed someone I loved is the same person who saved my life."

"You're not just 'the person'." he said and she frowned, not really getting what he meant "You're not just 'the person who killed Shannon', Ana. And I wish you could stop calling yourself a killer. If I stopped seing you as one... then I think it's about time you'd do the same."

Well those words shocked her. Her eyes softened. He didn't know how much it meant to her to hear those words coming out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in a weak voice, as she started to feel sick again. "I know you didn't want me to-"

"Ana!" he breathed impatiently "You saved my goddamn life! You've got nothing to be sorry about. I don't know how to thank you-"

"Don't." she threw in "Please... _don't thank me_."

"Ana, listen-"

"Yo, Charlie!" she called out, making everyone look at her "Let's go, people, come on!"

The Brit nodded and got up. So did Eko, Sawyer and Juliet. Ana looked at Boone one last time and walked away, leaving him behind. He didn't follow her. He just stood there, trying to understand what has just really happened.

"You all right?" Juliet's concered voice brought him back to reality. He glanced up at her and weirdly, she didn't seem so perfect to him anymore. He didn't even feel like talking to her.

"Yeah, sure," he growled under his breath and followed the rest.

They were walking and walking for hours. And Ana felt worse and worse with every single minute. She was burning up, but she was cold and had shivers. She could feel something squeezing her throat, as if her body couldn't decide whether to make her throw up now or a bit later. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and stopped. Everyone stopped, as well. But she just showed them a bottle, letting them know she just wants to drink some water. So they just passed her by and kept going.

She sat down and took a few swigs. When she lowered the bottle, she noticed Boone turning around and coming over to her.

"You alright?"

She nodded but he didn't buy that.

"I'll ask you again: _are you alright_?"

"And I'll nod again." she drawled, nodding. A small smile appeared on his face for a few seconds but she didn't catch it.

"Ana..." he whispered after a short while of silence.

"What now?" she sighed, feeling so tired and sick that she didn't even care if she was rude.

"You're bleeding." Boone explained, pointing at her nose. She glanced at him and then rose one of her hands to her face, touching her nose with her fingertips. She felt something wet and when she pulled her hand back, she saw blood on it. Boone stared at her with worry written all over his face and then grabbed her backpack and looked inside.

"Here," he said softly, taking out a hanky and pressing it gently to her nose "Hold it right there, ok?"

She replaced his hand with her own and bent over slightly.

"Is this normal? Do you have nosebleeds sometimes for no reason?"

"I used to have them when I was a kid." she smiled at him and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. She lied. _Again_.

"Right, maybe I should get Juliet-"

"I'm** fine**." she threw in impatiently.

"You're _anything_, but fine, Ana." Boone protested "you're burning up, you're shivering, you're pale and cold. _And_ you're bleeding. That does **not **mean that you're fine." he announced, placing his hand on hers and helping her press the hanky to her nose "See, **this** is why I didn't want you to give your blood away to save me. Why the hell did you do that?"

She didn't answer, still bent over. She had her eyes closed, trying to stop herself from screaming because she felt so horrible that she couldn't remember how it feels like to feel good.

_She felt like she was dying ... _Every single muscle and bone in her body was screaming in pain. Her head was extremely heavy that it seemed impossible it hadn't fallen off yet. She had a fever and shivers and she was **so** cold. Despite that, she could feel sweat all over her face and back. Everything became hazy... she couldn't quite focus on anything anymore, she could barely see Boone's worried face.

Something hit her all of a sudden. What if she was dying? What if that was the last minute of her life? What if she would never get to tell Boone that she-

"I love you."

He stared straight at her, although she was not looking at him. He was sure he must have misheard what she said.

"What?"

"I didn't give my blood away for you because of what I've done to Shannon." she explained "Or because I wanted to be... " she paused "... _a better person_."

He furrowed his eyebrows, not really understanding what was going on with her. One thing was for sure, it wasn't anything good.

"I gave you my blood because I love you."

He just gaped at her, out of words.

"I love you." she told him once again and then got up and slowly walked away, looking like she's about to pass out at any second. And pass out she did.

She took just a few steps away from Boone and everything before her eyes ... faded to black.

**

* * *

A/N:** K, first of all, I'm very sorry it took me so long to update. Thank you VERY much for the reviews! I hope that you liked this chapter! And I'll try to update asap! :)


	50. Don't die

**Chapter 50: "Don't die"**

_Flashforward_

_3 years later_

"And they came and told you that they wanted blood samples from you and Aaron?"

"Yes."

"Why now?" Ana asked, frowning. "It doesn't make any sense."

"I don't know. That's why it scared me so much. I refused to talk to them, closed the door and immediately packed the most important stuff, took Aaron and left."

"You did good, Kate." the Latina said, surprising the brunette "Now don't worry, everything's gonna be ok. They don't have any right to take him away from you, trust me. I could always call my mother, she's

a captain where I used to work. We'll figure something out. For now, we gotta make sure Aaron stays safe AND with us."

Kate nodded, appreciating Ana's words. They gave her more courage, as much as she'd never admit that.

Suddenly, Kate's cell rang. She jumped a little and reached for it.

"It's Jack," she told Ana before answering "Y-yeah?" she asked, still fighting to stop her tears. "What? ... Are.. are you sure?"

Ana stared at her with furrowed eyebrows, wondering what the hell Jack said that made her look even more worried.

"Where are you?" Kate asked, running a shaking hand through her dark hair "Okay .. yeah, okay, I'll be there in 10. Bye."

"What happened?" Ana asked, as soon as she hanged up.

"This morning I went to talk to one of these guys who paid me a visit yesterday. I wanted to find out who hired them. But they wouldn't tell me. Jack was waiting for me outside of the building. Then I called you.

And before we took off, I noticed this guy, getting in his car. I asked Jack to follow him while I went to meet you."

"So what has Jack found out, then?"

"He ... he found out who's the person that hired them to take Aaron away from me."

"And?" Ana asked impatiently "Who is it?"

Kate took a deep breath and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"It's Claire's mother."

* * *

_"I gave you my blood because I love you."_

_He just gaped at her, out of words._

_"I love you." she told him once again and then got up and slowly walked away, looking like she's about to pass out at any second. And pass out she did._

_She took just a few steps away from Boone and everything before her eyes ... faded to black._

He felt his heart start to beat fast and hard in his chest as he saw Ana's limp body on the ground. He sucked in a breath and for a few seconds, he just couldn't move.

"_God_..." he choked out and then he finally managed to move his legs. He made his way to Ana quickly and he fell on his knees right beside her. Boone placed his hand on her shoulder gently and turned her over so that she was lying on her back and he could see her face, "Ana!" he panted, shaking her a little "Ana, wake up!"

She was so pale and he could see drops of sweat all over her face and neck, a few strands of her hair were also plastered to her skin. Blood was still running from her nose.

"Oh God, please, wake up" he whispered, his fingers touching her cheek gently "don't you die on me, Ana."

For a minute, he was hoping that he would be able to wake her up. But then she started to shake violently. And he understood that there was nothing he could do on his own.

"Help!" he yelled into the jungle, turning his head "Guys! _Help me_!"

Silence answered him.

"Sawyer! _Juliet_!"

_Silence..._

* * *

_Flashforward_

_3 years later_

"I'm gonna go and talk to Jack." Kate announced, still shaking a little "You comin' with me?"

Ana was just about to answer when her cell phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and looked at it. A frustrated sigh left her mouth.

"What?" Kate asked, running a hand through her messy hair. "What's up?"

"Um, hold on a sec," Ana told her "I have to get this ... What do you want, Sawyer?" she spat as soon as she answered the call, "I can't really talk right now so ... _what?_ You're with Jack?"

Kate tensed up right away, frowning in confusion. Ana sent her a look.

"Ok... fine, I'll be there. Wait for us."

* * *

Blood began to pour out of Ana's nose again and Boone's eyes widened. He grabbed another hanky from the backpack and pressed it to her nose, making sure she's still able to breathe. He grabbed her head and gently put it on his knees, then glanced up, looking for a figure of someone, _anyone_ in the trees. But there was no one there.

"Hey!" he called "guys! Sawyer!" the Southerner's name was the first one that he managed to think of "Sawyer! _Juliet!_ **Somebody**!"

He knew he was too weak to carry her. If he was in good condition, he'd just pick her up and catch up with the rest. They couldn't be too far away.

But in his state when even breathing was causing him pain ... it was not possible. And he knew that he couldn't just leave her unconcious alone in the jungle and go chase his friends. He could only hope that they'd heard him calling.

"_SAWYER! _... Oh shit" he hissed, when the bleeding from her nose got all of a sudden even worse. He knew that sooner or later they'd notice that he and Ana were left behind and come back for them ...

"Ana..." he whispered, patting her warm cheek gently "Ana, please, wake up."

Was it some kind of a joke? If it wasn't him dying, then it was her. What the hell? Maybe they're not supposed to have their happy ending. Maybe that's some kind of a sign.

"Shut up," Boone snapped at himself, shaking away the thoughts "Shut up, shut up, _shut up_." he repeated, squeezing his eyes and trying to think of some plan.

But he had no idea what was wrong with her... well.. _he did_. Kind of. He was almost sure that it had something to do with her giving her blood for him. What else could be the reason?

He killed her. For fuck's sake, _he killed her. _

"Ana..." he whispered, scared shitless when she started shivering a little "Ana, don't die, ok? Hold on.. please, hold on .. do it for me, please. _Don't die_."

* * *

Sawyer was walking as the last one of the group, completely occupied by thoughts of Ana. He couldn't believe he actually told Boone the truth. He knew it was the only chance to have Ana for himself and yet, he told him what she had done for him and threw her back into his arms again in result.  
_Stupid._

But then again ... he knew she'd never want him. She'd never be happy with him. That's the worst thing in the world. To know that the person you want and love like you never have before ... doesn't feel the same way about you. It would be hurting her to be with him. Because he wasn't the one she was into. He wasn't the one she fell in love with. He couldn't believe he was here. Instead of being with Kate like he wanted before, he was alone, thinking of Ana. He could be with Kate. He should try. Better be with someone you used to want than to be alone right?

But the truth is, he never really needed anyone by his side. Why did he feel like he couldn't stand the loneliness anymore?

He's going to turn around. Just for a second. He will ignore that she's walking side by side with Boone. He'll just take a quick peek at her face. Just for a second...

Sawyer looked over his shoulder and stopped.

"Ana?"

There was no Boone which he was happy about. But there was also no Ana.

"Chica!" Sawyer yelled, hoping he'd see her coming out of the trees in a matter of seconds ... But he didn't.

"What's up?"

He heard Charlie's voice behind him.

"Ana's gone."

"What?" the British guy asked and took a few steps forward. "What do you mean gone?"

"I mean she was walking a few feet behind me and now she freaking isn't. Need me to spell it out for ya?" Sawyer snapped, annoyed and worried.

Charlie ignored him and yelled for others.

"Guys! All of you, come here!"

Everyone stopped as well and turned around, looking at Charlie, not knowing what was up.

"Dammit," Sawyer cursed "Ana Lucia!" he screamed and his voice echoed in the jungle. It was probably the first time he called her that. That meant he was very worried. _Very._

It took him just a few seconds more to start running back to where they came from.

* * *

"Ana... hold on just one more minute, they will come for us. I promise."

Boone was talking. That's all he could. He believed she could hear him. So he kept talking, thinking that will keep her alive.

"Hey, " he whispered, stroking her hair gently "remember when I was the one lying half-dead on that bunk bed? You kept me alive. Your voice brought me back to life. So I'm gonna keep talking and hoping I can return the favor now. Let me pay you back, Ana."

She said she loves him. She actually said that. Ana Lucia Cortez said she loves him. He knew she meant it. She didn't say it because she had a high fever and because she could feel she was dying.

She said it because she _meant _it. He knew it.

"Give me a chance .. to pay you back." he whispered and kissed her forehead "you don't get to save my life and leave me. You brought me back on this gruesome island so now you need to stay with me. You don't get an out so easily, you hear me? You have to stay with me."

She was so pale. If he couldn't feel her breath on his skin... he'd think she was dead. She was so cold. He gently pulled her closer to give her as much heat from himself as he could.

"You'll be okay." he whispered "you're going to be just fine."

He looked around, praying. _Come on, guys...Hurry._

* * *

_Flashback_

_A few hours earlier_

_"I watched you sleeping... quietly in my bed..."_ Ana sang quietly, still sitting in the chair beside the bunk bed, keeping her eyes on Boone's face all the time.

_"You don't know this now but... there's some things that need to be said. It's all that I can hear... It's more than I can bare..." _she continued singing softly under her breath and reached out to wipe away drops of sweat that appeared on Boone's forehead. _ "What if fall and hurt myself... would you know how to fix me?"_ she slid her hand down the side of his face and neck and placed it on his shoulder _"What if I went and lost myself... would you know where to find me?" _her fingers travelled down and brushed the material of his bandages _"If I forgot who I am... would you please remind me?"_ she sang, smiling a little as she felt his muscles relax because of her touch _"Cause without you things go hazy..."_

* * *

"Boone!"

He heard Sawyer screaming all of a sudden. And he was damn sure he was never more happy to hear that voice of his.

"HERE!" he yelled back "GUYS!" he cried out, as Ana began to convulse.

And then finally Sawyer ran out of the trees. His face curved in horror as he noticed Ana's limp body on the ground with blood covering her nose and mouth.

"What happened?!" he yelled, running over to them and kneeling down. He placed his hand on her forehead and Boone could swear that his hand was shaking.

"I don't know, she fainted... she just blacked out, I don't know why.."

Juliet appeared with Eko and Charlie on her heels. She gasped at the sight and marged straight up to them.

"She passed out." Sawyer said before she could ask."What's wrong with her?"

"Oh bloody HELL." Charlie commented, glancing at Eko who, for the first time in a long time, didn't have that calm expression on his face. He looked very worried.

"She fainted," Boone told them "She just fell on the ground. We were talkin' and then she began to walk away and just ... just fell, I-... I didn't do anything-"

"Of course you didn't." Juliet threw in "We know you'd never hurt her, nobody blames you, ok?"

"And then she started bleeding from her nose and then ... shivering ... " he continued, as if he didn't hear her "What the hell's going on with her?"

"Hold her up, guys."

Sawyer moved to help Boone get her into a sitting position. Juliet checked her pulse first and then rose her hand and placed her thumb on her eyelid, opening it.

"Her pulse is too quick and her breathing's too slow. She's burning up."

"She's dying..." Boone whispered in a questioning tone. Juliet looked up at him, her eyes not giving him any answer. "**Is she dying?!**" Boone's yell echoed throughout the jungle. Everyone froze, waiting for Juliet to say something. After what seemed like ages...

"I don't know." she whispered. "I .. I don't know." she stuttered.

"What do you mean you _don't know_? Are you a freaking doctor or a_ ballerina_?!" Sawyer shouted, looking pale and frustrated. Juliet glared at him and shook her head. She was desperate. It was very obvious.

"Jack." she mumbled.

"Not the right time to speak code language. Be more specific, would ya?" the Southerner said through gritted teeth, making the blonde woman send him another dirty look.

"We need to get her to Jack. He's the only one that can help her."

"What if we don't get there in time?" Charlie asked, fear in his voice at the mention of being too late. Juliet looked at Boone. He was stiffened, staring at Ana as if it was the last time he's seeing her breathing.

"She .. _she can't die_." he whispered.

"Boone..." Juliet placed her hand on his shoulder but he shook it off.

"It's all your fault." he panted, glaring up at Sawyer and the rest "How could you let her do that?! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Boone, listen-" Charlie started.

"Shut up! Everyone, shut the hell up!" Boone yelled and then turned his eyes on Juliet "_You_ did that. _You_ took her blood."  
She gazed at him, terrified and helpless.

"And if she dies ... " he whispered, swallowing hard, not wanting to think about such a terrible possibility "it's on **you**."

* * *

_Flashback_

_A few months earlier_

"Hey Boone,"

He looked up to see a smiling Claire beside him.

"Hi." he smiled back at her.

"Would you mind if I sat down here?"

"Not at all."

Claire carefully took a place next to him, holding her pregnant stomach.

"Everything ok?" she asked after a while.

"Yeah." he responded "I'm good, you alright?"  
"I'm great. Just waiting on Charlie, he went to pick up some fruit."

Boone nodded and looked back at the ocean and the waves crushing the shore.

"What's going on? Why are you sitting here all alone?"

"I'm just thinking."

"Where's Shannon?"

Boone swallowed hard and looked to his left.

"There. With Sayid."

Claire glanced at the couple, frowning.

"They like each other huh?"

Boone let out a bitter chuckle.

"Yeah, guess so."

She stared back at him, narrowing her eyes.

"What's the matter?"

He shook his head, playing with a stone he found in the sand.

"It's just that ... everyone here seems to have found someone they're happy around. I mean, Sun's with Jin, Jack's got Kate. Mike has Walt, you have Charlie and even Shannon made friends with .. Sayid." he was trying not to sound too bitter.

"You're feeling lonely?"

"I'm just sayin' that it'd be easier to survive on this damn island with someone else, you know."

"Boone, don't be silly, you're not alone, you have all of us. We're friends."

He smiled at the way she didn't catch what he meant to say.

"Oh, "she said after a few seconds "You mean...?"

"Yeah" he nodded before she could finish "That is what I mean"

There was silence for a long while. Both of them were just observing the water, finding some comfort in watching it for some weird reason.

"What's your type?" Claire asked out of the blue.  
"What?"

"What type of girl would you like to date?"

Boone laughed a little, feeling like he wasn't lost on some freaky island. He felt as if he was just out with a friend, talking about life and what not. It felt nice.

"Ah, well" he began unsurely "I like delicate girls. Shy and modest."

"Really?" Claire asked surprised.

"Yeah, " he confirmed "I'm not keen on women who are so strong, both physically and mentally, that they feel like they don't need anyone in their life ever. That's usually just an act, I think."

"So Kate's not your type?"

"Kate? No." he chuckled "Besides, doesn't look like she doesn't need a guy"

Claire laughed.

"You're right. Don't like women in charge?"

"I'm not saying that. It's just that I wouldn't want to date one."

"You do realize that you won't find a delicate girl on this island? All this mess sharpened us big time." she half-joked.

"I know. You asked about my type. That is my type."

"Shy, delicate and modest?"

"Yeah."

"Most of us ends up with a complete opposite of the person that we've always wanted to be with, you know. I'd have never thought I'd like a guy like Charlie."

Boone nodded, sending her a smile.

"I wouldn't mind falling for a girl who'd be running around the island with a gun 24/7. As long as she shows her soft side from time to time."

"And as long as she'd make you stop feeling lonely."

"Yeah," he glanced at the blonde "That's exactly right."

* * *

"Boone, let go of her, let me pick her up"

Someone's voice echoed in his ears.

"Boone, let go of Ana"

He held her cold body tight, refusing to let go, shaking his head like a person who wasn't recognizing people around them.

"It's all right," the same deep voice said "I will take care of her. Let me pick her up."

Boone looked up at Eko, something squeezing his throat as his grip on Ana slowly loosened up. Eko wrapped on of his arms around her waist and the other one under the back of her knees and gently picked her up.

"Be careful, " he told the man, knowing he would never do anything to hurt her anyway. Eko nodded and started walking away with a limp Ana in his arms.

"Boone." Juliet spoke "you ok?"

"She said she loves me." he blurted out before he knew he'd opened his mouth. Juliet gaped at him with concerned eyes. Charlie looked shocked and Sawyer just froze.

"What?" the Blonde whispered, kneeling down.

"She said she loves me," he repeated, not looking at any of them, his voice full of pain and fear "_And now she's dying_."

* * *

**A/N: **I am really sorry for taking so long to update. It's been literally ages. I've had a terrible writer's block. I will try my damn best to try and update again soon. This is after all my first ever and favorite story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that there's still someone who's interested in what's going to happen next. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
